Adagio: Bajo el mismo cielo en diferente tiempo
by princesa.jaidiangel
Summary: Venderle tú alma a Lilith puede tener resultados mortales.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, a mí solo me gusta escribir historias con ellos. _

**Aclaraciones:**

_Está historia es un preámbulo del fanfic Giros del Destino, no hay ningún problema sino lo han leído ya que pueden encontrarse extractos referentes dentro de este. El entorno es en el año 503 d.C. bajo el imperio Bizantino. Se lleva acabo en distintas locaciones, sobre todo Constantinopla. Como saben, en estos tiempos todavía no existían los Cazadores de Sombras, así que los demonios y demás andaban con libertad sin ningún problema. Es un Universo Alterno. Los apellidos son diferentes, unos cuantos nombres originales son los que conservé. El nombre del emperador es ficticio, hecho para mi propia historia. Al final de cada capítulo, iré diciendo el nombre del personaje a que pertenece. Aunque conforme a la lectura pueden irse dando una idea, de quién es. _

**Dedicatoria:**

_Este fanfic es un regalo para Tachibana-Alexander. _

* * *

_Mientras esperaba sin hacer nada, mis lágrimas se tiñeron con los colores del atardecer. Cuando me rompía en pedazos, apareciste en mi vida. Nuestro triste amor se ha enredado bajo el mismo cielo en diferente tiempo. Te estoy agradecido, aunque el tiempo sea difícil y me lastime, pongo mi corazón en el claro de la luna, entonces yo podré brillar donde sea que estés, mi amor. - **(Letra de The same sky in different time - Joo Hee)**_

* * *

En Hawai. La lluvia está recia en el Valle. De un coche, baja una mujer de cabello castaño suelto, quien abre un paraguas, después camina hacia una cabaña y al llegar toca la campana.

La puerta es abierta, por un hombre de cabello ligeramente canoso que sostiene un bastón.

-Mi bella Tessa.

-Buenas tardes Nicolai, me asombró mucho recibir noticias tuyas.

El hombre sonrío, ella entró cerrando el paraguas colocándolo a un lado. Nicolai cerró la puerta.

-Lamento tener que molestarte, sé que los Cazadores de Sombras andan muy ocupados después de lo ocurrido en el Burren contra Sebastian Morgenstern.

Tessa asintió con la cabeza y se sentó del sofá –Lo es, estamos tratando de buscar una cura para revertir a los cazadores oscuros… ha sido una gran tragedia todo esto, el mal venciendo sobre el poder de los ángeles.

-Si te digo, que conozco una manera de terminar esta guerra sin tener matanzas ni más pérdidas –él le sirvió una taza de té -¿Estarías dispuesta a ayudarme?

-Cuando te conocí, me dijiste que jamás ayudarías a los Cazadores de sombras… nunca te has involucrado desde que empezaron a existir –ella bebió un poco de la taza -¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

Él agarró un libro antiguo, que abrió y primero sacó una foto que colocó sobre la mesita de vidrio. Tessa se asombró al ver que es una Sebastian Morgenstern.

-Ese chico es…

-Lo sé, el enemigo que todos quieren destruir –él después colocó una foto de Alexander Lightwood.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el mayor de los Lightwood con Sebastian?

Él abrió el libro y le mostró un dibujo, que era demasiado antiguo. Pero eran ambos chicos, con distintas vestimentas, sin runas; era solo un boceto pero no había duda alguna.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Mi amada Tessa, te presento a Jonathan Parfitt y Alexander Cotys… ellos se conocieron hace más de mil quinientos años. Lo recuerdo bien, fue en el 503 d.C.

-¿Estás diciendo que esta es su segunda vida? –preguntó colocando la taza sobre la mesa –Eso es… yo pensé que entre los cazadores de sombras no podía existir eso.

-Debería ser así, pero tú sabes que… yo controlo los espacios temporales, también sabes quién es mi padre… pero lo que no sabes es la historia de estos dos jóvenes, que se conocieron en una época dolorosa, fue mucho antes de la existencia de Jonathan Cazador de Sombras… ¿Te molestaría escuchar un relato contado por un viejo brujo?

Tessa sonrío –Nada me haría más contenta, que escuchar esta historia tuya… estoy segura que es la razón por la cual me has mandado llamar.

Él se acolchonó del sofá y cerró sus ojos –La primera vez que conocí a Jonathan Parfitt, fue cuando su padre Jeremy, un inglés que huyó a Italia lo vendió como esclavo a la edad de 10 años. Jeremy lo hizo para pagar sus deudas, fue un alcohólico, siempre se metía en problemas.

Tessa le observó asombrada mirando el dibujo.

-Al principio no fue así, Jeremy se escapó con su esposa a Italia. La tierra prometida, pero porque le buscaban por ladrón y lo llevarían a la horca. Su esposa Eva, una mujer con los ojos negros como su hijo y también sus cabellos rubios tan claros, fue una mujer muy hermosa, pero murió de algún mal incurable cuando Jonathan solo tenía cinco años, eso provocó a Jeremy caer más en el vacío.

-Eso es espantoso.

-No lo fue, cuando se involucró con Aurora, una mujer de descendencia española que era casada y tuvieron una hija, a la que bautizaron Cordelia. Pero ella ocultó que no era hija de su marido, al igual que a Jonathan no le permitieron verla, ni siquiera acercarse. En ese tiempo, la esposa del dueño de una posada permitía a Jonathan dormir ahí a cambio de trabajo, para poder ganarse el derecho a dormir y sus comidas, así que desde los seis años, limpiaba chimeneas, fregaba pisos, lavaba ropa, hacia las compras al mercado. Pero, no sé sentía mal. Por qué el veía como era la vida afuera, la pobreza en las calles. A pesar de vivir en el esplendor del emperador Bellator.

-Pobre criatura.

-Lo fue –él abrió sus ojos –supe su historia, después que lo conocí. Recuerdo esa tarde. Jeremy se acordó que tenía un hijo y lo vendió como esclavo a cambio de unas monedas. Un niño de 10 años, flacucho, con cabello rubio platinado, ojos negros, que no tenía a nadie. Le vi llorar pidiéndole a su padre que no lo haga, pero Jeremy no volteo a verle, al obtener las monedas se marchó. Mi corazón se partió, hubo algo en ese niño. Escuché que varios decían que no aguantaría en el mundo de la esclavitud. Cuando su anterior jefa me contó la historia del chico, decidí ir a comprarlo y darle una buena vida. Pero fue tarde, un anciano lo había comprado y se lo llevaron a un poblado a unos kilómetros de Constantinopla.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Fue ahí, donde todo comenzó para Jonathan Parfitt


	2. Las lágrimas de un esclavo

**_Imperio Bizantino._**

Siempre pensó que su vida sería monótona, aunque al principio no le gustaba el trabajo en la posada. Era su único sustento, hasta que su padre llegó y le sacó a la fuerza, él tenía 10 años. La señora Cassia no pudo detenerlo, su padre le vendió como esclavo a unos mercaderes. Ellos se rieron de él y dijeron que no aguantaría en el mundo de la esclavitud. Ese día conoció lo que era el odio, odio a su padre por tratarle como un objeto y solo venderlo para comprarse alguna botella.

Un anciano le compró, era agricultor y necesitaba manos. Fue una vida diferente, le daban sus comidas, pero si te cansabas o caías, lo que le pasaba muy seguido, el castigo eran latigazos. Así vivió por tres años, hasta que el amo le permitió acompañarlo a Constantinopla a vender cosechas. Era la primera vez que salía de sus tierras. Todos hablaban sobre la bella ciudad y él deseaba conocerla.

* * *

-Vas a ver que veremos buenas chicas, rubio –me dijo Milo, uno de mis compañeros.

Lo que vimos fue al anciano hablar con unos hombres, uno de ellos se acercó y nos observó fijamente. Se acercó al anciano mientras nos miraba.

-Eso no es bueno, rubio –me dijo Milo.

El anciano nos miró, pero quedé atónito al ver que aceptaba una bolsa grande de monedas. Otro de los guardias nos soltó de la carreta y nos ató a la suya. El anciano nos había vendido, por el triple de lo que le costamos.

-Esto es de la patada –espetó Milo.

-Lo es –contesté a lo bajó, aunque el capataz del anciano nos golpeaba, yo tuve comidas y pensé que ya era un hogar. Ahora sería trasladado a otro lugar, dónde no sabía nada. La segunda persona que odiaba en mi vida, acaso… ¿yo solo valía unas monedas? ¿Esta era la vida? Si era así, deseaba morir.

Llegamos a una villa, todos quedamos asombrados. Tenía su propio molino. Parecía un palacio.

-Al parecer la suerte está de nuestro lado –me dijo Milo, él tiene quince años y me ha adoptado como su hermano menor desde que llegué a casa del anciano.

-Lo único que necesitan saber es que yo soy Ipicles, soy el jefe de los criados y esclavos. Esta es la casa del Senador Patricius Otero, representante del Emperador Bellator en la Ciudad de Constantinopla.

Ipicles, es un señor alto y fornido, de cabello canoso, pero no parecía rebasar los treinta y cinco años. Nos dividieron en las labores, ahí me separaron de Milo. Yo fui enviado para ayudar en la Construcción de una casa cerca del lago. Solo nos daban dos comidas al día, pero teníamos que obedecer cada una de las obligaciones, a diferencia de la casa del anciano, se nos prohibía hablar entre nosotros y cada quien dormía en un catre. Ipicles nos trataba mal y nos desprestigiaba. Era la tercera persona que odiaba en mi vida. No sé cómo logré sobrevivir, nada me impulsaba a seguir adelante, me sentía miserable, humillado y maltratado.

Después que cumplí quince años, llegó una nueva sirvienta con su hija; eran Aurora y Cordelia. Ella me reconoció en cuanto me vio.

-Tú eres Jonathan… -ella lavaba las sábanas.

Yo apilaba unas piedras en la carreta, al parecer sintió lástima al verme, mi piel ya no era tan blanca por el sol, y todo de mí estaba lleno de tierra acompañado de las marcas de los latigazos en mis brazos.

-No sé de qué habla.

-Eres el hijo de Jeremy

-¡Rubio, te estás atrasando! –me llamó Ipicles.

Al colocar las últimas piedras, sentí el latigazo en la espalda, provocando que yo trastabille. Escuché el grito de Aurora.

-¡Usted a trabajar! –le gritó él.

Con esfuerzo pude levantarme y después moví a la mula para que pueda avanzar con la carga. Esa era mi miserable vida. Cuando vi a Cordelia pude descubrir las facciones de mi padre, dos mujeres de mi pasado volvían a mi vida. Aurora logró decirme que mi padre falleció, algo que agradecí y deseé que se pudriera en el infierno, si eso estaba permitido.

El señor Patricius tiene una hija Danielle, ella es de mi edad pero yo no sabía mucho sobre ella más que es una niña caprichosa, a Cordelia la pusieron como su sirvienta personal.

Una tarde, cuando regresé de alimentar al ganado. Vi a Ipicles llevarse a Cordelia sosteniéndola de sus rizos rojos zanahoria hacia una habitación, mientras ella pataleaba y jaleaba; yo permanecía encadenado, me quedé helado y no supe que hacer, hasta que vi al señor Patricius entrar a la misma habitación, ella solo tiene once años de edad, yo sabía lo que el señor Otero le hacía a algunas sirvientas, pero no eran niñas. Avancé lo más rápido que podía, pero el peso de mis cadenas no me ayudaba, con esfuerzo abrí la puerta. Al momento que vi al señor Otero estamparle una bofetada y después le separó sus piernas.

-¡Suéltela! –grité.

Ambos hombres me miraron, Cordelia empezó a llorar.

-¿Quién es él?

-Es el rubio, uno de los esclavos más jóvenes.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme? –me preguntó soltando a Cordelia -¿Tú vas a detenerme cosa insignificante?

-Voy a castigarlo señor –dijo Ipicles.

Mi garganta comenzó a temblar y me paralicé, tal vez me matarían a mis 16 años de edad y después violarían a Cordelia de todas maneras.

-Ella… es solo una niña –dije con voz débil.

-Lo es y es virgen, por eso quiero estrenarla –me dijo mientras le vi quitarse su garbán gris.

-¡Rubio vamos afuera! ¡Voy a castigarte! –gritó Ipicles.

Yo caí de rodillas –Perdónela, déjela ir… es solo una niña.

-Si hago eso, tú no tienes nada que ofrecerme, yo soy tú amo y me perteneces.

Sabía que odiaba a mi padre, pero Cordelia era una niña; a lo mejor de nada valía tratar de ayudarla. Pero ajeno a mi voluntad dije –Tómeme a mí, también soy virgen… tómeme a mí en su lugar.

-¿Cómo te atreves a ofender al señor Otero?

Cerré mis ojos y apreté mis puños. Era el único recurso que tenía.

-Llévatela.

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar esas palabras. Cordelia no dejaba de mirarme, no hablaba, solo vi a Ipicles llevársela y después cerrar la puerta.

-Muy bien, tienes mi atención. Ahora ven a la cama.

Me puse de pie con dificultad, caminé nervioso hasta la cama, mientras él terminaba de desvestirse. Me tiró boca abajo, dejando mis rodillas fuera de la cama. Mordí mi labio con fuerza, sentí cuando su gruesa mano levantó mi camisa a mitad de la espalda, y con la otra me despojó de mis pantalones que quedaron hasta mis tobillos.

-¿Así que te atreves a retarme frente a una criada?

-Lo siento… señor…

-Voy a partirte, voy a romperte, hasta que te arrepientas de haberla salvado.

Ahogué el grito en mi garganta, al sentir la fuerte embestida dentro de mí, cerré los ojos, las estacadas eran violentas y sujetaba mis caderas con bastante presión. Era peor a los latigazos, por esos eran daños superficiales, lo que sentí en ese momento era que todos mis órganos se quebraban, me prometí no llorar… pero no valió de mucho, el dolor junto con la impotencia calaban mis huesos, deseaba ser fuerte y poder hacer pagar a todos los que me han pisoteado, el señor Otero era el cuarto en mi lista, comencé a sentir náuseas y más al escuchar los gemidos de esa bestia.

-Eres estrecho –su mano fue hacia mis cabellos –jodidamente estrecho.

Después de eso volvió a gemir, con una mano sujetaba mi cadera y otra lo llevó hacia mi abdomen, solo sentí como me rompía por dentro, lo que me hizo desear morir en ese momento, si iba a matarme que lo haga, ya nada importaba, fue más el mareo que no me di cuenta cuando quedé inconsciente.

Al abrir los ojos, solo vi la sangre en la cama, todo me dolía. El señor Otero se vestía. Ipicles está de pie a un lado.

-¿Está muerto señor?

-No lo sé, no me percaté cuando se quedó inconsciente.

-Señor usted jamás… con algún criado.

-Llama a una de las sirvientas que limpien esto y si está muerto entiérralo. –

Volví a cerrar los ojos tal vez lo mejor era que me entierren.

-Voy a mi habitación.

Ipicles me sostuvo del cabello y levantó mi rostro, yo pestañeé y él me dio una bofetada.

-Serás castigado por esto rubio, nadie reta y contradice al señor Otero.

¿Qué peor castigo podía yo recibir que ese? A la sirvienta que mandaron fue a Aurora, quién primero me abrazó.

-Cordelia me contó lo ocurrido, por eso estaba despierta… gracias.

En ese momento pude llorar, nadie me había brindado afecto en todos estos años desde que mi madre enfermó. Ella lloró conmigo.

….

* * *

**_Época Actual_**

Tessa no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, ella se limpió las lágrimas. Nicolai parecía perdido en su historia y en ese momento tomó un descanso.

-¿Increíble no es así?

-Patricius Otero en esta vida es…

-No tiene ninguna importancia decírtelo por ahora pero puedes ir sacando deducciones, todavía falta lo más importante por narrarte.

Tessa miró hacia la ventana, la lluvia ha cedido –¿Por qué hubo un cambio radical en Jonathan Parfitt?, es decir entiendo que su vida no fue tan buena pero…

-Lo que sucedió después –le interrumpió Nicolai.

…

* * *

Esa mañana, Ipicles le dio de latigazos en la terraza; nadie sabía que ocurrió. Milo se acercó a él, pero no podían hablar y yo debía seguir trabajando. Estaba desgarrado, los demás decían que él podía morir en cualquier momento. Cuánto esperaba porque se haga realidad.

Al llegar la noche, pensé que por fin podría descansar. Pero no fue así, Ipicles fue a buscarme y a la fuerza me llevó a la misma habitación, dónde viví la pesadilla más espantosa de mi vida el día anterior.

¿Cómo podía gustarle eso? Está vez estaba sobre mi delgado cuerpo, arremetiendo con fuerza, sus ásperas manos sostenían mis flacas piernas. Lo odiaba, lo aborrecía, ese hombre que me impregna con su aliento alcohólico, así siguió todas las noches por los últimos meses continuaba con insistencia hasta desangrarme, cuando acababa mi cuerpo me dolía, sobre todo mi trasero. No le daba el gusto de verme llorar o quejarme, Ipicles solo me veía sin decirme nada, cuando el amo se iba. Me quedaba un largo tiempo hasta esperar salir, los chismes no tardaron en llegar a los demás.

-Así que rubio, eres la mascota del amo –me espetó uno de los mayores.

Prefería no contestar a los ataques, cuando lo hice una vez. Ese señor terminó dándome puñetazos.

Aurora me lleva avena todas las noches cuando va a limpiar la habitación, y también me limpiaba las heridas y mi cuerpo, por una extraña razón la consideraba mi familia, sus palabras me aliviaban.

-Escuché por Cordelia que la señorita Danielle ha sido comprometida con el hijo de un mercader inglés.

-¿Se la llevarán?

-Ellos vendrán aquí a pasar el verano, creo que hay algo sobre unos arreglos mercantiles.

-Espero que entretengan al Senador.

-Jonathan… lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, gracias por salvar a mi hija, tú eres un buen chico… tú padre.

-Mi padre fue un mal hombre, él me vendió –dije enfadado

-Él no fue perfecto, ni siquiera yo lo soy. Pero no debes dejar que esto te marque.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Ya estoy marcado? ¡Mi vida es un infierno! ¡Deseo morirme!

Ella me abrazó y volví a llorar. Al día siguiente, Ipicles nos informó que iríamos a buscar una mercancía que le llegó al jefe al puerto. Era la primera vez que saldría de la Villa.

La vista era magnifica, llena de mercaderes, personas bien vestidas, a nosotros nos llevaban encadenados. Justo detrás de la carreta, teníamos que seguirle el paso. Ipicles va con el cochero. Cuando se detuvo, pensé que era el mejor momento de escapar. Pero sabía que sería en vano, no cambiaría nada. Todos nos asombramos al ver a una mujer con un vestido amplio, de color rojo y blanco con detalles en hilos dorados, abrochados con botones de cristal, su calzado unas medias de tela. Su cabello es largo negro adornado con flores, lleva un collar con una cruz. Camina en las afueras de la Iglesia.

-Mi señora, usted está aquí. –le dijo su sirvienta.

Pero la dama nos miró a todos, yo bajé la mirada me sentí avergonzado. Una mujer tan bella y nosotros en arapos, mi cuerpo sucio que ya no me pertenecía. Pronto escuché una voz dentro de mí.

-_Tienes un alma oscura Jonathan… lleno de rencor… odio y deseos de venganza._

Era la voz de una mujer, jamás la había escuchado antes. Levanté la mirada. Esa dama seguía viéndonos y sonrío.

_-Sí soy yo y sé todo sobre ti… con solo verte en estos momentos… odias a tú padre y repudias tú vida, quieres suicidarte._

-"Eso quiero" –contesté dudoso bajando la mirada –"Soy un miserable y…"

_-No puedo cambiar tú situación en este mundo, pero los deseos oscuros de tú corazón. Ser alguien con poder, vengar y matar a las personas que tanto daño te han hecho… esos deseos son los que me intrigan._

-"Son solo deseos vanos".

_-Nada es en vano Jonathan, ofréceme tú alma y yo te juro que en tú próxima vida te daré todo lo que no has podido conseguir en esta, te daré el mundo, podrás llenarlo de oscuridad, serás el más fuerte de todos._

-"¿Quién eres?"

_-Soy Lilith… ¿has escuchado hablar sobre mí?_

-"Sí… tú eres… uno de los demonios del Edom, ¿Por qué no compras mi libertad?... Yo puedo servirte… Libérame".

-¡Hey rubio! –sentí el latigazo en mi espalda –Ayuda a subir los barriles.

Chisté mis dientes –"Está bien… te doy mi alma para mi próxima vida".

-_No te arrepentirás, te daré la vida de un Rey._

Volví a mi trabajo, ayudé a cargar uno de los barriles con uno de los esclavos, cuando terminamos ya no se encontraba la bella dama ahí. Me pregunté si acaso lo aluciné o soñé despierto.

-No fue un sueño.

Brinqué del susto, frente a mí está un señor de cabello castaño con ligeras canas, luce joven.

-¿Tiene algún problema Señor? –le preguntó Ipicles.

-¿Cuántas monedas de oro quieres por este esclavo? –él me señaló, yo quedé atónito.

Ipicles empezó a reírse –Lo lamento, el senador no lo tiene a la venta. Es su juguete después de todo.

Bajé la mirada, estuve a unos pasos de salir de esa vida. Pero todo decía, que yo… jamás podría librarme del Senador Patricius Otero.

….

* * *

**Época Actual**

Tessa se puso de pie desanimada –Intentaste volver a comprarlo, pero no pudiste hacer nada.

-Así es, Jonathan solo era un alma confundida y no supo en qué se metió. Él le vendió su alma a Lilith –respondió él agarrando el dibujo –todo por desear poder y…

-Si fue su elección –contestó Tessa -¿Por qué crees que él puede ser perdonado? Confundido o no, eligió su propio mal. Es desafortunado lo que ocurrió pero… tú me trajiste aquí porque hay un método para terminar la guerra sin que haya afectados de por medio.

-Lilith viene por mí, ella desea cambiar el espacio temporal porque descubrió que Sebastian Morgenstern muere en manos de su hermana.

Tessa palideció -¿Cómo puedo ayudarte yo?

-Poniéndole una trampa a Lilith –contestó él.


	3. El príncipe

**Pasado**

Cuando llegamos a la villa, nuestra sorpresa fue ver unas carrozas que jamás habíamos visto antes. Nos pidieron que ayudemos a bajar las maletas. Pero no entraríamos a la Casa principal, las llevaremos a la de huéspedes que construimos cerca del lago.

-Senador Otero, el emperador me habló sobre lo bella que es su Villa –le decía un hombre de cabello negro, por sus ropas podía decir que era alguien importante.

Era la primera vez que veía a Danielle de cerca. Ella tiene los largos cabellos negros y sus rasgos asiáticos. No es muy bella, pero si tiene esa pinta misteriosa y atractiva para los esclavos. Su madre Jia Young habla con una señora alta, delgada, de cabello negro lacio largo, vestía ropas como la dama que vi en el puerto, su piel era tan blanca como lo fue la mía alguna vez y me hizo recordar a mi madre, fue tanto mi asombro que tropecé soltando el equipaje, que provocó un ruido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo rubio? –me retó Ipicles, pero yo caí al suelo. -¡Levántate enseguida! -Él sacó su látigo y me dio en mi mano, cerré los ojos esperando el siguiente golpe.

-Le ordeno que se detenga –abrí los ojos y levanté la mirada, era un joven que caminó hacia nosotros, tenía los cabellos azabaches, ojos azules y también una piel tan pálida, que seguramente jamás había trabajado en el sol.

-Alexander por favor, esta no es nuestra casa –le dijo la señora que debía ser su madre –hablamos al respecto.

-Ipicles no castigues a los esclavos frente a los invitados –dijo la señora Jia.

-Si señora –respondió él.

Yo me puse de pie y seguí avanzando, por extraño que pareciera miré hacia atrás una fracción de segundos. Metimos las maletas donde nos indicaron. Después de eso, me llevaron al patio. Sabía que tendría mi castigo. Era absurdo que ya con seis años y medio siendo esclavo, todavía seguía siendo débil. Me amarraron del tronco.

-¡Hiciste que la señora me llame la atención, rubio! ¡Me aseguraré que dejes de respirar! ¡Te daré 20 latigazos!

Cerré mis ojos, recibí uno por uno, sentí como las antiguas heridas volvían a abrirse, recordé a aquella mujer, al hombre que intentó comprarme y al joven que detuvo a Ipicles. Fue demasiado para un solo día.

-¡Alexander! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Abrí los ojos y lo poco que pude ver, fue la silueta a lo lejos de aquél chico, después todo se oscureció. Tal vez por fin iría al infierno a encontrarme con mi padre.

-Jonathan…

Abrí mis ojos, sentí algo frío en la espalda. Era la voz de Cordelia, olí la carne cruda que me está colocando sobre mis heridas.

-Hoy el senador tiene una cena en la casa, mi mamá está ocupada y por fin podrás dormir tranquilo.

-Gracias Cordelia…

-Mi madre me dijo que eres mi hermano, lamento no haber hablado contigo… tú sabes que está prohibido y…

-No te preocupes, todo está bien.

-¿Conociste al príncipe?

-¿El príncipe?

-Es tan guapo el prometido de Lady Danielle, el joven Alexander… para mí luce igual a un príncipe. Supe que hizo que Madame Jia regañe a Ipicles.

-Sí y por esa estupidez, a mí me castigaron.

-Ipicles es un hombre degenerado, mira a mamá con ojos de morbo igual que a algunas sirvientas. Además no debería tratarles con tanto desprecio –ella terminó de colocar la última tira de carne –Si yo tuviera mucho dinero y fuera importante, los compraría a todos. Los liberaría de la esclavitud.

-Un hombre quiso comprarme en la ciudad, pero Ipicles le dijo que no estoy a la venta. Así que por muy importante que seas, no creo que puedas sacarme de esta vida.

…

* * *

**Septiembre 2007.**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Penhallow, a Alec e Isabelle les recordó al Instituto de Nueva York. Los vestíbulos y escaleras eran angostos, construidos de piedra y madera oscura, y las ventanas eran altas y estrechas y ofrecían buenas vistas de la ciudad. Había un claro toque asiático en la decoración, un biombo shoji estaba colocado en el descancillo del primer piso, y había altos jarrones chinos esmaltados con flores en los alféizares. Al igual que varias serigrafías en las paredes, mostrando lo que debían de ser escenas de la mitología de los cazadores de sombra.

-¡Robert, Maryse bienvenidos a nuestra casa! –dijo Jia Penhallow.

-Gracias a ti por aceptarnos aquí –contestó Maryse –ellos son mis hijos Alec, Jace, Max e Isabelle, espero los recuerdes.

-Claro, por supuesto que sí –Jace llevaba cargado a Simón.

-Él es un amigo de nuestros hijos, tuvimos un ataque en el instituto mientras veníamos para aquí, resultó herido y no podíamos dejarlo ahí

-Claro, no hay ningún problema –respondió Jia

-Él es un vampiro –dijo Robert.

-Pero aún no ha anochecido –contestó asustada Jia

-Es un vampiro diurno –respondió Jace -¿Puedo llevarlo a alguna habitación?

-Claro en el segundo piso, hay una habitación disponible al final del pasillo

Jace entró primero llevándose a Simón, Isabelle le siguió. Alec ya tenía curado su brazo con una iratze.

Jia cerró la puerta –Bueno entren, Aline y Sebastian están en la sala.

-¿Sebastian? –preguntó Maryse

-Sebastian Verlac, es mi sobrino también está de visita –contestó Jia.

-Maryse y yo tenemos que volver al Gard –dijo Robert –Malachi y Aldertree quieren que nosotros expliquemos sobre el ataque y porque trajimos al vampiro.

-Muy bien –dijo Jia con una sonrisa

-Max pórtate bien y obedece a Alec –le dijo Maryse a su hijo y besó su frente.

Jia, Alec y Max fueron hacia la sala. Alec no estaba de buen humor, no sin saber cómo estaba Magnus. Al entrar a la habitación. Sentados en el sofá hay dos adolescentes, un chico y una chica. La chica tenía rasgos asiáticos con delicados ojos almendrados, brillante cabello oscuro echado hacia atrás y una expresión traviesa. No era exactamente bonita, pero resultaba exótica. Alec la recordaba muy bien.

El muchacho de cabello negro que tenía al lado era aún más atractivo. Probablemente era de la altura de Magnus, pensó Alec. Era esbelto y fornido, con un rostro pálido, elegante e inquieto, los pómulos y ojos oscuros. Había algo en él extrañamente familiar, como si Alec le hubiera conocido antes. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, Alec simplemente evadió la mirada.

-Alec –dijo Aline poniéndose de pie y caminó hacia él –años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Sí -contestó él

-Te veo más alto y mucho más atractivo

-Alec, creo que te dejo en buenas manos, iré a ver cómo están los demás con su amigo herido.

Jia caminó hacia las escaleras. Alec quiso ir detrás de ella. Pero no quería ser descortés con Aline.

-Él es mi primo Sebastian Verlac.

Sebastian se puso de pie y también caminó hacia él –Mucho gusto, estaba interesado en conocer a amigos de mi prima.

-Sebastian, tú eres adorable también les vas a caer bien –respondió ella -Voy por unos refrescos y algo para merendar ¿Quieres algo en especial Max?

-Puedo ir contigo –dijo Max soltando la mano de Alec.

-Claro –contestó ella y los dos fueron hacia la cocina.

-Aline me comentó que ustedes vienen de Nueva York.

-Ella no me había hablado sobre ti –contestó Alec indiferente.

Sebastian sonrío –Con los años que llevan sin verse, creo que es normal que no sepas sobre mí –dijo en voz baja, casi como si fuera un susurro –Pertenezco al Instituto de París… Aline me comentó que ya eres mayor de edad, tal vez puedes pedir ser trasladado -Alec quedó perplejo por su comentario, Sebastian volvió a sonreír –Espero que nos entendamos bien, Alexander Lightwood.

-No sé a qué te refieres con entendernos bien –dijo Alec serio –pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –Después de decir eso, subió las escaleras.

….

* * *

**Pasado**

Mis padres me informaron sobre el arreglo de matrimonio con Danielle Otero, no estaba muy emocionado. La verdad es que me gustaba ser letrado y conocer lo más que podía. Mi hermana Isabelle es opuesta a mí. Nos trasladamos a Constantinopla, conoceré al senador Otero y a su hija. Mi padre siempre ha deseado tener enlaces mercantiles en ese lugar, lo más seguro es que nos quedemos a vivir ahí. Él es un aristócrata que solo le gusta el dinero.

Cuando llegamos a la Villa, fue sorprendente, estaba bien cuidado y en la puerta principal nos esperaban los Otero junto con sus sirvientas. El senador Patricius, su esposa Jia Young y su hija Danielle. El cochero abrió el carruaje de donde bajaron mis padres y después lo hicimos nosotros.

-Muy buenas tardes, Lord Cotys

-Senador Otero –ambos estrecharon sus manos –muchos años sin verle, creo que Danielle y Alexander tenían diez años cuando se conocieron.

-Sí, eran pequeños. Madame Marie, los años no pasan en usted

Miré a mi hermana, los dos notamos que el senador era muy adulador. Después nos saludó a nosotros presentándonos a su esposa y su hija.

-Maximus trae las maletas –le ordenó mi padre.

-Lord mis sirvientes lo harán, no se preocupe por eso. Entre a conocer la casa.

-Definitivamente no me agrada –me dijo en lo bajó Isabelle. Nuestro hermano pequeño nos siguió. Debo admitir que el lugar era muy bello. Nos dieron el recorrido.

Para mi sorpresa fue ver a una niña entre las sirvientas. Permanecía junto a Danielle.

-Padres… -masculló Danielle.

Isabelle sonrío –Debes estar contenta con tus futuras nupcias.

-¿Piensas que quiero casarme? –ella me miró de pies a cabeza. Me sentí intimidado, sabiendo que me ruboricé. Cuando escuché el ruido y volteé, un chico que podía ser de la edad de Isabelle había caído llevando parte del equipaje. Isabelle me sostuvo del brazo. Mi madre nos advirtió, que las prácticas con los sirvientes de parte del Senador eran diferentes a los suyos y no debíamos interferir.

-¿Qué estás haciendo rubio? –le gritó un hombre mayor, pero él cayó al suelo. -¡Levántate enseguida! -Él sacó su látigo y le dio en la mano, solté a mi hermana. ¿Por qué trataba a ese chico así?

-Le ordeno que se detenga –expresé mientras caminé hacia ellos. Bajé la mirada y vi aquellos ojos negros y labios pelados, su piel quemada por el sol y también marcas de una mala vida, mi corazón se estremeció, sentí un fuerte dolor. Iba a decir algo más.

-Alexander por favor, esta no es nuestra casa –me interrumpió mi madre –hablamos al respecto.

-Ipicles no castigues a los esclavos frente a los invitados –dijo la señora Jia.

-Si señora –respondió él.

Yo los vi marcharse, pero seguía sintiéndome mal por aquél chico. Mi madre se acercó a mí.

-Alexander.

-Lo sé, pero este trato es inhumano madre… nadie lo merece y él tiene la edad de Isabelle.

-Desafortunadamente Alexander –nos dijo el senador Otero –hay personas que nacemos con privilegios, tú padre me comentó que eres un idealista. Tal vez tengas que darte cuenta que la realidad es diferente.

Quise responderle pero no podía hacerlo, me retiré sin decir nada. Los esclavos ya no estaban cerca de la casa. Por un motivo extraño a mí, seguí avanzando hasta dónde pude escuchar con claridad.

-¡Hiciste que la señora me llame la atención, rubio! ¡Me aseguraré que dejes de respirar! ¡Te daré 20 latigazos!

El chico está amarrado a un tronco, sus manos encadenadas y aquella pesa que jalaba. Los demás seguían trabajando, aquél hombre le insultaba mientras le golpeaba. Me sentí impotente, sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

-¡Alexander! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Escuché que era la voz de Isabelle, giré y me la llevé, no deseaba que ella viera eso.

-Tendremos una cena en nuestro honor –nos comentó mi madre, mientras unos sirvientes desempacaban las pertenencias.

Preferí guardar silencio, era lo mejor que podía hacer ante una vida inmunda y llena de tanto dolor alrededor. ¿Cómo podían decir que eran felices? ¿Cómo era posible que pudieran vivir así? En mis pensamientos seguía aquel chico. Benjamín era quien siempre deseaba salvar a todo el mundo, pero él está en Nápoles y solo me diría que no renuncié a ser yo mismo.

No entendí porque tuvimos que vestirnos con nuestras mejores galas, para una cena en el comedor de la gran mansión del Senador. Danielle simpatizó con mi hermana.

-Estás muy pensativo yerno –me asombré al escuchar al senador -¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

-¿Perdón?

-Dime que quieres, estoy de dadivoso y te obsequiaré lo que desees… unas tierras, licor, alguna tienda, toda Constantinopla me pertenece así que solo dime que deseas y te lo daré.

Mi padre me observó, yo observé mi plato y después levanté la mirada -¿No importa que sea?

-Claro que no, no hay imposibles para mí.

Tal vez era una locura, no sabía que sucedería pero mi futuro suegro deseaba enmendarse conmigo –Quiero un sirviente propio elegido por mí.

-Por supuesto que sí, eso es algo sencillo… le diré a Ruth que te muestre a todas las sirvientas –me respondió.

-Senador Otero, quiero un sirviente –reafirme –que sea un hombre.

Su mirada fue fría y sentí que podía matarme en esos momentos, no entendí el motivo pero no me detendría ahora, su esposa le sostuvo de la muñeca –Por supuesto, te dije que no hay imposibles para mí. Hablaré con Ipicles para que te muestre a los sirvientes.

-Gracias, Senador.

-Tal vez podamos ir en estos momentos –dijo Danielle.

-Todavía estamos comiendo –respondió su madre y por primera vez sonreí a mi prometida.

-Nosotros ya terminamos y ustedes los mayores seguirán hablando de temas que sinceramente…

-Muy bien –dijo el senador Otero –Aurora

Una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes, se acercó a la mesa.

-Acompaña a mi hija y su prometido a ver a Ipicles, dile que le estoy regalando un sirviente, puede elegir al que desee.

Ella me miró asombrada y se ruborizó, después avanzó. Todos se levantaron de la mesa, Danielle se retiró primero, yo le seguí. Ella caminó despacio.

-¿Por qué deseas un sirviente hombre?

-¿Perdón? –pregunté intrigado.

-Es curioso, lo más seguro es que pidas a una mujer. Así podías usarla como mi padre a todas las sirvientas.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunté en voz baja.

-¿Te gustan los hombres? ¿Por eso quieres un sirviente?

Me puse colorado, pero ya estábamos afuera. Danielle sonrío. La mujer llamada Aurora, hablaba con Ipicles, quién se acercó a nosotros.

-Lady Otero le recomiendo que mejor nos espere a su prometido y a mí aquí.

-Supongo que puedo oponerme –ella sonrío –quiero estar en la selección.

-Síganme.

Jamás había cruzado por mi mente las palabras de Danielle, yo no lo hacía por los motivos que ella pensaba, solo deseaba poder salvar a alguien esa noche.

Llegamos a lo que era una habitación, la puerta se abrió. Nosotros esperamos afuera. Ipicles les gritaba a todos que salgan. Aurora seguía acompañándonos.

-Ese hombre jamás me ha caído bien –me reveló Danielle.

Vi salir a todos los esclavos, había hombres mayores, pero ningún anciano y tal como pensé el más joven era aquel chico de ojos negros.

-Aquí están todos, joven.

Yo tragué saliva, seguramente ellos no sabían porque yo estaba ahí. El chico miraba las puntas de sus pies, observé a todos. Danielle igual. Sabía mi respuesta, pero no deseaba hacerla tan obvia.

-Él –indiqué.

El rubio miró mi dedo señalándole y levantó la mirada, pero esta vez hubo desprecio, pude percibir que aborrecía que yo lo haya elegido.

-Ya lo oíste rubio, ve con ellos, los demás vuelvan a sus catres.

Ellos obedecieron, noté que el joven miró hacia la sirvienta.

-Primero quiero que le quite esas cadenas

Ipicles me miró con desprecio –Es un esclavo, señor

-No, ya no es un esclavo… es mi sirviente.

-Pero puede escapar

-Él ha dicho que le quites las cadenas –contestó Danielle -¿Acaso se atreve a contradecirnos? ¿Quieres que mi padre te corte la lengua por insolente?

El joven ahora nos miró confundido.

-Entrégueme la llave –ordené.

-Iré a buscarla para traérsela.

Él se marchó. Aurora se acercó a él. Danielle me miró satisfecha. Aurora le acarició el rostro.

-Todo está bien, el senador te ha entregado como sirviente del prometido de lady Danielle.

Nuevamente me miró y yo hice lo mismo. Danielle tosió –Aurora, creo que hay que darle un buen baño al chico, no puede entrar a la casa en ese estado. Encárgate de bañarlo, limpiarlo, córtale esas greñas y después tráelo a la casa de huéspedes.

-Sí, lady.

-Vamos Alexander, hablemos en el camino.


	4. El quinto de la lista

**Pasado**

Alexander y Danielle caminaban en silencio, él no sabía que tanto ella deseaba hablar. Su rostro se notaba divertido.

-Tienes buenos gustos, me imagino que con un buen baño. Deberá verse presentable.

-Lady Otero creo que…

-¿Ya escogiste a tú sirviente? –les interrumpió Maxwell, detrás de él va su hermana Isabelle.

-Ya –respondió Danielle –escogió al rubio.

-¿Quién es el rubio? –preguntó Maxwell.

-Al chico que defendió más temprano de Ipicles –Danielle sonrío.

-Entiendo, tú sentido del honor no iba a dejarte tranquilo hasta solucionarlo –expresó Isabelle.

…..

* * *

El senador Otero golpeó con sus manos su escritorio -¿Acaso no pudiste decirle al rubio que no salga?

-Lo lamento señor, su hija insistió en ir y si yo no lo sacaba entonces ella preguntaría y…

-Alexander Cotys, lo está haciendo a propósito.

-Él vio cuando castigué al rubio en el patio, a lo mejor es por eso.

-No importa, entrégale la llave, veamos cómo se comporta. Él ha vivido mayormente siendo esclavo, lo más seguro es que intente escaparse y sino le pondremos una trampa para que mi yerno me pida otro sirviente.

-Está bien señor, ahora ¿dónde dormirá?

-Junto con las sirvientas, en esta casa. No quiero que sea en la de huéspedes. –su sonrisa se dibujó de oreja a oreja –No, llévalo a la habitación dónde lo poseo todas las noches, que ahora sea sirviente de mi yerno; no lo librará de mí.

-Sí señor…

…..

* * *

En el baño de sirvientas, Aurora le echaba agua a Jonathan mientras con el estropajo le limpiaba la mugre. Él está en un barril lleno de agua. Cordelia metió más agua caliente.

-¿Cuánto tiene que no te bañas? –le preguntó la pequeña.

-A los esclavos los dejaban bañarse una vez al mes –le dijo Aurora.

-Tan siquiera ahora serás un sirviente y del príncipe.

Él permanecía en silencio. ¿Por qué le pidió a él? ¿Acaso era igual que el Senador y lo quería para sus placeres enfermizos? No sabía si sentirse aliviado o peor.

-Por fin te quitaron esas cadenas –le dijo Cordelia.

Cuando lo terminaron de bañar, Aurora le cortó el cabello rizado. Cordelia le llevó un espejo. Por primera vez no se veía lleno de mugre y suciedad. Con cuidado salió del barril. Le secaron y le dieron ropas nuevas y limpias ofrecidas por su nuevo amo. Sus manos estaban libres.

-Ahora, vamos te acompañaré con tú nuevo amo.

-¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se vaya? –habló por primera vez.

-He escuchado que es probable que se queden a vivir aquí –dijo Cordelia.

-Tú ve a ver a Lady Danielle, yo llevaré a Jonathan mientras le explico en lo que consiste ser sirviente.

Cordelia frunció el labio, pero terminó accediendo. Se sentía nervioso, sus manos eran libres, pero de nada serviría correr, los perros le seguirían y devorarían, tal como vio que le hicieron a uno de los que llegó junto con él la primera vez, por eso nadie intentó escapar. Recorrieron todo el camino al lago, hasta llegar a la casa de huéspedes. Aurora le dijo que ella era la encargada de la familia Cotys así que era un alivio. Entraron a la casa, los demás ya debían estar en sus habitaciones. Subieron las escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación del fondo, Aurora tocó a la puerta.

Alexander abrió, aun con su ropa de gala de la cena y se asombró al verle. Jonathan seguía con la mirada baja.

-Aquí está su sirviente joven.

-Gracias –dijo él. Jonathan entró a la habitación. Alexander cerró la puerta. Jonathan mordió su labio.

-Hola…

Jonathan levantó la mirada asombrado. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Ese chico le había dicho hola?

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado, soy Alexander Cotys… ¿cómo te llamas?

Él fue hacia el pequeño sofá.

-¿Qué desea que haga señor? –la voz de Jonathan era temblorosa, él había trabajado en la posada así que sabía lo que era atender clientes.

-No me llames señor, todavía no me he casado con Danielle –él se quitó su garbán.

Jonathan fue hacia la cama, quitando los cobertores, lo preparaba para que el joven duerma. Alexander suspiró.

-Si vas a ser mi sirviente, necesito un nombre y no creo que rubio sea válido.

-Jonathan –dijo él apilando las almohadas -¿Desea algo más?

-Mucho gusto Jonathan –él rascó su cabello negro y sonrío. Jonathan permaneció de pie junto a la mesa de noche, Alec suspiró –Lamento el día complicado que tuviste hoy, no sé cómo te trataron aquí… en nuestra casa en Nápoles nunca hubieron esclavos, mi madre está en contra de ese trato a las personas. Teníamos una ama de llaves, también un jardinero, cocinera, dos mucamas y nosotros… era una buena vida. Tal vez no quieras escuchar sobre eso, ¿quieres preguntarme algo?

-¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué me eligió como su sirviente? –preguntó con una voz moderada.

-Eres el más pequeño de todos y estoy seguro que debes tener quince años como mi hermana.

-Dieciséis… tengo dieciséis años… este diciembre cumpliré los diecisiete.

-Eso quiere decir que tienes mi edad –respondió asombrado –mañana tenemos mucho que platicar, aquí no conozco a nadie y mi amigo Benjamín se quedó en Nápoles. Me levanto a las ocho de la mañana, trae mi desayuno a esa hora; puedes irte a descansar.

-¿De verdad? –Después calló unos segundos –Perdón, yo lo lamento… es solo que…

-No te voy a azotar ni nada por el estilo, no te preocupes, ve a descansar –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Jonathan hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación, para su sorpresa Aurora le esperaba afuera.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Me dijo que mañana a las ocho le traiga su desayuno, solo le preparé su cama.

Aurora le abrazó –Muy bien, ve a descansar. Ipicles te espera afuera.

-Pero pensé que…

-Creo que te va a llevar a tus aposentos, yo debo quedarme aquí por si alguien necesita algo.

-Está bien.

Jonathan no entendía como alguien como Alexander podía existir en esos tiempos. Tal vez sería diferente al senador y no le quería como objeto sexual. Salió de la casa y ahí estaba Ipicles.

-¿Por qué no escapaste?

Jonathan no le respondió. Ipicles empezó a caminar –Te llevaré a tú habitación, ya no puedes dormir con los demás esclavos. Tal vez ahora sirvas al yerno del Senador, pero debes recordar quién es el dueño de estas tierras y por lo tanto sigues perteneciendo a él.

Jonathan se detuvo al ver que llegaron al cuarto de su tortura, dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Pero Ipicles le sostuvo de sus brazos.

-Esta es tú nueva residencia, solo para ti… y claro para el Senador también.

Ipicles lo metió a la fuerza a la habitación, después lo tiró a la cama. El senador se encontraba ahí de pie bebiendo una copa de vino completamente desnudo. Ipicles salió del cuarto, cerrando con llave.

Jonathan se sostuvo de sus manos queriendo ponerse de pie, pero el senador le sostuvo de su cabello y el cuello.

-¿Acaso te pusiste a seducir a mi yerno?

-No… yo no hice nada…

-Ahora todo limpio, sin la mugre que te cubría eres… -él le giró acostándolo en la cama –eres mío, rubio, no lo olvides. Tú me perteneces.

-¿Por qué me regaló al joven Cotys?

-Solo te di prestado, tú eres mío –él le quitó su pantalón y después los calzoncillos bajándolo hasta sus rodillas. Jonathan mordió su labio y cerró sus ojos, después de tantos meses estaba acostumbrado, el asco se apoderaba de él, más al sentir aquél grueso y largo miembro dentro de él, mientras le separó las piernas colocándolas a un costado de sus caderas. Por cada estacada, más odio sentía, más repulsión. Sabía que él ya no tocaba a las sirvientas, los gemidos de su agresor no tardaron en sonar –Tú cuerpo está marcado por mí, soy tú dueño –sintió su respiración junto a su oreja. ¿Cómo varios podían gustar de ese acto? –Dilo… di que soy tú dueño –él le jaló del cabello.

Jonathan rechinó los dientes –Usted es mi dueño.

El senador no tardó en correrse, después lo acostó boca abajo, le levantó un poco las caderas volviendo a penetrarle. Esa vez las estacadas fueron más fuertes, el agradecimiento que sintió por Alexander Cotys se volvió en odio en cuestión de segundos. Él era la quinta persona que más odiaba en este mundo. El senador le sostuvo con fuerza de la espalda, duró más que otras veces, hasta que se marchó.

Jonathan abrazó la almohada, Aurora no iría a limpiar, nadie lo haría porque ese era su cuarto. Volvió a llorar, era mejor cuando seguía siendo un simple esclavo. Ahora su vida, era una pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente, abrió los ojos a las cinco de la mañana, hora que siempre se despertaba. Tenía nuevas ropas. Vio a sus compañeros empezar sus labores. Milo le miró con desprecio, él se sintió mal por eso. Pero fue a la Casa de huéspedes, ayudó a limpiar y lo que hacían las dos sirvientas que proporcionaron a Aurora.

-Así que tú eres el regalo a su prometido –le dijo una chica rubia –Yo soy Helena.

-Jonathan…

-Eres bueno en esto, sabes acomodar bien…

-No tengo interés de conversar

-Tienes tú carácter –ella río.

-Iré a ver el desayuno para mi segundo dueño –le dijo serio y se marchó. Las sirvientas si podían hablar entre ellas, cuando para los esclavos estaba prohibido. Eso era injusto.

A las ocho en punto, entró a la habitación del joven Cotys. Colocó la bandeja en la mesa, abrió las cortinas, después fue hacia el ropero. Aurora le dijo que debía elegir una muda de ropa. Escuchó un bostezó y giró.

Alexander estiró sus brazos –Vaya, eres puntual.

-Buenos días –él hizo una leve reverencia -¿Qué ropa desea ponerse hoy?

Alexander sonrío y se puso de pie, colocándose su albornoz –Eres muy formal, Jonathan… ¿ya desayunaste?

-¿Por qué usted es informal?

Alexander fue hacia la mesa y tomó asiento, vio que era un plato de avena, también manzana picada.

-Isabelle puede hablar con Danielle, ahora yo puedo hablar contigo.

-Soy solo un esclavo, joven.

-Tan siquiera ya no me llamas señor, eso es un avance –respondió Alexander y empezó a desayunar.

-Usted me ordenó que yo no le diga señor. –contestó él. Alexander le vio, después de dar una cucharada a su avena. ¿Por qué le miraba nuevamente con odio?

….

* * *

**Época actual**

Tessa le pone más azúcar a su taza de té, el reloj había avanzado marcando ya las nueve de la noche. Nicolai sigue sentado con esa mirada, él era el brujo de más antigüedad que conocía, se decía que uno de los primeros. Si estuvo en el imperio Bizantino.

-Entonces Jonathan fue entregado a medias a Alexander Cotys.

-Sí, aunque Jonathan no entendía y le confundía un joven inglés que fue mudado a Nápoles desde pequeño.

-Alexander es pareja de Magnus Bane –ella colocó la cuchara junto a su taza –Pero Magnus ahí no existía, es decir…

-Sí esta es la primera vida de Magnus Bane y en realidad al ser hijos de demonios, nosotros no reencarnamos Tessa, si llegara a suceder tal vez seríamos solo humanos pero no he conocido a alguien en mis años de vida.

-¿Cuál es la trampa que quieres ponerle a Lilith?

Él sonrío y se puso de pie, fue hacia una puerta que pertenece a un viejo armario y lo abrió, ahí estaba una mujer morena de trenzas pequeñas largas y ojos morados.

-Esta mujer es una bruja como nosotros, pero ella tiene el don de predecir el futuro así que ella es quien le dijo a Lilith sobre la muerte de Jonathan.

La mujer les miró enfadada, tiene sus manos sujetadas con unas sogas gruesas.

-No te preocupes, ese es su único talento. Supongo que no supo con quien se estaba metiendo. Lilith le mandó a buscarme.

-¿Por qué me quieres a mí? ¿Para qué me haga pasar por ella frente a Lilith?

-Exacto, ella todavía no tiene a la víctima que quiere para cambiar el pasado y tengo pensado mandarlo a él

Tessa vio que señaló la foto -¿Deseas mandar a Alexander Lightwood al pasado?

-En este espacio temporal, Lilith llevó la ventaja de elegir el padre de Jonathan, también entregar su sangre y encargarse que no tuviera ningún sentimiento humano. Alexander y él no tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse como ocurrió en el pasado.

Tessa quedó atónita -¿Piensas hacer de cupido?

-Confío en que puede funcionar, Alexander es el único capaz de entrar al corazón de Jonathan tal como lo hizo en su primera vida.

Tessa sacudió la cabeza –No puedo hacerlo, Magnus… él es mi amigo y hacer esto, yo lo estoy traicionando.

-Sé que eres allegada a Magnus Bane, pero deseo que veas en lo que se convertirá todo este mundo sino los detenemos. Nuestra amiga podrá ayudarnos.

Nicolai levantó a la mujer –Ella se llama Talia, es originaria de España y si ella coloca sus manos en una bola de cristal, vas a poder ver lo que te estoy diciendo.

Tessa estaba confundida –Jonathan odiaba a Alexander Cotys… ¿Acaso ellos?

-¿Entonces deseas que te siga contando mi historia?

….

* * *

**Pasado**

Jonathan era frío y distante, también misterioso. Alexander suponía que se debía a su mala vida. Cambió las sábanas y solo hacía lo que la señora Aurora le decía. Danielle salió a la ciudad acompañada de su hermana y Maxwell. Al parecer era el único que se sentía ajeno en ese lugar. Esos días Jonathan solo daba respuestas cortas y notaba como con sus ojos podía matarlo si pudiera. Más no lo hacía.

Esa mañana se despertó a las ocho y media, Jonathan no se presentó a llevarle su desayuno. Él se vistió y bajó las escaleras. En la pequeña cocina, Helena preparaba una charola.

-Joven Cotys, iba a llevarle su desayuno disculpe la demora.

-¿Dónde está Jonathan?

-Esto… Aurora fue a verlo a su habitación, al notar que no se presentó a trabajar.

-¿Cuáles son sus aposentos?

-Una disculpa amo –Alexander giró al ver a Jonathan, se encontraba pálido –si usted va a castigarme.

Alexander no sabía que hacer o decir, miró a la señora Aurora –Solo espero que no vuelva a pasar, veo que estás enfermo así que descansa hoy. Desayunaré en el comedor.

-No, estoy bien –dijo él agarrando la charola que preparó Helena y lo subió a su habitación.

Helena se retiró. Aurora bajó la mirada –Una disculpa joven.

-¿Por qué no me obedeció?

-Joven… me disculpo en su nombre.

-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Él está enfermo?

-Todo está bien joven –dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

-Usted conoce a Jonathan y puedo percibir que le tiene afecto, la vez que lo elegí. -

Aurora bajó la mirada sin responder.

Alexander suspiró –Dígame lo que sabe sobre él, por favor… yo quiero ayudarlo.

-Joven –Aurora miró hacia todos lados –yo lo conocí cuando era un niño, su madre falleció siendo él pequeño… después trabajó en una posada y su padre lo vendió como esclavo a los diez años, él ha sufrido mucho, pero es un buen chico… es lo único que puedo decirle.

-Está bien, gracias –respondió él subiendo las escaleras pensativo, esas podían ser razones por las cuales Jonathan tenía ese comportamiento, pero algo le decía que había algo más. Al entrar a sus aposentos, la cama ya estaba tendida y las cortinas abiertas.

-Me disculpo joven, no volveré a atrasarme.

-Dijiste que podía castigarte –dijo serio Alexander, Jonathan le miró –vas a comer mi desayuno.

-¿Perdón?

-Ese es mi castigo... para ti.

Jonathan le vio sentarse del sofá, se percató que no era una broma. Aurora le dijo que siempre debía obedecer las indicaciones por muy extrañas que fueran. Él se sentó y empezó a comer, su mano le temblaba. El joven Cotys sacó unos pergaminos y empezó a leerlos en silencio. Cuando él terminó de comer, Alexander ya estaba de pie y le limpió con el pañuelo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-No, soy un sirviente. Si su deseo era humillarme lo consiguió –respondió tajante, por dentro sabía que no era así. Pero lo que sea que buscara el prometido de la señorita Otero no se lo daría.

-Yo no quise…

-¿Algo más que desee joven?

-Si, deseo dar un paseo en caballo. Así que prepara uno, bajaré en un momento.

* * *

**Hola gracias por sus comentarios nyanekito, pao y tachibana-alexander. Me alegra que te haya gustado tú regalo de cumpleaños :O **

**Como prometí voy a ir diciendo quienes son personajes en sus segundas vidas. Aurora es Jocelyn y Cordelia es Clary. La diferencia de edad lo hice a propósito para lo que se desarrolla en el pasado. ¿Tienen alguna idea de quién es Danielle? ¿Otero o Ipicles? :D Más adelante les iré diciendo, pero ya deben tener una idea.**

**Saludos**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Jaidiangel**


	5. Contrato con el infierno

Jonathan se puso de pie y levantó la charola. Alexander le vio salir, no podía comprender su dolor por más que intentara hacerlo. Hizo lo acordado yendo a las caballerizas, vio a Ipicles ordenando a los demás esclavos, le dio latigazos a un joven. Él debió vivir en esas condiciones desde hace seis años, era por eso que se comportaba de esa manera. Cuando llegó a las caballerizas.

Jonathan ya había preparado al caballo –Disfrute su paseo joven.

-Vendrás conmigo –respondió Alexander.

Jonathan le miró escéptico –Los sirvientes tenemos prohibido subir a los caballos, que yo lo atienda a usted no quita el hecho que esta sea la villa del senador Otero.

-Entonces caminarás –dijo Alexander.

Jonathan mordió su labio y abrió las caballerizas, Alexander salió montando el caballo. Jonathan en desacuerdo fue caminando detrás de él, quien galopaba despacio. Los demás le miraban, más ofendido no podía sentirse que ser exhibido de esa manera. Avanzaron lo suficiente hasta llegar después de los ganados. Alexander giró viendo que estaban lejos de los demás.

-Sube

-¿Perdón?

-He dicho que montes el caballo, es una orden.

Jonathan masculló pero obedeció colocándose detrás de él. Alexander empezó a galopar, involuntariamente Jonathan le sostuvo de la cintura.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?

-Saliendo de la villa del Senador Otero –le contestó él.

Cuando Alexander se detuvo, estaban cerca de un río. Jonathan se bajó primero y amarró al caballo en un árbol. Alexander sonrío y se quitó su garbán café, después fue hacia un árbol bajando una manzana.

-Joven pudo pedírmelo.

Alexander dio una mordida –Todo está bien Jonathan, ya no estamos en la Villa del Senador. Así que por unos momentos eres libre de él.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –preguntó enfadado.

Alexander se acercó a él –Quiero que confíes en mí, que me dejes ayudarte y ser tú amigo.

-¿Ayudarme? –bufó Jonathan -¿Cree que usted me está ayudando al convertirme en su sirviente?

-Jonathan…

-Usted es igual o peor al Senador Otero.

-¡No soy como él! –espetó Alexander –No puedes compararme ni siquiera con…

-Lo lamento joven, no debí contestarle así.

-No, Jonathan… me agrada que me hables así… que no finjas conmigo –dijo él entregándole una manzana –solo que no me compares con él, no me conoces.

-Usted es extraño, joven.

-Alexander… aquí puedes llamarme por mi nombre –le dijo él sentándose.

-Yo… no puedo

-Lo sé, solo me gustaría que llegue el día que puedas llamarme por mi nombre.

Jonathan se sentó a una distancia considerable y comió de la manzana. Ahí estuvieron en silencio, el joven Cotys no le volvió a decir nada, él no daba pie a sus intenciones. Pero al parecer era cierto, era diferente al senador. No buscaba tocarle o hacer cosas impropias. Ese día, el joven Cotys se ganó su admiración.

No tardaron en volver, Jonathan caminó nuevamente al entrar a la villa. Pero sabía que era diferente, no era el mismo chico que salió hace unos momentos. Entraron a las caballerizas.

-¿Se encuentra bien joven Cotys? –les interrumpió Ipicles.

-Sí, solo quise avanzar un poco más, son unas tierras muy bonitas. Espero no haber causado preocupación.

Ipicles miró a Jonathan –No, solo les perdí de vista; si tardaban más lo anunciaría al Senador.

-Todo está bien –contestó él avanzando.

Ipicles sostuvo a Jonathan del brazo -¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-Sirvo al joven tal como me ordenaron –contestó.

-Espero que te vayas con cuidado, no causes un conflicto entre ambas familias.

-No lo haré –dijo él, Ipicles le soltó del brazo y Jonathan se marchó.

…..

* * *

**Septiembre 2007**

_-¿Así que has decidido ayudarnos matando al tipo con el que estábamos hablando? –preguntó Clary -¿Por qué pensabas que tenía un pasado turbio? ¿Quién… quién actúa así? No tiene sentido._

_-Eso es porque miente –dijo Jace, que miraba a Sebastian con una mirada fría y analítica –Y no lo hace nada bien. Pensé que serías un poco mejor en eso, Verlac._

_Sebastian le devolvió la mirada sin alterarse._

_-No sé a qué te refieres Morgenstern._

_-Lo que quiere decir –explicó Alec, adelantándose –es que si realmente crees que lo que hiciste estaba justificado, no te importará bajar con nosotros al Salón de los Acuerdos y ofrecer tus explicaciones al Consejo. ¿Lo harás?_

_-Por supuesto que no me importa._

_Avanzó hacia ellos lentamente casi paseando, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en la vida. Como si no acabara de cometer asesinato._

_-Desde luego –dijo -, es un tanto curioso que estén tan alterados porque haya matado a un hombre cuando Jace planeaba cortarle los dedos uno a uno._

_La boca de Alec se tensó –No lo habría hecho._

_-Tú… -Jace miró a Sebastian con aversión –tú no tienes ni idea de lo que dices._

_-O a lo mejor –dijo Sebastian –realmente estás tan sólo enojado porque besé a tu hermana. Porque ella me deseaba._

_-No es verdad –dijo Clary, pero ninguno de ellos la miraba –No te deseaba._

_-Tiene esa costumbre, ya sabes… ¿El modo en que lanza esa exclamación ahogada cuando la besas, como si la sorprendiera? –Sebastian se detuvo frente a Jace, y sonreía como un ángel –Resulta de lo más cautivador, debes de haberlo advertido._

_Jace parecía a punto de vomitar. –Mi hermana._

_-Tú hermana –dijo Sebastian -¿Lo es? Porque ustedes no actúan como si lo fueran. ¿Piensan que los demás no se dan cuenta de cómo se miran? ¿Creen que esconden lo que sienten? ¿Creen que nadie piensa que es antinatural? Lo es._

_-Es suficiente –La expresión en el rostro de Jace era asesina._

_-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó Clary –Sebastian, ¿Por qué dices todas esas cosas?_

_-Porque finalmente puedo –dijo Sebastian –No tienes ni idea de lo que fue estar junto a todos ustedes estos últimos días, teniendo que fingir que podía soportarlos. Que verlos no me enfermaba. Tú –dijo a Jace –que dedicas cada segundo en el que no suspiras por tú propia hermana a gimotear sin parar por tu papi que no te quería. Bueno, ¿quién podría culparlo? Y tú, estúpida zorra –volteó hacia Clary –entregando ese libro de un valor incalculable a un brujo mestizo; ¿Tienes alguna neurona en esa cabecita tuya? Y tú… -dirigió su siguiente mueca despectiva a Alec –creo que todos sabemos qué pasa contigo. No deberían permitir que los de tu clase pertenecieran a la Clave. Eres repugnante._

_Alec palideció, aunque pareció más estupefacto que otra cosa. Clary no podía culparlo; resultaba difícil contemplar a Sebastian, contemplar su sonrisa angelical, e imaginar que pudiera decir tales cosas. (1)_

….

* * *

**Pasado**

El resto de la tarde, el joven estuvo con su familia. Él ayudó en la limpieza de la casa de huéspedes, Aurora le dijo que se dedique a la jardinería. Al parecer a Madame Marie le gustaba mucho.

-Escuché que te escapaste con tú sirviente –le dijo Danielle sirviéndole té.

-¿Por qué tienes esos pensamientos raros sobre mí?

Danielle sonrío y se acercó a él –A mí también me gusta alguien.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Ella –señaló a Helena con la mirada –nos hemos reunido contadas ocasiones a escondidas y ahora pues ella está al servicio de ustedes.

-Danielle lo que me dices.

-Todo va a estar bien, no sufriremos con nuestro matrimonio, tendremos hijos tal como esperan nuestros padres –ella sonrío –tú te reunirás con el rubio y yo lo haré con Helena, no vamos a sufrir.

-Pero… eso sería…

-¿No todos los matrimonios son así? –preguntó ella –Mi padre se ha acostado con todas las sirvientas de la casa, hasta mi madre lo sabe. Sé que en los últimos meses, tiene una misma amante, pero no he descubierto quién, Helena me dijo que ya no ha tocado a ninguna. Al parecer es Aurora, ella es guapa así que es posible.

-¿No te molesta saberlo?

-Por supuesto que no, al contrario, soy feliz que ahora no ha puesto sus manos sobre Helena. Al principio, me preocupé mucho sobre cómo sería casarme contigo pero ahora estoy satisfecha.

-Veo que han congeniado –les interrumpió Jia Young.

….

* * *

**Época actual.**

Tessa soltó la bola de cristal perpleja –Lo que acabas de mostrarme.

-Yo también he visto mi propia muerte en ese espacio temporal –contestó Talia, hablando por primera vez.

-¿Estás dispuesta a ayudarnos? –preguntó asombrada Tessa.

-Lo estoy, pero tengo que ganar también algo a cambio –dijo Talia.

-Si me hago pasar por ti y Lilith me pide que yo le muestre algo…

-Lilith no te lo pedirá –contestó ella –porque ella me ha colocado una maldición, yo no puedo mentirle pero tú sí.

Nicolai sonrío –Te dije que mi plan es fascinante, con esa maldición Lilith confía en todas las palabras de Talia.

-Yo también necesito algo a cambio, para poder hacer esto –habló Tessa poniéndose de pie.

-Si lo que te preocupa es tú amigo el brujo, solo puedo decirte que si hacemos lo que desea Nicolai nada nos asegura que algo buena ocurra entre ellos; sabemos las consecuencias de los cambios temporales no se tiene algo por nada, la ley del equilibrio.

-Cuando Alexander cambie el pasado y llegue con sus viejos recuerdos, va a odiar a Jonathan y lo creerá un asesino –explicó Nicolai

-Es un asesino –respondieron ambas brujas al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien lo es, pero fue por ser un alma confundida. En fin, lo que tienes que hacer es encontrarte con Lilith decirle que has hablado conmigo, y que en el futuro viste que la persona que debe viajar al pasado es Alexander Lightwood. –contestó Nicolai –Le dirás que es un alma confundida que cederá ante esa petición, tanto la muerte de su hermano y perder a Magnus; él se encuentra en una situación voluble así que aceptará.

-Entre los beneficios, es que ella puede evitar ser vencida –dijo Talia –en cualquiera de las dos situaciones que escoja.

-Entonces ella estará al pendiente de Alexander y también de Jonathan en el nuevo espacio temporal

Nicolai lucía preocupado, si algo salía mal. Sería el final para todos.

-Perfecto entonces me dirás dónde puedo encontrarla –dijo Tessa aun sin estar muy convencida, pero después de ver la destrucción de Idrys, tantas muertes y pérdidas, a Jem ser convertido en nefilim de nuevo por el fuego celestial. ¿Sería capaz de sacrificarlo?

-¿No estás decidida todavía? –le preguntó Nicolai.

-¿Y si no funciona? ¿Por qué crees que tendremos éxito?

-¿Acaso el amor no es más poderoso que cualquier magia? –le preguntó él –Sino funciona, de todas maneras lucharemos, pero no podremos decir que no lo intentamos.

-¿Amor? ¿Quieres decir que Alexander y Jonathan se enamoraron?

…..

* * *

**Pasado**

Más tarde, Jonathan salió de la habitación de Alexander y caminó hacia la tortura de todos los días. Esa mañana estuvo decidido a morirse, se cortó las venas con un trozo del vidrio de la botella de vino del senador. Deseaba desaparecer, pero Aurora le encontró, ella le limpió y le curó, perdió sangre, por eso se encontró pálido al encontrarse con Alexander. Las ropas ayudaron a esconder las heridas. Pero con lo vivido hoy, tal vez… si existía gente buena y valía la pena continuar de pie.

Entró a su cuarto, como siempre. El senador estaba ahí hoy con sus ropas puestas y bebiendo vino.

Él cerró la puerta. Al acercarse a la cama, le estampó una bofetada. Jonathan le miró con desprecio.

-¿Así que te escapaste con el prometido de mi hija?

-Si me hubiera escapado no estaría aquí –otra bofetada le fue dada.

El senador le tiró a la cama, se desabrochó su pantalón bajándoselo todo, para después subir a la cama. Jonathan cerró los ojos, pero su fuerte y áspera mano le sostuvo de la quijada.

-Abre los ojos, mírame… quiero que veas quien es tú amo.

Jonathan obedeció, con la otra mano le bajó el pantalón, separándole también las piernas, comenzando a embestirlo. Jonathan ahogó su grito en la garganta, no le daba el placer de verlo llorar.

-Anoche te gustó verdad…

-No, jamás…

-Anoche por primera vez te corriste, eso significa que te está gustando.

-¡No! ¡Lo desprecio y siempre lo haré!

-Tú cuerpo me dice ahora otra cosa, está respondiendo –él sujetó con fuerza su cadera y con la otra sostenía su barbilla –quiero que gimas.

Jonathan le escupió en la cara, lo provocaría, tal vez así lo mataría en esos momentos. Pero solo sonrío dando más fuertes las embestidas y llevando sus manos a sus brazos llevándolos hacia atrás.

-¿Te tocó? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Le dijiste quién es tú dueño?

-¡Él no es como usted! –exclamó y el senador sonrío.

-Por supuesto que no, tú te ofreciste a mí recuerdas… para proteger a la hija de esa criada, tú te entregaste a mí… me dijiste que te tome y así lo haré por el resto de tú vida. ¡Entendiste!

Jonathan le miró con desafío mientras le embestía, deseaba verlo morirse y que sufra peor a lo que él estaba viviendo.

…..

* * *

**Septiembre 2007**

_Alec sostenía el arco que llevaba a la espalda; estaba tensado, con una flecha colocada y totalmente lista. Sus manos no temblaron cuando apuntó a Sebastian._

_-Quédate donde estás –le ordenó –Y pon las manos a la espalda._

_Sebastian rio –No me dispararías –dijo._

_Avanzo hacia Alec con paso tranquilo y despreocupado, como si ascendiera los escalones de la puerta principal de su casa._

_Alec entrecerró los ojos, y alzó las manos en una serie de movimientos elegantes y uniformes; jaló la flecha hacia atrás y la disparó. Ésta voló hacia Sebastian…_

_Y falló. Sebastian se había agachado o movido de algún modo, Clary no podía decirlo, y la flecha pasó por su lado y temblaba en el tronco de un árbol. Alec sólo tuvo tiempo para una momentánea expresión de sorpresa antes de que Sebastian cayera sobre él, le arrebatara el arco y lo partiera con las manos; lo rompió por la mitad, y el ruido de la madera al astillarse hizo estremecer a Clary como si escuchara huesos astillándose. (…)_

_Sebastian arrojó a un lado las dos mitades destrozadas del arco y empezó a acercarse a Alec. Alec había sacado ya un cuchillo serafín, que relucía en su mano, pero Sebastian lo apartó a un lado cuando Alec se le lanzó encima; lo apartó y agarró al muchacho por la garganta, levantándolo casi del suelo. Apretó despiadadamente, con ferocidad, sonriendo burlón mientras Alec se ahogaba y forcejeaba._

_-Lightwood –dijo –ya me he ocupado de uno de ustedes hoy. No esperaba tener la misma suerte por segunda vez._

_Retrocedió con una sacudida, como una marioneta a cuyos hilos han dado un jalón. Liberado, Alec se desplomó sobre el suelo, con las manos en la garganta. (2)_

…

* * *

**Pasado**

Al día siguiente, Alexander notó que Jonathan estaba más callado que de costumbre, tenía golpes en sus mejillas. Más no preguntó, después de todo se lo dijo aunque sea su sirviente las tierras eran del Senador, tal vez le metió en problemas por salir de la Villa. Como compensación eligió ir a dar un paseo a la Ciudad.

Fueron con Danielle y sus hermanos. Les acompañaron, Helena, Cordelia y Jonathan. Ellas entraron a ver unas telas. Jonathan consideró que era un buen momento para escapar.

-Mira, ahí hay una bruja que lee el futuro –le dijo Cordelia.

-No me interesa saberlo –respondió él.

-Vamos será divertido –dijo Helena –los jóvenes están ocupados.

-Voy a acompañarlas, pero no entraré –dijo Jonathan.

La cortina se abrió, Jonathan se asombró al ver a la misma mujer que conoció en su única visita al puerto.

-Les haré una lectura gratis, que entre primero la pequeña.

-Vaya eso es suerte –le dijo Helena contenta, mientras asomó hacia el puesto. Los jóvenes seguían entretenidos –Lady Danielle me contó sobre ti y el joven Cotys.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó asombrado.

-Muy bien, voy a confesarte esto. Pero debes prometerme que no dirás nada

Jonathan asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo me reúno con Lady Danielle en su habitación en las noches –ella se sonrojó –fue hace un año apenas, nos preocupó la llegada de su prometido. Pero tuvimos suerte, le gustan los chicos así que por eso te eligió de sirviente.

Jonathan quedó atónito y miró hacia la tienda. Alexander sonreía con su hermano menor.

-Así que ya está solucionado. Tú serás su amante y yo de ella, tendrán hijos por conveniencia y…

-Yo no seré su amante –respondió reacio.

Cordelia salió contenta, para sorpresa de Helen. Fue Jonathan quién entró, vio aquella esfera de cristal. La mujer sonrío.

-Sabía que vendrías hoy.

Él se sentó –Le dije que aceptaba, le venderé mi alma si en mi próxima vida puedo vengarme de todos los que me han sobajado.

-Te dije que puedo hacerlo Jonathan, te convertiré en un Rey, elegiré un buen padre para ti capaz de entrenarte para convertirte en el más fuerte.

-Mataré al senador Patricius Otero, a Ipicles, al anciano, mi padre y a Alexander Cotys.

Lilith sonrío, sacó un pergamino de pie –Aquí está el contrato, te vengarás de esos hombres y tomarás su vida.

-¿Puede asegurarme eso?

-Soy Lilith después de todo, tienes que firmar y después –ella le entregó un cuchillo –coloca tu sangre ahí, de esa manera quedará gravado.

-Deseo que Aurora sea mi madre.

-Así será –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Yo no sé escribir…

-Entonces con tú sangre bastará –le dijo Lilith.

Jonathan se quitó la venda de la muñeca, tenía la cicatriz de la otra mañana así que la abrió, colocando su sangre en el pergamino. Vio como ésta al contacto brilló sobre el contrato.

-Tú alma pertenecerá al infierno en tú próxima vida.

-Gracias…

-¿Quieres que te lea tú futuro?

-Ya me lo ha revelado –dijo él poniéndose de pie y salió de ahí.

Helena le miró asombrada –Los jóvenes nos buscan, supongo que ya no podré saber mi futuro.

-¿Qué te dijo a ti? –le preguntó Cordelia.

Jonathan miró hacia atrás –Todo estará bien.

Todos comieron en la mansión principal, Jonathan ayudó a Helena a llevar las compras. Ya no le importaba lo que ocurriría en esta vida, en la próxima se vengaría de cada uno de ellos y los destruirá.

* * *

_Notas 1 y 2: Pertenecen a extractos del Libro Cazadores de Sombras – Ciudad de Cristal, autoría de Cassandra Clare._

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios y leer esta historia, saludos. ¡Felices pascuas!**


	6. Un nuevo refugio

**Septiembre 2007.**

Alec regresaba del funeral de Max. Sentía que moría. ¿Por qué él tenía que morir? Tenía que mantenerse fuerte, una tormenta emocional se aproximaba en él. Al entrar al baño comenzó a llorar. Él les pidió a ellos tres que se queden en la casa, los abandonó dejándolos a manos de ese asesino. Sebastian Verlac. Lo odiaba, lo aborrecía. Él cayó al suelo mientras seguía llorando, recordando a Max esa última noche, diciéndoles que alguien subió a las torres demonio. Se golpeó varias veces en la pared. Su alma se partía en dos. Isabelle se culpaba, Jace… quería encontrarlo y él no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. Por primera vez, deseó tener alguien en quien refugiarse… al igual que ser lo demasiado fuerte como para poder afrontar la situación, se moría en su interior. Y deseaba morir también, muy en el fondo lo sabía, no quería vivir con esa culpa. Fue un mal hermano mayor, cada vez que viera a los demás se culparía, se sentiría mal y no serviría de nada. Frente a los demás intentó mostrarse tranquilo, no tenía la voluntad de Jace ni la capacidad de esconder sus sentimientos, lo sabía.

Cuando finalizó la batalla de la Llanura de Brocelind, después que supieron que Jace estaba bien, Valentine muerto al igual que Sebastian Verlac, quién en realidad era el hermano de Clary.

Alec está de pie junto a la ventana, y vio entrar a Magnus.

-Ya todo acabó.

-Sabes que no es así –le respondió él bajando la mirada –otra batalla vendrá, alguien queriendo dominar el mundo.

-No pensemos en eso –le contestó Magnus, parándose detrás de él y le abrazó sin girarlo -¿Cómo te sientes?

-No pude salvarlo Magnus… yo…

Magnus colocó su barbilla en su hombro –Tomaste la decisión que creíste correcta Alec

-Y debo vivir con esa decisión el resto de mi vida –Alec sintió un nudo en la garganta –Sebastian… es decir Jonathan…

-Murió, ya está muerto

-No lo sabemos, no encontraron su cuerpo –respondió enfadado.

-Se lo llevó la corriente, todo está bien.

-No lo está –Alec se soltó –Ese hombre estuvo a punto de matar a Isabelle y también a Jace, tú viste sus heridas… no debiste escuchar a Izzy sin consultarme.

-¡Alec! ¡Alec, escúchame! –le dijo Magnus girándolo –Ya ocurrió, no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo entiendes… no se puede cambiar el pasado.

-¿Por qué no? –Alec empezó a llorar -¿Por qué no puedo tener a Max de nuevo conmigo? ¿Por qué no pude ser yo quién mate a Jonathan Morgenstern?

Magnus lo abrazó –Llora, hazlo… saca lo que sientes por dentro.

…..

* * *

**Pasado**

Esa noche llovía a cantaros, él cerró la ventana. Alexander entró a su habitación, le miró acomodar su cama.

-He dejado una jarra de agua, por si tiene sed más tarde.

-Gracias, Jonathan.

Él se quitó su camisa blanca. Alexander quedó atónito -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Esto es lo que usted desea después de todo, ¿no es así? –él respondió frío caminando hacia él –No tiene que fingir ser amable si al final seré su amante.

Alexander enfadado y sonrojado, levantó la camisa del suelo y se la entregó –Te ordeno que te vistas.

Jonathan lo llevó hacia la pared –Detenga sus juegos, Helena me lo dijo todo… su arreglo con Lady Otero, usted me tendrá de su amante y mientras su esposa se acostará con ella.

Alexander quedó atónito –No te permito que me insultes de esa manera.

Jonathan sonrío -¿Esta es su verdadera intención no es así?

Alexander sacudió su cabeza –No es cierto. Sé que Danielle se entiende con la sirvienta, ella cree que yo soy igual pero está equivocada.

-¿Por qué debería creerle?

-Por qué ni siquiera yo sé porque quiero ayudarte –él bajó la mirada –cuando vi a Ipicles tratarte de esa manera, los latigazos que te dio y el senador ofreciendo darme lo que sea, solo pensé en salvarte… es algo tonto pero –contestó todo de corrido sonrojado. Viendo las marcas de latigazos en su abdomen y sus brazos –quisiera darte una buena vida, pero ahora viviré aquí después de casarme con Danielle y odio esta Villa, odio ver como tratan a las personas, tal vez soy un idealista pero me molesta no poder hacer nada, lamento si Danielle mal interpretó que yo te salve. Pero jamás te obligaría a ser mi amante.

-Usted es bueno fingiendo –él agarró la camisa y se la puso -¿Desea algo más entonces?

-No puedes irte a tus aposentes, está lloviendo y te mojarás.

-Tengo prohibido quedarme aquí a pasar la noche, órdenes del Senador. –él fue hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

-Si va a tomarme de amante hágalo, de todas maneras soy su sirviente y puede hacer conmigo lo que desee –él salió del cuarto.

Alexander confundido se sentó de la cama empezando a llorar. ¿Por qué Jonathan tenía que pensar eso de él? ¿Por qué no le creía? ¿Tanto había sufrido estos años? Tal vez debía reclamarme a Danielle, pero entonces le diría que su trato era distinto con Jonathan. Tal vez debía insistir en explicarle. Él salió de su habitación, vio a Jonathan despedirse de Aurora, quién le abrazó con fuerza llorando. ¿Por qué haría eso? Su madre salió de sus aposentos y él no pudo hacer nada ese día.

…

* * *

**Época Actual.**

Tessa transformada en Talia, con los ojos morados y vestida con aquel atuendo de gitana. Llegó al domicilio que le proporcionó ella, era la casa de la bruja. Debía hacer la invocación para poder comunicarse con Lilith. Ella tenía el material respectivo. Todo iría conforme a los planes. En unos momentos más un humo y una nubosidad abarcaron toda la habitación.

-¿Encontraste a Nicolai?

-Lo hice mi señora –Contestó Tessa –también tuve una visión, no seré yo quien baje al pasado.

-¿Cuál fue tú visión?

-La persona que puede viajar al pasado es un alma confundida, si puedes observar los sentimientos de Alexander Gideon Lightwood… sin duda alguna aceptará.

Lilith lo pensó un momento –Pero él es un nefilim y deseará matar a Sebastian.

-No lo hará mi señora, porque sus deseos no son viajar a matarlo sino salvar a su hermano Max o recuperar su relación con el brujo, hijo de Asmodeus.

-Sus emociones son débiles y desesperadas –ella rio –Si es el indicado, evitamos que yo sea destruida y que toquen a Sebastian.

Tessa se hincó –Si usted me da el permiso, entonces acudiré al lugar dónde el hada me dijo que puedo encontrar al brujo Nicolai, entonces le hablaré sobre la situación de Alexander Lightwood, es diciembre y estoy segura que es un milagro que deseará realizar.

-Brillante mi bella Talia, brillante.

-Necesito que me entregue algo simbólico que podamos usar como amuleto, que signifique que el infierno es quién está haciendo la petición de este espacio temporal.

-Por supuesto –

Ella le entregó un amuleto de vidrio fuerte en forma de sol. Tessa lo agarró –Esta vez vencerá mi señora, logrará ganar.

**…**

* * *

**Pasado**

Al día siguiente, Alec continuaba pensando en porque Aurora lloró al despedir a Jonathan. Él deseaba averiguarlo. Esa noche a hurtadillas logró salir de la casa de huéspedes y seguir a Jonathan, le vio encontrarse con Ipicles. Se sentía nervioso a ser descubierto. Les vio entrar a una habitación que está a unos metros de las caballerizas, la había visto, pero jamás tomó importancia de ella. En unos instantes más Ipicles salió del lugar, poniéndole llave. Después se marchó.

Ya no había nadie afuera, solo Ipicles andaba con su antorcha. Con cuidado fue hacia la habitación, las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero pudo escucharlo. Un hombre gimiendo con voz gruesa y la sacudida de la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se agachó, empezando a llorar. Por eso Jonathan se comportaba así. No supo cuánto tiempo espero hasta que la puerta se abrió y con cuidado asomó, vio al senador Otero marcharse. Al verle perderse en la oscuridad, entró a aquel cuarto iluminado por una vela que está por apagarse. Jonathan está recostado desnudo, abrazando la almohada llorando. Él cerró con cuidado la puerta, en un mueble hay un balde con agua y toallas limpias. Él las agarró con las manos temblorosas colocándolas en la mesa de noche. Jonathan escuchó un ruido y giró viéndole. Alexander serio hizo a un lado las sábanas sucias, después colocó una toalla en su frente.

-¿Qué está haciendo joven?

-Yo no sabía, lo siento –contestó él mientras siguió llorando.

Jonathan no le dijo nada, Alexander le limpió su cuerpo. No tenía fuerza ni voluntad para moverse. Solo vio como Alexander con otra de las toallas limpió su abdomen manchado del semen del senador, hizo lo mismo en su entrepierna. Le recordó a Aurora la primera vez que lo encontró. Él se acostó boca abajo. Alexander palideció al ver las marcas de los látigos parejos en su espalda y se atragantó, le limpió con agua, haciendo lo mismo mientras bajaba hasta sus glúteos, dónde volvió a llorar al verlos morados y también manchados.

-No es necesario que limpie ahí joven, demasiado ha hecho ya.

Alexander hizo caso omiso, lavándole con cuidado. Los movimientos eran suaves y cuidadosos, se sentía mal que alguien como Jonathan tuviera que pasar por todo esto, por los errores de su padre. El bien no existía en este mundo, lo comprendió en ese momento, colocó las toallas sucias en el balde, después agarró una nueva que usó para secarlo.

Se puso de pie, yendo al pequeño mueble y sacó una muda de ropa.

-Váyase de aquí joven, va a meterse en problemas si alguien le ve.

-Pero… no puedo dejarte en este estado.

-Gracias por lo que ha hecho, yo puedo vestirme –le dijo él sentándose –he vivido con esto por seis meses así que…

-¿Seis meses? –preguntó Alexander dejando caer la ropa en la cama -¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? –él no respondió –Hablaré con mi padre, esto es… imperdonable.

-¡No! –Jonathan le sujetó de la mano –No lo haga, si lo hace usted estará en peligro y a mí me matarán. Aunque yo no importo, pero usted…

-Ese hombre es una bestia, Jonathan…

-Si le digo porque el senador hace esto, usted jura que no dirá nada a nadie

Alexander mordió su labio –Está bien, lo juro.

-Yo vi cuando el Senador Otero iba a poseer a Cordelia, la sirvienta de su prometida. Ella solo tenía once años… así que yo interrumpí y…

Alexander se sentó –Entonces tú eres la amante fija que ahora tiene el Senador y yo te metí en más aprietos al pedirte como mi sirviente.

-Sí…

-Lo siento, realmente lo siento. -Él miró las vendas en sus muñecas –Tal vez si nos vamos de aquí.

-Joven…

Alexander limpió sus lágrimas –Lo lamento, es solo que siento tanta impotencia por esto.

-¿Realmente se preocupa por mí?

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo él bajando la mirada -¿Por qué otra razón yo estaría aquí?

Jonathan sonrío débilmente incrédulo –Es la segunda vez que alguien se preocupa por mí.

-Te dije que puedes confiar en mí, que me dejes ayudarte. –Él miró hacia la puerta –Ya es tarde y todas las antorchas están apagadas, no sabré llegar a la casa.

-Le despertaré temprano antes que Ipicles se levanté y lo llevaré a la Casa de huéspedes.

Alexander se ruborizó –Está bien, descansa… yo…

-Acuéstese, no se preocupe no le voy a hacer algo.

Alexander accedió poniéndose del otro extremo.

-Deje de llorar, lo último que quiero es que alguien más sufra por mí.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, por extraño que pareciera. Jonathan supo que estaba a salvo. La vela se extinguió y ellos solo se quedaron ahí en la oscuridad.

…

* * *

**Época Actual.**

Estuvo viendo de cerca en su bola de cristal a Alexander Lightwood sufría. Colocó la arena mágica en el amuleto que le entregó Tessa. Esa noche, Alexander tenía decidido acabar con su vida. Ya estaba en Nueva York, lo primero que hizo fue pasar por un bar dónde sabía se encontraba el antiguo líder del Clan de Nueva York.

-No luces tranquilo –le dijo Nicolai sentándose frente a él.

-¿Alguien le invitó a sentarse? –bufó Rafael Santiago.

-Algo te inquieta Rafael, uno de tus mejores amigos sufre…

-Yo no tengo –Rafael mordió su labio -¿Qué tanto podría saber usted?

-Más de lo que imaginas.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Papá Noel.

Rafael empezó a reírse –Tengo más de 50 años siendo vampiro y no había escuchado nada sobre ti, solo que eres un mito creado por la mercadotecnia. Finjamos que te creo.

-Entonces finjamos que somos amigos y dime porque estás tan decaído.

Rafael le contó la historia que ya conocía. Magnus Bane está viviendo un mal momento después que Alexander intentara acortar su vida. Entendía porque Tessa también está preocupada por el brujo. Pero su misión era muy diferente.

-¿Tú qué harías si hubieras sido tú a quién querrían quitarle la inmortalidad?

-En un mundo ficticio, lo hubiera matado. Por engañarme de esa manera –dijo Rafael.

Nicolai sonrío –Tal vez lo único que le falta a ese chico, es ver esa perspectiva. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si fuera al revés? ¿Qué tal si fuera Magnus Bane quién quería hacerle inmortal a sus espaldas?

….

* * *

**Pasado**

Jonathan le despertó a las cuatro y media de la mañana, ya estaba vestido y tenía una nueva vela encendida. Él se sentó a orillas de la cama. Jonathan tiró el agua afuera de la habitación.

-¿Está listo para irnos?

Alexander se puso de pie y caminó hacia él asintiendo con la cabeza –Permíteme ser tú amigo, aunque sea lo único que yo pueda hacer por ti.

-Jamás he tenido un amigo, desde que llegué aquí. –dijo indiferente.

-Entonces permíteme ser el primero.

-Está bien –contestó saliendo de la recámara.

Ellos caminaron sigilosamente hasta llegar a la Casa de huéspedes, todos los demás dormían y aun no amanecía. El cielo era completamente negro. Llegaron a la casa, sin hacer mucho ruido. Alexander subió a su habitación. Jonathan aun incrédulo por lo que acababa de pasar. Fue a la pequeña cocina a sentarse. El joven Cotys le había limpiado la noche anterior, lloró por él y le pidió ser su amigo.

-Hoy llegaste más temprano –le dijo Aurora.

-Sí, me desperté antes de lo habitual. Empezaré a limpiar.

Desde esa noche, su trato con Alexander cambió. Le subió su desayuno colocándolo en la mesa.

-Ten está es un bálsamo curativo, un médico en Nápoles nos lo dio cuando Isabelle se caía por hacer travesuras.

-Joven…

-Tú lo necesitas más que ella –dijo él y después se sentó a desayunar -¿Ya comiste algo?

-Sí, con los demás sirvientes.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy?

-¿Perdón?

Alexander sonrío –No me hagas repetir la pregunta, tal vez podamos ir a la Ciudad a dar un paseo o… puedo enseñarte a escribir.

-Los sirvientes no merecemos saber escribir o leer.

Alexander bufó –Entonces iremos a dar un paseo en la villa.

Jonathan deseaba aprender a escribir, pero no quería meterle en más problemas que los que ya tenía. Esas noches Alexander le iba a limpiar al irse el Senador, nuevamente dejó de sentirse solo. Aunque no se lo merecía, no pudo evitar fijarse en esos ojos azules y ese hombre que le hablaba sobre sus lecturas. Tal vez tenía su misma edad, pero por su conocimiento podía decir que era mayor y mucho más inteligente. Sobrevivió ese verano, floreciendo afecto dentro de él. Algo que pensó que nunca sentiría.

* * *

**Hola buenas noches nefilims. Una disculpa por no haber podido actualizar antes la historia. Quise hacerlo ayer, pero no me dio el tiempo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios de Tachibana, Pao y Niaanekito. Gracias a los que leen y siguen este fanfic. La fricción que dividía a Jonathan y Alexander ya se rompió al descubrir el porqué de su comportamiento. ¿Qué hará Jonathan ahora que algo florece dentro de él? ¿O solo está confundiendo la atención que le dá Alexander con algo más?**

**Muchos saludos y como hoy es miércoles. Feliz sandwich de la semana.**


	7. El dolor nunca se va

**Octubre 2007**

_-¿Crees que fue a ver a Clary? -preguntó Alec, alzando los ojos._

_-¿Sigue aquí? Pensé que regresaría a Nueva York. –Aline dejó que el libro se cerrara-. ¿Dónde se hospeda la hermana de Jace, a todo esto?_

_Isabelle se encogió de hombros._

_-Pregúntale a él –dijo, moviendo los ojos hacia Sebastian._

_Sebastian estaba despatarrado en el sofá situado frente al de Aline. También él tenía un libro en la mano, y su oscura cabeza estaba inclinada hacia él. Levantó los ojos como si pudiera percibir la mirada de Isabelle sobre sí._

_-¿Hablaban de mí? –preguntó calmado._

_Todo en Sebastian era apacible, se dijo Isabelle con un asomo de fastidio. Se impresionó por su atractivo al principio –aquellos pómulos nítidamente marcados y aquellos ojos negros insondables-, pero su personalidad cordial y comprensiva la crispaba ahora. No le gustaban los chicos que daban la impresión de no enfurecerse nunca por nada. En el mundo de Isabelle, la cólera significaba pasión y diversión._

_-¿Qué lees? –preguntó con más brusquedad de la pretendida-. ¿Es uno de los cómics de Max?_

_-Pues sí. –Sebastian bajó los ojos hacia el cómic manga apoyado sobre el brazo del sofá -. Me gustan las ilustraciones. _

_Isabelle lanzó un suspiro exasperado. Dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria, Alec dijo;_

_-Sebastian, a primera hora de hoy… ¿Sabe Jace a dónde fuiste?_

_-¿Te refieres a qué salí con Clary? –Sebastian pareció divertido-. Oigan, no es un secreto. Se lo habría contado a Jace de haberlo visto._

_-No veo por qué le iba a importar –Aline dejó su libro a un lado, y su voz tenía un tono cortante-. No es nada malo. ¿Qué pasa si le quiso mostrar a Clarissa algo de Idris antes de que ella vuelva a casa? Jace debería sentirse complacido de que su hermana no esté ahí sentada aburrida y enojada._

_-Puede ser muy… protector –dijo Alec tras una leve vacilación._

_Aline frunció el ceño._

_-Debería mantenerse al margen. No puede ser bueno para ella estar tan sobreprotegida. La expresión de su rostro cuando nos sorprendió fue como si nunca hubiera visto a nadie besarse. Quiero decir, quién sabe, a lo mejor es así._

_-Pues no –repuso Isabelle, recordando cómo Jace había besado a Clary en la Corte Seelie._

_No era algo en lo que le gustara pensar; a Isabelle no le gustaba regodearse con sus propias penas, y mucho menos con las de los demás._

_-No es eso._

_-Entonces ¿qué es?_

_Sebastian se irguió apartándose un mechón de cabello oscuro de los ojos. Isabelle captó una fugaz visión de algo…, una línea roja a lo largo de la palma, una especie de cicatriz._

_-¿O sólo me odia a mí en particular? Porque no sé qué es lo que yo…_

_-Ese es mi libro_

_Una vocecita interrumpió el discurso de Sebastian. Era Max parado en la entrada de la sala. Vestía un pijama gris y sus cabellos castaños estaban alborotados como si acabara de despertar. Miraba con expresión iracunda el libro manga que estaba junto a Sebastian._

_-¿Qué, esto? –Sebastian le acercó el libro-. Aquí tienes, niño._

_Max cruzó la habitación muy digno y recuperó de un jalón el libro. Dirigió una mirada furibunda a Sebastian._

_-No me llames niño._

_Sebastian rio y se levantó._

_-Voy a buscar café –dijo, y salió en dirección a la cocina. Se detuvo y volteó en el umbral de la puerta-. ¿Alguien quiere algo?_

_Hubo un coro de negativas. Sebastian se encogió de hombros y desapareció en la cocina, dejando que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda._

_-Max –dijo Isabelle en tono seco-, no seas grosero._

_-No me gusta que nadie toque mis cosas –Max abrazó el cómic contra el pecho._

_-Crece un poco, Max. Sólo lo tomó prestado._

_La voz de Isabelle surgió más irritada de lo que ella habría querido seguía preocupada por Jace, lo sabía, y se estaba desquitando con su hermano pequeño._

_-Deberías estar en la cama de todos modos. Es tarde._

_-Se oían ruidos en la colina. Me despertaron. –Max pestañeó; sin sus lentes, todo era muy parecido a una mancha borrosa para él-. Isabelle…_

_Ka nota interrogante en su voz atrajo la atención de la joven. Su hermana dio la espalda a la ventana._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Escala alguna vez la gente las torres de los demonios? ¿Por algún motivo?_

_Aline alzó la cabeza._

_-¿Trepar a las torres de los demonios? –Rio-. No, nadie hace eso. Es totalmente ilegal, para empezar, y además, ¿por qué querrían hacerlo?_

_Aline, pensó Isabelle, no tenía mucha imaginación. Ella podía pensar en un monton de razones por las que alguien podría querer escalar las torres de los demonios, aunque sólo fuera para escupir chicle sobre los que pasaban por debajo._

_Max parecía contrariado._

_-Pero alguien lo hizo. Vi…_

_-Seguramente lo soñaste –le dijo Isabelle._

_El rostro de Max se arrugó. Intuyendo que podía venirse abajo, Alec se paró y lo tomó de la mano._

_-Vamos, Max –dijo, afectuosamente-. Volvamos a la cama. (1)_

* * *

Alec se despertó de golpe, Magnus le abrazaba. ¿En dónde estaban Egipto? ¿París? Magnus quería ayudarle a distraerse y su compañía le mantenía de pie. Le observó dormir, sintiendo una aflicción dentro de su corazón. No podía dejar de soñar en Max, en esa noche. Él hizo a un lado las sábanas, después se sentó encendiendo la lámpara de la mesa de noche.

-¿Por qué?...

-¿Qué ocurre Alec? –preguntó Magnus bostezando.

-¿Por qué no deja de doler?

Magnus se sentó aproximándose a él y colocó su barbilla en el hombro -¿Estás pensando en Max?

Alec asintió con la cabeza –Quisiera que él estuviera aquí, que él conociera todo esto…

-Alec –dijo Magnus, el nefilim lo abrazó

-¡Me duele, Magnus! –gritó Alec. Magnus colocó sus manos en sus mejilla –Lo perdí, Magnus lo perdí -Alec se aferró a él -¿Por qué no deja de doler?

Magnus acarició su rostro –Alec tranquilo, todo esto… es normal… no puedes solamente dejar de recordarlo de la noche a la mañana, siempre lo recordarás y día a día irás superando el dolor –Alec bajó la mirada –yo estaré a tú lado, te lo prometí… me quedaré contigo

-¿Y si el dolor nunca se va? –contestó Alec.

-Alec

-¿Y si nunca vuelvo a ser el mismo después de esto? –dijo Alec, Magnus acarició su cabello –Max solo era un niño…

El corazón de Magnus se partía ante sus palabras y su dolor.

-Alec…

-Lo siento –contestó Alec soltándolo –voy a aburrirte y cansarte

-Claro que no lo harás, estaré aquí a tu lado escuchándote una y otra vez

-Quiero ir a casa.

-No creo que eso sea lo mejor en estos momentos –dijo Magnus besándolo en los labios –Además… todavía quedan más paradas por hacer.

…..

* * *

**Época Actual.**

-Sigo sin creer que hubo algo entre Jonathan Morgenstern y Alexander Lightwood –le dijo Tessa a Nicolai, mientras ellos esperaban por Alexander Lightwood. Talia les dijo el lugar donde iría esa madrugada para querer suicidarse.

-En esos tiempos no eran enemigos, sino algo peor personas de diferentes clases. En esa época ese era un delito grave.

-En esta vida… ¿Jonathan logró matar a los cinco de su lista?

-Creo que a Lilith se le olvidó decirle que no tendría recuerdos de su anterior vida. Pero de las cinco personas de su lista. Hodge Starkwheater fue su padre hace 1,500 años.

-Eso quiere decir que si lo mató, tal como le pidió a Lilith.

Nicolai asintió con la cabeza –El anciano… está por morir… Praetor Scott. Lo matará si esto sigue.

Tessa se asombró -¿Quién es Ipicles?

-Ipicles… no sé quién sea, en un principio pensé que era Valentine; pero no lo he encontrado.

-Patricius Otero es… Patrick Penhallow –le interrumpió Tessa –Por lo que Danielle, ella es Aline… ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-No querida Tessa, Patricius Otero es Andrew Blackthorn y cómo puedes ver Alexander Lightwood. Aunque él no recuerde su anterior vida, el contrato existe y es por eso que uno a uno ha matado a esas cinco personas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que también matará a Alexander Lightwood y Andrew Blackthorn?

-Al volver a todos en cazadores oscuros y destruir la humanidad, los estará matando.

-Pero si Clary lo mata… ¿Por qué entonces simplemente no dejamos que muera?

-Porque ese chico no lo merece –contestó en voz alta -¿Ni siquiera contándote su historia entiendes por qué cometió ese error? Cuando él se dio cuenta tarde del deseo de pedir matar a Alexander Cotys fue a la ciudad buscando a Lilith pero no la encontró, pero a mí sí… eso fue después que él muriera, por mientras te seguiré contando. –él le colocó un collar a ella –Con esto, no olvidarás tus recuerdos, al momento que el cambio temporal se haga.

-Mientras Alexander Lightwood llega, sígueme contando.

…

* * *

**Pasado**

Una noche cuando Alexander le cortó su cabello, mientras él se colocaba el bálsamo en sus heridas, que el joven Cotys logró comprar en el mercado.

-El Senador Otero anunció que se irá con mi padre de viaje, por unos negocios a visitar al Emperador.

-No sabía –dijo apenado.

-Listo, tú cabello está decente. –le dijo haciendo a un lado la navaja y se sentó en la cama –tan siquiera esas noches podrás dormir tranquilo.

-Ojalá se muera en el trayecto y no regrese –espetó Jonathan.

Alexander, acomodó su cabello –Deseo lo mismo.

-Alexander… tal vez podamos aprovechar que ellos no están para escaparnos –le dijo sujetando su mano.

Él se asombró y se sonrojó –Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.

-Lo siento…

-No, me agrada que me llames por mi nombre. Pero… no puedo hacerlo, dejaría a mi madre y mis hermanos en peligro. No sabemos que pueda pasar…

-Tiene razón, lo lamento fui imprudente yo…

-No, desearía poder hacer eso –le dijo él mirando su mano y con la otra la acarició –Pero… creo que nacimos en el tiempo equivocado.

-Alexander… sé que soy solo un esclavo y no valgo nada en este mundo –él nervioso llevó su mano derecha a su mejilla –Yo pensé que todo era un infierno pero usted… me ha mostrado que no es así.

-Jonathan…

-Yo no sé de letras como usted, pero lo que siento en estos momentos es que si tuviera el poder de elegir, elegiría por usted –Alexander se ruborizó -Si tuviera el derecho de amar, le amaría a usted. Si pudiera comprar mi libertad, sería libre por usted. Si hay vida después de la muerte, le buscaría ahí. Y si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a nacer, le buscaría hasta encontrarle y poder amarle como no me es permitido aquí."

Alexander sintió sus lágrimas caer y llevó sus manos a sus mejillas –Eso… ha sido lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho, Jonathan… yo elijo amarte a ti… aunque sea prohibido.

Jonathan tragó saliva, acercó su rostro al del joven Cotys, quien seguía acariciándolo y llevó sus dedos hacia los cabellos rubios, ambos sentían su respiración aunado a los nervios.

-Tengo miedo –reveló Alexander.

-Yo también, jamás he…

Alexander fue quien beso su mejilla cerca de su labio y tragó saliva –No sé qué hacer…

-Solo no hablemos –respondió Jonathan.

Alexander sonrío. Jonathan fue hacia sus labios rozándolos ligeramente. Alexander movió despacio sus labios abriéndolos al mismo tiempo que cerró los ojos. Jonathan subió su mano hacia su nuca, sus labios se conocían, era magia, solo podía pensar en Alexander Cotys así que también se dejó fluir cerrando sus ojos, jamás había besado a alguien y agradecía que el senador jamás lo hiciera, la cercanía, su olor, su piel suave a diferencia de la suya. Los labios del joven temblaban y él fue besando su mejilla recorriendo hasta su oreja, provocando que éste emitiera un pequeño gemido. Momento en que la vela se extinguió.

–Jonathan…

-Lo lamento…

-No lo hagas… solo durmamos, ven… acércate a mí –contestó Alexander.

Jonathan obedeció, él se acostó y Alexander por primera vez lo hizo a su lado abrazándolo. Esa noche no tuvo pesadillas, pero a diferencia de las otras que pasaron juntos, dejo de tener miedo y a su mente vino la idea que si él no vivía todo lo que vivió entonces no estaría ahí junto al hombre que eligió amarlo a él.

* * *

Notas

(1) Extracto del libro Ciudad de Cristal de Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**Hola buenas tardes noches, no había podido conectarme y actualizar. Mañana subir en 100 días, ya que no publiqué el domingo por cuestiones personales. Un beso y un abrazo, que disfruten el calor -.- bueno por aquí es un horno viviente. Gracias por leer.**


	8. Reencarnación

**Pasado**

Cuando despertó quiso asegurarse que no sea un sueño, pero Alexander le abrazaba. Él besó su nariz. Se puso de pie y encendió la vela. Alexander entreabrió los ojos.

-¿No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí?

-Joven, debemos volver antes a la casa de huéspedes –respondió él vistiéndose.

-¿Ya no me vas a llamar por mi nombre? –quejó sentándose.

Jonathan caminó hacia dónde está y lo besó en los labios –Si alguien me escucha llamarle Alexander…

-Está bien, supongo que tienes razón –él se levantó colocando sus manos en sus cabellos –en la oscuridad podrás hacerlo, cuando estemos solos y…

Fue interrumpido al sentir los labios sobre los suyos, primero los acariciaba recorriéndolos en la superficie, hasta que los movimientos invitaban a que Alexander abriera los labios dejándolo entrar. Fuera de toda razón Alexander aceptó cerrando sus ojos, Jonathan despacio llevó sus manos hacia su cintura aproximándolo a él sin dejar de besarlo, su boca le poseía dejándolo sin control, emitió un gemido ahogado que se quedó justo en medio de su garganta, sus manos soltaron las cabellos rubios deslizándose por su espalda. Sus cuerpos se complementaban entre ellos. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Cómo podía sentir que algo dentro de él ardía? Jonathan se separó de él de golpe y asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hice algo mal?

-No… Alexander… disculpa… no sé qué fue lo que me pasó yo no debí…

Alexander ruborizado tragó saliva –No hay problema, marchémonos antes que alguien nos vea.

-Sí

Jonathan no podía explicarse a él mismo que fue lo que ocurrió esa mañana, solo al verle decir esas palabras nació un deseo de besarlo y fue atrevido. Lo sabía, él es alguien de la nobleza y él solo hijo de un ladrón que lo vendió como esclavo. No podía ofrecerle nada. Pertenece al Senador Otero y Alexander se casará con Lady Danielle Otero. Ellos llegaron a la Casa de Huéspedes, su sorpresa fue que Aurora ya estaba ahí. Alexander sin notarlo subió las escaleras.

Él caminó a la cocina. Aurora se acercó a él preocupada -¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-Nada…

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Por qué el prometido de Lady Danielle entró contigo?

-Porque él se preocupa por un esclavo como yo, descubrió al Senador la otra noche y…

-Jonathan… estás diferente –ella llevó su mano a su boca -¿Ocurrió algo?

-Claro que no –contestó tajante.

-Jonathan, el joven Cotys… es yerno del Senador Otero –él frunció el labio al escucharla decir eso –No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte después, no te conviertas en alguien igual al Senador.

-No soy igual a él, yo lo aprecio y él eligió quererme a mí.

-Jonathan detén esto, detén lo que sea que está surgiendo entre el joven Cotys y tú… eso solo traerá desgracias a este lugar y también a ti

Él no respondió retirándose. Aurora llevó su mano a su boca, sabía que el Senador Otero está obsesionado con Jonathan, Ipicles se lo dijo. Nada terminaría bien, con ese romance.

…..

* * *

**Época actual.**

Tessa le vio llegar, era Alexander Lightwood, se veía confuso en sus propios pensamientos. Parecía un muerto en vida. Ella se transformó en gato, para poder pasar desapercibida mientras lo hacía sin querer una lata salió rodando. Alexander miró hacia ella.

-Tonto Alec, ahora le temes a un gato –dijo guardando su espada serafín.

Alec vio su espada serafín sostenida en su mano derecha. -Esto es lo mejor…

-¿Crees que la muerte es la mejor salida a tus problemas? –interrumpió Nicolai, vestido de traje color caquí, un gorro bordado rojo vino y un bastón.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Eso no importa ahora, en la vida se gana y también se pierde; todo implica un sacrificio no se puede tener algo por nada.

-No entiendo de que está hablando.

-Extrañas a tu hermano Max, te sientes culpable por haber estropeado tú relación con Magnus Bane… ¿Si pudieras cambiar algo que es lo que elegirías?

Alec le apuntó con su espada –Sigo sin entender.

-Sabes muy bien quién soy, todas las historias y leyendas son ciertas –contestó Nicolai sonriendo.

-¿Eres Santa Claus? –preguntó atónito –Eso es imposible

-Nada es imposible, has visto seres más fascinantes que yo –respondió él –Cada año, tengo la oportunidad de regalar un milagro y esta vez te elegí a ti.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-Estás arrepentido y mereces una nueva oportunidad para encontrar la felicidad –dijo Nicolai acercándose a él –El milagro que quiero regalarte es poder cambiar tu pasado, pero debes decidir entre las dos situaciones más importantes para ti.

-¿Dos situaciones? –preguntó Alec confundido -¿Quién le ha mandado a buscarme?

-Volver a la noche del ataque de Idrys, cuando cayeron las salvaguardas de las torres –Nicolai debía convencerlo, necesitaba que accediera a su petición –Así evitarías que Max muera, si logras detener a Jonathan Morgenstern y toda esta guerra oscura jamás hubiera existido, Jace no moriría y de esa manera no tendrían por qué resucitar a Jonathan

-Eso es…

-La otra es volver a la noche en dónde no liberes a Camille Belcourt, así tu relación con Magnus Bane no se habría terminado.

Alec miró hacia todos lados –Pero si logro salvar Idrys y a Max, al no resucitar a Sebastian Morgenstern significa que Lilith no tiene por qué usar a Camille Belcourt

-Piensa bien en tú decisión, no puedes tener todo por nada… las cosas no son tan sencillas.

-Pero es que…

-Solo tienes una elección –él le entregó un amuleto –cuando se acabe esta arena mágica volverás a la época actual, la cual será diferente dependiendo de lo que hayas elegido.

-Es que yo no sé…

-Entonces, solo cierra tus ojos y sostén el amuleto; éste te llevará a la elección de tu corazón. Ese ya tiene la respuesta.

….

* * *

**Pasado**

Más tarde, Alexander decidió salir a montar con su hermana Isabelle. Cuando volvieron, Jonathan trabajaba en el jardín. Él caminó hacia dónde éste está.

-Te ves muy pensativo.

-Joven Cotys.

Alexander sonrío –Te ordeno que me prepares mi baño.

-Pero usted nunca…

-¿Piensas contradecirme Jonathan? –reprochó sonrojado.

Jonathan negó con la cabeza, se llevó el machete y fue hacia adentro de la casa. Alexander suspiró, tal vez era algo loco o tonto, antes le cohibía pedírselo. De niño las sirvientas preparaban el baño y también le lavaban. Cuando creció, les dijo que ya no deseaba que lo hicieran. Sin embargo, después del beso que se dieron esa mañana. Él quería un poco de intimidad entre ellos, aunque pudiera ser solo un baño.

Jonathan subió las cubetas con agua caliente y preparó la tina, Alexander solo le decía que deje las cubetas ahí. Él se encargaba. ¿Por qué de repente se lo estaba pidiendo? Él brincó al escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

-¿Todo bien? –le preguntó Alexander.

-Ya está listo el agua y he colocado las toallas cerca –explicó Jonathan -¿Algo más que necesite?

-Sí –respondió nervioso y bajó la mirada -¿Me puedes ayudar a despojarme de la ropa?

-Joven…

-Sé que es algo incoherente e irrelevante, pero mientras monté el caballo me puse a pensar en situaciones donde podamos estar juntos sin que…

Él dejó de hablar al sentir las manos de Jonathan desabotonando su garbán. Alexander seguía con la mirada al suelo. Jonathan iba deslizando con cuidado, después hizo lo mismo con la camisa, Alexander sintió el palpitar acelerado de su corazón, cerró los ojos las manos llenas de cicatrices tocaron su abdomen y sus brazos, después el cinturón cayó al suelo.

-Su piel es suave como la seda –expresó Jonathan.

-No necesitas decirme esas cosas –respondió más sonrojado.

-Es usted más bello cuando se cohíbe

Alexander abrió los ojos –Jonathan… bésame… bésame como lo hiciste en la mañana.

-Joven…

Alexander acarició sus mejillas –Bésame.

Jonathan le besó del cuello mientras le desabrochó los pantalones que cayeron al suelo. Su piel, sentir su hombría al quitarle los calzoncillos de tela, algo vibró dentro de él, algo que se estremeció al solo contacto. Alexander desnudo frente a él, pidiéndole que le bese, algo más surgió dentro de él, no solo quería besarlo, quería tomarlo, poseer su cuerpo y todo de él. Se detuvo al recordar a Aurora… "no te conviertas en alguien igual al Senador". ¿Qué pasaba sino podía detenerse? ¿Y si no lograba controlarse y lastimaba a Alexander? El único hombre que eligió amarlo a él, no… no quería que le odie.

-No puedo… no puedo besarle.

-Jonathan…

-Lo lamento –él se alejó y después salió de la habitación.

Alexander sintió una lágrima caer. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Jonathan no podía besarle?

….

* * *

**Otoño 2007 **

_Isabelle intentó dar media vuelta, pero Alec ya la había agarrado y la empujaba por delante de él al interior de la casa, cerrando de un portazo y corriendo el cerrojo de la puerta principal tras ellos. La casa estaba a oscuras._

_-Apagué las luces. No quería atraer a ningún otro –explicó Alec, empujando a Isabelle por delante de él al interior de la sala._

_Max estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la escalera, abrazándose las rodillas. Sebastian estaba junto a la ventana, clavando troncos de madera que tomó de la chimenea sobre el agujero abierto en el cristal._

_-Ya está –dijo, apartándose un poco y dejando que el martillo cayera sobre el estante -. Esto debería aguantar un tiempo._

_Isabelle se dejó caer junto a Max y le acarició los cabellos._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-No –tenía los ojos muy abiertos y asustados-; intenté mirar por la ventana, pero Sebastian me dijo que me agachara._

_-Sebastian tenía razón –dijo Alec-. Había demonios en la calle._

_-¿Todavía están ahí?_

_-No, pero aún hay algunos en la ciudad. Tenemos que pensar lo que vamos a hacer._

_Sebastian parecía preocupado._

_-¿Dónde está Aline?_

_-Salió corriendo –explicó Isabelle-. Fue mi culpa. Debí…_

_-No fue culpa tuya. Sin tu intervención ahora estaría muerta. –Alec hablaba en un tono firme-. Mira, no tenemos tiempo para reproches. Voy a ir tras Aline. Quiero que los tres se queden aquí. Isabelle, cuida de Max. Sebastian, acaba de asegurar la casa._

_-¡No quiero que salgas solo! –Isabelle alzó la voz, indignada-. Llévame contigo._

_-Yo soy el mayor. Se hará lo que yo diga. –El tono de Alec era tranquilo-. Existe la posibilidad de que nuestros padres regresen en cualquier momento del Gard. Cuantos más de nosotros estemos aquí, mejor. Sería demasiado fácil que quedáramos separados ahí fuera. No voy a correr ese riesgo, Isabelle. –Dirigió la mirada a Sebastian-. ¿Comprendes?_

_Sebastian ya había sacado su estela._

_-Me dedicaré a salvaguardar la casa con Marcas._

_-Gracias._

_Alec estaba ya a medio camino de la puerta; volteó y miró a Isabelle. Ella cruzó la mirada con su hermano durante una fracción de segundo. Luego él desapareció._

...

Alec está recostado en el sofá sobre el regazo de Magnus, quien le acaricia sus cabellos. Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Odiaba a Sebastian Morgenstern, lo odiaba con todo su ser. Al igual que a Lilith. ¿Cuál sería su propósito? Le había quitado a su hermano menor y ahora a su parabatai. Tal vez no tenía nada que ver con él, pero así le parecía… de una forma le estaba rompiendo en pedazos por dentro, no imaginaba soportar más. Lo peor de todo es que ya no se sentía bien acompañado de Magnus. Una soledad le inundaba en su interior. Se sentía roto. Quería armar las piezas. Pero por donde empezaría.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –le dijo Magnus -¿Café?

-No… solo quiero que podamos salvar a Jace.

-Lo haremos, te lo prometo –le respondió Magnus acariciando sus cabellos –no nos rendiremos.

-¿Crees que hice algo malo en mi otra vida para merecer esto?

Magnus le miró atónito –Las creencias sobre la reencarnación son…

-En India lo creen, también el antiguo Egipto, los budistas y en otros lugares del Oriente.

Alec se movió ligeramente para poder quedar completamente acolchonado en el regazo y mirar de frente al mago.

-Lo sé, pero en el tiempo que tengo de vida… no he sido testigo de…

-Recuerdo que Max creía en las diferentes vidas, él decía que en su vida pasada debió ser un monje tibetano –la voz de Alec se entrecortó al recordarlo –Yo me reía al imaginármelo con esas ropas.

-Alec…

-¿Sabes cómo me siento por dentro?

-No… no lo sé –Magnus sujetó mi mano –si hubiera una manera de que yo reciba tu dolor y tú dejes de sentirlo…

-Si hallamos la manera de romper esa unión, si se rompe y me encuentro con Sebastian… voy a matarlo con mis propias manos.

-Alec…

**…**

* * *

**Pasado**

Jonathan llegó a la cocina, se sentía acalorado por la situación. Pero no podía hacerlo, tenía miedo a no controlarse. Helena llegó con una bandeja de comida.

-Lady Isabelle, es una… -ella se contuvo -¿Por qué me tuvieron que poner a servirla?

Helena guardó silencio al ver a Jonathan -¿Todo bien?

-Sí –contestó él y después se retiró.

Salió al jardín, al momento que el joven vaya a almorzar subirá por las cubetas. Vio a Milo andar cerca.

-¿Cómo te va en tú vida de sirviente?

-No tan bien –respondió él cortando unas hojas.

-No lo parece, te has convertido en la sombra del príncipe.

Jonathan sonrío –Si nos descubren hablando.

-¿Por qué sigues en este lugar? ¿Qué te está reteniendo?

-No lo entiendes…

-¿Qué no entiendo? –sacudió su cabeza Milo -¿Acaso disfrutas ser la mascota nocturna del senador? A Aurora y su hija no les importas, si lo hubieran hecho no te habrían abandonado con tú padre

-No sabes nada sobre mí

-¿Ahora te crees y estás seduciendo al joven Cotys? Por supuesto que no sé nada sobre ti, pero los he visto desde hace cinco días regresas aquí en compañía del príncipe. Estás jugando con fuego Jonathan, vete de aquí y se libre.

-No puedo ser libre, no lo haré… no abandonaré a Aurora, a Cordelia y sobre todo a… -él se mordió su labio.

-Si yo fuera tú, ya habría escapado… me importarían poco los demás. Tal vez debas pensar más las cosas.

Milo se marchó, Jonathan le vio irse con aquellas cadenas, sus ropas deshilachadas y rotas. Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez… debía escapar, él quería hacerlo en realidad se lo pidió esa noche a Alexander, pero él también pensaba en su familia. Si no se iba, es porque Alexander valía la pena. Lo entendía.

* * *

**Hola buenas noches, aquí subiendo la actualización. Mis ojitos se cierran, tengo bastante sueño, gracias por leer. Besos y abrazos.**

**Con cariño**

**Jaidi**


	9. Es una promesa

Jonathan entró a la casa y subió las escaleras corriendo. La habitación no tenía seguro. Una vez en la recámara, cerró con llave y vio a Alexander dentro de la tina decaído. Se asombró al verle. Jonathan tragó saliva, primero se quitó los zapatos, después las medias, hasta despojarse toda su ropa.

-Jonathan…

Él se acercó. Alexander se sentó. Jonathan llevó su mano a su mejilla.

-**Tengo miedo, no deseo lastimarte**…

-Solo quiero que me beses –respondió él bajando la mirada –no tenemos que…

Jonathan le calló colocando sus labios sobre los de él. Alexander sonrío aceptando el beso y cerró sus ojos, jamás pensó que terminaría en esa situación. Cualquiera le diría que era una locura, tal vez le matarían por involucrarse con un sirviente. Pero él le quería. Jonathan se sentía bien, nada podía hacerle falta, lo sabía, por él podía soportar las noches con el Senador, por él no se marchaba. Logró entrar en la boca de su amante, quien dio un respingo. Comenzó a recorrerle cada rincón en su interior. Alexander sintió una corriente eléctrica, llevó al rubio más cerca de él metiéndolo en la tina. Jonathan sonrío dejando de besarlo.

-¿Así quiere que lo bese?

-Sí, es una orden –contestó Alexander sintiendo la falta de aire.

-Entonces debo obedecerlo –Jonathan volvió a besarlo, mientras con cuidado se sentó sobre el joven, quién le acariciaba su espalda. Ambos se perdían, sentía que por primera vez pertenecía a un lugar. Involuntariamente, entrelazó sus dedos en sus cabellos negros.

-Jonathan…

Él fue hacia su oreja y también su cuello -¿Puedo besarle aquí?

-Sí… -Alexander sintió como se erizó de repente y fue subiendo sus manos –No dejes de hacerlo, no dejes de besarme…

-Te besaré hasta el día que me muera –respondió él llevando sus manos a sus mejillas.

-Es una promesa…

-Es una promesa…

-DICIEMBRE 2007-

Entre las ironías del destino y la vida, se encontraba que en su segunda vida. En el recuento de sus almas, la situación sería completamente diferente. No serían dos amantes enamorados, sino un cazador y un asesino que se escondía. Alexander debía tomar una decisión, volver al pasado o no.

Lo que recordó Alec esa madrugada fue:

**_-_**_Jace –intervino Alec, con una voz que sonaba cansada-. No._

_Alec estaba tumbado en uno de los sillones desgastados y retapizados que constituían los únicos asientos de la habitación. La vivienda tenía la curiosa y extraña atmósfera de las casas que pertenecen a desconocidos. [...] _

_-¿No qué? –preguntó Jace._

_Llevaba ropa de luto de cazador de sombras; ellos no vestían de negro en los funerales, ya que el negro el color del uniforme para el combate. El color para la muerte era el blanco, y la chamarra blanca que Jace vestía tenía runas escarlata entretejidas en la tela alrededor del cuello y los puños. A diferencia de las runas de combate, que eran todas de agresión y protección, éstas hablaban un idoma más benévolo de curación y pesar. Tenía abrazaderas de metal batido alrededor de las muñecas, también, con runas similares en ellas. Alec iba vestido del mismo modo, todo e blanco excepto las mismas runas en un dorado rojizo trazadas sobre el tejido. Hacía que sus cabellos parecieran muy negros. […]_

_-No estás furioso con Clary. Ni con Simon –dijo Alec-. Al menos –añadió, con una leve crispación preocupada en el rostro-, no creo que estés furioso con Simon._

_-Clary sabe que no estoy enfadado con ella._

_Simon apoyó los codos en el respaldo del sofá y puso los ojos en blanco, pero se limitó a decir:_

_-Lo que no entiendo es cómo Valentine consiguió matar al Inquisidor. Pensaba que las proyecciones no podían afectar nada._

_-En principio, no –respondió Alec-. No son más que ilusiones. Una cierta cantidad de aire coloreado, por así decirlo._

_-Bien, pues en este caso, no. Metió la mano dentro del Inquisidor y la retorció… -Clary se estremeció-. Hubo gran cantidad de sangre._

_-Como una bonificación especial para ti –le dijo Jace a Simon._

_Simon le ignoró._

_-¿Hay algún Inquisidor que no haya muerto de un modo horrible? –se maravilló en voz alta-. Es como ser el baterista de Spinal Tap._

_Alec se frotó el rostro con una mano._

_-No puedo creer que mis padres no lo sepan todavía –dijo-. No me entusiasma nada tener que decírselos._

_-¿Dónde están tus padres? –preguntó Clary-. Pensé que estaban arriba._

_Alec negó con la cabeza._

_-Siguen en la necrópolis. En la tumba de Max. Nos enviaron de regreso. Querían estar allí solos un rato._

_-¿E Isabelle? –preguntó Simon-. ¿Dónde está?_

_El humor, lo que quedaba de él, desapareció del rostro de Jace._

_-No quiere salir de su habitación –dijo-. Cree que lo que le sucedió a Max fue culpa suya. Ni siquiera quiso asistir al funeral._

_-¿Intentaron hablar con ella?_

_-No –respondió Jace, irónico-. Optamos por darle de golpes sin parar en la cara. ¿Crees que funcionará?_

_-Sólo preguntaba. –El tono de Simon era sereno._

_-Bueno, explícale que Sebastian no era en realidad Sebastian –dijo Alec-. Quisá se sienta mejor. Cree que tendría que haberse dado cuenta que había algo raro en Sebastian, pero si era un espía –Se encogió de hombros-. Nadie advirtió nada extraño en él. Ni siquiera los Penhallow._

_-Yo pensé que era un imbécil –indicó Jace._

_-Sí, pero eso era simplemente porque…_

_Alec se hundió más en el sillón. Parecía exhausto, su tez mostraba un gris pálido en contraste con el blanco riguroso de las ropas._

_-Apenas importa. Una vez que se entere de las amenazas de Valentine, nada la animará._

_-¿Ustedes creen que lo hará realmente? –quiso saber Clary-. ¿Enviar un ejército de demonios contra los nefilim?; es decir, él todavía es un cazador se sombras, ¿No? No puede destruir a su propia gente._

_-Ni siquiera le importaron lo suficiente sus hijos como para no destruirlos –dijo Jace, cruzando la mirada con la de ella a través de la habitación-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que iba a importarle su gente?_

_Alec los miró a los dos, desconcertado y muy triste._

_-Jace…_

_-De todas maneras, esto explica una cosa –dijo Jace sin mirar a Alec -. Magnus estuvo intentando ver si podía usar una runa de localización en alguna de las cosas que Sebastian había dejado en su recámara para ver si podíamos localizarlo de ese modo. Dijo que no conseguía ninguna lectura interesante de nada de lo que le dimos. Simplemente… una señal plana._

_-¿Qué significa eso?_

_-Eran cosas de Sebastian Verlac. El falso Sebastian probablemente las tomó donde lo interceptó. Y Magnus no consigue nada de ellas porque el auténtico Sebastian…_

_-Probablemente esté muerto –finalizó Alec-. Y el Sebastian que conocemos es demasiado listo para dejar nada tras él que pudiera usarse para rastrearlo. Quiero decir que no puedes rastrear a alguien a partir de cualquier cosa. Tiene que ser un objeto que éste en cierto modo muy conectado con esa persona. Una reliquia familiar, o una estela, o un cepillo con un poco de pelo en él, algo así. (1)_

Alexander Lightwood tenía esos recuerdos de Idris, dicen que puedes recordar tú vida pasada si tienes un alto nivel de espiritualidad y practicas mucho la meditación, el contacto con tú interior y otro tipo de situaciones, que a Alexander Lightwood no le importa en realidad. No sabía y creo que en realidad no deseaba saber que el asesino de su hermano fue su amante; sin embargo en lugar de pensar en Magnus Bane esa madrugada para recuperar su relación, su decisión fue salvar a su hermano menor lo que implicaba tener que encontrarse con Sebastian Morgenstern. No sabía si se trataba de una broma o no, pero se arriesgaría. ¿Qué más podía perder?

* * *

\- PASADO -

Los universos paralelos son muy interesantes, pero las dimensiones temporales más. Controlar el tiempo al antojo, no es un buen pasatiempo. Mover el tiempo tiene grandes sacrificios, nunca tienes algo por nada. Dicen que cuando los demonios del infierno mueven causando caos, los ángeles del cielo respondían, hasta que dejaron de preocuparse por los humanos hasta que Jonathan Cazador de Sombras les pidió poder responder a los ataques.

En fin, **en una época dónde todavía no existen aún cazadores de sombras y los demonios andaban con facilidad en la tierra**. Jonathan frotaba la espalda de Alexander Cotys, quien está sentado delante de él.

-Bueno tan siquiera puedo lavarte después que tú me has lavado todas las noches –respondió él.

-Mi hermana me dijo que en una semana se va mi padre con el Senador, tal vez estén afuera semanas no lo sabemos pero si es así.

Jonathan le abrazó –Tú y yo podemos disfrutar de unos buenos días.

-Ya no me hablas formal, eso me agrada –contestó Alexander sonrojado.

-Eso es porque usted es un ángel

Alexander empezó a reírse –**No lo soy, los ángeles no deben tener pensamientos como el mío**.

Jonathan sonrío -¿Qué clase de pensamientos tienes Alexander?

-En este momento, deseo que me bañes todos los días –dijo él avergonzado –Sé que no…

-Lo ves, eres un ángel tal vez en tú otra vida fuiste un ángel –contestó Jonathan.

Alec le miró de soslayo -¿Crees en las otras vidas?

-¿Tú no?

-No lo sé, pero tal vez por algo no volví a nacer como ángel.

Jonathan empezó a besarle del cuello –**Tal vez porque un demonio como yo te sedujo…**

-Tú no eres un demonio –le dijo él con voz gruesa –no lo eres, entendiste…

-**¿Qué hice para merecerte? Yo soy solo un esclavo** y… ya terminé con la espalda –dijo Jonathan llevando su mano a su pecho –tú piel es tan suave… ¿Debo limpiar cada rincón de su cuerpo?

Alexander se ruborizó –No lo sé… tal vez debamos llegar hasta aquí.

Jonathan asintió bajando por su abdomen con el estropajo. Alexander se tensó.

-Jonathan…

-¿Me detengo?

-Sí –dijo él mordiendo su labio –vayamos con calma…

-Saldré de la bañera entonces

-No, quédate… **quedémonos aquí así un momento abrazados y juntos**.

Jonathan accedió.

Sin embargo, esa era su primera vida. No estaban tan perdidos para su siguiente vida Alexander Cotys tendría sangre de ángel en las venas, sería un instrumento del Cielo. Y Jonathan… bueno él sería un demonio educado por Valentine Morgenstern, aunque tuviera también sangre de ángel, la oscuridad se adueñó de él. Lilith cumplió su palabra, ella es un demonio al cual hay que temer.

Jonathan sería invencible más adelante, para su próxima vida. Donde tendría lo que no tuvo durante su vida en Constantinopla, hasta que el infierno anunció su movimiento. Lilith fue engañada con el plan de salvar a Sebastian, nuevo nombre con que es conocido Jonathan, hay toda una historia detrás como que ese mismo nombre le dieron a su espejo. ¿Saben los que son los reflejos? Sebastian tenía la razón, él y Jace se parecían más de lo que pensaban. Pero volvamos al tema cuando el infierno hizo su movimiento, dicen que cuando el cambio temporal se da, las nubes, la naturaleza, todo se mueve en reversa; solo se necesita que una persona viaje, que esa persona cambié un momento… el más mínimo y de pronto todo sería completamente diferente. Lo que existió dejaba de existir.

**-La decisión de Alec en Diciembre del 2007-**

Así que esa noche llegó, **Alexander Lightwood volvió a Idris la noche que caerían las salvaguardas**, dispuesto a salvar a su hermano menor y asesinar a Sebastian.

Sebastian esa noche salió por la puerta trasera de la casa de los Penhallow, tenía poco tiempo su trabajo consistía en desactivar las salvaguardas para que el ataque pueda comenzar, estaba acostumbrado a caminar rápido, siempre ha sido veloz. De la nada pudo percibir una presencia, alguien le estaba siguiendo, los pasos se apresuran. Llevó su mano a su bolsillo, cuando de repente una voz irrumpió en la noche.

–**No avances un paso más, Jonathan Christopher… Morgenstern**

Sebastian se detuvo y giró atónito, Alexander Lightwood caminaba hacia él apuntándole con su espada serafín –Tú…

Alec se quitó su capucha -¿Me vas a preguntar cómo sé quién eres en realidad?

-Es imposible –dijo él, sacando una daga de su cinturón.

-Por supuesto que no, yo lo sé todo de ti… como que mataste al verdadero Sebastian Verlac; y sobre todo eres el hijo de Valentine… hermano de Clary –Sebastian dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Por qué no les hablaste a los demás de mí? -¿De qué se trataba esto? No había manera que él pudiera descubrirlo, era el menos interesado y sobre todo a quién menos le tomó importancia.

-Porque vas a llevarme con tú padre.

Esas palabras provocaron que él sonría -Lightwood no es que yo te subestime, pero dudo que tú…

-¿Dudas de mí? –bufó Alec amenazándolo con su espada con voz firme -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las personas cómo yo no deberíamos existir? –Sebastian fue tomado nuevamente por sorpresa en ese encuentro –No tienes que mentirme, sé que me aborreces al igual que a todos nosotros, que no te gusta para nada tener que fingir y soportarnos, siempre dudé de ti desde que te conocí… si tan solo –Alec apretó el puño de su otra mano –pero ahora voy a decirte algo, quien no debería existir eres tú

Sebastian empezó a reírse -¿Piensas detenerme?

Sebastian dirigió su daga hacia él, Alec logró evadirlo y empuñar su codo en su espalda empujándolo hacia delante; sin embargo, Sebastian se agachó y llevó su daga hacia su abdomen. Alec logró detener su ataque con ambas manos, la espada serafín cayó al suelo y chistó los dientes.

-Me gustaría entretenerme contigo pero tengo que…

-¿Tienes qué? ¿Romper las salvaguardas? –Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron como platos. ¿Qué tanto sabe este nefilim? -¡Llévame con tú padre!

-Lo que voy a hacer es más que eso –Sebastian sacó otra daga de su cinturón, Alec logró quitársela más rápido de lo que él pensó, Sebastian le sujetó de los brazos con la intención de arrojarlo pero él le metió un rodillazo en la cremallera de su pantalón. Sebastian no podía creer que era la tercera vez que le tomaba por sorpresa el mismo nefilim en poco lapso de tiempo –Eres un…

-Volveré a pedirte de buena manera que me lleves con tú padre

Sebastian estaba demasiado sorprendido, jamás se había imaginado que de todos. Alexander Lightwood fuera quien lo descubriría, se veía diferente a la última vez y sus ojos, tenían determinación… algo extraño que no le había visto desde que lo conoció. Siempre parecía incómodo en sí mismo, dudoso hasta de sus propios pensamientos. Gustando de personas de su mismo sexo, sobre todo un brujo. No mostraba miedo o temor alguno en esos momentos.

-Tendrás que matarme entonces

-Créeme que eso es lo que más deseo hacer desde…

**Sus ojos se encontraron con los penetrantes y azules del nefilim**, era la primera vez pero no le tomó importancia y llevó su daga hacia su cuello rozándole. –No vas a hacerlo, no vas a matarme –le advirtió Sebastian.

-¡¿Quieres apostar?!

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sebastian? -Alec se tensó -¿Por qué están peleando cómo dos críos?

-Solo estamos jugando –dijo Sebastian bajando la daga –ya sabes practicando, -Alec llevó su mano a su bolsillo.

-No me parece eso –contestó Helen.

Sebastian sonrío –Dile que estamos jugando, cariño…

-¿Qué? –preguntaron Alec y Helen al mismo tiempo.

Sebastian le abrazó llevando sus labios junto a su oreja, donde susurró –Sino quieres que la mate a ella junto a toda tu familia, para después ir a desactivar las salvaguardas… te conviene seguirme la corriente.

-Yo no…

Helen se asombró al ver que Alec no lucía intimidado, avergonzado o temeroso por la situación -¿Acaso ustedes son?

-No –dijo tajante Alec.

-Helen, **queremos ser dos amantes aventureros e ir a compartir unos momentos a solas** –la voz de Sebastian era dócil y convincente –Puedes decir que no nos has visto.

-Claro, está bien… no hay ningún problema –ella se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

Alec se soltó del abrazo -¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer? –

Sebastian sonrío triunfante –Después de todo ella creerá que eres tú con un hombre muerto, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! ¡Yo tengo novio! –Alec guardó silencio.

-Te llevaré con mi padre como me has pedido, pero solo porque sé que terminarás muerto de cualquier forma –dijo Sebastian –sígueme…

* * *

-Pasado-

El destino es curioso, regresaron a ese día. La ventaja fue que no regresaron 1,500 años antes. Porque tal vez eso hubiera sido la mejor opción evitar que Jonathan firmara ese contrato; pero nadie podía hacer ese viaje. Así que esa noche era la mejor yo lo sabía. Algo bueno podía surgir, algo tan bueno como sus noches que vivieron juntos en la Villa del Senador Otero.

Esas noches en las que después de ese primer baño juntos en la tina, ellos se pasaron la velada besándose incluso cuando la luz de la vela se extinguió. Cuando Alexander despertó, él abrazaba a Jonathan, quién se acurrucaba dentro de sus brazos como un pequeño niño afligido, le escuchó quejarse por primera vez, gritaba ¡No! ¡Suélteme! Alexander le sostuvo con fuerza, acariciando sus brazos.

-**Todo está bien, yo estoy aquí… todo está bien**… -le susurraba al oído, mientras con una mano acarició sus cabellos –Jonathan…

Pero no había respuesta, solo más gemidos de quejas. Empezó a tararear si podía ser posible alguna canción que desconocía su existencia hasta que los gemidos desaparecieron, le siguió acariciando hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de Jonathan se relajó. Esa noche no pudo concebir el sueño preocupado, era la primera vez que tenía pesadillas.

Jonathan despertó puntualmente, la barbilla de Alexander está acolchonada en su hombro y sus brazos le rodean.

-Alexander…

-¿Vas a prender la vela?

-¿Estás despierto?

Alexander no respondió –Estoy dormido, soy sonámbulo y…

Jonathan se giró abrazándolo –Tuve un mal sueño.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Jonathan le besó en los labios torpemente, Alexander se colocó encima de él recostándolo en la cama. –Estás evadiendo el tema.

-Yo… caminaba en un bosque, de repente las ramas de un árbol empezaron a crecer y yo corría huyendo de ellas –él se detuvo un momento –hasta que me atraparon y del árbol salía una voz que me decía ¡Vendrás a mí! ¡Me perteneces!

Alexander se recostó en su pecho –Solo fue una pesadilla, no dejaré que ningún árbol te lleve…

-Debemos volver a la casa de huéspedes.

Jonathan sabía que le ocultó una parte esencial al joven Cotys en su sueño apareció esa mujer. La misma con la que firmó aquél contrato dónde le vendía su alma para su próxima vida. ¿Qué diría Alexander cuándo sepa que hizo eso? Jonathan se rascó su cabeza, él deseaba vengarse de todos los que le han hecho sufrir, se carcomía por dentro por obtener su venganza. Pero si esa mujer le ofreció el infierno, Alexander Cotys le estaba dando el cielo. En esos momentos él no se acordaba de una parte fundamental del contrato, parecía haber olvidado que entre las cinco personas que mataría en su próxima vida también se incluía su actual amante; acto que se arrepentiría después.

* * *

Hola buenas noches, creo que tengo varias cosas que decir sobre la historia (Cof, Cof) Bueno primero que nada la Nota (1) Es un extracto del libro Cazadores de Sombras - Ciudad de Cristal.

Lo siguiente es que como pudieron percibir la narración es diferente a como se realizaba. Me gustaría saber si les es más comprensible. Estaba en el proceso de edición del capítulo y me fluyó así como que meter ciertos temas y que Nicolai cuente la historia tal como inició en un principio. La verdad me ayudaría mucho saber su opinión, o lo sigo como le estuve manejando. ¡Saludos a todos! Nos leemos el domingo en la actualización de 100 días.

Con cariño

Jaidi


	10. El camino verdadero

**Nuevo Septiembre del 2007.**

Sebastian no entendía que ocurría, esto era extraño. Pero le intrigaba. Alec Lightwood deseaba matarlo y sobre todo sabía la verdad. Tardaron en llegar a la cabaña junto al río, lucía como siempre vieja y deshabitada. Sobre un árbol está Hugo, siempre pendiente de todo. Sebastian abrió la puerta.

-¿Por qué no me mataste en el camino? –le preguntó Alec.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir? –Valentine bajó unas escaleras, está vestido de negro. Alec tragó saliva, él solo tuvo oportunidad de verlo por proyección con la inquisidora Imogen y ahora estaba frente a frente -¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

-Él pidió verte –dijo desinteresado Sebastian -¿Por qué no entras?

Sebastian vio a su padre agarrar una de sus espadas en un movimiento rápido y Alec hizo lo mismo, pero él logró sostener su mano deteniéndolo -¿Creías que ibas a salir con vida hoy?

-Sabía el riesgo –contestó Alec logrando sacar la daga de su cinturón con su mano libre y clavándosela del abdomen tomándolo por sorpresa. Valentine lanzó su espada hacia el mayor de los Lightwood, pero Alec logró agacharse a tiempo y corrió rápido yendo hacia Valentine, quién arremetió contra él, Alec logró esquivar su ataque y los dos combatían, desfundó su espada serafín. Su padre es rápido, a él no le lastimaba en nada su herida, pero ver a aquel nefilim pelear con su padre con tanta determinación que pudo ver que sus movimientos son mejores a Jace. Valentine le estrelló contra la pared, Alec sin remordimientos ni dudas nombró su espada serafín y más rápido de lo que él mismo se asombró logró clavarlo en el corazón de su padre. La mirada de Valentine era de incredulidad. Jonathan pudo detenerlo, pero algo le impidió hacerlo. Sacó su espada serafín y caminó hacia el atacante colocándola en su cuello.

–No debiste hacer eso, nefilim…

-El siguiente eres tú…

-No lo creo –bufó él, pudo matar a su padre pero no lo vencería a él.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, los dos giraron. Una fuerte ventisca comenzó. Alec sacó algo de su bolsillo –No puede ser, yo necesito…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Alec vio caer el cuerpo inerte de Valentine al suelo, Jonathan sin emoción alguna permanecía firme. ¿De qué hablaba? Alec llevó sus manos hacia su espada, peleando por la empuñadura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Tengo que matarte!

El viento parecía lo más cercano a un tornado, todo empezó a moverse, incluso ellos dos. Alec iba a llevar la espada hacia su pecho, cuando de golpe él desapareció. Sebastian quedó atónito al verlo desaparecer por completo. No había rastro alguno de Alexander Lightwood. ¿Qué había pasado? Vio el cuerpo de su padre inerte en el piso. La puerta seguía abierta. Salió de la cabaña, el viento había desaparecido y todo con él. Sin dudarlo dos veces, se dirigió de regreso a la Casa de los Penhallow, tenía que averiguar que estaba sucediendo. ¿Alexander Lightwood tendría ayuda de Magnus Bane?

…

* * *

**Pasado.**

El joven Cotys era fascinante para él, sentir su piel fue provocativo, le gustó tocarlo, verlo desnudo, besarlo, su cuerpo reaccionó como no pensó que haría. Deseaba besar su piel, sobre todo acariciarle más debajo de su abdomen. Sacudió su cabeza, el senador Otero no se presentó esa noche.

Ipicles andaba con su cuchillo.

-El Senador no va a venir… ¿Puedo dormirme?

-Aunque el Senador no esté, tienes prohibido dormir en la Casa de huéspedes; también tienes que obedecerme.

-Pensé que obedezco al joven Cotys –respondió en seco.

-No confundas, yo soy el jefe de esclavos y sirvientes. Sigues en mi lista.

Ipicles salió de la habitación encerrándolo bajo llave. Jonathan quedó atónito, fue hacia ésta empezando a golpear.

Esa mañana temprano ambas familias fueron a las entradas principales a despedir al señor Otero y el señor Cotys. Alexander miró de reojo a Jonathan junto a las sirvientas, después de todo tendrían días de tranquilidad, no podían pasar todo el tiempo en su habitación y sobre todo las apariencias.

-Joven Cotys, tal vez deba empezar a practicar cuidando lo que algún día será de usted y mi hija –reveló el senador.

Alexander miró a su madre sin responder, quien lo hizo fue la señora Jia Young –Solo viajen con cuidado, escuché que ha habido levantamientos contra el Emperador.

Después de la despedida formal, mientras vio la carroza desaparecer. Alexander comprendió que las cosas no cambiarían solo sería momentáneamente. Subió a su habitación para mudarse las vestimentas. Jonathan cerró la cortina.

-Luce preocupado joven.

Él le miró de cerca –Me sigo sintiendo impotente, por no poder hacer algo por ti –contestó Alexander y lo besó en los labios. Jonathan le abrazó.

-Estás haciendo más de que alguien ha hecho antes, amarme…

-Y lo haré siempre… siempre…

* * *

**Otoño 2007 **

_-Debe ser muy raro eso de que tu madre sea la nueva Cónsul –estaba diciendo Isabelle a Aline cuando Clary se unió a ellas –Aunque Jia sea mucho mejor que… Ey, Clary. Aline, ¿Recuerdas a Clary?_

_Las dos chicas intercambiaron una inclinación de cabeza. Una vez Clary se había topado con Aline besando a Jace. En aquél momento había sido horrible pero el recuerdo no le molestaba. Lo cierto era que se habría sentido muy aliviada si se hubiera topado allí con Jace besando a quien fuera. Al menos significaría que estaba vivo._

_-Y está es la novia de Aline, Helen Blackthorn –dijo Isabelle con mucho énfasis. Clary le lanzó una mirada asesina. ¿Acaso pensaba que era idiota? Además, recordaba a Aline diciéndole que había besado a Jace solo como un experimento, para ver si algún chico era su tipo. Al parecer la respuesta había sido negativa –. La familia de Helen dirige el Instituto de Los Ángeles. Helen, te presento a Clary Fray._

_-La hija de Valentine –soltó Helen. Parecía sorprendida y un poco impresionada._

_Clary hizo una mueca._

_-Intento no ´pensar demasiado en eso._

_-Perdón. Entiendo por qué. –Helen se sonrojó. Tenía la piel muy pálida, con un ligero brillo como una perla –He votado para que el Consejo siguiera priorizando la búsqueda de JAce, por cierto. Lamento que no hayamos ganado._

_-Gracias –Clary no quería hablar de eso, así que se volteó hacia Aline –Felicidades por el nombramiento de tu madre. Ser Cónsul debe ser muy excitante._

_Aline se encogió de hombros._

_-Ahora tiene mucho más trabajo –Se volvió hacia Isabelle -¿Sabías que tú padre se propuso para el cargo de Inquisidor?_

_Clary notó que Izzy se quedaba helada a su lado._

_-No. No lo sabía._

_-Me ha sorprendido –añadió Aline –Pensaba que estaba muy entregado a la dirección de este Instituto… -Calló de golpe y miró más allá de Clary-. Helen, me parece que tú hermano está intentando hacer el mayor charco de cera fundida del mundo. Tal vez quieras impedirlo._

_Helen soltó un exasperado resoplido, murmuró algo sobre los preadolescentes y desapareció entre la gente justo cuando Alec se abría paso hasta ellos. Abrazó a Aline; a veces, Clary se olvidaba de que los Penhallow y los Lightwood hacía años que se conocían. Alec miró a Helen entre la gente._

_-¿Ésa es tu novia?_

_Aline asintió._

_-Helen Blackthorn._

_-He oído que en su familia hay algo de sangre de hada –comentó Alec._

_Ah pensó Clary. Eso explicaba las orejas puntiagudas. La sangre de nefilim era dominante, y el hijo de un hada y de un cazador de sombras sería también un cazador de sombras pero, algunas veces, la sangre de hada se mostraba de formas raras, incluso varias generaciones después._

_-Un poco –admitió Aline –Mira, quería darte las gracias, Alec._

_El chico la miró perplejo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por lo que hiciste en la Sala de Acuerdos –contestó Aline –Besar así a Magnus. Eso me dio el empujón que necesitaba para decirles a mis padres… para salir del clóset. Y de no haberlo hecho, no creo que, cuando conocí a Helen, hubiera tenido el valor de decirle nada._

_-Oh. –Alec parecía sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera considerado el impacto que sus acciones podían tener en alguien fuera de su familia cercana-. Y tus padres… ¿lo tomaron bien?_

_Aline puso los ojos en blanco._

_-Más bien como si no lo supieran, como si así, si no hablan de ello, fuera a olvidarse –explicó Aline. Clary recordó lo que Isabelle le había contado sobre la actitud de la Clave hacia sus miembros gays: Si pasa, no hablas de ello-. Pero podría ser peor._

_-Podía ser mucho peor –coincidió Alec, y había un tono sombrío en su voz que hizo que Clary lo mirara fijamente._

_Aline puso cara de compadecerlo._

_-Lo siento –dijo-. Si tus padres no son…_

_-No tienen ningún problema con eso –repuso Isabelle, demasiado tajante. (1)_

_…._

* * *

**Pasado**

Jonathan está recostado en la cama de Alexander abrazándolo, él besa su hombro.

-¿No puedes pasar la noche conmigo?

-Ipicles dijo…

-Sí… lo sé… -ellos escucharon unos gritos venir de afuera y también un escándalo de los perros. Jonathan se puso de pie. Alexander hizo lo mismo -¿Qué está pasando?

-Quédese aquí –contestó él yendo hacia la ventana –tal vez son unos ladrones, veo a Ipicles disparando.

-Bajaré –dijo Alexander.

-Es peligroso, vamos los dos –Jonathan abrió la puerta primero, ellos bajaron. Junto a la ventana de la sala está la señora Cotys y sus dos hijos. Jonathan agarró una antorcha.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Aurora.

-No me quedaré aquí a ver nada más –le dijo él.

-Yo le acompañaré –contestó Alexander.

Los dos salieron, Jonathan pudo ver a uno de los perros llorando, los gritos continuaban entre los esclavos. Al momento de llegar, Jonathan quedó estupefacto al ver a dos de los esclavos muertos, tenían mordidas y sangre por todos lados.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Alexander serio.

-No lo sé joven, escuché los gritos –dijo Ipicles demasiado rápido que se percibían los nervios –pensé que era un animal, pero sus ojos brillaron como si fuera un gato o algo así, pero su tamaño.

-Eso fue un demonio –dijo Milo.

-¡Cállate! –gritó otro.

-Aunque no lo crean existen, paseaban muchos en las noches en la granja del anciano –contestó serio –Pero él estaba preparado, tiene a un brujo trabajando con él.

-Esas son tonterías –respondió Ipicles –nada de eso existen, ni los demonios, brujos, son estupideces.

-Entonces como puedes explicar esto –respondió Milo.

Ipicles con su mano temblando le dio un latigazo.

-¡Basta! –gritó Alexander –Es suficiente Ipicles, el senador Otero dijo que me quedo a cargo en su ausencia así que mientras él no éste, te prohíbo que lastimes a uno de estos esclavos.

-Pero…

-Ya escuchaste –interrumpió Danielle yendo con su mamá, sin evitar palidecerse al ver los dos cadáveres. Su mamá le cubrió abrazándola.

-Está bien Lord Cotys.

-Tú –señaló a Milo –dices que eso fue un demonio y has visto a varios de ellos.

-Sí los he visto

-¿Sabes cómo defendernos de ellos? -preguntó Alexander.

-No señor, yo solo era un esclavo y veíamos desde la choza donde nos tenían, otros hombres se encargaban amigos del anciano; lo poco que vi es que eran veloces como el viento.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Jia Young.

Alexander notó que Jonathan seguía inmóvil con la antorcha en la mano, todos estaban asustados y solo él podía mantener la situación después de desautorizar a Ipicles.

-¿Tienen guardias?

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Ipicles.

-Guardias, es decir esta es la casa del Senador, tiene alguien que vea la seguridad en este lugar.

-No, no tenemos. La villa está cercada y nadie nos ha robado, tampoco se meten con mi esposo –respondió Jia.

-Necesitamos guardias para vigilar en las noches aunque sean dos, voy a seguir el rastro de lo que sea que fue, tú vendrás conmigo –señaló a Ipicles –lo traerás a él –miró a Milo –y a dos más.

-Pero… ¿Quién cuidará a la señora?

-Jonathan lo hará –respondió él, el rubio reaccionó –todas entrarán a la casa de huéspedes, no sabemos si vuelva lo que sea esa cosa. También que otro grupo sepulte a los dos hombres que acaban de morir.

-Sí, Lord Cotys.

Jonathan frunció el labio y nervioso se acercó a él -¿Vas a irte? Ale… -susurró.

-Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que ver por la seguridad de todos… volveré lo juro.

-Tal vez si yo…

-No te preocupes me sé defender –le dijo con una voz suave –Ipicles necesito una espada y también una escopeta.

-Se las traigo enseguida.

-Tú cuídalas…

Jonathan le vio hablar con Milo y también con los otros esclavos, él bajó la mirada. Alexander no le eligió para ir con él. Eso le molestó en ese momento.

…

* * *

**Nuevo Septiembre 2007.**

-¿Funcionó? –le preguntó Tessa a Nicolai, ambos están en Idrys.

-Alexander mató a Valentine –le dijo él sacudiendo su cabeza –pero las cosas no fueron tan bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Jonathan le vio desaparecer –él le mostró la esfera de cristal, ambos ven a Jonathan entrar al cuarto de Alexander Lightwood.

-Te dije que esto era una locura, Jonathan va a matarlo y esto no habrá valido de nada, ¡entiendes! –reclamó ella.

-Yo no pensé que…

-¿Qué es lo que creías? ¿Qué Alexander le diría "hola Jonathan, tú y yo nos amamos hace 1500 años pero ninguno recuerda algo"?

-Solo quise cumplir su deseo, quise salvar a Jonathan de matar a Alexander… fue lo que él me pidió.

Tessa notó la voz entrecortada del brujo, miró hacia la esfera notando la mano de Sebastian en su espada –Va a matarlo… no espera…

-¿De qué hablas?

….

* * *

_-Suelta esa espada –Alec se aclaró la garganta, él nunca era bueno con las palabras -sino quieres que empecemos una pelea aquí… jamás me has caído bien siempre luces queriendo tener la aprobación de todos, tienes aires de grandeza que debo admitir me recuerdas a Jace en algunas ocasiones y sobre todo siempre actúas como si lo supieras todo, como si nada te sorprendiera en absoluto –los ojos de Sebastian le miraron desconcertado –Pero en esto momentos, puedo decir que estás demente –Alec agarró una flecha -¿Bebiste? ¿Estás borracho?_

_-¿Me estás diciendo que no recuerdas lo que paso? –Alec le miró confundido, Sebastian volvió a guardar su espada y se acercó a él -¿Tú no has salido de la casa o eres un perfecto mentiroso?_

_-No he salido a ningún lado y no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo_

_-Eras tú… estoy seguro que…_

_-¿Acaso soñaste conmigo? –bufó Alec_

_-Eso parece –respondió él con una ligera sonrisa. Alec cruzó sus brazos. Sebastian le sostuvo de la barbilla. Es más alto que él por unos centímetros. No tenía la misma mirada, esa determinación, se había ido. ¿Acaso este chico es bipolar o que misterio oculta? ¿Le estaba engañando? No hablaba con esa furia contenida, tampoco le imponía como si supiera todo sobre él –Erraste en algo Alec…_

_-¿En qué erre?_

_-Es cierto que nada me sorprendía, que pensé que lo había visto todo… hasta que apareciste tú _

_-¿De qué estás hablando? –Sebastian sabía que los planes habían cambiado, su padre muerto. Él ya no era más su soldado, ahora podría dirigir su propia batalla y su propio camino, jamás le gustaron las ideas de su padre, además le odiaba por dentro más de lo que podía odiarse a alguien. Ahora tenía un enigma más grande y estaba frente a sus ojos. Era bueno fingiendo, emociones y sentimientos. Descubriría que secreto hay detrás de Alexander Lightwood._

_-Todo lo he hecho para llamar tú atención –Él siempre obtenía lo que quería, siempre lo conseguía y esta vez no sería la excepción._

_-Deja de decir estupideces_

_-Me gustas, me gustas Alexander –él no supo que contestar. Jamás había estado en una situación así. ¿Qué significaba eso? Él deseaba hablar con Magnus, no le contestaba sus mensajes y además estaba el otro asunto Jace._

_-No estoy de broma –contestó cortante _

_-No lo estoy haciendo –Sebastian llevó sus labios a los suyos. Alec se tensó, fue un roce pequeño que parecía pedir permiso; pero él esquivo el beso –me gustas…_

_-¿Bebiste algún trago de las hadas? –Alec dio dos pasos hacia atrás –Porque si te están provocando delirios te recomiendo que te marches, antes que nos enfrentemos de verdad._

_-No he bebido nada –bufó Sebastian._

_-Nada me lo asegura, además soy el mayor en esta casa con los adultos fueran, así que hazme el favor de ir a darte un baño y…_

_-¿Siempre eres tan mandón? –rio Sebastian divertido -¿Planeas ordenarme a mí?_

_-¿Acaso no estoy haciendo eso? –insistió Alec –Si no quieres bañarte y quedarte sucio entonces hazlo, pero ve a caminar hasta que lo que sea que tomaste se digiera._

_-Iré a dar un paseo –él se acercó besando su mejilla –pero no estoy borracho… jamás he estado en mis cinco sentidos como ahora._

_…._

* * *

-¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó Tessa -¿Jonathan está cortejando a Alec?

-Eso parece… pero sus intenciones no son sinceras, querrá averiguar cómo desapareció o algo por el estilo… tal vez haya esperanza.

-¿Esperanza? –espetó Tessa -¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Sabes lo que dicen sobre el amor, que es como un juego que puedes ganar o perder, tal vez de esta manera ellos podrán conocerse como lo hicieron en el pasado… es el destino.

-No, no lo es… eres tú queriendo ser un cupido –contestó ella molesta –Magnus y Alec están saliendo ahí, si algo les sucede…

-Si el amor de Magnus y Alec tiene que ser será, pero sino… es que el corazón encontró el camino hacia el verdadero amor.

…..

* * *

_**Nota 1: Extracto del Libro Ciudad de Almas Perdidas.**_

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo, y también por comentar. Hoy dejé la narración como habitualmente lo hacía, así que debe estar más sencillo que en el capítulo anterior. Saludos. Feliz día._**


	11. Sombras del pasado

**Pasado.**

Alexander llevaba una antorcha en una mano y en la otra una espada, detrás de él caminaba Milo. Al final de la fila, Ipicles refunfuñando. Las huellas eran grandes, Alexander jamás había visto algo así en su vida. Llegaron a orillas del río, pero las huellas desaparecieron ahí.

-¿Qué cree que sea? –preguntó uno de los esclavos.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos y mañana iré a la Ciudad a conseguir unos guardias.

-Joven Cotys, lo más conveniente es que yo sea quién…

-¿Piensa contradecirme? –le preguntó Alexander serenamente –En esa villa se encuentra mi madre, mis hermanos y la familia de mi prometida –él se detuvo, no podía pronunciar el nombre de Jonathan –también todos ustedes, me encargaré de la seguridad y punto. Volvamos.

No tardaron en volver, todos estaban conmocionados por la situación. Alexander volvió a la casa de huéspedes. Aurora sirvió bebidas calientes a las damas, Maxwell está dormido en las piernas de su madre.

-¿Descubrieron algo? –preguntó Jia.

Alexander negó con la cabeza -¿Dónde podría solicitar guardias?

-Ve con el comisionado. Es un amigo de mi esposo, él te dará lo que necesitas.

-Gracias, les recomiendo que intenten descansar. Supongo, que será algo difícil después de lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Es cierto que fue un demonio? –preguntó Isabelle.

-No lo sé, pudo ser algún animal… pero… todo está bien, al amanecer daremos otra vuelta por si las huellas pueden ser más visibles.

Alexander miró a la cocina, dónde Jonathan está sentado en la mesa junto con Cordelia y Helena. Quería acercarse y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero nadie se movió de la sala esa madrugada. Nadie durmió tranquilamente.

Alexander subió a su habitación, donde Jonathan sirvió su desayuno y preparaba su baño.

-¿Vas a decirme algo?

-No tengo nada que decir, joven…

-Jonathan, por favor –Él se acercó a su joven amante abrazándolo –No me has dirigido la palabra desde que volví.

-Yo soy tú sirviente, yo debía estar contigo anoche… pero me hiciste a un lado –reprochó Jonathan.

Alexander se ruborizó –Mi intención no fue… Jonathan, yo… pensé que lo mejor era dejarte a salvo y no arriesgarte… si algo te pasaba.

-¿Y si algo le pasaba a usted? –contestó Jonathan con la voz entrecortada -¿Y si no volvía? ¿Cuándo vuelva el senador me seguiría tomando y después qué?

-Oh… corazón mío, lo que menos deseé fue romper tú corazón. Lo lamento –Alexander sujetó su barbilla.

-Si tú mueres mi vida se acaba, si tú morías ahí prefería hacerlo a tú lado.

-Mi dulce bien, no te das cuenta de cómo tus palabras calan cada uno de mis huesos y tus miradas me transportan al paraíso.

Jonathan se sonrojó mirándolo a los ojos y lo besó en los labios, llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Alexander lo sujetó a él con fuerza, sin intención de soltarlo. Sus besos eran desbordantes, fuera de toda realidad, un mundo donde solo ellos dos existían, donde sus clases no eran ninguna preocupación. Solo el amor mutuo inundaba cada rincón de su ser. Jonathan fue subiendo una mano en la nuca de su amante, mientras Alexander recorría su espalda, gemidos ahogados en la garganta se presenciaban sin intención de romper ese momento tan íntimo. Alexander sentía una corriente que quemaba todo su ser, cada rincón, provocando una leve vibración en su zona íntima. Él rompió el beso al sentirla, Jonathan sin soltarlo fue besando detrás de su oreja y también esta.

-Jonathan…

-¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó dejando de besarlo y le miró a los ojos.

-Tomemos un baño, juntos.

….

* * *

**Otoño 2007**

Al oírle entrar, Magnus alzó la vista. El mago vestía lo que para él era un atuendo muy sobrio: jeans y una camiseta negra con adornos en el cuello y los puños. Llevaba el cabello negro suelto, revuelto y enredado, como si hubiera pasado nervioso las manos muchas veces por él, y sus ojos de gato tenían un aspecto cansado. Dejó la pluma cuando Alec apareció y sonrió.

-Al jefe le gustas.

-Le gusta cualquiera que le rasque detrás de las orejas –repuso su novio, y abrazó al gato adormilado, de forma que su ronroneo pareció resonarle a Alec dentro del pecho.

Magnus se recostó en la silla, se desperezó y bostezó. La mesa estaba cubierta de papeles llenos de una escritura pequeña y apiñada, y dibujos; el mismo diseño una y otra vez, variaciones del dibujo que había salpicado en el suelo del tejado del que Jace había desaparecido.

-¿Qué tal con la Reina Seelie?

-Como siempre.

-Una cabrona loca, ¿no?

-Más o menos –Alec le hizo a Magnus un resumen de lo ocurrido en la corte de los seres mágicos. Se le daba bien eso: explicar las cosas resumidas, no gastar ni una palabra de más. Nunca había entendido ni a la gente que parloteaba incesantemente ni el gusto de Jace por los complicados juegos de palabras.

-Me preocupa Clary –dijo Magnus –Me preocupa que intente hacer más de lo que puede.

Alec dejó a _Presidente Miau _sobre la mesa, donde en seguida se hizo un ovillo y volvió a dormirse.

-Quiere encontrar a Jace. ¿Puedes culparla?

La mirada de Magnus se suavizó. Enganchó la cintura de los _jeans _de Alec con un dedo, y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú harías lo mismo si fuera yo?

Alec volteó el rostro, y miró el papel que el mago acababa de apartar.

-¿Estás otra vez con eso?

Un poco decepcionado, Magnus soltó a Alec.

-Tiene que haber una clave –contestó-. Para descifrarlos. Algún lenguaje que todavía no he mirado. Algo muy antiguo. Esto es vieja magia negra, muy oscura, y no se parece a nada que haya visto antes. –Miró de nuevo el papel con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado-. ¿Me puedes pasar esa caja de rapé? La plateada que está en el borde de la mesa.

Alec siguió la dirección que indicaba Magnus y vio una pequeña cajita de plata en el lado opuesto de la gran mesa de madera. La tomó. Era como un cofre en miniatura colocado sobre unos minúsculos pies, con la tapa curvada y las iniciales W.S. dibujadas con diamantes por encima.

W –pensó Alec -. ¿Wil?

Eso era lo que Magnus le había dicho cuando Alec le preguntó sobre el nombre con el que Camille le había provocado. Will. Dios santo, de eso hace muchísimo tiempo.

Alec se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué es?

-Una cajita de rapé –Contestó Magnus, sin alzar la vista de sus papeles -. Ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Cómo el pescado? –Alec lo miró.

Magnus lo miró y se echó a reír.

-Como el tabaco. Fue muy popular durante los siglos XVII y XVIII. Ahora lo guardo para meter cositas.

Extendió la mano, y Alec le entregó la caja.

-¿Alguna vez te preguntas…? –comenzó el chico; luego se detuvo y empezó de nuevo-. ¿No te molesta que Camille esté por ahí en alguna parte? ¿Qué se haya escapado? –preguntó.

¿Y que yo tuviera la culpa?, pensó sin decirlo. No era necesario que Magnus lo supiera.

-Siempre ha estado por ahí en alguna parte –contestó el Mago-. Ya sé que la Clave no está muy satisfecha, pero yo estoy acostumbrado a imaginármela viviendo su vida, sin ponerse en contacto conmigo. Si alguna vez me molestó, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hace.

-Pero la amaste. Una vez.

Magnus pasó el dedo por los diamantes incrustados en la cajita de rapé

-Creía que sí.

-¿Y ella te sigue amando?

-No lo creo –respondió Magnus con sequedad-. No estaba muy contenta la última vez que la vi. Claro que eso pudo ser porque tengo un novio de dieciocho años con una runa de energía, y ella no.

Alec resopló.

-Como la persona de la que se habla como un objeto, me… Protesto ante esa descripción.

-Ella siempre ha sido de las celosas –repuso el brujo con una sonrisa de medio lado. Se le daba muy bien cambiar de tema, pensó Alec. Magnus había dejado claro que no le gustaba hablar sobre su vida amorosa pasada, pero en algún momento de su conversación, la familiaridad y el confort, la sensación que Alec tenía de estar en casa, había desaparecido. Por muy joven que pareciera Magnus –y en ese momento, descalzo y con el cabello enmarañado, no parecía tener más de dieciocho años-, los separaban océanos de tiempo imposibles de cruzar. (1)

* * *

…..

**Nuevo Septiembre 2007.**

_Sebastian no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido, volvió a la cabaña en busca de algún indicio. Tal vez fue una pesadilla y ahora estaba entrando en territorio peligroso. En la sala seguía el cuerpo inerte de su padre. ¿Cómo taparía lo sucedido? La Clave lo seguirá buscando. Se agachó viendo a su padre, cerró los ojos recordando al Alec decidido en matarlo. Tal vez lo hubiese logrado, si ese viento no hubiera aparecido. _

_Solo había una solución, dio aviso al Cónsul sobre lo ocurrido. Todo se volvió una conmoción. Varios nefilims llegaron, el Cónsul Malachi y el Inquisidor Aldertree no tardaron en aparecer. El primero en ir hacia él, fue Patrick Penhallow. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que no es su sobrino en realidad?_

_-¿Qué fue lo que ha sucedido?_

_Él logró crear una historia creíble, era bueno con las palabras y convencer a las personas. El hermano Enoch empezó a decir algo sobre que su hazaña fue muy memorable. _

_-Era peligroso enfrentarlo tú solo –le dijo su tío –Debiste pedir ayuda._

_-Si me detenía a pedir ayuda, no lo hubiera encontrado y no estaríamos aquí._

_Él dejo de hablar al ver corriendo a su presa, su nuevo objetivo acompañado de su parabatai. Entraron a la cabaña, le descubrió mirándolo pensando que no se percataría de ello. Por lo que dibujó una leve sonrisa, logró llamar su atención._

_Al parecer los parabatai debatían sobre algún tema en concreto. El chico ángel, sujetó del brazo a Alec y lo sacó de la cabaña llevándolo hacia un árbol. El rubio, no estaba siendo muy amable con su presa, desconocía con quién se metía. Una vez que elige una víctima. Hay un lazo difícil de romper. _

_-Me retiro un momento –le dijo a su tío._

_Caminó hacia aquél árbol, escuchando parte de la conversación._

_-¿Cómo crees que me siento después de saberlo?_

_-Jace… -Isabelle y Clary no tardaron en llegar._

_-Yo debí matarlo por eso –Jace fue hacia ambas chicas. Alec llevó su mano a su cabello. _

_-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, percatándose del brinco del susto. ¿Acaso era espontáneo?_

_–__No, el padre de mi parabatai acaba de morir… él no está bien y yo tampoco._

_-Claro, Jace –ambos miraron hacia el rubio obligando a Clary a no entrar a la cabaña._

_-¿Cómo lo mataste?_

_-Con mi daga –contestó él, haciendo su cabello hacia atrás –Pensé que tal vez me dirías quieres que te ayude a trazar tus iratzes_

_-No se ve que necesites unas –dijo en seco él_

_Sebastian sonrío -¿Por qué no me preguntas si quiero algo de cenar?_

_Notó a Alec desorbitado, caería en su juego. Aline llegó acompañada de Helen, la primera fue directa a abrazar a su primo._

_-¡Por el ángel, estás bien!_

_Helen vio a Alec y sonrío, él enarcó una ceja. Ella se acercó susurrándole al oído –No te preocupes, guardaré su secreto._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Idiota –Aline le dio una patada en el tobillo -¡La próxima vez que salgas a cazar criminales avísame!_

_-Aline tú primo está bien, vamos a darle privacidad todos deben estarlo atormentando_

_-No, yo mejor los dejo a ustedes –tartamudeo Alec nervioso –debo irme._

_-Espera, hablemos un momento –expresó Sebastian, Alec observó a las chicas y después le siguió.__Alec jugaba con sus dedos._

_-¿Qué quieres hablar?_

_-Sobre lo que te dije en tu cuarto_

_-Te dije que no estoy para tus bromas –contestó cortante Alec_

_-¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte que no es una broma?_

_Alec bufó –Debo irme –Sebastian le sostuvo su antebrazo con la mano derecha y con la otra de la cintura acercándolo hacia él y lo besó en los labios. Alec abrió los ojos como plato por la impresión. Sebastian le estaba besando frente a todos los cazadores de sombras presentes ahí esa noche, era acogedor e involuntariamente llevó su mano hacia su pecho para separarlo. No correspondía al beso, sus labios eran acariciados erizándolo. Él logró hacerlo a un lado -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

_-Pero vaya, vaya eso sí que se lo tenían bien escondido –dijo Aline con una sonrisa pícara._

_Alec palideció, al igual que al ver la mirada estupefacta de su hermana. Jonathan le vio irse corriendo._

…..

* * *

**Pasado.**

Jonathan secaba a Alexander con las toallas. Él se sentía más tranquilo después de tomar aquella ducha.

-Escapémonos –le susurró Jonathan al oído.

-Pero…

-Solo nos necesitamos el uno al otro, yo no quiero soportar una noche más cuando vuelva el Senador. Podremos huir y no sé…

Alexander acarició sus labios –Jonathan, no sé qué es lo que debo hacer la palabra y honor de mi familia se ha entregado al comprometerme con Danielle Otero, el senador…

Jonathan hizo a un lado una de las toallas –Estoy cansado de esta vida, quisiera matarlo con mis propias manos pero tendré que esperar otra vida para hacerlo.

-¿Otra vida? –Alexander le miró perplejo -¿De qué estás hablando?

-Da nada –contestó él levantando sus ropas para poder vestirse.

-Dijiste algo sobre matar y otra vida –Alexander le sostuvo de su brazo -¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Quieres saber que hice?

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el silencio. –Alexander, soy yo –la voz de su hermana -¿Puedo ir contigo a la Ciudad a ver lo de los guardias?

-Te respondo después, estoy saliendo de tomar el baño.

-Danielle va a ir, yo quiero acompañarles –informó ella y después se escucharon sus pasos.

-Su prometida le espera.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Jonathan?

-Le vendí mi alma a un demonio del Edom –dijo con arrogancia –lo hice con tal de conseguir mi venganza en mi próxima vida y así poder matar a… -él se calló al ver a Alexander palidecer y dar dos pasos hacia atrás –yo no te había conocido… bueno, no como ahora y…

-¿Por eso me dijiste que tú eres un demonio?

-Yo…

-¿Crees que hacer pactos con el infierno? ¿Podrá comprar tú felicidad?

Jonathan le sujetó sus mejillas –Entiéndeme, estaba desesperado… tú y yo no éramos lo que somos… nos volveremos a encontrar en esa vida y entonces; podremos estar juntos.

-Oh Jonathan, mi dulce ángel –Alexander sintió un nudo en la garganta –La oscuridad se apoderará de ti y consumirá tú humanidad. Sé que tenías los motivos pero…

Jonathan lo besó en los labios –No seré débil, ni tampoco un esclavo, todo estará bien… viviremos juntos y…

-Iré a ver lo de los guardias antes que… sea más tarde

-¿Vas a darme la espalda?

Alexander desvió la mirada –No, te amo y lo haré siempre, es solo que pudiste decirme… pudiste confiar en mí, tenemos que hallar a ese demonio y romper ese contrato.

-Pero…

-¿Dónde lo viste?

-En la Ciudad, dos veces… cuando fui comprado por Ipicles y cuando le acompañé la primera vez

-Eso quiere decir que lo veremos en la ciudad, vendrás conmigo –Alexander contestó, mientras llevaba sus manos a su cintura –Todo saldrá bien, lo solucionaremos.

-Gracias…

Jonathan lo abrazó con fuerzas, se sentía seguro con Alexander y sabía que a su lado todo estaría bien.

...

* * *

**_Nuevo Septiembre 2007_**

_-¿Puedes decirme de qué se trata todo este plan? –Sebastian sonrío y vio al Cónsul Malachi junto a él -¿Ahora eres homosexual y por eso mataste a tú padre?_

_-Señor Cónsul, me subestima_

_-¿Entonces de qué se trata todo esto? –ambos están en la oficina de éste en el Gard –Te darán un premio de honor por el Inquisidor, pero no será para ti sino para Sebastian Verlac._

_-Algo patético –él se sentó y se quitó su chaqueta -¿Qué sabe sobre los espacios temporales?_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con? –El Cónsul quedó pensativo y después también se sentó frente al hijo de Valentine -¿Alguien mató a tú padre?_

_-Sí, Alexander Lightwood –reveló él subiendo sus pies al escritorio –pero no fue este Alexander, sino otro… era completamente diferente física y emocionalmente, pensé que a lo mejor sería bipolar, pero él no miente… no fue_

_-¿Por eso lo estás cortejando? –bufó el Cónsul –Eres más brillante de lo que creí._

_-Lo sé, había escuchado sobre los espacios temporales que pueden ser alterados… mi padre me contó pero es difícil encontrar a quién puede hacerlo_

_-Al parecer el hijo de Robert lo hizo_

_-Exacto –Sebastian le miró sombrío –Si vino de otro espacio temporal, llegará el momento en que ese Alexander llegue al nuestro._

_-¿Piensas fingir todo este tiempo ser homosexual?_

_-Necesito saber cómo lo hizo, también hay algo que quiero cambiar del pasado y si acostarme con un hombre es la única manera en que yo pueda conseguirlo, lo haré_

_-Pero no eres Sebastian Verlac, su tía en París y… _

_-Me encargaré de ella, al igual que de Jocelyn Fairchild –respondió Sebastian poniéndose de pie y fue hacia la ventana abriéndola. Ahí estaba Hugo –Manda el mensaje, necesito dos cadáveres lo antes posible una está en París y otra en Nueva York._

_El ave salió volando. Malachi observó a Sebastian, diferente a su padre. Sus ojos llenos de odio y no se imaginaba que es lo que deseaba cambiar del pasado -¿Piensas salvar a Valentine?_

_-Necesito ver a su prisionero Hodge…_

_Alguien golpeó a la puerta –Adelante –dijo el Cónsul._

_Aline estaba ahí con una ligera sonrisa –Querido héroe, mi madre está buscándote… sé que a lo mejor hagan una estatua para ti por ahí, pero ven con tú familia._

_-Gracias Cónsul –él se marchó en compañía de Aline Penhallow._

* * *

**Buenas tardes. Hoy le tocó actualización a la Serie Adagio; referencia (La nota 1: Es un extracto del Libro Ciudad de Almas Pérdidas) Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un excelente fin de semana. Aviso que hasta ahora Martes y Viernes voy a actualizar esta historia. Y pues me gustaría saber si les parece bien que estoy incluyendo partes del fanfic Giros del Destino, y mi idea es poder ir mostrando situaciones que no se vieron ahí más sobre la relación de Jonathan y Alec en París. **

**Con cariño**

**Jaidi**


	12. Cruel o raro

_Pasado_

La carroza se detuvo en la Ciudad. Alexander vio que hay gran cúmulo de personas. Los guardias del ejército imperial rondaban Constantinopla. Él fue el primero en bajar. Jonathan lo hizo después. Alexander ayudó a Danielle a bajar, detrás de ella está su hermana Isabelle, Cordelia y Helena.

-Amo venir a la Ciudad –respondió Danielle.

-¿Por qué hay tantas personas? –preguntó Isabelle.

-¡Apuesten! ¡Apuesten! ¡¿Quién vencerá en el torneo por el cumpleaños del emperador?!

-Para el cumpleaños del emperador hacen un gran festival en la Ciudad, siempre vengo con mi familia –respondió Danielle –Los hacendados ofrecen a los esclavos más fuertes que tienen, combaten contra los soldados y ahí están las apuestas. Ese que ves ahí, es el ganador de los últimos cinco años.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Isabelle.

-Dionisio Quinto, quería desposarme pero estoy contenta que mi padre rechazó su proposición. Al parecer Lord Cotys ofreció una mejor dote.

Jonathan observó a aquél hombre robusto de cabellos oscuros, debía ser más grande de edad que ellos.

-Ahora vayamos a ver al comisionado, como sabes solo tú puedes hacer los tratos –le dijo Danielle a Alexander –estás a cargo de la Villa en estos momentos.

-Sí

Ellos empezaron a caminar.

-Pero si es la hermosa Lady Otero, que gusto es verla en la Ciudad

Danielle se detuvo, Alexander se percató. Ella con elegancia se dio la media vuelta y cubrió su rostro con su abanico de mano.

-General Quinto.

-Su padre no debería tenerla encerrada en aquella Villa.

-Tal vez deba presentarle a mí prometido, Lord Alexander Cotys.

Alexander tragó saliva y notó la intimidante mirada de aquél hombre.

-Creo que no estaba enterado de su compromiso.

-Todavía no hemos dado el anuncio oficial, pero lo haremos cuando mi padre vuelva de su viaje –dijo ella sin sonar grosera.

-Lord Cotys, no había escuchado de usted por estas tierras.

-Mi familia es de Inglaterra y después se mudó a Italia, estuvimos en Nápoles hasta que llegamos aquí –contestó tranquilo Alexander.

-Esto será interesante, lástima que los Caballeros no pueden participar en los Torneos. A excepción que tenga algún esclavo que pueda inscribir.

Alexander tensó su mandíbula –No me gustan esos juegos salvajes, además los esclavos no deben ofrecerse como carne ante los leones.

Danielle observó atónita a Alexander. El General empezó a reírse en voz alta.

-¿Este es el hombre que eligió el Senador Otero para su hija? ¿Acaso puedes llamarte hombre?

-Soy un Caballero, un erudito y el Senador tomó la mejor elección, si me disculpa vine por otros asuntos.

-La veré en el Festival, Lady Otero –dijo con voz áspera y autoritaria –Nos encontraremos de nuevo, erudito.

El General se marchó. Danielle se acercó a Alexander viendo que varias personas le observaban.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?

-Ese hombre me estaba provocando –contestó él.

-Ya está hecho, pero tal vez nos hayamos metido en problemas. Busquemos al comisionado.

…..

* * *

**Nuevo Septiembre 2007.**

-Sebastian va a mandar a matar a Jocelyn y a la tía de Sebastian Verlac, tenemos que hacer algo.

-No podemos hacer nada Tessa, no podemos interferir en esto. Ya hicimos el movimiento que se debía. Ahora solo resta esperar a ver que más ocurre.

Tessa le miró atónita -¿Cómo que no podemos hacer algo? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Dejaremos que Jocelyn muera?

-Puede que suene cruel o raro, pero… no podemos interferir más en el destino. Ahora veamos Jonathan está buscando a Alec.

* * *

_Sebastian tenía un pedazo de cabello que recogió de la habitación de Alec, logrando dar con su paradero. Va montado en Caminante, se asombró al ver la Casa veraniega de los Lightwood. Su padre le contó que ellos perdieron todas sus propiedades como castigo por ser parte del Círculo. Sebastian bajó del caballo y amarró la soga junto a un árbol. No quería ponerse a trepar, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue saltar hasta el techo, dónde Alec está sentado._

_-¿Cómo me encontraste?_

_-Me imaginé que no querías ser hallado, pero por otro lado querías estar en un lugar familiar –le respondió mientras se sentó a una corta distancia de separación –¿tú recuerdas esta casa?_

_-Sebastian… es ilógico que yo te guste._

_-¿Por qué? –él sonrío. ¿Así que estaba llegando a su presa?_

_-No soy el tipo de chico que le gusta a los demás –Alec bajó su mirada observando sus manos –además soy un completo desastre… ni siquiera sé…_

_-Puedes decirme lo que quieras –dijo y Alec miró su sonrisa, ruborizándose._

_-Acabas de asesinar a Valentine, estoy seguro que cualquier chica deseará salir contigo y tú estás detrás de mí… _

_-Te he dicho que me gustas, en realidad desde que te conocí en casa de mis tíos… hubo algo_

_-No hubo nada –le interrumpió Alec refunfuñando –nadie sabía que soy homosexual y ahora tú lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos, besándome_

_-¿Eso es lo que te molesta? –Alec mordió su labio, el viento soplaba. Sebastian se acercó más -¿Entonces no te fue indiferente mi beso?_

_-Sebastian… yo…_

_Él le sujetó de su barbilla y sus miradas se encontraron –Si me dices que te fue indiferente y que no tengo ninguna posibilidad a tu lado, bajaré de este tejado y me iré… no volveré a decirte que me gustas, estoy igual de asustado que tú… todo ese tiempo, ocultando mi verdadero yo de los demás… pero ya no quiero hacer lo mismo, no me importan las consecuencias… si me dices que me vaya, lo haré _

_-Yo –Alec bajó la mirada –esto, no sé_

_-Haré lo que me pidas Alec –dijo con voz suave._

_Alec se sonrojó completamente. Sebastian le observó, no decía nada. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, en una lucha que le hacía dudar. No podía ser tan difícil. Él es joven y guapo, nadie se ha resistido a sus encantos. Esta presa no sería la excepción, vendría a él como un cordero al lobo, se entregaría a él sin titubear. _

_-Tú silencio me hace pensar muchas cosas_

_-Es que…_

_Sebastian se acercó más hasta que sus rostros estaban completamente cerca, podía sentir su respiración y también escuchó al corazón de Alec latir con fuerza. Fue coqueto y jugó con su nariz, llevó su mano a su espalda subiéndola poco a poco –Si me pides que me detenga lo haré._

_Alec no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y él lo tomó como señal de aprobación, así que con su mano recorrió la espalda de su presa, y con la otra su nuca, el aire caliente que exhalaba y todo alrededor, el movimiento de los árboles, el sonido del río; parecían ayudar a dar un escenario romántico. Sebastian rozó sus labios primero, hasta que el beso dio inicio, húmedo y lleno de una sensación extraña, era su primera vez besando a un hombre. Fue entrenado para lograr todo lo que se proponía. Sus labios se amoldaban bien, Alexander lo aceptó, llevando sus manos a su cintura. Ambas bocas se abrieron, Él entró con facilidad. Está vez, Alexander fue quien buscó más cercanía. Estaba cayendo en su trampa, por extraño que le pareciera no sentía asco o aberración por el contacto, el sabor de los besos del nefilim le impregnaba; involuntariamente subió su mano de la espalda al cuello y sintió los brazos de Alec alrededor de su cuello; cortando cualquier distancia. ¿Por qué no se detenía? ¿Por qué no podía pensar porqué estaba haciendo eso en esos momentos?_

_-¿Alec?_

_Una voz les interrumpió, abrió los ojos al sentir a Alec bajar sus brazos del cuello y mirando al suelo. Él hizo lo mismo viendo a Ragnor Fell acompañado de Jace._

_-¿Entonces es cierto?_

_Alec estaba completamente rojo –No… -él se puso de pie –Esto… solo _

_-No te atrevas a decirme que no es lo que parece_

_-Señor Fell, pensé que usted era un hombre con una agenda muy ocupada –interrumpió Sebastian curiosamente._

_-¿Señor Fell? –preguntó Alec atónito -¿De qué está hablando?_

_-Necesitamos hablar con Alec –Jace saltó hasta dónde ellos estaban—deja de confundir a mi parabatai y meter tus narices… donde nadie te está metiendo._

_-Jace por favor… -dijo Alec._

_-No me caes nada bien –_

_Sebastian se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón mientras el rubio hablaba enfadado _

_–Jamás mostraste interés hacia él, que de repente lo tengas y también intentes seducir a Clary_

_-¿Esto se trata de tú querida hermana? –Sebastian sonrío al recordar el beso que se dio con Clary en la casa que fue de su familia._

_Jace frunció el labio –Aléjate de ambos, de Alec y de Clary. No sé cuáles sean tus intenciones, pero hay algo en ti que no tolero._

_Sebastian llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos –Tal vez el hecho que asesiné a tu amado padre, de que detrás de tu rostro de chico poderoso siempre te lamentas porque tú padre nunca te quiso y te engañó._

_Jace llevó sus manos hacia la camisa de Sebastian -¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí!_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer angelito? ¿Golpearme? ¿Matarme? –le provocó a propósito, él tampoco le caía bien y pensar que ahora tendría que soportarlo por su plan de conquistar a su parabatai le sacaba de sus cabales._

_-Jace detente, no vale la pena –Alec les separó._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar con esta basura? –quejó Jace._

_Sebastian sonrío -¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?_

_-Yo no estoy con él –gritó Alec, ambos le miraron. Alec observó hacia el brujo, que seguía en el piso –Bueno ahorita sí, pero… fue solo porque…_

_-Suficiente Jace, vámonos. –respondió Ragnor._

_-No, Magnus espera –Alec bajó del techo en un salto cayendo en cuclillas. El brujo cruzó sus brazos._

_-¿Magnus? ¿No eres Ragnor Fell?_

_-Lamento no ser Ragnor, la bailarina exótica –contestó molesto –Debí dejarte congelado._

_-¿De qué se trata esto? –preguntó Sebastian. ¿Acaso él y Clary le habían engañado?_

_-Nada que tenga que ver contigo –respondió Jace._

_-Magnus tú no respondías mis mensajes y tampoco mis llamadas –reveló Alexander –Yo no sé porque. ¿Hice algo malo?_

_-¿Me estás preguntando por qué no me he contactado contigo cuando te acabas de besar con otro?... –Magnus no terminó de hablar y lanzó un hechizo hacia él convirtiéndolo en sapo –Bueno… un sapo_

_Sebastian sintió como de golpe todo se volvió más grande y él estaba casi a altura de los zapatos de Jace. ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo? Intentó moverse y estaba cubierto de baba. Era de color verde. ¿Qué le había hecho ese brujo? _

_-¡Magnus! ¿Qué has hecho? –escuchó la voz de Alec._

_-Le queda bien ese aspecto, se ve más natural –fue la voz de Jace._

_-¡Magnus, convierte a Sebastian en humano!_

_Nadie se metería con él, nadie le insultaba convirtiéndolo en un sapo, menos un brujo mestizo. Él comenzó a dar saltos para ir a la orilla del techo. Mientras seguían las voces._

_-¿Tienes cómo pagar por mis honorarios? Solo acudes a mí cuando necesitas ayuda, para salvarte a ti o a tus amigos._

_-Magnus sabes que eso no es… cierto… fui contigo el día de mi cumpleaños y…_

_-¿Qué soy para ti Alexander?_

_Ahí logró ver al brujo que mataría cuando tenga oportunidad y saltó hacia su dirección, dando varios patadas y golpes, el cuerpo era diferente y su complexión pequeña, porque de ser más alto lo estaría matando. Escuchó las risas de Jace –Un sapo peleándose con un brujo._

_-¡Me está llenando de baba! _

_Las manos del brujo querían atraparlo, pero él lograba saltar de su hombro hasta su cabeza y evitar que lo atrape._

_-Conviértelo en humano entonces, te pagaré si es necesario –Él sintió dos manos sujetarlo y alejarlo de su víctima. Era Alexander. -¿Por qué lo transformaste en un sapo?_

_-¿Quieres seguir besándolo así? –bufó Magnus._

_-Magnus todo es confuso para mí y lo sabes, eres el primer hombre con quién salgo y…_

_-¿Por eso quisiste probar con alguien más? ¡Con ese sapo! _

_-Tú lo convertiste en uno –las manos de Alec temblaban, además él tenía intenciones de atacar al brujo de nuevo –Magnus, vamos a hablar por favor… pero primero vuélvelo a la normalidad._

_-Creo que se ve mejor así_

_-¡Jace! –reprochó Alec –Magnus por favor._

_-Colócalo en el suelo –indicó él._

_Alec accedió bajándolo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás junto con Jace. En unos segundos más él sintió el cambio de peso y complexión, también la masa corporal era diferente. Este insulto no se quedaría así, ese brujo se había metido con el peor enemigo que podía tener._

* * *

-Te dije que era una locura –le dijo Tessa a Nicolai.

-Pero ya se besaron –afirmó Nicolai.

-Magnus va a salir lastimado, no creo que sea justo. Él lo ama.

-Estoy seguro que es así Tessa, pero piensa que…

-Cuando Alec descubra la traición de Jonathan o Sebastian, como sea que se llame no creo que esté tan contento.

-Soy consciente de eso, pero también creo que mientras Jonathan se acerqué más a Alexander bajo su plan, más oportunidades Alec tiene de poder tocar su humanidad.

-Alexander le dijo que la oscuridad le consumirá por completo y no se equivocó en eso.

-Pero Jonathan no pudo encontrarse con Alexander, y yo solo estoy haciendo esto y si funciona significa que el amor puede sobre toda magia oscura incluso la de Lilith.

**…..**

* * *

**Pasado**

**-**Me da mucho gusto conocerle Lord Cotys, he escuchado el nombre de su padre y sé que está hospedándose en la Villa del Senador.

-Muchas gracias comisionado, estoy aquí para solicitarle unos guardias. La noche anterior hemos tenido un ataque en la villa.

-¿Fueron asaltantes o requiere protección sobrenatural?

-¿Perdón?

-Ha habido varios ataques en otras villas también, hablan sobre bestias gigantes. Fueron también en los últimos días.

-No sé con exactitud que era, pero asesinó a unos esclavos y también caninos.

El comisionado llevó su mano a su bigote –Le mandaré unos guardias del emperador, el senador es un amigo muy querido de él y estoy seguro que diría lo mismo.

-Gracias –respondió Alexander.

Mientras tanto afuera, Isabelle y Danielle están viendo unas telas acompañadas de Cordelia y Helena. Jonathan estaba de pie, no podía moverse con libertad sin estar acompañado de Alexander, quién no tardó en salir.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Mandará esta tarde unos guardias del emperador –le respondió él -¿Están entretenidas?

-Sí –contestó él.

-Llévame a ese lugar dónde te reuniste con ese demonio.

Jonathan asintió, ellos se adentraron en el mercado. Alexander le seguía, el amontonamiento de gente era bastante. Jonathan llegó al puesto, pero era otro, dónde vendían comida.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Era aquí, fue aquí –contestó Jonathan –Ahí estaban ustedes y Cordelia.

-Tal vez se cambió de puesto, le preguntaré a la señora –le dijo Alexander con voz serena y se acercó al puesto –Disculpe, la otra vez vine hace ya unas semanas y aquí había un puesto dónde leían la fortuna.

-He estado en este puesto desde que mi bisabuelo lo abrió –respondió la señora.

Jonathan no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, no podía ser posible. Ellos volvieron con las demás, Danielle fue la única que notó su ausencia.

-¿A dónde fueron?

-Jonathan me platicó de una hechicera que leía la fortuna, pero no estaba ahí. Es otro puesto.

Jonathan se asombró al ver que le dijo la verdad.

-¿Ya no está la señora ahí? –preguntó Cordelia –Que lástima.

-No creo en las fortunas, son suposiciones –dijo Danielle mirando a su sirvienta y después a su prometido –Creo que es hora de volver a la Villa, estoy cansada.

Ella se adelantó, Isabelle la siguió. Jonathan sujetó a Alexander de su brazo.

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alexander percatándose –Jonathan por favor… no podemos atrasarnos volvamos a la Villa

-Esto es entre nosotros, no tiene por qué involucrarla.

-¿Qué respuesta se supone que debía darle? –preguntó tajante Alexander y después avanzó. Jonathan mordió su labio y le siguió.

* * *

**Muy buenas tardes ya. Saludos a Magaby, gracias por comentar. También a Tenshi y Alexander, por dejarme tan lindos comentarios. La historia está tomando un giro que la verdad me está encantando también a mí como escritora. Es un reto enorme y eso es lo que más me está gustando. Vienen muchas sorpresas. Añadiré sobre París y también como fue que Jonathan se enamoró de Alec. Como mencioné. Martes y Viernes serán las actualizaciones. Saludos a todos, besos y abrazos. Gracias por leer y que tengan un bonito día.**

**Con cariño, Jaidy.**


	13. Eres mío

**Otoño 2007**

-¿Estás totalmente segura de que era Jace? –preguntó Isabelle la que Clary le pareció la enésima vez.

Clary se mordió el labio, ya dolorido, y contó hasta diez.

-Soy yo, Isabelle –contestó-. ¿De verdad crees que no reconocería a Jace? –Miró a Alec, que estaba junto a ellas, con la mascada azul ondeando al viento como un estandarte-. ¿Podrías confundir tú a Magnus con otra persona?

-No. Nunca –contestó él sin la más mínima vacilación-. Pero… Quiero decir, claro que te lo preguntamos, porque no tiene sentido.

-Quizá sea un rehén –sugirió Simon, apoyado contra una roca. El sol de otoño hacía que sus ojos adquirieran el tono de granos de café-. Igual Sebastian lo está amenazando, diciéndole que si Jace no le sigue el juego, él hará daño a sus seres queridos.

Todos miraron a Clary, pero ella negó, frustrada.

-Ustedes no los vieron juntos. Nadie actúa así cuando es un rehén. Parecía totalmente feliz de estar con él.

-Entonces, está poseído –repuso Alec-. Como con Lilith.

-Eso fue lo primero que pensé. Pero cuando estaba poseído por Lilith era como un robot. Repetía lo mismo una y otra vez. Pero éste era Jace. Bromeaba y sonreía como él.

-Quizá sufra el síndrome de Estocolmo –aportó Simon -. Ya sabes, cuando te han lavado el cerebro y empiezas a apreciar a quien te ha capturado.

-Se tarda meses en desarrollar el síndrome de Estocolmo –objetó Alec -¿Qué aspecto tenía? ¿Herido o enfermo de alguna manera? ¿Los puedes describir?

No era la primera vez que le preguntaba eso. El viento hizo volar hojas muertas entre sus pies mientras Clary les volvía a contar cómo había visto a Jace: animado y sano. A Sebastian también. Habían parecido totalmente tranquilos. La ropa de Jace estaba limpia, y era elegante y corriente. Su hermano llevaba una larga parka negra que parecía cara.

-Como un maldito anuncio de Burberry –soltó Simon cuando ella acabó.

Isabelle lo miró.

-Tal vez Jace tenga un plan –sugirió –Quizá esté engañando a Sebastian, tratando de ganar su confianza o averiguar cuáles son sus planes.

-Pero si estuviera haciendo eso, habría encontrado la manera de decírnoslo –replicó Alec-. No nos dejaría aquí, temiendo por él. Resulta demasiado cruel.

-A no ser que pueda arriesgarse a enviar un mensaje. Debe de creer que confiaremos en él. Y confiamos en él. –Isabelle alzó la voz, y se rodeó con los brazos, estremeciéndose.

-Los árboles que flanqueaban el camino de gravilla en el que se hallaban entrechocaron las ramas desnudas.

-Quizá deberíamos decírselo a la Clave –sugirió Clary, y oyó su propia voz como si le llegara de lejos-. Esto… No sé cómo podemos ocuparnos de esto nosotros solos.

-No podemos decírselo a la Clave –replicó Isabelle con voz dura.

-¿Por qué no?

-Si creen que Jace está cooperando con Sebastian, la orden será matarlos en cuanto los localicen –explicó Alec –Es la ley.

-¿Aunque Isabelle tenga razón? ¿Incluso si Jace sólo le está siguiendo el juego a Sebastian? –preguntó Simon, con una nota de duda en la voz-. ¿Tratando de ganar su confianza para obtener información?

-No hay manera de demostrarlo. Y si dijéramos que eso es lo que está haciendo, y de alguna manera Sebastian se enterase, lo mataría –contestó Alec-. Si Jace está poseído, la Clave lo matará. No podemos decirles nada. –Su voz sonaba dura. Clary lo miró sorprendida; por lo general, Alec era el que siempre quería seguir las normas.

-Estamos hablando de Sebastian –añadió Izzy-. No hay nadie a quien la Clave odie más, excepto Valentine, y está muerto. Pero casi todo el mundo conoce a alguien que murió en la Guerra Mortal, y Sebastian fue quien logró bajar las salvaguardas.

(1)

…..

* * *

**Pasado**

Ellos volvieron a la Villa, en la Sala de la Casa Principal esperaban ambas señoras. Danielle fue a saludar a su madre e Isabelle hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué te dijo el Comisionado?

-Mandará unos guardias del emperador –contestó Alexander.

-Podemos estar tranquilas entonces –dijo Marie Cotys.

-Sí, eso parece.

-¿Qué tal la ciudad? –preguntó Jia.

-Muy bien –respondió Isabelle –todas las doncellas no dejaban de admirar a mi hermano y decían que él y Danielle hacen una bonita pareja.

-Por supuesto que lo hacen –contestó Jia.

Alexander miró a Jonathan retirarse con Cordelia y Helena. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto. Ellos almorzaron juntos. Alexander no podía mantenerse todo el tiempo con Jonathan, su madre le dijo que no podía descuidar a su prometida.

-¿Hay algo entre Jonathan y tú? –le preguntó Danielle directamente.

Alexander escupió de su té.

-Lo sabía, pero me decías que me equivocaba.

-Danielle…

-Convenceré a mi mamá para que nos vayamos de picnic tú y yo, solo Helena y Jonathan nos acompañarán y así podremos pasar tiempo con nuestras parejas.

-No sé si eso sea una buena idea.

-Vamos Alexander, creo que ambos necesitamos un poco de libertad. Mi padre no está y es una muy buena oportunidad.

-Disculpe que le interrumpa joven Cotys

Él miró a Jonathan asombrado. ¿Escuchó algo?

-Los guardias han llegado y la señora Otero solicita que usted vaya a recibirlos.

-Claro –contestó Alexander poniéndose de pie.

-Te acompaño, creo que después de todo nuestro matrimonio no será un martirio –dijo Danielle.

Alexander le extendió la mano ayudándola a levantarse. Jonathan tragó saliva, Danielle le sonrío a Alexander y ambos se dirigieron hacia la mansión principal.

Aurora llegó con la charola, levantando las tazas de té y los platos -¿Qué creías que iba a pasar Jonathan? Ellos van a casarse.

Jonathan mordió su labio y se marchó enfadado.

…..

* * *

**Nuevo Septiembre 2007**

_Alec ayudó a Sebastian a ponerse de pie -¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-¿A qué estás jugando brujo? –reclamó molesto él. Nadie se metía con Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern._

_-¿Quieres volver a ser un sapo? –preguntó Magnus aun lleno de baba en las manos y su camisa._

_Jace interrumpió –debemos ir a avisarle a Clary, esto va a destrozarla._

_-Por supuesto, que la va a destrozar –contestó el brujo._

_-Mi padre está muerto –dijo Jace -¿Quién la querría muerta?_

_-Yo –pensó Sebastian, pero lo único que hacía en esos momentos era retar al brujo, las ganas de sacar su espada serafín y cortarle el cuello le tentaba. Se imaginó la sangre salpicando y él triunfante._

_-¿De verdad van a matarse por Alec?_

_Claro no podía matarlo por su plan, deseaba cambiar el pasado. Evitaría que Jace naciera._

_–__Jace por favor, no es tiempo para tus bromas._

_El brujo dejó la atención que tenía hacia él llevándola a Alexander Lightwood -Vamos Jace, espero mi cheque Alec… a excepción que quieras otro método de pago –dijo él guiñándole el ojo._

_-Le vamos a dar el dinero y no habrá otro método de pago –contestó Sebastian, colocándose delante de Alec, sacó de su bolsillo su cartera y extrajo todo lo que había ahí poniéndolo en las manos del brujo._

_-Mira jovencito, me agradabas antes… pero ahora ya no, de la nada muestras interés hacia Alec cuando déjame decirte que yo lo hice desde la primera vez que lo conocí_

_-Magnus… -Alec seguía abochornado._

_El brujo interfería en sus planes y eso no lo permitiría, si quería un triángulo amoroso se lo daría -¿Si muestra interés porque no responde sus llamadas ni sus mensajes?_

_-¿Qué? ¡Eso a ti no te importa! –Magnus dijo impaciente._

_-¡Me importa todo lo que tiene que ver con Alec!_

_Era su presa por supuesto que le importaba, nadie podía tocarlo que no sea él. Cuando marcaba a una presa, era de su posesión y Alec le pertenecía. _

_-Por favor, pueden detenerse –interrumpió Alec._

_-Nos volveremos a encontrar nefilim y no seré condescendiente la próxima vez, vamos por Clary –Magnus se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Jace le siguió._

"Por supuesto que yo tampoco brujo, te mataré la próxima vez que nos encontremos". Pensó.

_-Sebastian… yo esto, debo irme_

"Fingir emociones" -_-Lo sé, tienes que estar ahí para tú parabatai, gracias por defenderme._

_-Yo… -Alec bajó la mirada –no podía dejar que sigas siendo… un sapo._

_-Piensa en lo que hablamos –Alec suspiró y después se fue corriendo detrás de los demás. _

_Sebastian se limpió las manos llenas de baba –Jamás pensé ser un sapo, brujo estúpido –él llevó sus dedos a sus labios -¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué ese beso me gustó? _

_…__.._

* * *

_**Pasado.**_

_-¿Hija estás segura que no quieres llevar chaperón? _

_-Madre, es un paseo con mi prometido y creo que con nuestros sirvientes es suficiente, además viene el cochero._

_-Creo que ellos quieren privacidad –dijo la madre de Alexander._

_-Vayan con cuidado –dijo resignada Jia._

_La noche anterior no tuvieron otro ataque y pudieron dormir con tranquilidad. Ellos subieron a la carroza. Danielle miró cómplice a Alexander. Jonathan solo miraba hacia el exterior, algo en esta situación no le gustaba. Alexander desposaría a Lady Otero, después de todo él era su amante. Algo que se prometió no sería y Alexander se resistía a escaparse juntos, siempre preocupándose por los demás. _

_Salieron de los límites de la Villa, llegando al bosque que está a orillas del río. Jonathan bajó las canastas de comida._

_-Aparcaré en… _

_-No –respondió Danielle sacando una bolsa de monedas –Vaya al poblado cercano y vuelva por nosotros en tres horas._

_-Pero la señora…_

_-Es una orden._

_-Sí, Lady Otero –contestó el cochero, subió a la carroza y se marchó._

_Danielle sostuvo de la mano a Helena –Ven, vamos a buscar donde sentarnos._

_-Estás muy pensativo –le dijo Alexander._

_Jonathan mordió su labio -¿Qué te hace diferente al senador?_

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Te casarás con Lady Otero y yo seré tú amante también –contestó molesto –Ustedes se llevan bien, dormirás en su compañía mientras a mí el Senador me torturará…_

_Alexander le sostuvo de la barbilla -¿Crees que yo no odio esta situación también?_

_-¿Qué pasará si terminas enamorándote de ella?_

_Alexander suspiró –Dime que es lo que quieres que haga… dímelo y lo haré._

_-¡Odio mi vida!, odio… no poder ser alguien y…_

_Alec acarició su mejilla –Mi dulce bien, eres alguien, eres el hombre que amo y eso significa mucho._

_-¡No significa nada! ¡Soy solo un esclavo! ¡No puedo ofrecerte nada! –gritó desesperado –No soy libre y estoy a merced del Senador, que tú me ames no cambia nada –él hizo su mano a un lado y caminó hacia el bosque._

_-¿Todo bien? –le preguntó Danielle._

_-Sí, solo hablaremos, vuelvo enseguida –contestó Alexander siguiéndolo._

_Alexander le encontró sentado de un tronco que está tirado en la mitad de la arena. Él se sentó a su lado y agarró su mano._

_-¿Crees que yo no estoy cansado también?_

_Jonathan le miró –No lo parece_

_-¿Qué te tiene así de alterado? ¿Por qué estás diferente?_

_-Alexander…_

_-Si no fueras un esclavo, si fueras un caballero o un soldado no nos habríamos cruzado._

_-No lo sabemos_

_-Puede ser, pero desafortunadamente no podremos saberlo, no elegimos nuestras familias… nacimos en estas circunstancias. Si huimos como dices… ¿Qué haremos? –preguntó enérgico -¿Salir de Constantinopla? ¿No sabes que todo esto pertenece al Senador? Moriríamos en el intento._

_-¿Por qué no morir? –Alzó la voz Jonathan poniéndose de pie -¿Por qué no morir en vez de vivir en agonía? Soy un muerto en vida, me mantengo de pie por ti, no me he suicidado por ti… pero verte reír con Lady Otero me enfurece, escuchar como todos en la Villa dicen que son una pareja adorable… Prefiero estar muerto a verte con esa mujer, a saber que te enredarás con ella en la cama por cumplir un compromiso, a saber que te tocarán unas manos que no serán las mías, entonces es mejor morir._

_Alexander besó la mano que sostenía y después se levantó parándose frente a él –Mi Jonathan, mi amado Jonathan… este corazón solo te pertenece a ti, mi cuerpo solo te pertenece a ti… ¿Quieres que muramos juntos? Entonces vamos a hacerlo, porque sé que así ese monstruo no volverá a tomarte, porque seremos libres juntos… yo me siento peor que un esclavo, tantas reglas y obligado a casarme con Danielle, que los demás tomen decisiones que pienso no les corresponde… y también tenerte me hace mantenerme en pie mi dulce ángel…_

_Jonathan se acercó a su rostro, colocando su frente en la de él –quiero besarte…_

_-Házlo, bésame… tómame Jonathan… hazme tuyo_

_Jonathan le miró impactado –Yo no sé si…_

_-Tómame Jonathan, te ordeno que me hagas el amor, que tomes mi cuerpo y cada rincón de él, quiero sentirte._

_Jonathan le besó llevando su mano a su nuca, como ya era su habitual posición y Alexander colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. _

_…__._

* * *

_**Nuevo Septiembre 2007**_

_Él no fue a los funerales de ninguno de sus padres. Podía ser cínico e ir a ver a la mujer que seguramente mató Lilith, quien solo lo cargó por meses para después abandonarlo. Tenerle miedo y repudiarlo. Podría disfrutar ver sufrir a Jace. Pensaba que Clary era su hermana y eso le atormentaba. Ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de su pequeña hermanita. Tal vez pudo conquistarla después del beso que tanto le gustó en la Casa de los Morgenstern._

_Pero sus planes eran más importantes, tal vez demostrarle a Clary que ellos debían conservar la sangre de los Morgenstern pura podía hacerlo después de cambiar el pasado, dónde no habría ningún Jace. _

_Llegó a casa de los Penhallow, no vio a nadie a primera vista. Pero escuchó un latido de corazón en el piso superior, era el olor de Alexander Lightwood, como pasarlo desapercibido después del beso que se dieron en la madrugada._

_Entró a la habitación de los nefilim, él y Jace compartían recámara. Escuchó el ruido de la regadera, podía entrar ahí, besarlo y poseerlo. Alexander era suyo y de nadie más. Le pertenece. Vio lo ordenado que estaba todo y agarró un libro de demonología, se sentó de la cama. No era algo que desconocía._

_Alexander no tardó en salir con la toalla en la mano secándose el cabello._

_-¿Qué tanto te preocupa?_

_Alec reaccionó, y le miró -¿Qué haces aquí?__ –__él no hablaría hasta que contesté su pregunta -¿No crees que es extraño que Jocelyn sea asesinada por algún demonio?_

_-Mi tía me contó sobre el ataque, a lo mejor fue algún tipo de venganza__ –__De su hijo por querer hacerme pasar por Sebastian Verlac, para seducirte y ser tú novio hasta que el Alexander Lightwood que combatió conmigo llegue y entonces me diga como viajó al pasado, después de obtener lo que deseo le mataré y todo será un éxito._

_-¿Por qué alguien se vengaría de ella? –preguntó Alec._

_Sebastián cerró su libro –No lo sé ustedes son una familia extraña, amigos de un vampiro, un hombre lobo y un brujo_

_-Cierto con todo esto, hemos olvidado a Simon –explicó Alec –el inquisidor te adora, tal vez puedas ayudarnos a que lo liberen_

_-Es extraño que sea un vampiro diurno, mi tío dice que jamás ha existido uno así –Sebastian se puso de pie._

_-Eso ocurrió después que Valentine le secuestró –dijo Alec –veré si puedo ayudar a que lo liberen_

_Sebastian le sostuvo de la mano -¿Ya quieres irte?_

_-Sobre lo que ocurrió ayer en el techo…_

_-Hablaré con el inquisidor, haré que liberen a su amigo –dijo Sebastian quitándole la toalla y dejándola caer._

_-¿Qué __estás haciendo? –reclamó Alec soltándose de su agarre._

_-Yo creo que sí lo sabes –contestó Sebastian sosteniendo su barbilla, Alec quedó perplejo. Sebastian eliminó la distancia entre ellos, le alzó el rostro y él cerró los ojos mientras sus labios rozaban con suavidad los de Alexander. Por una extraña razón, Sebastian debía aceptar que le ha gustado besar al nefilim, provocaba algo en él, un anhelo de ser correspondido y le hiciera olvidar todo lo demás con solo estar juntos. Alec levantó los brazos, entrelazándolos alrededor del cuello de Sebastian, para traerlo más hacia él._

_La atracción entre ambos era palpable. Su presa iba cayendo a sus pies con demasiada facilidad, sus recorrían las mejillas de Alec. Era cuidadoso y las fue llevando hacia su nuca. Le gustaba la posición, a su pensamiento vino besarle su cuello y dejarle una mordida ahí para marcarlo como su propiedad._

_Le observó tensarse y abrir los ojos__ –__Alec –Sebastian tenía la mirada fija en él y las mejillas coloradas__-Alec, en verdad me gustas_

_-Yo no sé__ –__susurró él, ¿Acaso quería hacerse el difícil? ¿Rechazaría lo sensual que eran sus besos?_

_-¿A qué tienes miedo? –preguntó Sebastian acariciando sus mejillas y su quijada_

_-¿Cómo sabes__que tengo miedo? –preguntó Alec_

_-Porque me siento igual que tú –dijo Sebastian acariciando su cabello –Pareciera que esto es demasiado rápido, pero cuando te beso… siento que por primera vez pertenezco a un lugar, como si hubiera encontrado lo que he buscado por tanto tiempo_

_Alec tragó saliva –Siento lo mismo que tú…_

_-Provocas algo en mí, algo que nadie antes…__ –__Sebastian le besó detrás de la oreja, haciendo lo que quería. Le dio una leve mordida. "Eres mío"._

_Alec se estremeció y lo miró a los ojos –Es algo extraño, pero yo no puedo…_

_-¿Estás saliendo con alguien más? –preguntó Sebastian -¿El brujo?_

_-Yo… esto… -Sebastian notó que dudaba, eso era algo bueno fue bajando de la oreja hasta la mejilla de Alec, hasta llegar a sus labios, que volvió a besar. Alec cerró sus ojos nuevamente. Cuando fueron interrumpidos por alguien tocando a la puerta_

_-¡Alec! ¿Has terminado de bañarte?_

_Alec rompió el beso -Sí… Jace ya estoy por salir_

_-Piénsalo –dijo Sebastián besando ligeramente sus labios –veámonos esta noche, en la casa veraniega_

_Alec le miró y después caminó hacia la puerta, cuando salió de la habitación. Le escuchó hablar con Jace._

_Sebastian se acarició los labios cerrando los ojos –Jamás pensé que me gustaría tanto besarlo, mis planes van por buen camino. Disfruta tus últimos tiempos de vida. Jace._

* * *

**_(1) El extracto pertenece al libro Cazadores de Sombras: Ciudad de Almas Perdidas._**

**_Buenas tardes, excelente fin de semana. Que estén muy bien. Nos leemos el martes en la próxima actualización. Besos y abrazos a todos, gracias por leer._**

**_Con cariño, Jaidy._**


	14. Dos corazones conectados

**Pasado**

Jonathan y Alexander se besaban a orilla del río. La boca de Jonathan le recorría todo, incluso cuando su lengua entró dentro de él, Alexander lanzó un gemido ahogado y optó por cerrar sus ojos. Mientras Jonathan fue bajando sus manos hacia su cintura apresándole hacia él, Alexander no oponía resistencia, Jonathan sonrió y le besó de la mejilla hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, que le mordió. Alexander llevó sus manos a su cabello, entrelazándolos.

Jonathan se fue hincando y Alexander le imitó, hasta que ambos quedaron en la arena. Jonathan le acariciaba la espalda mientras besaba su cuello, fue acariciando su entrepierna y le recostó. Sus miradas eran cómplices en esos momentos. Jonathan se quitó su camisa y fue deslizando sus manos en el torso de Alexander desabrochando su garbán. Alexander mordió su labio sonrojado.

-Jonathan…

-Tú miembro se ha levantado -Jonathan desabrochó su pantalón –Es la primera vez que te pones así

-Yo no…

Jonathan introdujo su mano, empezando a masturbarle. Alexander gimió y se estremeció, después llevó su brazo a su boca para guardar los gemidos. Jonathan continúo masturbándole, provocando a Alexander…

-Détente… por favor

-Tú me pediste que te tomara y te haga mío –dijo Jonathan mientras lamía su torso y le masturbaba

-Noo… esto es… Jonathan…

Alexander se sentía incómodo, deseaba ese momento. Pero algo no estaba bien. No importaba que fueran hombres, sino su cuerpo respondía de una manera que él se desconocía así mismo.

Jonathan fue succionando sus tetillas, mientras le masturbaba al mismo tiempo. Alexander gemía prolongadamente y decía su nombre al momento de lamer sus labios, Jonathan fue besando su torso y su otra mano la llevó detrás de su pantalón hacia sus glúteos rodeo su cintura despojándole del pantalón, subió a encontrarse con los labios de Alexander, quien correspondió apasionadamente llevando sus manos a sus cabellos, la respiración era lo de menos, Alexander gemía ahogadamente hasta llegar al climax.

Jonathan acarició su rostro –Tenía tantos deseos de hacer esto -Alexander bajó la mirada, Jonathan recorrió su mejilla con su dedo –Yo quiero… –Él lamió su oreja –Quisiera estar dentro de ti…

Alexander no respondía, sus flecos tapaban su mirada. Jonathan se hincó desabrochándose el pantalón –Tú también deseas que yo esté dentro de ti.

-No… yo no puedo hacerlo Jonathan –dijo Alexander con la voz entrecortada –tengo miedo.

Jonathan se colocó sobre él y apresó las muñecas de sus manos –Pero tú dijiste…

Jonathan vio la mirada de Alexander, y comprendió que tal vez no era el momento, soltó las manos de Alexander –No quiero forzarte –dijo él haciéndose a un lado, -Alexander.

-Jonathan –contestó Alexander sentándose

-Mi vida es un asco, si mi madre no hubiera muerto. Si mi padre no me hubiera vendido. Trabajar en la posada era mejor a esta vida. –Alec le escuchó con atención –No puedo darte nada y para peor tontamente vendí mi alma al infierno.

Alexander bajó la mirada

-¿Me odias? –preguntó Jonathan y Alexander no respondió –En fin, lo eché todo a perder.

-Jonathan…

-Volvamos con tú prometida.

Alexander le sujetó del brazo, Jonathan le miró –Todos cometemos errores Jonathan, yo estoy asustado porque provocas algo en mí que no he sentido antes. Lo que ocurrió hace un momento, mi cuerpo vibrando y respondiendo así… no pensé que fuera posible.

-Alex…

-Yo quiero que hagamos el amor –Jonathan enarcó una ceja y Alexander sostuvo su quijada, girándolo hacia él mientras tragó saliva –También siento este fuego que hay en nosotros, pero yo no quiero una noche de pasión descarriada… yo siempre he querido que sea especial –Alexander le miró a los ojos –Leí en unos poemas, que cuando se hace el amor dos corazones se conectan y que uno sabe cuándo ha llegado ese momento

-Alexander…

Él tragó saliva –Hagamos el amor juntos… ¿Te parece?

-Pero… yo no sé cómo –Alexander se acercó y lo besó en los labios suavemente, Jonathan cerró sus ojos, llevó sus manos hacia los brazos de Alexander, quién sintió la intensidad de Jonathan y se separó para respirar

-Despacio…

-Perdón

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo –Alexander besó sus mejillas y acarició su cabello –La diferencia está en la suavidad y la delicadeza –Alexander besó su frente y con las yemas de sus dedos fue recorriendo su mejilla y su nariz, hasta depositar un beso ahí. Jonathan cerró sus ojos. Alexander fue acariciando sus orejas y detrás de estás, con sus dedos fue caminando en su cuello, hasta depositar un beso debajo de su oreja. Jonathan sentía la calidez de su amante, algo completamente opuesto a él, provocándole una sensación de calma… como si pudiera estar en un mar tranquilo. Alexander acarició sus labios y le recostó en la arena; después recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos su abdomen y cada una de sus cicatrices, temblaban nerviosas. Jonathan sonrío. Alexander hizo un camino de las manos de Jonathan hasta sus hombros, para después con las palmas de sus propias manos acariciar sus brazos, sujetó las manos de Jonathan y las levantó lentamente hacia su rostro, donde besó ambas. Jonathan abrió los ojos asombrado

-Alexander

-Esto es lo que llaman un beso de amor –Alexander tragó saliva y se inclinó hacia Jonathan cerrando los ojos y acarició sus labios con los propios, hasta que ambos se encontraron en un beso lleno de calma. Jonathan cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos a la nuca de Alexander, él también sentía que el beso era diferente, lleno de ternura, dulzura y con un toque de pasión de parte de su amado. Jonathan jamás pensó que llegaría a sentir estos sentimientos hacia él. Pero Alexander, se los estaba dando, Alexander le estaba entregando su amor en ese beso y deseaba que hagan el amor y no tuvieran una noche de sexo.

Cuando se separaron para recuperar la respiración, Jonathan acarició el cabello del joven Cotys.

-Acaríciame –susurró Alexander a su oído

-¿Y si no puedo controlarlo?

-Hazlo –Alexander sonrío –Puedes hacerlo, confío en ti… hazme el amor

Jonathan besó sus labios y acarició su rostro, se incorporó para sentarse y recostó a Alexander esta vez, quién le ayudó a bajarse los pantalones. Jonathan fue besando su cuello, mientras acariciaba su torso y sus piernas. Las separó un poco y después recorrió su espalda. Alexander le miraba complacido y notó que por una extraña razón estaba nervioso.

-Iré despacio, si te duele o te lastima –Jonathan tragó saliva –Dímelo y…

Alexander lo besó en los labios –Todo está bien, sigue…

Jonathan introdujo un dedo dentro de Alexander, empezando a acariciarlo, el espacio era estrecho y debía estimularlo para que no le doliera. Alexander gimió y se estremeció, después llevó ambas manos hacia su espalda. Jonathan continúo acariciando, sintiendo como poco a poco iba provocando a Alexander… e introdujo un dedo más. Alexander mordió su labio

-¿Duele? –Alexander asintió con la cabeza –Creo que mejor

-Sigue… -Jonathan miró a los alrededores. Alexander le observó extrañado -¿Jonathan?

-Me pareció escuchar algo.

-¿Jamás has hecho esto tampoco verdad? –Jonathan se tensó y después desvió la mirada, Alexander humedeció sus labios y acarició su rostro –Muy bien, somos dos chicos inexpertos… tienes dos dedos ahí y necesitamos continuar.

-¿Qué propones?

-No lo sé, yo no sé sobre esto… tal vez…

Jonathan lo calló besándolo en los labios. Alexander sintió como sacó con cuidado ambos dedos.

-¿Y ahora?

-Acuéstate boca abajo –indicó Jonathan

-Pero…

-Dijiste que confías en mí –Alexander se sonrojó y obedeció. Jonathan rio y fue acariciando su espalda, besándola. Alexander se estremeció y gimió, comenzó a lamer desde la espalda media, hasta llegar entre sus glúteos. Alexander gimió nuevamente al sentir como su lengua se iba deslizando dentro de él. Se sostuvo de la pequeña almohada y la mordió. Jamás había sentido esa clase de placer.

Estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que Jonathan volvió a girarlo depositando nuevamente dos dedos dentro de él. Alexander buscó sus labios para besarlo y cerró sus ojos, Jonathan correspondió mientras se besaban, Alexander inconscientemente separó sus piernas flexionándolas. Jonathan introdujo con facilidad un tercer dedo.

Alexander sentía que el momento había llegado, Jonathan se encargó de prepararlo con sus propios métodos. Un sentimiento desesperado dentro de él, quería decirle a Jonathan que no sería un demonio, tal vez era peligroso… demasiado peligroso, no sabía si se encontrarían en su próxima vida. Pero deseaba que sea así y puedan amarse con la libertad que tanto añoran.

Jonathan besaba su pecho, acariciaba su abdomen con su mano izquierda, fue hacia sus tetillas. Alexander comenzó a gemir ahogadamente, se sentía en el paraíso en ese momento.

-Alexander…

Él entreabrió sus ojos, vio esa mirada cálida y esa sonrisa en Jonathan, sus ojos brillaban y su piel blanca se encontraba completamente sonrojada haciendo una combinación cómica con su cabello platinado.

-Voy a entrar… seré gentil… avísame sí

Alexander lo calló volviendo a besarlo –Jonathan… por favor…

-¿Por favor qué? –preguntó Jonathan asustado

Alexander sonrío y acarició su rostro –Hazlo…

Jonathan asintió con su cabeza y acarició su cabello, después sus frentes estaban una sobre otra.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

Alexander le besó de nuevo –Sí… quiero esto

Jonathan rodeo su cuerpo con sus piernas y Alexander sintió el respingo al entrar en él, el miembro de Jonathan, él comenzó los vaivenes. Alexander se aferró más a él, mientras gemía y el movimiento continuaba, le mordía su oreja. Jonathan gemía junto con él.

-Alexander… -susurró Jonathan en su oído

-No pares –balbuceó Alec.

-Alexander… te amo

Alexander sintió que algo en su corazón se estremeció y empezó a llorar abrazándolo.

-¿Te duele?

-No –contestó Alexander lanzando un gemido más profundo. –Yo también te amo

-Siempre te voy a amar –Alexander continúo llorando un rato más

Los dos llegaron al climax juntos, Alexander acariciaba su pecho –Jonathan.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Jonathan besándolo de nuevo.

Alexander aceptó el beso y después suspiró –Siempre quise que fueras tú, mi primera vez…

-Me alegra saberlo, sólo que mi sueño contigo fue una entrega de pasión descontrolada… aunque esto estuvo mejor –contestó Jonathan volviendo a besarlo.

-Eres un tonto, la pasión descontrolada no lleva un sentimiento de por medio y…

-Lo lamento

-No, Jonathan yo sólo estoy diciendo que… -Alexander alzó la mirada

-En el contrato que firmé, elegí a cinco personas para matar en mi próxima vida –Alexander quedó atónito –entre esas personas -Jonathan tragó saliva, Alexander acarició su rostro.

-Jonathan…

-Yo estaba furioso y…

Alexander acarició sus labios –Te quiero Jonathan, si no te quisiera no me hubiera entregado a ti y no me importa las tonteras que hayas cometido. Lo solucionaremos.

Jonathan preguntó preocupado –¿Cómo lo haremos?

-Hallaremos a ese demonio, y anularemos el contrato–suspiró Alexander volviendo a besarlo y se colocó encima de él.

Jonathan recordaba el nombre de las cinco personas y en esas se encontraba Alexander Cotys, por no desear ser su amante. ¿Cómo lograría evitar matar al único hombre que ama en su próxima vida?

…

* * *

**Nuevo Septiembre 2007**

_-Debiste ir al funeral de tú madre –le dijo Malachi mientras tomaba su taza de té. Sebastian no contestó pensativo –Por supuesto no lo harías, eres responsable de su muerte._

_-No lo soy, Lilith me informó por medio de Hugo que ella ya estaba muerta cuando ella mandó a uno de sus súbditos –Malachi escupió su bebida, Sebastian rio y bufó -¿Qué son esos modales para un Cónsul?_

_-¿Si tú no la mataste quién lo hizo? -preguntó Malachi mientras limpiaba la mesa y su camisa._

_-No lo sé, desconozco quien además de mí podría quererla muerta –Sebastian se levantó de su asiento, vestía su traje de cazador de sombras –Aunque no me interesa en realidad_

_-Yo creo que debería interesarte, porque eso es un problema. Si es alguien que quiere acabar con los Morgenstern, seguirían tú y tu hermana –dijo Malachi._

_-Pero para todos, el hijo de Valentine es Jace –Sebastian estiró sus brazos indiferente -así que no me preocupo por eso._

_-¿Y la tía de Sebastian? ¿También está muerta?_

_-No sabría decirte… pero ¿quién podría informarnos si es la única en el Instituto? –Malachi empezó a reírse –O tienes una suerte para que tus manos no se ensucien o no te preocupa que esto es demasiado misterioso._

_Alguien golpeó a la puerta, Malachi dio el permiso de entrar. El Inquisidor Aldertree estaba ahí –He dejado libre al vampiro diurno, tal como ha solicitado señor Verlac._

_-Muchas gracias –Sebastian se puso de pie –también espero que esa idea de culpar a los Lightwood le vaya quitando de la mente –El inquisidor quedó helado –hace algo en contra de ellos y… no sabe con quién se está metiendo, ahora mi permiso para ver al prisionero que está en la celda contigua de donde estaba el vampiro._

_-Ya puede bajar señor Verlac_

_Sebastian llegó a la celda donde un hombre con cabello largo, ropaje que podría decirse plebeyo, ropa rota, larga barba. El guardia abrió la puerta. El hombre alzó la mirada y quedó perplejo._

_-Jonathan… tú eres Jonathan_

_Sebastian sonrío –Pensé que decías que era Jace…_

_-Yo no dije, yo no sabía… pero con solo verte puedo saberlo_

_Sebastian cerró la puerta –Vengo a ofrecerte un trato._

_-¿Un trato? Escuché que Valentine murió… Sebastian Verlac lo mató… no puedo creerlo, eso es… demasiado…_

_-Yo soy Sebastian Verlac –Hodge lo miró horrorizado y Sebastian sonrío –desafortunadamente no tuve el honor de matar a mi padre, muchas veces lo deseé pero soy menor de edad aun y en él fondo lo amaba, aunque él jamás me amó._

_-Era tú padre y te educó_

_-¡También educó al patético de Jace! ¡Al niño ángel! ¡Al que amó más que a mí! -exclamó enfadado_

_-Si lo hubiera amado, se habría quedado con él y no lo entregaría con los Lightwood. –dijo Hodge sorprendido por el odio que podía reflejarse en el chico._

_-Fue por eso que lo salvó, ¿jamás lo entendiste? –Sebastian río sarcástico –Porque lo amó es que no pudo seguirlo entrenando como a mí, me convirtió en un soldado, me torturó, a mí no me enseñó a tocar el piano, ni cosas bellas… sabía lo que soy un demonio, un monstruo_

_-Entiendo, yo no lo pensé de esa manera_

_-He descubierto sobre los espacios temporales, fui testigo de uno. Alexander Lightwood fue quién asesinó a mi padre –Sebastian caminó hacia Hodge, que está sentado aún del rincón y solo con la cabeza levantada._

_-¿Alec?_

_-Sí, viajó del futuro para poder cambiar algo… sabía lo que debía ocurrir esa noche y vino a matarme, pero solo pudo asesinar a mi padre… no entiendo porque_

_-Desconozco el tema, escuché al respecto alguna vez… pero todos decían que era un mito_

_-En fin, ese Alexander debe llegar en algún momento a este espacio temporal –Sebastian sonrió –Así descubriré como lo hizo y yo traeré mi propio espacio temporal._

_-¿Quieres cambiar el pasado? ¿Qué?_

_-Para eso te necesito, deseo ir al día en que tú y mi padre sacaron a Jace del vientre de Celine Herondale –Hodge quedó petrificado –El niño ángel nunca habrá existido_

_-¡No pienso ayudarte en eso!_

_-Digamos que no tienes otra escapatoria, porque… a partir de estos momentos eres… mi prisionero, y me darás la información que necesito por las buenas o por las malas… aquí está el trato sino lo haces te mato en este instante._

* * *

**_Buenos días, sé que hoy no tocaba actualización. Pero ya que ando por aquí quise dejarlo. Me gusta el contraste de ambos Jonathan, la diferencia de 1,500 años. Gracias por seguir la historia. Próxima actualización el martes que corresponde. Saludos, con cariño. Jaidy._**


	15. El honor de la familia Cotys

_**Nuevo Septiembre 2007.**_

_En la casa de los Penhallow, Sebastian llegó después de su reunión con Hodge y llevarlo a la cabaña que usaba con su padre. Nadie más investigaba ese lugar. Vio el reloj, tal vez debía ir a la Casa Veraniega a esperar a Alec. Pero escuchó un gritó, subió las escaleras rápido. Venía de la habitación de Alec y Jace._

_-¿Entonces no somos hermanos? –esa era la voz de Clary._

_-No, no lo son. No tienen el mismo ADN –contestó el brujo –así que Jace no eres un Morgenstern_

_-¿Quién soy entonces? ¿Quiénes son mis verdaderos padres?_

Sebastian sonrío, Jace ahora sufriría más al no tener conocimiento sobre su verdadera identidad.

_-Lo más seguro, es que Valentine los haya matado, es decir él te creció como su hijo hasta los 10 años, se hizo pasar por Michael Wayland._

_En realidad su padre falleció y su madre se suicidó al enterarse, podía asegurar que ese era un crimen en el cual su padre no tenía relación._

_-Entonces –Clary ahogó su voz –JC…__Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern… ¿Dónde está?_

_Aquí afuera escuchándolos escandalizados. Pensó Sebastian._

_-No lo sé –dijo el brujo –no sé cómo podamos rastrearlo._

_-Entonces Valentine no experimentó contigo Jace –era la voz de su presa –no tienes sangre de demonio en tus venas._

_-Pero mi verdadero hermano sí –contestó Clary_

_-Puede ser que él haya matado a Jocelyn –expresó Jace_

_-¿Matar a su propia madre? –preguntó Alec._

_-Tiene sangre de demonio, es capaz de hacerlo –dijo Isabelle enfadada –hay un monstruo haya afuera con sangre de demonio en las venas, una máquina para matar._

_Sebastian quedó atónito mientras escuchaba, enojado se marchó. Esto no estaba saliendo bien, ahora querrían encontrar a Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern y eso podría ser problemático. Cuando bajó las escaleras se topó con Aline._

_-Pero si es el héroe de Idris._

_-Aline –dijo él indiferente._

_-¿Qué puede turbar los pensamientos del héroe de Idris?_

_-Solo quiero estar solo._

_-¿Desde cuando tienes esa cara de pocos amigos? –ella frunció el entrecejo –Ven, vamos a la biblioteca._

_-¿Desde cuándo te gusta leer?_

_-Amo leer, muy bien no me gusta mucho pero ando aburrida. Con toda la conmoción de que mataste a Valentine y después Jocelyn fallece. Jace y su hermana no deben estar pasándola bien._

_Ellos fueron a la biblioteca. Sebastian no podía dejar de pensar en qué situación estaría ahora si pensaban que Jonathan Christopher asesinó a Jocelyn, no tenían una descripción física de él. Nadie lo había visto, no había razón de que lo descubran. Se detuvo al recordar que Jocelyn tuvo esa caja con el mechón de su cabello. ¿Clary sabría de esa caja? Está situación era un asco. Él era un excelente soldado, además se encontraba su plan. Solo debía mantenerlos entretenidos. Despistarlos, para que no puedan descubrirlo. Además no lo habían hecho, se hacía pasar por Sebastian Verlac y ni siquiera se lo imaginaban._

_-Tengo hambre, vayamos a comer algo –le dijo Aline._

_Ellos salieron de la biblioteca, caminando por el pasillo. Sebastian dedujo que había pasado un corto periodo de tiempo ahí con Aline. Cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse y se detuvo automáticamente._

_Alec salía con la camisa arrugada, y detrás de él, el brujo sin camisa. Él les observó. ¿Ese brujo se había atrevido a tocar a su presa? ¿Le puso sus sucias manos mestizas encima? Alec se sonrojó. Sebastian no podía soportar esa situación, contenerse para no asesinar al brujo le estaba costando. Él es impulsivo y arrebatado, lo podía partir a la mitad con facilidad. Pero Alexander estaba ahí, y él jugaría a ser el desilusionado; por lo que decidió marcharse cerrando su libro._

_-Tenía que ser de familia –escuchó la voz de Aline –eres igual a tú hermana, todo un rompecorazones… me agradabas Alec_

_Después sus pasos le siguieron._

_…__.._

* * *

_**Pasado.**_

_Jonathan ayudó a Alexander a vestirse. Los dos empezaron a caminar a la orilla del río. Se sentía feliz y completo. Alexander era todo para él y le confirmaba que lo amaba, se entregó a él y le mostró lo maravilloso que es hacer el amor. Alexander lucía conservador y realmente lo era, pero a su lado cambiaba. _

_-Aquí están –interrumpió Danielle agarrada de la mano de Helena –Pensamos que se habían escapado._

_-Es una opción –reveló Alexander ruborizándose. _

_-Ya falta media hora para que venga el cochero, así que lo mejor es que nos reunamos y comamos lo que trajimos porque de otra manera no sé qué excusa daremos en la Villa –dijo Danielle._

_-Max e Isabelle querían venir –expresó Alexander –tal vez la próxima vez podamos traerlos._

_-Así ya no tendremos privacidad, pero supongo que está bien –contestó Danielle._

_Jonathan comió en silencio al igual que Helena. Aunque ellos fueran, bueno lo que eran tenían el respeto hacia los jóvenes. ¿Helena sufriría las mismas angustias que él? _

_Cuando llegó el cochero le ayudó a subir las cosas._

_-¿Cómo puedes soportar esto? –le preguntó Jonathan a Helena._

_-Te refieres a esa imagen –ambos miraron a Danielle y Alexander hablando. -Pensé que dijiste que nunca serías su amante._

_-Tal vez no lo entiendas –contestó frío._

_-El Joven Cotys tiene mucha carisma, por lo que sé a Lady Otero no le desagrada piensa que serán felices y ya se imaginó a sus hijos, quiere que tengan los ojos azules._

_-¿No te molesta?_

_Helena terminó de doblar la manta y la acomodó. -¿Qué consigo molestándome? Nada, no tengo otro lugar a dónde ir. Mis padres me abandonaron y me dieron cobijo desde pequeña en la casa del Senador Otero. Al principio fui dama de compañía de Danielle y así me empezó a gustar, pero… yo no puedo llevármela. No tengo nada Jonathan, al igual que tú… solo tengo que soportar y dar gracias que hay pequeños momentos como este en el que puedo estar con ella._

_Jonathan rascó su cabello y miró hacia Alexander._

_-Creo que cualquier chica se enamoraría de un erudito. Un letrado no es bien apreciado en estos tiempos, mayormente los religiosos se dedican a eso. El joven es diferente y entiendo que te hayas fijado en él._

_-Yo no quiero compartirlo_

_-Naciste en el tiempo equivocado –le respondió ella –Todo está listo Lady Otero _

_Jonathan les observó sonreírse mutuamente. Helena tenía razón, las cosas no cambiaban aunque ellos ya intimaron. Todo seguía igual o peor._

_…__._

* * *

_**Nuevo Septiembre 2007**_

_Tessa se sirve más café. Nicolai salió del baño con el cabello humedecido. _

_-Todo está saliendo peor, Jace no podrá saber que es linaje de los Herondale y ahora el asesino más buscado está frente a sus narices._

_-Tessa conserva la calma –le dijo Nicolai –estoy seguro que esto resultará bien._

_-¿Crees que Lilith nos descubra?_

_Él se sentó del sofá –No lo sé y creo que tengo cosas más importantes en la cabeza, que ella. Jonathan qu__iere matar a tú amigo Bane y algo me dice que tragará sus palabras. Yo no puedo ver el futuro, pero estoy seguro que… esto va a salir bien._

* * *

_Sebastian salió de casa de los Penhallow tenía que solucionar esas molestias. Fue a la cabaña donde estaba Hodge. Se sentía molesto porque por ese Alexander Lightwood del futuro tenía que fingir estar interesado en él. Ese brujo le estorbaba el camino, Alexander ni siquiera corrió detrás de él para disculparse. Era un imbécil. Tenía los motivos para matar a Jocelyn y en realidad la quería muerta._

_Cuando entró vio a su prisionero encadenado a un barrote._

_-¿Ni siquiera me darás un poco de agua?_

_Sebastian empezó a reírse -¿Crees que lo necesitas? ¡Nefilim tonto! ¡Traidor!_

_-Me necesitas vivo, solo yo puedo describirte lo que deseas para viajar al pasado._

_Sebastian masculló entre dientes y fue hacia el lavabo agarrando una cubeta pequeña, le llenó de agua y se la aventó encima._

_-¿Quieres más agua?_

_-¿Por qué estás tan enojado?_

_-Ese estúpido brujo se está metiendo entre mi presa y yo, no puedo matarlo porque sospecharán de mí. Alexander seguramente se acostó con él y lo descubrí. Se supone que nos veríamos en la casa veraniega de los Lightwood, pero ese apestoso brujo mestizo…_

_-Magnus Bane la salvó la vida, además Alexander tiene un alto carácter sobre lo correcto. Estoy seguro que no se siente bien con eso, tal vez vaya a buscarte._

_-¡No corrió detrás de mí!_

_-No puedes obligarlo a amarte, el amor no funciona así._

_Sebastian le llevó su mano a su cuello empezando a ahorcarlo –Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, tendré a Alexander Lightwood a mis pies y voy a enseñarlo a amarme, lo obligaré si es necesario. Me meteré debajo de su piel y de su corazón, que no podrá a amar a nadie más cuando lo haga._

_Hodge le vio consternado. Sebastian le soltó –Cierto, te necesito vivo. Pero después de eso te mataré, eres un estorbo._

_-Vas a fracasar Sebastian._

_-Jamás fracaso –le dijo él, sacando de un cajón un anillo –Iré a divertirme fuera, necesito distraerme. Si Alexander juega sucio, yo también lo haré._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_-Iré a ver a algunas viejas amigas a París –él desapareció después de decir eso._

_Llegó a un pub, varias le conocían como Sebastian Verlac. Tal vez matar a alguien sería más entretenido, pero aquella imagen del brujo sin camisa y Alexander con la camisa arrugada. Una de ellas se acercó dándole un tarro de cerveza._

_-Sebastian, no habías venido por aquí._

_-Lo sé –respondió él sujetándola de la cintura -¿Me extrañaste?_

_-Por supuesto que te extrañé, nadie es tan lindo y seductor como tú._

_Él llevó su mano a su trasero –Lo sé._

_En poco tiempo ambos estaban en uno de los cubículos de los baños de damas, Sebastian le subía de su vestido a aquella chica rubia, besando su cuello y con la otra mano jalando su cabello hacia atrás. El deseo carnal era satisfactorio, necesitaba placer y esa chica se lo daría. La colocó de espaldas, acarició la parte baja de su seno y con sus dedos de la otra mano fue deslizando su braga. La chica gemía complaciente, él comenzó a penetrarle con desenfrenó necesitaba extasiarse, las embestidas eran fuertes. _

_-Te atreviste a acostarte con ese brujo –le reclamó dándole una bofetada._

_-Sebastian que haces –le objetó._

_-¿Después de nuestra plática esta tarde corriste a sus brazos? –él le estampó otro golpe._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres matarme?_

_-¡Cómo viajaste al pasado! ¡Dímelo! –él le levantó del piso eufórico -¡No! ¡Jamás vuelvas a tocar a ese brujo! ¡Nadie puede tocarte!_

_-¡Suéltame! –Alexander forcejeaba con él_

_-¡Eres mío… solo mío! –Él lo besó apresándolo hacia él._

_Unos gemidos le hicieron reaccionar, él se había corrido dentro de la chica. Ella se giró buscando sus labios, pero él la alejó. Guardó su miembro debajo de su bóxer y se acomodó los pantalones saliendo del cubículo._

_-Sebastian… ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Necesito irme –respondió él._

_No dijo nada más. ¿Qué fue esa ilusión? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Ya estaba por amanecer, no quería ver al patético de Hodge y tampoco a nadie de los Penhallow así que fue a la Casa Veraniega de los Lightwood._

_Logró dormir, hasta que un ruido le hizo reaccionar, asomó de la ventana. Alexander había llegado con un caballo. ¿Fue a buscarlo? Él volvió al sofá, cerrando los ojos y fingir dormir._

_Escuchó los pasos de Alec._

_-¿Viniste? ¿Me esperaste aquí? ¿Aún después que me viste con Magnus?_

_Alec cerró la puerta, se acercó a él y se agachó, pudo percibir que lo observaba._

_-¿No es este el momento donde soplas mis pestañas?_

_-¿Estás despierto?_

_-No duermo… así que solo cierro los ojos para que mi vista descanse._

_Alec se asombró -¿Por qué no puedes dormir?_

_-No tiene importancia, además pensé que no vendrías… -él abrió los ojos y se sentó –anoche estabas muy contento con el brujo_

_Alec se abochornó, después se sentó a una distancia considerable –Tú me dijiste que puedo decirte lo que sea… -Sebastian asintió con la cabeza, su presa fue a buscarlo y al parecer le empezaba a tener confianza –Yo bueno… él quiere que yo defina que hay entre él y yo, también me preguntó si tú me gustas y…_

_-¿Te gusto? –se atrevió a preguntar. ¿Después de todo no volver con los Penhallow funcionó?_

_Alec bajó la mirada sonrojado –Te dije que mi vida es un desastre, tú no te mereces estar interesado en alguien como yo._

_-¿Y qué ocurre si lo estoy? –preguntó sarcástico -¿Qué alguien te guste no involucra que te lo merezcas o no?_

_-A mí me gusta Jace… -Sebastian frunció el labio y se acolchonó en el respaldo. Porqué ese chico ángel tenía que entrometerse en su vida. Primero su padre, después Clary y ahora su presa. Alexander siguió hablando –es mi parabatai lo sé, cuando supe que me gustaban los chicos. En realidad fue por él, estábamos juntos todo el tiempo… además cuando salíamos debo admitir que prefería ver a los chicos que a las chicas, siempre vi como los chicos babeaban por Izzy… las chicas por…_

_-Jace –le interrumpió Sebastian_

_Alec estaba sonrojado –Sí… mis ojos también estaban en él, Jace jamás me ha necesitado como su parabatai… le gusta hacer las cosas él solo, y en las peleas siempre tengo que estar pendiente que él y mi hermana no se maten. Para Jace… Isabelle es una buena guerrera, y sé que hasta mejor que yo_

_-Eso no puede ser cierto –reclamó Sebastian -¿Así te gusta ese chico ángel?_

_Alec sonrío –Él es mi parabatai, su dolor… es el mío, y por esa situación jamás podrá existir una relación entre nosotros. Siempre estuve resignado, amándolo en silencio… en las sombras –Alec bajó la mirada –Cuando conocí a Magnus… él… bueno_

_-Fue el primero en ver esa belleza escondida debajo de ese cabello desaliñado, cortado disparejo por ti mismo –Él era bueno con las palabras y también para fingir sentimientos –esos ojos transparentes como el mar, esa faceta de chico duro, ocultando a un chico tímido, inseguro… -Sebastian le observaba fijamente –Tú eres un buen cazador, solo te has dejado opacar por lo que consideras espectacular en Jace… que le gusta fanfarronear con sus sarcasmos y tú hermana deslumbrar con su rudeza._

_-Fui atacado por un demonio mayor… yo no pude_

_-¡Era un demonio mayor y tú no esperabas encontrarte con uno! –Sebastian le sostuvo su mano –Hiciste lo que debías, es diferente cuando vas a un lugar sabiendo que podrías encontrarte… además Izzy me dijo que ellos también resultaron heridos… y tú querías protegerlos… ¿no es así? ¿Cómo siempre haces? ¿Y quién te protege a ti? ¿Quién te cuida las espaldas a ti? –Alec tragó saliva y bajó la mirada—Alec… mírame… mírame_

_Alec accedió, Sebastian sonrío y acarició su rostro, estaba más cerca que hace unos momentos -¿Por qué?_

_-¿Por qué me gustas? Ni yo lo sé… es cierto que el brujo te conoció antes que yo, tal vez… hasta te conoce más que yo… mi padre siempre me dijo que los ojos son las ventanas del alma. _

_Mentira lo leyó en alguna de esas novelas mundanas cuando estaba aburrido._

_-Esa es sola una tonta creencia…_

_-¿Todas las historias son verdad? ¿No es así?_

_-Pero…_

_-Tú eres quien terminará decidiendo por el brujo o por mí…_

_-¿Qué? –Alec preguntó asustado_

_-Si tú me dices que eliges por él, me haré a un lado… no volveré a insistir… al final y al cabo debo volver a París, pero si decides por mí… si tengo la posibilidad que puedas hacerlo, entonces no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados._

_-¿Eso le dices a todos los chicos que quieres conquistar? –preguntó tímido y sonrojado._

_-Eres el primer chico… para mí –Alec suspiró. Esa no era una mentira, además con sus dotes de seducción, podía atraer a cualquier chica. Pero este nefilim era diferente. No quería una noche de pasión desenfrenada como la que tuvo en la madrugada._

_-¿Por qué no intentas dormir?_

_-No importa, debo irme… además_

_-¿Es por tus padres? –Sebastian se enfadó consigo mismo, todo este tiempo había sido él mismo tanto que se olvidó que no era Sebastian Verlac. Él se levantó del sofá. -¿Te molesta que yo te pregunte por ellos?_

_-Mis padres están muertos –él se colocó su chaqueta. Eso no era una mentira._

_-¿Los extrañas?_

_-No –respondió él y salió de la casa._

_…__._

* * *

**_Pasado._**

_Cuando llegaron a la Villa, Max les esperaba afuera con Isabelle._

_-¿Cómo estuvo el paseo? –preguntó Marie._

_-Muy tranquilo, Lord Cotys dice que podemos llevar a sus hermanos la próxima ocasión._

_-Vino de visita el general Quinto –dijo Jia, mientras Aurora ayudaba a bajar las cosas a Helen y Jonathan._

_Danielle observó a Alexander._

_-Le dije que tú padre no está y acordó en que le avisemos cuando esté aquí –explicó Jia soplándose nerviosa con un pañuelo._

_-Espero que sea después del festival –reveló Danielle._

_-Tú padre siempre manda a uno de los esclavos, si no está entonces Lord Cotys tendrá que escoger a uno._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó Alexander-¿Por qué?_

_-Hijo es una tradición aquí –le dijo su mamá._

_Alexander molesto se marchó. Jonathan iba a ir detrás de él pero, Aurora le sujetó del brazo negando con su cabeza._

_-Madre sabes que Alexander no mandará a un ser vivo como comida a esas bestias._

_-El honor Isabelle, el honor de la familia Cotys puede verse afectada por las decisiones de tú hermano._

_Jonathan llevó los cestos a la cocina -¿Por qué me detuviste?_

_-Te dije que detengas lo que hay entre el joven y tú._

_-Lo amo y él me ama –Contestó él sacando la vajilla sucia del cesto._

_-Jonathan ustedes son hombres y…_

_-¿No el senador me toma todas las noches? –le retó Jonathan -¿No él es un hombre casado? ¿Por qué él puede tomarme a la fuerza y Alec no puede recibir mi corazón?_

_-Jonathan…_

_-Hay noches en las que me arrepiento de haber salvado a Cordelia, debí permitir que… -Aurora le interrumpió dándole una bofetada._

_-No confundas, pero si te digo que detengas esto es por la misma razón. ¿Cómo crees que el Senador se pondrá si los descubre?_

_-Que me mate entonces._

* * *

**_Hola! Muy buenas noches. Hoy si que tuve un día muy agitado. Y pues estoy super cansada pero no podía olvidar subir la actualización de este fanfic. Muchas gracias por leer y también pues que tengan una excelente semana. Besos y abrazos. Con cariño, Jaidy._**


	16. Enseñarte a amarme

**_PASADO_**

_Alexander volvió a su habitación, vio una rosa roja sobre su cama y la sostuvo con sus dedos._

_-Pensé que debía mandarlo a buscar._

_-Yo no quiero esta vida –dijo él desanimado._

_Jonathan se acercó y lo abrazó –Tú me dijiste que por el honor de tú familia no podías marcharte._

_-No puedo elegir a uno de esos hombres para…_

_-Entonces esperemos que el senador llegue antes del fin de semana._

_Alexander le besó en los labios –Mi dulce ángel, mañana iremos a la ciudad._

_-¿Puedo saber el motivo?_

_-Alguien de la ciudad pudo ver a esa hechicera, a alguien debieron leerle también la fortuna._

_-¿Sigues pensando en mí?_

_-Siempre pienso en ti –contestó Alexander acariciando su rostro –En tus ojos negros que resaltan en tú piel de seda._

_El golpe a la puerta empezó a sonar provocando que se separen. Jonathan fue a abrir viendo que se trata de Isabelle._

_-Me retiro joven –dijo Jonathan marchándose._

_-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Isabelle?_

_-Siempre he pensado que eres un caballero, tal cual te educaron nuestros padres y creo que eres afortunado al estar comprometido con Lady Otero. Pero lo dijiste la otra noche, tienes que velar por el bienestar de todos. Y el Senador Otero…_

_-¿A dónde quieres llegar? –le interrumpió él sentándose –Sabes que no me gustan los cuentos largos._

_-Vas a ser un hombre de familia, tendrás hijos. No puedes ganarte la enemistad de la gente porque no piensen igual que tú. La gente no se adaptará a ti. Tú tienes que hacerlo._

_-¿Me estás diciendo que debo elegir a un hombre para mandarlo a su muerte?_

_-Tal vez sea su salvación, ve como los tratan aquí._

_-Esa no es su salvación, pequeña hermana. A eso se le llama asesinato._

_…__.._

* * *

_**Nuevo sábado 27 de Septiembre de 2007**_

_Todo Idrys estaba de fiesta, esa noche había un baile en conmemoración a la gran hazaña de Sebastian Verlac, quien observaba a Alec platicando con Jace, entre momentos esos ojos azules le miraban provocando un sonrojo en el nefilim. Jace notó la situación. Aline está sentada junto a él._

_-¿Así que tú y Alec? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?_

_-Ni siquiera yo puedo explicarte que sucedió._

_-¿Amor a primera vista? –bufó ella revolviendo le el cabello._

_-¿Amor? –rio.. Él no podía sentir amor por nadie. Además todo era parte de su plan. Que los demás también noten su amor hacia aquél chico, provocaría que confíe en sus fingidos sentimientos._

_-Esos ojos son de amor Sebastian, no puedes engañarme… son los más transparentes que he visto._

_"__Eres más tonta Penhallow, piensas que soy tú primo y dices que no puedo engañarte"._

_-Es imposible, yo no… no puedo sentir amor, eso es… una locura _

_-¿Por qué no puedes sentir amor? ¿Hay algo que te lo impida? ¿El brujo? ¿Vas a dejarte vencer por un brujo? –cuestionó curiosa, él sabía que le ganaría al brujo._

_-Señorita Penhallow, me permite hablar con su primo un momento –les interrumpió el Cónsul._

_-Claro, piénsalo –ella le dio una palmada en la espalda._

_-¿O está actuando muy bien o no puede dejar de mirar a Alexander Lightwood?_

_-Ya le dije que…_

_-¿Cuál es su plan ahora?_

_-No lo sé –respondió él con una ligera sonrisa. Lo mejor era alejar al Cónsul. No quería que se meta en sus asuntos, se le pegaría como una lastra y no deseaba eso._

_-Pero pensé que dijo que…_

_-Sé lo que dije, pero… tal vez ahora podamos vivir en paz ¿no cree?_

_-¿Paz? –Malachi estaba consternado_

_-Usted ya no tiene que responder a mi padre y yo tampoco, tal vez esto es una nueva oportunidad para nosotros –contestó él, la orquesta empezaba a tocar._

_-¿Esto es sobre Lightwood? ¿Usted está interesado en él?_

_-Nada de esto es un error, no cree –Sebastian dejó al Cónsul y caminó hacia donde estaban los parabatais. Alec estaba más sonrojado de lo habitual. No quería tener que compartir cosas con Malachi, además el único beneficiado en cambiar el pasado. Era él mismo._

_-Buenas noches…_

_-Pero si es el gran héroe –dijo sarcástico Jace._

_-¿Gustas bailar? –Sebastian extendió su mano a Alec, quién negó con la cabeza._

_-¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo? –reclamó Jace_

_-No… a mí no me gusta bailar –Sebastian sonrío, al ver a Alec dar varios pasos hacia atrás._

_-Tal vez podamos bailar en otro lugar, donde no haya gente_

_-Él no va a ir a ningún lado contigo_

_-Por qué no vas a molestar a otra persona –le contestó Sebastian sin dejar de sonar agradable_

_-Jace está bien –dijo Alec bajando la mirada –solo vamos a platicar un poco_

_-Alec, pensé que…_

_-Vuelvo en un momento –los dos salieron del gran salón, varios saludaban a Sebastian. Ellos lograron alejarse a una distancia considerable -¿Por qué haces esto?_

_-Te dije que no me rendiré con facilidad_

_Alec rojo hasta las orejas mordió su labio, después se acolchonó de un árbol –No soy un trofeo Sebastian…_

_-Voy a volver a París, no tengo otro hogar más que ese… pensé que a lo mejor cuando cumpla 18 puedo pedir ir al Instituto de Nueva York… -Alec tragó saliva –o tú ya eres adulto, puedes venir a París… a lo mejor así estemos juntos._

_-No puedo simplemente solicitar ir contigo, eso es todo un proceso y Jace… -Recordó sus pensamientos del día anterior y no le dejó terminar de hablar, besándolo y Alec llevó sus manos a su espalda -esto es una locura._

_-Lo sé, yo no debería sentir esto… pero solo quiero besarte y estar contigo –le susurró al oído –me gustas… ¿quieres que lo intentemos?_

_-¿Intentar qué? _

_"__Enseñarte a amarme" Sebastian acariciaba sus mejillas para volver a besarlo unos segundos después. -¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

_-¿Salir contigo? –preguntó asombrado._

_-Sí, a una cita…_

_-¿Estás hablando en serio?_

_Dejaría un aire de misterio al asunto. -Si vas… significa que si piensas darme una oportunidad y si decides no hacerlo lo entenderé, te esperaré mañana a las ocho en el Lago Lyn._

_No le dio tiempo de responder, volviendo a besarlo._

_-Alexander –interrumpió el Señor Lightwood._

_Ellos rompieron el beso. Sebastian notó la aberración en Alexander. Tenía que salvar la situación y hacer méritos._

_-Señor Lightwood, disculpe… me robé a su hijo por unos momentos._

_-Hablaremos después Alec._

_-Señor Lightwood si me permite intervenir, soy yo quién está cortejando a su hijo –su voz fue dulce y amable –me gusta, él todavía no acepta salir conmigo… creo que yo no le gusto. Pero quisiera que esto no sea un problema para usted._

_-Conoce las reglas de la Clave y también las leyes, Sebastian –le respondió serio Robert –Alexander siempre ha obedecido y respetado cada una de ellas; ahora vuelve a la fiesta._

_Sebastian sostuvo la muñeca de Alec –Él ya es mayor de edad y creo que puede decidir solo, con todo respeto Señor Lightwood. –"No se atreva a meterse en mis planes, porque usted no va a impedirlos"._

* * *

**Pasado**

Alexander estaba dormido cuando escuchó unos gritos, se levantó de la cama. Fue a la ventana viendo que un granero se incendiaba y también lo vio por primera vez algo enorme con unos cuernos. ¿Eso era un demonio? Con prisa, se colocó su garbán y salió de la habitación. Su madre abrazaba a Max y su hermana.

-Quédense aquí –les dijo él.

Alexander bajó corriendo las escaleras, vio a las sirvientas asustadas. Jonathan debía estar en sus aposentos. Él fue hacia el granero, un guardia estaba tirado muerto. Le miró expectante agarró su escudo y también el pilum que sostenía.

No veía a Ipicles. La criatura lanzaba al otro guardia hacia un árbol. Alexander iba a avanzar, cuando sintió una mano detenerlo.

-No lo hagas, no vayas…

-Jonathan… no puedo permitir que…

-No podemos hacer nada, es un demonio los pilums de los guardias no le hicieron nada. –le explicó él –ni un solo rasguño

-¿Debo permitir que nos mate?

-No, lo que el anciano hacia era que estaba preparado y esos amigos de él se encargaban. Tal vez si vamos a buscarlo podemos preguntarle –le dijo Jonathan viendo a la criatura –lo que también hacia era que todo tenía que estar apagado, el fuego llama su atención.

-¿Y si lo llevo al fuego?

-Alexander eso es una locura.

-Lleva a todos a la casa de huéspedes, a los esclavos a todos. Yo voy a…

-No –él le sujetó del brazo –lo prometiste, si vas a morir lo haremos los dos juntos.

Alexander asintió con la cabeza, vio a Ipicles disparar con su escopeta.

-¡Ipicles!

Le llamó Alexander dando las indicaciones que había dado a Jonathan antes. Alexander vio a uno de los guardias heridos y Milo le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Jonathan sostuvo sus armas y después siguió a Alexander. Solo un guardia seguía de pie aunque asustado. Igual como se sentía él ante semejante ser.

-¿Cómo vamos a llevarlo al fuego? ¿Cómo sabremos si funciona?

-No se me ocurre nada –dijo Alexander, levantó una piedra pequeña lanzándola.

-¿Qué haces? –reclamó Jonathan.

-Llamando su atención –contestó él tirándole otra. El demonio no parecía tener ojos pero si unas grandes agujas al frente y fue hacia ellos.

Alexander corrió. Jonathan no podía moverse, vio a Alexander llegar al granero se cubría con el escudo y en un movimiento algo torpe logró clavarle el pilum. El demonio se lo quitó enseguida. Alexander entró al granero.

-¡Joven Cotys! –exclamó atónito, pero el demonio le siguió. Jonathan sintió sus pies moverse hacia el granero. ¿Acaso perdió la razón?

Escuchó a Alexander toser y vio una polea caer sobre el demonio. Milo estaba arriba. Jonathan fue hacia Alexander sacándolo, los tres salieron. Escucharon los gemidos del demonio, pero volvió a salir.

-El fuego no funcionó –dijo Milo.

El sol empezaba a salir, para su sorpresa el demonio fue desapareciendo. Jonathan abrazó a Alexander inconscientemente.

-La luz del sol –dijo Alexander asombrado.

-Eso significa que la única manera de vencerlos es hacer tiempo hasta que amanezca –dijo el guardia.

-¿Cuántos murieron? –preguntó Alexander y miró a Jonathan, quién le soltó.

-Iré a revisar –dijo el guardia.

-Milo hay que apagar el fuego, traigan pilas de agua. Jonathan ayúdale –él sonrío –iré a ver cómo están las señoras y vengo a ayudarles.

-Sí joven Cotys –respondió Jonathan.

….

* * *

**Nuevo domingo 28 de Septiembre del 2007**

_Sebastian esperaba en el Lago Lyn, mañana ya debía volver a París. Su tío le dijo que no podía olvidar sus responsabilidades. Esa noche, era la única oportunidad que tenía para seducir a Alexander Lightwood y lo conseguiría. Él preparó todo para una cita romántica con los consejos de Aline, quién le dio una manta con un cesto, dos copas, una botella de vino y también dos platos._

_Se asombró al verle aparecer._

_-Pensé que no llegarías_

_-Lo consideré –dijo nervioso y se sentó sobre la manta._

_-¿Gustas vino?_

_-Supongo… -dijo observando la comida del cesto, habían panes, también un recipiente de vidrio -¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?_

_-Tengo mis contactos_

_Alec se asombró –Sebastian…_

_-¿Ocurre algo?_

_Sebastian se percató de su lucha interna, a diferencia del día anterior. Tenía una mirada afligida de culpa y su pulso era bajo._

_-¿Viniste para rechazarme? –preguntó y Alec quedó atónito –Veo que tengo razón, ¿Por qué no me quisiste dar una oportunidad?_

_-Porque… tengo miedo –Él bajó la mirada –No quiero que alguno de ustedes sufra, yo… no soy así… además ya estaba saliendo con Magnus; que tú me gustes… siento que mientras más tiempo pase contigo me gustarás más…_

_-Alec… -Eso era perfecto, eso es lo que tanto deseaba. Que solo él le gustara._

_-¿Por qué tuviste que fijarte en mí? Yo era feliz con mi vida, ocultándole a mis padres mi homosexualidad y también a Jace para que no me odien, a lo mejor no era la mejor vida… pero desde que me besaste alteraste mi vida de cierta manera y…_

_Sebastian llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Alec, quién tenía los ojos nublados –Alec… eres…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Estás dispuesto a complacer a todo el mundo? –él tragó saliva –Quieras o no, todos sufren… y…_

_-Lo sé…_

_-Muy bien, creo que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión… pero, ya estás aquí… así que vamos a cenar… ¿Te parece?_

_Alec asintió. Sebastian le platicó sobre París, lo hermoso que era. También parte de su entrenamiento. Algunas veces le sacó varias sonrisas. Estaba siendo coqueto y se percató de las miradas que le daba. Alexander estaba interesado en él; pero jamás pensó encontrarse en la situación que dos personas se fijarán en él. Tal vez era inteligente, el brujo tenía verdaderos sentimientos y él no._

_-¿Qué hay en el recipiente?_

_-Es pastel de chocolate, no sabía si te gustaban… pero el postre es indispensable –él partió el pastel pequeño en dos piezas –Tal vez podamos ser amigos._

_-Sí, me gustaría ser tú amigo. –Alec se erizó._

_-¿Ocurre algo?_

_-Nada, estoy bien…_

_Sebastian hizo a un lado el cesto, sentándose cerca de él -¿Puedo abrazarte?_

_-No me pediste permiso cuando me besaste –bufó Alec._

_Sebastian sonrío y lo abrazó sentándose atrás de él. Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, Alec se acolchonó en él, provocando que le abrace con más fuerza. Solo escuchaban el ruido del bosque y veían el reflejo de la luna en el lago Lyn, las estrellas brillaban. Era un día hermoso. No hablaban, Sebastian se sintió extraño, era calma y sus pensamientos se detuvieron, no podía pensar en nada más que disfrutar aquel momento. La primera vez que le ocurría algo como eso. Colocó su barbilla en el hombro de Alec._

_-¿Qué piensas? –le preguntó._

_-En lo hermosa que es la noche._

_-Mañana volveré a París, gracias por estar conmigo mi última noche en Idrys…_

_-Tú fuiste quien me invitó a esta cita, soy yo quien debería darte las gracias –contestó Alec sonrojado._

_-Pero pudiste no venir, aunque hayas venido a rechazarme… gracias –Sebastian soltó el abrazo, Alec le miró. Él se recostó de la manta con su cabeza acolchonada en sus brazos –La vista así es mejor._

_Alec sonrío y le imitó acostándose –Tienes razón._

_Alec le observaba, él se sentía tranquilo. Le gustaba la compañía del nefilim. Sebastian le observó acercándose a él. Estaba siendo coqueto, clavó una espina dentro de Alexander y se encontraba confundido. Se arrepentiría por elegir al brujo, mostrarse maduro y sin reclamar era una buena opción. A él le gustaba su compañía, sin necesidad de saber sobre los espacios temporales. Porque lo único que deseaba era detener el tiempo, para que no avance._

_-¿Es aquí cuando soplas mis pestañas? –le preguntó Alec._

_Sebastian se rio y sopló sus pestañas, Alec abrió los ojos asombrado. Sebastian acarició su rostro –Prométeme que vas a ser feliz._

_Bueno eso fue sincero, hasta para él. Pero no podía detenerse, usaría todo su encanto para seducirlo._

_Alec tragó saliva y con sus codos se pudo sostener, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Alec se aproximó a él besándolo en los labios. Sebastian cerró los ojos aceptando el beso. Y así es como Alexander Lightwood se estaba metiendo con el peor monstruo que podía imaginarse. Había caído ante él en cuestiones de horas, sin que él tenga que hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. Después de esta noche, nadie más tocaría a su presa. Solo él. Alexander Gideon Lightwood le pertenece._

_…_

* * *

_**Pasado**_

Cuando todo el fuego terminó de consumirse. Jonathan observó a Alexander preocupado hablando con Ipicles. Él solo veía a su torturador pero al parecer el joven Cotys no.

-De nada sirvieron los guardias, solo quedó uno.

-Iré con Milo y Jonathan en busca del anciano, tal vez podamos descubrir cómo es que él se defiende –dijo Alexander.

-Joven Cotys, no creo que lo más conveniente es que las damas y un niño se queden solas en la Villa –dijo Ipicles.

-No estarán solas, usted se encargará de protegerlas y además Milo dice que en un mismo día volvemos. Antes del anochecer estaremos aquí.

-Está bien, seguiré sus órdenes joven

Jonathan no le vio convencido, tenía su cabello alborotado. Tan siquiera Alexander cumplía su promesa y no lo separaba de él, eso le hacía sentirse especial.

-De todas maneras pasaré con el comisionado, le diré que nos mande más hombres hoy.

Ellos prepararon la carroza. Alexander se encargó de hablar con su mamá y Danielle que volvería antes del atardecer. Jonathan notó que era un gran peso el que tiene en sus manos Alexander y porque aunque él quisiera no podían abandonar la Villa.

Milo iba adelante con el cochero para explicarle la dirección. Jonathan sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Alexander, quién estaba preocupado.

-Vamos a encontrar una solución –le dijo Jonathan.

-¿Y si no lo hacemos?

-Gracias por mantenerme a tú lado.

Alexander acarició su rostro –Estoy asustado, tengo miedo de lo que está pasando ese demonio…

-Es usted un hombre muy valiente joven Cotys –le contestó él besando sus labios –como le tiraste piedras y entraste al granero, yo… no pude hacer nada o moverme, creo que Milo hizo más que yo.

-Hiciste mucho, porque fuiste mi razón para ser valiente

Ellos volvieron a besarse. Jonathan lo abrazo trayéndolo hacia él, Alexander sonrío. Tenían una privacidad que podía durar unas cuantas horas pero no podían ser escandalosos. Alexander colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Jonathan.

-Te amo.

-Protegeremos la Villa, Alexander… yo voy a ayudarte.

-Gracias –respondió él besándolo en la nariz.

-¿Podemos dejar que el demonio mate a Ipicles?

Alexander enarcó una ceja y le mordió la oreja, Jonathan emitió un leve gemido -¿Eso es un no?

-Por supuesto que es un no.

Alexander sacó uno de sus pergaminos, leyéndole poemas a Jonathan en el resto del viaje. Cuando llegaron a lo que fue alguna vez el lugar dónde se creció Jonathan.

El lugar estaba completamente abandonado, no había rastros de nadie. Milo y Jonathan se miraron.

-Parece que el lugar fue atacado –dijo Alexander entrando –nadie sobrevivió.

-¿Esto va a pasar con la Villa? –preguntó el cochero.

-Esperemos que no –respondió Alexander y miró a Jonathan, el miedo se apoderó de ambos.


	17. Coro de ángeles

Pasado

La carroza se dirige a la Ciudad de Constantinopla. Jonathan notó que Alexander se mantenía en silencio. No podían llegar sin una esperanza a la Villa. Alexander volvería a hablar con el comisionado, por si le pueden mandar más guardias esa noche. Jonathan quería poder ayudarlo. El cochero se detuvo. Alexander observó a Milo, tenía sus cadenas. No podía andarlo en la ciudad libremente.

-¿Vino a inscribir a su esclavo al torneo?, Lord Cotys.

Alexander miró al General Quinto. Jonathan se mantuvo detrás de él.

-Muy buen día, general –contestó Alexander respetuosamente.

El General sonrío –Fui de visita ayer y me dijeron que el Senador anda fuera.

-Efectivamente, salió de viaje con mi padre –respondió él.

-¿Y usted un niño piensa encargarse de toda una Villa y Lady Otero?

Su pregunta era ofensiva. Jonathan se mordió el labio enojado. Alexander le miró fijamente –Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo y por eso vengo a ver al comisionado.

-Varios han venido desde primeras horas, hubieron ataques en la madrugada en varios lugares. ¿A usted también le atacó algún minotauro o fue una hydra?

Los soldados que estaban detrás de él empezaron a reírse.

-Si usted dice que han venido varias personas, significa que es real. Hubieron ataques y murieron tres de los guardias que me mandó el comisionado, uno está gravemente herido, solo uno sobrevivió.

-Tal vez si un hombre fuerte como yo, estuviera al pendiente de Lady Otero esto no habría sucedido.

-Tiene razón, es posible que usted ya estuviera muerto en estos momentos –refunfuñó Alexander.

El General le sostuvo de los holanes de su garbán y lo acercó a él –No sabe con quién se está metiendo Lord Cotys.

-No voy a permitir que me insulte, General Quinto.

-Lord Cotys –interrumpió el comisionado -¿Ustedes también tuvieron un percance anoche?

El General soltó a Alexander. El comisionado se puso a hablar con él. Jonathan debía aprovechar para averiguar sobre el demonio mientras entre los sirvientes. Alguien que viera a la hechicera leyendo la fortuna.

Fue hacia el mercado, Alexander no le prestó atención pero Milo le miraba diciéndole que escape. Más no lo haría, no iba a abandonar a Alexander sabiendo que su vida estaba en riesgo. Fue al mercado, no era bueno hablando como Lord Cotys.

-¿Disculpe sabe de alguien que lea la fortuna por aquí?

-No –le respondieron varios.

En cada puesto estuvo preguntando, hasta que llegó con un viejo anciano que vendía zapatos.

-Disculpe, estoy buscando a una hechicera que estaba leyendo la fortuna.

-Aquí el Emperador no permite que alguien lea la fortuna, va en contra de la Iglesia –le dijo el anciano mientras acomodaba sus zapatos.

-Pero yo la vi, ella me leyó la fortuna tenía un puesto y ahora resulta que nadie la recuerda, tanto a mí y dos sirvientas más la vimos.

-¿Era una mujer muy guapa con un collar dorado?

Jonathan sonrío –Sí, así era ella de cabellos negros largos y ojos negros también.

-Si nada más ustedes la vieron, significa que…

-No lo imaginamos, no puede ser que tres personas hayan imaginado lo mismo.

-¿Ese día era nublado?

El señor le observó. Jonathan se quedó pensativo –Creo que sí.

-Entonces era un demonio, ella les controló sus pensamientos. Dicen que manejan ciertas cosas que solo tú puedes ver cuando no es así, como embrujos. Tal vez los embrujó y por eso vieron un puesto dónde no había nadie. Es una teoría.

Jonathan pateó una piedra –Necesito encontrarla, tengo que cancelar un contrato.

….

* * *

_**Nuevo domingo 28 de Septiembre de 2007**_

_Sebastian besaba a Alexander, era una especie diferente. No era de besar al momento del coito. Pero éste necesitaba de buenos tratos, si quería quitarse de encima al brujo mestizo debía usar todo el encanto que fuera posible. Tal vez una mezcla de carisma más sensualidad. Fue llevando sus dedos hacia la camisa gris del nefilim, ni siquiera se preocupaba por vestirse bien o fingir, aceptaba su lengua sin ningún problema. Con cuidado fue metiendo sus manos acariciando la piel fría del mayor de los Lightwood, sentía las marcas y también su corazón acelerado a punto de una taquicardia. Su cuerpo correspondía. Después de todo era una presa muy fácil. _

_Fue Alec, quien rompió el beso -¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó susurrándole al oído. _

_-Ya no podía respirar –dijo abochornado._

_Sebastian sonrío –Lo lamento –él tenía los sentidos más desarrollados, no era un nefilim ordinario. –Pensé que me dirías que me detenga._

_-Fui yo, quien te besó._

_Sebastian acomodó su fleco con delicadeza –Esta es una locura muy grande tal como dices._

_Alec encogió sus hombros, llevando su mano a la mejilla de Sebastian –Hay algo en ti tan familiar, tan… particular._

_Sebastian se humedeció sus labios –Mis besos son irresistibles. -Alec frunció el labio, Sebastian se recostó –Creo que es mejor que nos detengamos ahora._

_-Pero…_

_-Viniste aquí a rechazarme, fue un buen beso de despedida… -Manipular los sentimientos, jugar con ellos. Haría sufrir a Alexander –En unas horas partiré a París por el portal y…_

_Alec se acolchonó sobre el pecho de Sebastian –Me gustaría que pudiera ser más sencillo._

_-Nada es sencillo Alec, pero está bien. Tú vas a ser feliz y espero que ese brujo… mejor no quiero hablar sobre él. Recordarlo me hace enfurecer después que me convirtió en un sapo._

_Sebastian empezó a acariciar su cabello. Eso fue un insulto y lo peor es que el brujo viviría para contarlo. Percibió a Alec observarlo, comenzó a besar su torso sobre la tela de su camisa. Jonathan sostuvo la mano de Alec, provocándole una sonrisa._

_Alec acarició su rostro. No decía nada, al parecer un conflicto interno dentro de él ejercía una lucha. ¿Consideraba cambiar su decisión? Por supuesto que tenía que hacerlo. Él es más guapo que aquel brujo, sus besos son mejores y cambiaría el pasado. Evitaría que Jace nazca y tal vez podrían volver a encontrarse en otras situaciones. Lo podía tomar de amante y hacerlo suyo tan carnalmente posible. ¿Cómo sería tomar aquel hombre? Alexander le sacó de sus pensamientos besándolo en los labios. ¿Esta era la confirmación de su triunfo? No podía estar seguro, aunque es lo demasiado arrogante. Alexander Lightwood ya está en territorio enemigo y se está metiendo con el más terrible depredador. Él lo abrazó, cambiándolo de posiciones y lo colocó debajo de él. _

-Si me pides que me detenga lo haré, lo sabes –besó su frente, tal vez parecer sutil funcionaría con él.

-Si quisiera que te detengas… ya me habría ido –reveló abochornado.

Jonathan volvió a besarlo, está vez con más ferocidad. Deseaba poseerlo, marcar su cuerpo como suyo y era la noche perfecta. Alexander Lightwood está vulnerable, en sus redes. Introdujo su lengua dentro del nefilim sus manos fueron acariciando debajo de la camisa del nefilim de nuevo, pero esta vez lo fue subiendo con su suave movimiento. Sintió a Alexander estremecerse y ahogar un gemido en medio de la garganta. Él rompió el beso, notando al mayor de los Lightwood completamente rojo, le ayudó a quitarse la camisa, fue a su cuello dónde dejó una mordida y Alec gimió. Él sonrío deslizando ligeros besos en dirección a sus tetillas. Su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto con este cuerpo ajeno. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Jamás se había relacionado con un hombre y ahí estaba. Debería girarlo y empezar a penetrarlo bestialmente como acostumbraba con las chicas que se involucraba. Pero Alexander Lightwood no era el tipo de persona que quería una noche de sexo desenfrenado, o tal vez es porque nunca lo había tenido y debía mostrárselo. Mientras su cerebro no dejaba de pensar, escuchó los gemidos de Alexander y sus piernas moverse colocándose a los costados de él, dejándole en una posición cómoda. Él continúo succionando sus tetillas y lamiendo, dio otras mordidas. Hasta que su lengua se encaminó hasta el ombligo del nefilim. Levantó la mirada viendo a Alec lamer sus labios.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó con voz grave.

Alec se cubrió el rostro con su antebrazo. Sebastian volvió a lamerle mientras con sus dedos acarició su abdomen y subió a los labios de Alexander para volver a besarlo. Alec enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos teñidos. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba entrar en él en esos momentos. Su miembro despertaba y pudo sentir que el de su acompañante también. Llevó sus dedos al cinturón de Alexander desabrochándoselo, hizo lo mismo con el botón y también con el cierre de sus vaqueros. ¿En qué mundo extraño se estaba sumergiendo?

Se estremeció al sentir un beso en su oreja de parte del nefilim y éste le fue acariciando su mandíbula con sus dedos. Ambos se miraban, él estaba ardiente de deseo. Si debía esperar a que el viajero del futuro vuelva tan siquiera no sería aburrido. Alexander se encontraba sonrojado y sus ojos intentaban decirle algo. Pero él no pudo leerlo, volvió a bajar a su pecho y después lo giró colocándole boca abajo. Besó su oreja mordiéndosela y también su cuello, fue recorriendo entre besos y lamidas su espalda. Los gemidos de Alexander aumentaron.

-¿Es tú primera vez haciendo esto con un hombre?

Él se detuvo al llegar del coxis, su respiración era entrecortada. Alexander tenía sus manos apretando la manta.

-Sí –dijo él con la voz ronca -¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué pregunto? –le interrumpió Alexander girándose. Sebastian le miró confundido. –Jamás has hecho esto con un hombre y no digo que vayas mal, porque lo haces mejor de lo que pensé.

-¿Entonces por qué me detuviste?

-Porque no soy una chica.

-Sé que no eres una chica –refutó impaciente.

Alexander sonrío –No, se te ha olvidado. Dejemos esto aquí es mejor que me vaya.

¿Acaso su presa quería escapar? Sebastian le sujetó de las muñecas -¿Dime qué es lo que quieres?

Alexander mordió su labio y cerró sus ojos –Estoy duro y deberías ayudar a aliviarme, pero solo deseabas entrar dentro de mí. Ni siquiera te atreviste a tocar mi… es mejor que dejemos esto aquí.

Sebastian quedó atónito. Miró a su presa y a su miembro, tenía razón. Ya estaba abultado y lo había notado; pero él nunca preparaba a las chicas solo las penetraba porque tenía que darse placer él.

-Tal vez esto que crees sentir por mí es solo temporal –Alec abrió los ojos abochornado por la situación –Lo mejor es que me vaya.

-No, yo… tienes razón –admitió, tal vez no tener la razón o no saber cómo proceder le podía dejar en desventaja. Pero no perdería a su presa. No cuando ya la tiene dónde quería -¿Puedes enseñarme?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alec asombrado.

-Enséñame que es lo que debo hacer, en estos momentos.

Su presa tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza –Bueno esto yo… -se quedó dudando por un buen rato, hasta que lo recostó en la manta. Para sorpresa de Sebastian, era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación, no le gustaba mucho la idea pero no perdería a su presa.

Alexander besó sus labios, no era como los que él le daba. Era diferente, el nefilim tenía cerrados los ojos pero él no podía hacerlo. Él decidió cooperar y se empezó a desabrochar su camisa negra. Alexander sonrío dejando besos en el camino, era opuesto a él. Humedeció sus labios inconscientemente. El fuego dentro de él volvió a encenderse, Alec le besaba sonrojado. Era una extraña imagen, pero le vio bajar sus pantalones y su bóxer. Sus piernas se movieron por voluntad propia ajena a los deseos de Sebastian, quien solo observó a Alec acariciar su entrepierna y también en su intimidad. Cerró los ojos, era una invasión nueva. Las chicas eran más directas y él jadeaba sin voluntad en esas situaciones. Pero no podía comportarse como siempre lo hacía, aunque lo deseaba a más no poder. Unas sensaciones extrañas le recorrieron. Las manos del nefilim temblaban, él llevó sus manos a sus cabellos comenzando a gemir, al parecer eso le agradó saber que lo estaba haciendo bien. Aunque la realidad era así.

Cuando logró correrse, abrió los ojos observando a Alec acostado a un lado. Ambos acalorados y sudados. Sebastian le abrazó colocándose en posición de cuchara.

-Así que de esto se trata…

-Un poco, no soy muy bueno en esto –dijo avergonzado.

Sebastian besó su cuello –A mí me ha gustado.

-Solo lo dices porque soy el único hombre que…

-Por eso es que me ha gustado y lo hace tan especial –Sebastian le fue acariciando su abdomen, hasta llegar al miembro de Alec empezando a masturbarle. Alexander mordió su labio –Serás el único hombre para mí siempre…

-Sebastian…

-¿Te gusta?

Alec mordió su labio asintiendo. Sebastian fue conducido por los gemidos del nefilim que eran constantes, él siempre recibía el placer y ahora le tocaba compartírsela a éste chico. No le agradaba mucho tocar un miembro que no fuera el de él, pero a su acompañante le gustaba. Lo único que quería hacer era, buscó sus labios y le besó, podía hacer eso, podía soportar los besos porque era lo que más le gustaba, Alexander ahogó sus gemidos en su boca. Él se colocó encima de él, separando sus piernas tomándolo por sorpresa para colocarlas alrededor de sus caderas, un dedo entró en el interior de Alexander sin dejar de besarlo.

El momento se convirtió lento y embriagante conforme ambos se iban consumiendo juntos. Cuando entró en Alexander, sintió como su interior lo apretaba por dentro provocándole dolor. ¿Cómo podían hacer esto los hombres? Su sorpresa fue ver el rostro de Alexander, parecía un ángel siendo tomado, sus ojos entrecerrados, sonrojado y sus labios húmedos. Era una imagen perfecta. Un ángel siendo tomado por un demonio. Ni siquiera se lo imaginaba. Inició las embestidas, Alec llevó sus manos a su espalda. La sincronía en ambos era perfecta, le gustaba el canto que le brindaba el nefilim. Tan bello y natural, como un coro de ángeles. No sabía que se dirigía a una oscuridad sin retorno.

* * *

**PASADO**

Jonathan llegó a donde se encontraba la carroza. Milo no se puso muy contento al verlo, al parecer hubiera deseado que corriera y huyera. Alexander le observó preocupado más no dijo nada entrando a la carroza. Jonathan le siguió, sentándose junto a él.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar?

-Volví y además acordamos en buscar al demonio –respondió Jonathan, Alexander le miraba no muy contento por su acto –un anciano, me dijo que los demonios controlan los pensamientos por hechizos, puede ser que solo nosotros tres lo vimos porque fue un tipo de ilusión.

-Eso no es algo bueno –dijo Alexander preocupado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó asustado –Nadie la ha visto, nadie sabe…

-Tal vez si le comento a Danielle y ella puede saber algo sobre…

-¡No! –le reclamó Jonathan –No meta a su prometida en esto, no quiero que…

-Jonathan, yo no conozco mucho por aquí

-Este es nuestro mundo Alexander Cotys, no quiero que alguien más entre… solo tú y yo entiendes –le dijo él acariciando su rostro.

-Chico tonto –respondió Alexander besándolo en los labios. -Muy bien, muy bien. Solo tú y yo.

Esa noche llegaron dos guardias más nada más. No podían proporcionarles más por la situación en diversas zonas y además tenían levantamientos que hay en contra del emperador. No hubo ataque durante esa noche, tampoco las siguientes dos.

Alexander tuvo un sueño esa vez, no era de soñar. Pero si recordaba a Nápoles era él siendo instruido para Erudito desde temprana edad por su gusto a los escritos y las lecturas. También recordó su antigua casa, con los centenares de flores rojas satinadas que flanqueban un ancho sendero de piedra que conducían a la verja de hierro abierta. Al otro lado de la verja, los jardines eran amplios y asombrosos con rosas: marfil, blancas y del tono de la crema; trepaban por las espalderas y se extienden en macizos, se desbordaban, crecían sin control y se enroscan. Parterres de boj, setos de tejos, macizos de lavanda, gruesos y altos, y digitales blancas cabeceaban entre dalias blancas y peonías blancas. Esa fue su vida, en esos lugares; ver a Isabelle y Maxwell correr por los jardines, su mamá diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Cuando viajó camino a Constantinopla, fue un viaje de varias semanas. Las carrozas pasaron sobre los trigales. Su primera visión de la Villa del senador Otero fue un algarrobal púrpura y hectáreas de tierras, torrecillas y torres almenadas, los graneros, caballerizas, una casa principal con balcones y un tejado abuhardillado, y la brisa daba un olor chabacano a rosas y a naranjas podridas.

Ese primer día, fue cuando conoció a Jonathan, Ipicles le dio un latigazo y él le defendió. Su Jonathan ahora estaba en su sueño recostado en su cama acariciando su cabello.

-Te amo –le dijo él.

-Yo también te amo –le contestó besando sus labios.

-Huyamos juntos Alexander, vámonos de aquí… seamos libres –Jonathan le empezó a desabrochar su camisa.

-No puedo, mi familia… Danielle… no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Entonces no me amas?

-Por supuesto que te amo.

-No lo parece.

-No puedo huir Jonathan, va en contra de mis principios. No puedo abandonarlos y huir –reveló él acariciando su rostro.

-Entonces no me amas –las manos de Jonathan se colocaron en su cuello empezando a ahorcarlo.

Alexander comenzó a toser desesperado, pero el aire empezó a faltar de la nada.

Él se despertó de golpe. ¿Qué había sido eso? Llevó sus manos a su cuello. Jonathan no sería capaz de matarlo, nunca lo haría.

* * *

**Nuevo lunes 29 de Septiembre del 2007.**

_Alec despertó, Sebastian le abrazaba. Él miraba hacia el cielo, los dos se quedaron dormidos junto al Lago Lyn. Sus planes marchaban a la perfección. Alec acarició su rostro –Hola…_

_-¿Dormiste bien?_

_Alec asintió con la cabeza –Me gustó… dormir contigo._

_Sebastian sonrío –Quiero que recuerdes siempre lo que ocurrió esta noche y que estaré esperándote…_

_-Pero…_

_-Voy a esperar por ti, con paciencia… sé que esto que surgió entre nosotros no es un gusto temporal, es algo más fuerte… algo que cala todos mis huesos y mi ser –Eso debía ser suficiente, para seguir ganando su confianza. _

_Alec lo besó con los labios –No sigas…_

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque no quiero enamorarme de ti, y con cada palabra que me dices, cada mirada que me diriges, cada caricia que me das…_

_Sebastian sonrío y lo besó en los labios._

_-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde –respondió Alec abrazándolo y colocándose sobre él._

Y de esta manera era como Alexander Gideon Lightwood estaba aprendiendo a amarlo. Él no podía entregarle ningún sentimiento. Pero tan siquiera no se aburriría en el tiempo que tarde en aparecer su objetivo para después matarlo.

* * *

**Hola buenas tardes, aquí subiendo la actualización. Gracias Magaby, que bueno que disfrutes de la historia. Ya se aproxima París y situaciones que no se vieron. Gracias a todos por leer, muchos saludos y que estén muy bien. Con cariño, Jaidi.**


	18. No tengo un futuro

_**Lunes 1 de octubre del 2007.**_

_Alec caminaba de la mano de Sebastian por las calles de Alacante, no le agradaban las muestras cursis de afecto, pero el nefilim ya está en sus redes. Cuando volvieron a casa de los Penhallow, afuera estaban Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon y Magnus. ¿Qué mejor momento que ese para mostrarles su victoria?_

_-Pero sí aquí está el desaparecido –dijo Jace._

_Todos les observaron asombrados. Magnus enarcó las cejas luciendo confundido. Sebastian sintió a Alec tensarse más no le soltó la mano._

_-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó su presa._

_-Sí, vamos a volver a Nueva York –dijo Jace acercándose a ellos y alejó a Alec de Sebastian, empujando al último -¿Sigues con tú estúpido juego?_

_-¡Jace! –quejó Alec._

_-¿Puedes decirme que estás haciendo? –preguntó su hermana enfadada –Es decir… tú y Magnus…_

_Sebastian notó a Alec estaba abochornado por la situación, era el momento decisivo estando a solas pudo seducirlo con facilidad pero enfrentarse al brujo, restregarle que perdió, sería demasiado espectacular su venganza por convertirlo en sapo._

_-Magnus y yo vamos a hablar, tenía intención de hacerlo llegando a Nueva York… pero no sabía que él estaba aquí_

_-¿Quieres decir que esta es tú decisión? –Magnus miró hacia Sebastian._

_Y esa era la prueba que él nunca fallaba._

_Alec tragó saliva –Yo… sí_

_-¿Estás loco? –reclamó Jace -¡No sabes nada sobre él! ¿Cuántos días tiene que lo conoces?_

_-¿Eso me lo preguntas tú que te enamoraste de Clary en cuanto la conociste? –preguntó impaciente Alec._

_-¿Enamorado? –interrumpió Magnus -¿Estás enamorado de él?_

_Alec se puso completamente rojo. Sebastian cumplió con su lección enseñarle a amarlo, caminó hacia a Alec sosteniendo su mano de nuevo._

_-Yo… esto… -él miró hacia Sebastian, cuando Jace le lanzó un puñetazo en la mejilla. -¡Jace! –Sebastian le soltó la mano, esto no se quedaría así y le propició un golpe al chico ángel. _

_Podía matarlo, pero mejor era impedir que naciera y llevar a cabo sus planes. El rubio se defendía. _

_Escuchó la voz de Isabelle -¿Estás seguro de esto? ¡Alec! –insistió su hermana._

_-Sí, estoy seguro –contestó._

_La pelea era pareja, ambos son rápidos y ágiles aunque Jace parecía tener la ventaja. Sebastian pronto, logró tumbar al joven de cabello dorado y la punta de su bota estaba en su barbilla._

_-¿Te rindes chico ángel?_

_-Jamás –contestó él._

_-¿Puedo saber que están haciendo? –Preguntó Alec -¿Qué crees que vas a conseguir peleando Jace?_

_-Este chico no me agrada Alec, debes darte cuenta que…_

_-Sebastian por favor… -él entendió su mirada y quitó su bota de la barbilla de Jace, no convenía enojar a su presa por el momento –No pienso tener una discusión, es mi decisión y no tiene porqué agradarles. Porque soy yo quién está saliendo con él._

_-Alec…_

Y así fue como les ganó. Todos le miraron escépticos. Alexander Lightwood ha caído a sus pies.

…..

* * *

**Pasado.**

El día domingo es el torneo y ya había llegado la invitación para la familia Otero.

El sábado en la mañana, Alexander se encuentra en su tina siendo bañado por Jonathan mientras le besa el cuello. Cuando alguien tocó a la puerta y descubrió que tiene puesta la aldaba.

-¿Alexander?

-Madre –dijo él asombrado.

-¿Puedes abrirme la puerta?

-Me estoy bañando

Jonathan asustado salió de la tina, recogiendo una toalla para secarse.

-No pongas seguro a tú habitación, es una falta de respeto. Pero bueno, el Comisionado está aquí viene a saber a quién de los esclavos vas a inscribir al torneo.

Jonathan dejó caer la toalla palideciendo y observó a Alexander. Él se puso de pie y le extendió su mano. Jonathan le ayudó a salir de la tina.

-En un momento bajo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –dijo Jonathan bajando la mirada.

-No lo sé, no lo sé –contestó él.

Alexander entró al salón principal de la Residencia del Senador Otero. El comisionado se encontraba con otras personas que no conocía. Jonathan se mantenía detrás de él.

-Aquí está Lord Cotys –le dijo Jia al comisionado Aldertree

-Mañana es el torneo, y no hemos recibido la inscripción que representa al Senador Otero.

Alexander miró a la señora Otero y también a las personas presentes –Yo… creo que este año no podremos participar.

Jonathan le miró atónito negando con la cabeza. Vio en los ojos de la señora Otero que tampoco estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía.

-Hemos tenido ataques en la Villa y no creo que sea lo más conveniente.

-Lord Cotys, creo que no entiende. Es el cumpleaños del Emperador y entre letras los esclavos se entregan como tributos, solo debe elegir a uno. De todas maneras, nunca un esclavo ha logrado vencer.

El comisionado parecía aterrado por la idea del joven Cotys, ellos no los veían como seres humanos no como él. Solo eran trozos de carnes.

-Faltar al evento, se están revelando contra el Emperador.

-Entiendo, pero…

-Tiene hasta antes del anochecer para irse a inscribir, creo que el senador le ha dejado a cargo de la Villa –la voz del comisionado ya no era agradable –Constantinopla no se maneja por libre albedrío las decisiones del Emperador se respetan.

-Está bien, yo tomaré una decisión y lo iré a comunicar en cuanto lo tenga –dijo Alexander sin pestañear –Les acompaño a la entrada, lamento que hayan tenido que venir hasta aquí solo por esta situación.

Jonathan miró a Danielle de pie en las escaleras. Él fue hacia dónde ella estaba. Jamás había hablado con Lady Otero, pero ayudaría a Alexander a no ser considerado un traidor contra el Emperador.

-Lady Otero.

-Mi futuro esposo es un valiente testarudo –le dijo ella.

-No podemos dejar que esto afecte a sus familias –le dijo él.

-Lord Cotys no va a permitir que alguien vaya, su pensamiento es diferente –le respondió ella.

-Lo sé, pero usted sabe escribir y yo no

Danielle le observó sin comprender, quedando perpleja -¿Me estás diciendo que yo debo tomar la decisión?

-Es su futuro esposo, su familia también está en peligro –le dijo él.

-Pero yo… ¿A quién se supone que debo elegir? Tampoco me agrada la idea.

-Entonces inscríbame a mí, anóteme a mí.

Danielle palideció –Pero si Alexander se entera, va a enojarse. Es decir… ustedes.

-Lady, prefiero que sea así y poder ayudarlo. De todas maneras ustedes van a casarse, yo no tengo un futuro con… el joven, y prefiero morir antes que su padre vuelva. Así me liberaré de esta tortura.

-Entiendo, voy a hacer la inscripción. Supongo que tienes razón, iré a la Ciudad. Tú mantén ocupado a Alexander.

-Está bien

Jonathan fue a buscar al joven Cotys, le vio caminar hacia las caballerizas. No se notaba muy contento. Jonathan se acercó a él.

-Alexander…

-La señora Otero, piensa que no seré un buen esposo para su hija.

Jonathan le sostuvo su mano –Usted es el mejor pretendiente que ella pueda tener, no se preocupe. Lady Otero hará la inscripción en su lugar.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó atónito.

-Todo está bien, solo es elegir un nombre al azar.

Alexander sacudió su cabeza -¿Te das cuenta que cuando me case con ella cada año tendré que elegir a alguien para ese torneo?

Jonathan vio hacia los alrededores -¿Gusta ir a dar un paseo en su caballo?

-Pero tú tienes que caminar, no me agrada que…

-Podemos ir platicando, además me gustaría un momento a solas con usted –respondió sonrojado.

Alexander asintió con la cabeza, ambos entraron a las caballerizas. Jonathan quería despedirse apropiadamente, era su voluntad. Poder hacer algo beneficioso por el hombre que ama.

…..

* * *

**Época actual.**

Sebastian entró a casa de "sus tíos". Alexander se quedó afuera con sus amigos y hermanos, el brujo le miró enfadado y él solo sonrío. Aline bajó de las escaleras.

-¿Puedo saber dónde estuviste toda la noche?

Ella miró a la ventana y después sonrío.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tú cita?

-Bien –dijo él subiendo las escaleras –demasiado bien.

Aline llevó su mano a su boca atónita -¿Ustedes dos? ¡Por el ángel! –ella le abrazó. –Te dije que no tenías que sentirte mal, por ese brujo. Eres más atractivo, un Penhallow… aunque tú padre sea Verlac, tú mamá fue hermana de mi padre y los Penhallow somos irresistibles.

Sebastian sonrío –Bueno, sus amigos no están muy contentos con su decisión.

-Pero él ya decidió por ti, ya lo ves y tú decías que no podías sentir amor por él.

-Ya tengo mis maletas listas, debo ir al Gard para cruzar el portal.

Aline le miró afligida, seguramente pensaba que la separación le dolía. Enamorarse y deber volver a casa. Él sonrío como lo hacía al ser Sebastian. Subió las escaleras. Jia estaba afuera de su habitación.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

-Tuve una cita –contestó él pasando.

¿Acaso debía darle importancia a esa señora? Jia entró -¿En verdad estás saliendo con Alexander?

-Al parecer él lo ha confirmado hoy, aceptó mis sentimientos –dijo él agarrando sus dos maletas.

-Sebastian sé que eres el héroe de Idrys en estos momentos. Pero conozco a Robert Lightwood y no está muy de acuerdo en que Alec…

-Alec ya es mayor de edad tía –respondió tranquilamente –además conocemos las leyes y las reglas, tal vez no estaría mal que ambos vayamos al mundo mundano para poder estar bien.

-El Instituto de París depende de ti y de tú tía. Solo ten cuidado.

Él no dejaría que nadie se interponga en su camino, eso incluía a los Penhallow y además tal vez podría hablar con Malachi sobre legalizar las relaciones homosexuales entre cazadores de sombras. Agarró sus maletas. Jia y Aline le acompañaron afuera de la casa.

Alexander hablaba con el brujo alejado de los demás, se encontraba ruborizado y tal vez avergonzado. Le miró al salir. Clary fue la única que le observó también. Él sonrío. ¿Debía acercarse a despedirse del nefilim? ¿Decirle que le llamará todos los días a Nueva York?

Alec caminó hasta dónde estaba. Eso le agradó, su presa sabía a quién le pertenecía ahora.

-Sebastian…

-Supongo que tú te irás después a Nueva York

Alec se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza. Sebastian miró a Aline, quien se llevó a su mamá. Ellas se adelantarían al Gard.

-¿Ahora que va a pasar? –le preguntó bajando la mirada –Estaremos en dos continentes diferentes y…

Él le interrumpió besándolo en los labios, acercándolo a él. Alec subió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Si pudiera se lo llevaba en esos momentos, pero quería demostrarle al brujo que él le ganó y nadie le quitaría a su presa.

-Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad pediré transferirme a Nueva York, te llamaré en la noche horario de tú hogar.

Alec sintió con la cabeza –Te acompañaré al Gard.

…..

* * *

**Pasado**

Jonathan amarró el caballo cerca del río. Alexander se sentó. Jonathan sabía que era difícil para él, pero debía hacer el tiempo necesario. Alexander se desabrochó sus botas y las hizo a un lado. Jonathan se recostó en su regazo.

-Debimos haber hecho esto hace mucho.

-¿Y si agarramos el caballo y nos marchamos de aquí? –le preguntó Jonathan.

Alexander recordó su sueño y sacudió su cabeza –Jonathan, mi bello ángel. ¿Por qué no huyes de aquí?

-¿Perdón? –Jonathan le miró asombrado –No me iré a ningún lado sin ti Alexander, no… -él bajó la mirada recordando lo que sucedería el día de mañana. -¿Quieres que huya?

-No lo sé, siento tanta responsabilidad encargarme de la Villa. Tal vez el General Quinto tiene razón yo no soy lo que Lady Otero necesita.

Jonathan se sentó colocando sus manos en sus mejillas –Todo va a estar bien Alexander, tú siempre me lo has dicho. No hemos podido encontrar a la hechicera, ni siquiera sabremos si lo haremos. Lo lamento, realmente lo lamento tanto.

-Mi ángel, ya te he dicho que entiendo tú momento de desesperación y te juro con mi vida que voy a salvar tú alma. No sé de qué manera pero lo haré. Salvaré tú alma para tú próxima vida.

Jonathan comenzó a llorar de la impotencia –Yo… entre las cinco personas están…

-El Senador Otero y también Ipicles –le dijo Alexander acariciando su rostro, Jonathan le miró asombrado –Te conozco más de lo que crees, también elegiste a tú padre y al anciano, a los que más odias y te han hecho daño.

-Yo…

-Y también estoy yo ahí…

Jonathan quedó atónito volviendo a llorar –Cómo…

-Tú me lo dijiste entre líneas, me dijiste que no éramos unidos y si era una de las primeras salidas a la Ciudad recordé cuando te quitaste tú camisa en mi habitación diciéndome que te tome.

-¿No me odias?

Alexander negó con su cabeza -¿Por qué debería odiarte?

Jonathan lo besó en los labios abrazándolo. Alexander lo recostó en el piso. Escucharon los cascos de un corcel. Alexander se separó de Jonathan, quién se sentó. Ipicles llegaba montando a su caballo.

Alexander se puso de pie y acomodó sus ropas. Ipicles se detuvo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No me avisó que saldría joven y me preocupé –Él miró hacia Jonathan en el suelo.

-Estoy bien, solo quería un poco de soledad –respondió él.

-He escogido a un esclavo que puede inscribir para el torneo, como le dijeron que antes del anochecer lleve la respuesta. La señora Otero me pidió que hable con usted.

-Lady Otero ya fue a hacer la inscripción –dijo Alexander –Jonathan es hora de volver a la Villa.

-Sí joven, prepararé su caballo.

Alexander fue hacia donde estaban sus botas. A Jonathan no le agradaba que les hayan interrumpido.

-Creo que es muy obvio lo que sucede aquí.

Jonathan miró a Ipicles.

-Jamás había visto tan caprichoso al Senador con alguien, así que no creo que le guste saber que te está compartiendo. Tal vez a quien mate sea a ti. He trabajado con él por años, que dirá que primero estarás muerto antes que con otra persona.

Ipicles se marchó. Jonathan mordió su labio, pero ya no viviría para encontrarse con el Senador. No porque mañana estaría en el torneo y ahí moriría a manos de algún soldado.

* * *

**Lunes 29 de septiembre del 2007.**

Alec llegó con Sebastian al Gard. Ahí estaban el Inquisidor, el Cónsul y también los Penhallow. Él vio a Jia llorar, tenía que mostrarse interesado en la situación.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Intentamos comunicarnos con tú tía para que ella pueda recibirte cuando llegues a París –La voz de Jia Penhallow se entrecortó.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi tía? –preguntó angustiado, bueno lo de fingir emociones era lo suyo.

-No respondió, así que mandamos a unos cazadores a visitar el lugar y hubo un ataque en el Instituto –le dijo Robert Lightwood.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo está ella?

-Murió –respondió Malachi.

Sebastian dejó caer su maleta, cayendo al suelo. Alec quedó atónito y se agachó junto a él –Sebastian –las lágrimas fueron fáciles de salir, era experto en ese tipo de situaciones.

-¿Dónde está?

-Le haremos los funerales debidos y se le llevará a la Ciudad Silenciosa –le respondió Robert Lightwood –Lo lamento mucho.

-Patrick está considerando que podemos ir contigo a París por un tiempo –le dijo Jia –hacerte cargo del Instituto tú solo.

-También se pasará reporte para los cazadores que deseen ir a entrenar ahí una temporada, los que son mayores de edad –expresó Aldertree –no te vamos a abandonar hijo.

-Deseo verla y despedirme de ella -dijo él limpiándose las lágrimas. -El próximo año seré mayor de edad y estoy seguro que mis padres desean que yo me quede ahí. Es nuestro hogar… siempre lo ha sido.

-¿Por qué atacarían París? –preguntó Aldertree

-Tal vez fue una venganza hacia Sebastian por haber asesinado a Valentine –respondió Malachi. Sebastian le miró. –Ser héroe también te hace ganarte enemigos.

-Seguramente Valentine tenía algún seguidor –dijo Aldertree.

Sebastian se reía dentro de él mismo, pero aguantaría fingir. Sintió como una mano cálida le acaricio el cabello.

-Todo estará bien Sebastian –le dijo Alec para después limpiar sus lágrimas –Yo aplicaré para ir a París.

-¿Qué?

Escuchó la voz de Robert Lightwood. Sebastian sonrío y asintió con la cabeza –Gracias.

-Deja tus maletas aquí, te acompañaré a visitar a tú tía –le dijo Alexander, su presa era tan inocente preocupándose por un asesinato que él mandó a cometer. Pero, todo iba bien. Todo marcha conforme a sus planes.

* * *

**Hola buenos días/noches. La verdad pues bueno por varias situaciones ando despierta a esta hora. Y como no sé si me dé tiempo de poder actualizar más tarde. Aprovecho para publicar. Muchas gracias por leer y también por comentar. Besos y abrazos a todos, con cariño. Jaidy.**


	19. Declaraciones de amor

**Pasado**

Jonathan acomodó la cama de Alexander esa noche. Se habían dado muchos besos y compartido varias caricias, le hubiera gustado algo más como su despedida. Pero Ipicles, les interrumpió en el río.

-Me gustaría tanto que te quedes esta noche, dulce ángel –le dijo Alexander abrazándolo.

-No sabes cuánto deseo lo mismo. –Respondió Jonathan dándole un beso en los labios –Te amo y quiero que lo recuerdes siempre, yo pensé que no podía hacer algo por ti… pero me alegra saber que puedo serte útil.

-Mi dulce bien, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida desde tiempos inmemoriales

Jonathan sonrío –La mayoría del tiempo no sé de qué me está hablando. Ten dulces sueños.

Él le besó en los labios. Sería el último beso, se aferró a él como un sediento a punto de beber la última gota de agua. No volvería a besarlo, pero deseaba poder hacer algo por él.

-Todo va a estar bien –le dijo Alexander, pareciera que podía leer sus pensamientos.

Se separó con demasiada fuerza de voluntad y salió de la habitación. Alexander sintió un estremecimiento en su corazón, había algo diferente en Jonathan desde que estaban en el río. Pero, no podía imaginarse que lo tenía así. Se metió dentro de su cama, deseando que nada malo ocurriera esa noche, que ningún demonio aparezca y la tranquilidad continúe en la Villa.

* * *

**Nuevo espacio temporal**

Sebastian estuvo en los funerales de su tía. La mayoría le acompañó ahora que es el héroe de Idris. Alexander permaneció a su lado preocupándose por él, no le agradaba tener que fingir dolor por alguien que no conoció pero funcionaba.

Los Lightwood también estuvieron en el funeral, bueno solo los padres de Alec y Max. Sebastian está vestido de blanco. Alec le miraba entre abochornado y asombrado. Él no sabía el motivo, pero era demasiado manipulable.

-Mi tía irá conmigo a París –le dijo Sebastian agarrando su mano.

Alec asintió con la cabeza –Yo… solicitaré irme, veré los trámites y…

-Gracias Alec, gracias por estar a mi lado en un momento como este –Alec se ruborizó y después rascó su cabello.

-Bueno, esto… Sebastian déjalo no es momento para hablar...

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –Sebastian se limpió las lágrimas. Eran una patética debilidad, pero tan siquiera salieron en el momento que necesitó. Las controlaba con facilidad.

-¿Qué hay entre nosotros? No tienes por qué responderme ahora y yo entiendo la situación…

Sebastian sonrío colocando sus manos en sus mejillas –Pensé que lo habíamos aclarado, lo que hay entre nosotros es una locura que nos juntó de una manera irreconocible.

-Yo decidí por ti y…

Sebastian le calló besándolo en los labios, sus padres estaban ahí, también el cónsul y el inquisidor. Pero les demostraba que es su presa y nadie se opondría en su camino. Lo aceptaran o no. Alexander aceptó el beso cerrando los ojos. Sebastian acarició su rostro haciendo su fleco a un lado.

-Yo elegí por ti primero

Alec mordió su labio y bajó la mirada ruborizado –Entonces… nosotros estamos saliendo oficialmente.

-Sí, eso parece….

-A partir de esta mañana –Alexander le miró a los ojos. Él era bueno descifrando las miradas, pero no podía descifrar a Lightwood como las últimas veces.

-No… creo que fue mucho antes.

-Pero… bueno anoche…

-El 25 de septiembre, ese día fue nuestro primer beso en la antigua casa veraniega de tú familia. –Sebastian le abrazó –Quiero que ese día sea nuestro aniversario.

Alec acolchonó su cabeza en su pecho. Su aroma era a jabón y ni siquiera usaba perfume. Era tan natural y único.

-No deseo dejarte ir.

-Tú también debes volver a Nueva York, yo esperaré por ti en París –él besó su frente.

Sebastian se percató que todos les observaban, algunos murmuraban entre ellos. Sabía que las reglas no estaban totalmente de acuerdo con la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo. Él tampoco, era una aberración a la naturaleza. Pero el motivo era suficiente, esperar a que el Alec del futuro vuelva y entonces cambiaría que no nazca Jace. Él sujetó la mano con fuerza de Alec, quién se asombró y Sebastian le llevó hasta las escaleras quedando en alto de las demás personas.

-¡Quiero hacer un anuncio a todos los nefilims presentes! –Gritó en voz alta, su voz era amable y por difícil que pareciera para los demás, porque para él no. Sonrío. –Alexander Lightwood y yo somos novios, sé que la ley no está de acuerdo con esto. Pero no creo que seamos los únicos dentro de tantos cazadores, la mayoría de ustedes fingirán no saberlo y actuarán como si esto no existiera –él miró a Alec completamente rojo, de hecho de todos los posibles colores que le provocó gracia –El Inquisidor me dijo que me ofrecería un regalo por mi mérito al matar a Valentine y deseo que sea que las relaciones homosexuales se permitan en la ley.

Alec sacudió su cabeza en pánico. Sebastian le sujetó de la cintura acercándolo a él –Alexander es el hombre que amo y un día me gustaría poder casarme con él.

Los murmullos volvieron a sonar. Los ojos de Alec mostraban su impacto. Sebastian le dio un beso ligero en los labios. Ellos escucharon unos aplausos, Sebastian miró que era Aline Penhallow junto a ella otros adolescentes. Alexander les miró igual que él. Aline fue la primera en subir y abrazarlo.

-Lo que acabas de hacer, creo que ha sido más heroico que matar a Valentine –le dijo Aline. Sebastian respondió el abrazo. Ella miró a su nuevo novio –No puedes escaparte Lightwood, te estás llevando a un excelente chico como pareja.

Alec mordió su labio. Su tía fue la siguiente en acercarse. Sebastian vio de lo lejos a Jace e Isabelle mirándoles. Más no se acercaron como los demás a felicitarles, por hacer pública su relación. La mirada de Jace si era fácil de interpretar, retándole a continuar su pelea de esa mañana y en cambio Isabelle era una fuerte amenaza de si le rompes el corazón a mi hermano, te mato. La diversión estaba comenzando.

* * *

**Pasado.**

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó asombrándose al ver las cortinas abiertas. Aurora sacando su ropa del ropero y el desayuno en la mesa.

-Buenos días –respondió preocupado -¿Jonathan se encuentra bien?

-Él salió, joven

-¿Salió? –Alexander se sentó extrañado –Sin decirme, es decir… él es mi sirviente.

-Pero también es un esclavo, joven

-¿Qué significa eso? –Alexander hizo a un lado las mantas poniéndose de pie -¿Jonathan fue al torneo?

-Sí, lady Otero le inscribió ayer. Ipicles se lo llevó hace una hora a la ciudad.

Alexander se sentía molesto. Jonathan le dijo que no se preocupara que Lady Otero elegiría a un esclavo en su lugar. ¿Por qué lo inscribiría a él? Él agarró sus ropas comenzando a vestirse, sin importarle en ese momento que Aurora estuviera ahí.

-Joven… Jonathan tomó una elección, decidió salvar esta Villa y sobre todo a usted.

-Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera –respondió tajante, tanto que la sirvienta se asombró por su actitud altanera –Él no debió tomar esa decisión sin mí, sobre todo mi prometida no debió escucharle. Iré a detenerlo.

-Joven Cotys, en demasiados problemas ya está usted. Ayer con la visita del comisionado. Si va y detiene a Jonathan, la familia Otero.

-Soy capaz de sacrificar mi corazón para contraer matrimonio con Lady Otero por el honor de mi familia; pero no soy capaz de sacrificar al hombre que amo por el honor de la familia del hombre que lo tortura.

Alexander salió de la habitación sin probar desayuno, bajó corriendo las escaleras. En la sala está su hermana Isabelle bordando junto con su mamá, y Maxwell leyendo. Ni siquiera los saludó, fue a la casa principal, descubrió a Danielle hablando con Helena preocupada.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? –espetó Alexander.

-Yo se lo advertí, le dije que usted no estaría de acuerdo pero él insistió en que prefería morir antes que vuelva mi padre –declaró ella.

-Usted no debió tomar esa decisión sola, por más que él le insistiera debió decirme a mí –dijo intensamente.

-Lord Cotys yo no sé qué respuesta darle.

-Iré por él

Alexander fue a las caballerizas, preparó a un caballo. Jonathan enfrentándose a algún soldado o incluso al General Quinto, le aniquilaría con facilidad. Eso era un asesinato y no podía permitirlo. No podía morir hasta que hayan logrado cancelar ese tonto contrato.

Él montó al caballo. Lady Otero llegó a la entrada de la caballeriza –Lord Cotys, si usted lo detiene… el honor de mi familia.

-Lady Otero lo lamento, sé que estamos levantándonos contra el emperador. Pero no voy a sacrificarlo.

-Yo iré con usted –interrumpió Milo –Lord Cotys, déjeme tomar a mí el lugar del rubio.

Alexander quedó atónito.

-Yo no entendía por qué Jonathan lo defendía y sobre todo, porque no se ha marchado de aquí pero ahora lo entiendo.

Alexander bajó la mirada y mordió su labio –Está bien, sube.

-¡Lord Cotys! ¡Los esclavos no pueden montar a un caballo! –le dijo Danielle.

-¡Lady Otero, usted no debió inscribir a Jonathan sin mi permiso! –le replicó él.

Milo subió al caballo colocándose detrás de él. Alexander empezó a galopar a gran velocidad. Danielle llevó su mano a su boca.

-El joven Cotys realmente ama a Jonathan.

-Eso parece

Alexander galopó lo más rápido que pudo. La plaza estaba completamente llena cuando llegaron. Les miraron por ver a Milo encadenado montando un caballo. Pero a Alexander eso es lo que menos le importaba, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era ver a Jonathan. Escuchó gritos y vitoreo de las personas.

Alexander fue preguntando por el área dónde estaban los participantes. Tardaron en encontrar el lugar. Quedó perplejo al ver que sacaron a un esclavo muerto en una tabla por dos soldados. Milo palideció. Alexander siguió avanzando, hasta que logró distinguir a Ipicles en la multitud.

-¡Ipicles!

-Lord Cotys –dijo éste asombrado -¿Qué hace usted aquí? Lady Otero me dijo que…

-¿Dónde está Jonathan? –le interrumpió él -¿Dónde está?

-Entrando a la arena en estos momentos –le respondió él.

Alexander caminó hacia las vallas. Unos oficiales llevaban a Jonathan encadenado de las manos. Varios le gritaban flacucho y demás. Él sintió un punzón en su corazón.

-¡Jonathan! ¡Jonathan! –le gritó, pero era tanto el bullicio que él no le escuchaba.

-Lord Cotys –le dijo Milo -¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-No hay nada que puedan hacer, la pelea ha comenzado –les advirtió Ipicles.

Alexander vio entrar al General Quinto con su armadura, lleva un escudo y también una espada. A Jonathan solo le entregaron una lanza. Él empezó a avanzar más hacia la valla. -¡Jonathan! –insistió gritando con todo lo que podía.

-Ahora da comienzo la siguiente pelea el ganador por cinco años consecutivos, General Dionisio Quinto contra el esclavo de la Villa Otero.

Todos aplaudían. Alexander vio que la mano que sostenía la lanza temblaba. El General fue el primero en atacarle. Él cerró sus ojos al escuchar el golpe, Jonathan se encontraba en el suelo. No podía permitirlo, la sangre le hervía. Jonathan estaba paralizado, recibió otro golpe en el rostro.

-¡Jonathan! ¡Jonathan, detente!

Al parecer esta vez sí le escuchó. Alexander sintió las lágrimas caer en sus mejillas. También el General Quinto le vio, le sonrío desfundando su espada.

-¡No! –gritó Alexander moviendo la valla.

-Lord Cotys, cálmese –le dijo Ipicles

Alexander enfurecido saltó la valla, dos guardias se acercaron atónitos por lo que estaba pasando. Milo vio a Jonathan mirar hacia el joven Cotys y recibir una estocada del pecho. Alexander peleó contra los guardias, la multitud llevó su atención a lo que ocurría con el noble que logró quitarle la espada a uno de los guardias.

Él corrió hacia el centro de la arena, vio al General sacar la espada del pecho de Jonathan y la sangre brotar.

-¿Viene a ver morir a su esclavo?

Jonathan se quejaba del dolor.

-No se atreva a ponerle otro golpe encima –le amenazó Alexander apuntándole con la espada que sostiene en sus manos.

El General Quinto empezó a reírse -¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

-No… joven Cotys váyase –balbuceo Jonathan sentándose.

-Discutiré contigo después –respondió Alexander.

El General Quinto iba a dar otro ataque, pero la espada de Alexander le detuvo. Ambas chocaron.

-Le advertí que no se atreva

-Vaya el erudito tiene agallas –bufó el General Quinto.

-Lord Cotys que está haciendo –El Comisionado acompañado de otros hombres estaban en la arena –La pelea ha comenzado y lo que usted está haciendo.

-El General Quinto ganó esta pelea, pero no voy a permitir que lo mate. Eso es inhumano.

-Eso es lo que las personas vienen a ver –respondió el comisionado.

-Así que démosle a las personas lo que quieren –dijo el General Cotys haciendo a un lado a Alexander, fue hasta Jonathan.

Jonathan cerró los ojos. Moriría en esos momentos y frente a los ojos de Alexander, no es algo que deseaba. El furor del público comenzó al igual que aplaudían esplendorosamente. Jonathan abrió los ojos viendo una espada salir del cuello del General y la sangre correr. Miró a Alexander, quien soltó la espada al momento que el cuerpo cayó a un costado.

-Le di lo que quería comisionado, alguien murió.

Alexander levantó a Jonathan y le ayudó a caminar. Varios comenzaron a abuchear. Jonathan permaneció en silencio. Cuando llegaron detrás de la valla. Milo le ayudó a levantar al rubio. Ipicles les miraba en silencio. Jonathan seguía sangrando.

-La carroza está de ese lado –le dijo Ipicles.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a algún lugar para que lo curen –ordenó Alexander.

-Vayamos al dispensario –Ipicles empezó a abrir camino.

-¿Por qué viniste? –susurró Jonathan.

-¿No lo mismo debería preguntarte yo?

Ambos se miraron, Jonathan se ruborizó.

….

* * *

**Nuevo Espacio Temporal 2007.**

A una semana de llegar a París, Sebastian usando el anillo de su padre logró ir por Hodge y llevarlo a las mazmorras del Instituto, donde lo metió en una celda.

-¿Qué sucederá si Jia Penhallow me encuentra?

-Ella está ocupada con otras cosas en estos momentos, podía dejarte en Idris pero prefiero tenerte en mi territorio –le contestó cerrando la celda con llave.

-No vas a conseguirlo Jonathan.

Él empezó a reírse -¿Quién dijo que no? ¿Usted?

-No sabemos nada sobre los espacios temporales, no sabemos qué fue lo que Alec…

-Yo me encargaré de Alec cuando venga del futuro –él se acolchonó de la pared –mientras tanto soy el novio de tú pupilo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Tú y Alec? –preguntó consternado Hodge -¡No le hagas daño!

-Te dije que aprendería a amarme, así que la lección fue demasiada rápida. Soy irresistible.

-¡No sabes nada sobre Alec!

Sebastian caminó hacia la celda –Por supuesto que lo sé, cuando lo beso pierde el control con facilidad y todo lo que él desea es que yo tenga su polla en mi boca, pero lo haré sufrir. Le haré rogar y suplicarme que yo lo someta.

-¡Eres un demonio!

-Por supuesto que lo soy, la sangre de Lilith corre en mis venas y voy a conseguir lo que quiero. Te lo dije cazador de sombras, jamás fallo.

Él se marchó. Cerró con llave y subió las escaleras. El Instituto de París no era tan complicado de ubicar. Con el ataque al Instituto, todo se perdió las fotos y no había ningún rastro de Sebastian Verlac o sus pertenencias.

-Tu tío me acaba de decir que la transferencia de Alec fue aceptada, vendrá aquí en una semana aproximadamente.

Sebastian sonrío –Eso es excelente, es decir…

-No entiendo cómo es que tú y él

-Tía, creo que el amor es difícil de explicar –le interrumpió él -¿Qué va a pasar con Jace?

-Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad tal vez también sea enviado aquí, todo depende de las decisiones de Malachi y Aldertree. –ella colocó su mano en su rostro -¿De verdad deseas casarte con Alec?

-Sí –dijo él firmemente.

-Eres el único que queda de la familia Verlac y pensé que tal vez quisieras… tener tus propios descendientes.

-Puedo adoptar –contestó él con una sonrisa –Tía… sé que se preocupa por mí. Pero cuando estoy con Alec soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Sí, eso parece.

….

* * *

**Pasado.**

Jonathan abrió los ojos se encuentra en un lugar que no conoce. Alexander permanece a su lado agarrando su mano.

-Has despertado.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué interrumpiste la pelea?

Alexander acarició su rostro –No… yo… no podía dejarte morir. No así, no tenías por qué hacerlo. Además prometimos que moriremos juntos… ¿recuerdas?

Jonathan empezó a llorar –Yo no le merezco joven, no valgo nada y…

Él sintió los besos de Alexander sobre los de él. Aceptó el beso, era una urgencia, una necesidad, su energía vital para un momento desgarrador como ese.

-Alexander…

Ellos rompieron el beso, Alexander giró y vio a su madre de pie en la puerta. Jonathan quedó estático.

-Madre…

* * *

**Hola buenos días, una demora no pude actualizar ayer. Pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Está cardíaco en ambos tiempos tanto en el pasado como en el Nuevo Espacio Temporal. Muchas gracias por disfrutar la historia y también leerla. Como les comenté pues ya ahorita vienen los sucesos que no se vieron en Giros de Destino.**

**Debo publicar que pues en realidad Giros del Destino lo inicié como un cuento navideño "según yo", por el deseo de Alec, pero pues mientras escribía me vino la idea de hacer una historia de trasfondo y sé que no quedaron muy explicados varios cabos como el último espacio temporal después del deseo de Alec a Raziel. **

**Así que en creo que en realidad el preámbulo fue Giros del Destino o no lo estoy considerando mucho, aquí me estoy enfocando en el siglo V y también la perspectiva de Jonathan para mostrar como se enamoró del bello Alec en realidad. Habrá un tercer Adagio dónde ya se presentará el nuevo espacio temporal dónde Jonathan se queda con su familia y lo que fue los dos últimos capítulos de Giros del Destino. **

**Espero no hacerles muchas bolas con las colas o revolverlos, pero bueno todavía no he escrito el tercer Adagio. Lo más seguro es que si me prolongue un poco más en postearlo y no sea tan próximo. **

**En fin, gracias a los que apoyan el Jonalec, les gusta los fanfics y son tan lindos con tan solo leer. No creo que quieran seguir leyendo mis rollos -.- **

**Con cariño, Jaidi**


	20. Eres mi ángel

**Pasado.**

-¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo?

Alexander se puso de pie –Yo… -ella le dio una bofetada.

-¿Por esto has buscado el deshonor de nuestra familia y también del Senador? ¿Sabes en qué posición nos has dejado después de que mataste al General Quinto?

-Lo siento madre –respondió llevando su mano a su mejilla.

-¿Te hemos educado todos estos años? ¿Para esto? ¿Para qué te revuelques con un esclavo?

-Tal vez usted no lo entienda…

-¿Por eso pediste un sirviente hombre? Me das vergüenza Alexander, ese joven no será tú sirviente hablaré con…

-¿Con quién? ¿Con la señora Otero? –le preguntó él mirándola con desafío –Con esa señora que sabe que su esposo se acuesta con todas las sirvientas y que permite que el Senador abuse de Jonathan.

-Joven Cotys –dijo Jonathan atónito.

-Tú no sabes nada madre, solo ves lo que quieres ver y…

-¿Por eso tienes que hacer lo mismo que el Senador? –ella le volvió a dar otra bofetada interrumpiéndolo –No eres en nada mejor que él, o pides que te cambien de sirviente o yo hablaré con el Senador Otero cuando esté de vuelta.

-¡Házlo! ¡Habla con él! ¡Pero ni tú ni nadie va a separarme de Jonathan!

Marie Cotys salió molesta del lugar. Alexander tragó saliva y después miró a Jonathan sentándose junto a él. -Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto.

-Eres… es decir… usted es…

-Un tonto, estoy cavando mi propia tumba Jonathan. Lo estoy haciendo –respondió empezando a llorar.

Jonathan lo abrazó –No lo eres, es decir… eres demasiado valiente Alexander Cotys.

…..

* * *

**Nuevo espacio temporal 2007.**

Sebastian y Jia vieron cruzar a Maryse y Alexander del portal. Sebastian tenía que mostrar ser afectivo con su presa. Se mandaban mensajes todos los días y se estuvieron llamando mientras esperaban ese momento. Encontrarse. Él caminó hacia él abrazándolo.

-Alec… no sabes cuánto te extrañé.

-Sebastian… mi mamá y tú tía están aquí –le dijo él serio, separándolo un instante.

-No creo que a ellas les importe –respondió él besándolo en los labios.

Él sintió al nefilim dudar un momento, después vio hacia las señoras –Podemos esperar a después.

-Está bien –respondió él.

-Alexander estará aquí contigo para entrenar. Tendrán un instructor que vendrá dos veces a la semana desde Alemania –explicó Maryse –no me agrada mucho la idea que ambos se queden solos aquí.

-Yo estaré al pendiente de ellos Maryse –expresó Jia –vendré a verlos una vez a la semana y también llamaré por teléfono todos los días.

-Vamos a estar bien –contestó Sebastian abrazando a Alexander, notó que estaba un poco distante y tenía que descubrir los motivos.

-Alec tú eres el mayor de edad aquí, tienes que… ser responsable –le advirtió Maryse –en pocas palabras todo París depende de ustedes dos en estos momentos, recuerda mantenerte en contacto con la Clave, Jia y conmigo. Si hay algún reporte o situación por la cual necesiten ayuda.

-Señora Lightwood, yo iba solo a cada uno de los reportes aquí –le dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa amable –fui entrenado por buenos instructores y créame que Alexander…

-Me encargaré de todo mamá –dijo serio Alexander interrumpiendo a Sebastian.

Maryse le abrazó –Debo volver al Instituto –ella observó a Sebastian –Estaré al tanto y pendiente de todos sus movimientos.

Jia se despidió de él. Los dos las vieron partir por el portal que se mantenía abierto. Sebastian observó a Alexander.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-¿Dónde voy a llevar mis pertenencias?

Su presa le ocultaba algo, podía olerlo y percibirlo –Alexander… ¿qué es lo que tienes?

Él observó el lugar –Discutí con Jace, no estuvo de acuerdo con que yo pidiera mi traslado deberías imaginártelo. Él es mi parabatai y yo… me estaba arrepintiendo de…

-¿Eso es por qué es tú parabatai o por qué fue tú primer amor? –preguntó levantando su maleta.

-¡Sebastian! Eso no…

Él empezó a caminar, así que de esa manera iniciaban las cosas. El deseaba tanto llevarlo a la cama y que pudieran disfrutar de nuevo como ocurrió en el Lago Lyn. ¿Qué dirían los ángeles de su plan? ¿Estarían enterados?

-No se trata solo de eso, pero tiene razón esto fue muy rápido y mudarme aquí abandonando todo… a mí parabatai, mi familia…

-Yo no te pedí que vinieras –alzó la voz Sebastian sin sonar amable y se detuvo –El día del funeral tú dijiste que lo harías el trámite

Alec se ruborizó.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué sientes lástima por mí? ¿Crees que yo estaría solo viviendo aquí después que mi tía murió? –Él soltó la maleta de golpe. Alec brincó del susto –Para que lo sepas me he crecido solo, tenerla a ella no significa o diferenciaba mucho. No necesito tú lástima y tampoco tú compasión…

Se encontraba molesto, es cierto que era su plan y lo quería traer hacia él. Pero que él dudara y lo hiciera por otros motivos. Se asombró al ver al mayor de los Lightwood frente a él y besándolo en los labios, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué haces? –le reclamó.

-No es compasión, yo solo sé que quiero estar contigo y tengo miedo… miedo a esto que está surgiendo dentro de mí, no sé si sea suficiente para el héroe de Idris y…

-Eres lo único que quiero –Para poder cumplir mis planes –Te amo.

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta facilidad?

-Te amo, te amo, te amo –le dijo Sebastian besándole la mejilla. "Mentira, mentira, mentira".

-¿Por qué no me muestras nuestro nuevo hogar?

…

* * *

**Pasado**

La carroza llegó a la Villa de la familia Otero. Alexander sabía que las cosas serían diferentes con su madre ahora sabiendo, pero para su sorpresa tanto la señora Jia como Danielle les esperaban en la entrada principal.

-Joven Cotys –dijo Danielle acercándose –me alegra saber que usted está bien, hemos escuchado lo ocurrido en la arena.

-Señora Otero, no tengo las palabras para disculparme por lo que hice y si usted desea cancelar mi compromiso con su hija por mi acto lo entenderé.

-El Comisionado vino, me informó sobre lo ocurrido tenían pensado encarcelarlo pero por la amistad hacia mi esposo lo iban a dejar pasar por alto por esta ocasión; más para el próximo año…

-Lo sé, tendré que elegir a uno de los esclavos –respondió mirando a Jonathan.

-Yo tampoco soy devota de esos actos, pero no podemos cambiar las normas establecidas y más si son dictadas por el Emperador.

-Gracias, acompañaré a Jonathan a sus aposentos.

Alexander seguido por Aurora fue hasta la habitación de Jonathan, quien ahora se notaba más tranquilo.

-Joven Cotys debió ser más cuidadoso, ha sido un noble que antepuso la vida de un esclavo a la orden del Emperador –le dijo Aurora.

-Me importa más la vida de Jonathan que una orden del Emperador –contestó él agarrando la mano de Jonathan al entrar a su cuarto –te quedarás a descansar, tú herida fue grande y…

-Usted es mi ángel –le interrumpió Jonathan acariciando su rostro, sin importarle que Aurora esté frente a ellos.

-Aurora encárgate de que le traigan sus alimentos, yo debo aclarar ciertas cosas con mi prometida y te veré mañana.

-Gracias.

* * *

**Época actual – Nuevo espacio temporal.**

-¿Alexander fue capaz de desobedecer una orden imperial? –preguntó sorprendida Tessa mientras sirve más té.

-sí, lo hizo –respondió Nicolai -¿Ahora entiendes que tan grande fue su amor?

-Hay algo que no entiendo… la hacienda del anciano, ¿en verdad fue destruida? ¿Por qué Constantinopla estaba siendo atacada por demonios?

-Todo era una obra de Lucifer andaba suelto y sabía del control que tenía en ese momento la Iglesia y más que el Emperador estaba en contra de esta. Él lo estaba haciendo con la intención de mostrar su poder, los ataques fueron en aumento pero la realidad es que nadie podía controlarlos. Subterráneos fallecieron en esa lucha también.

Tessa sacudió su cabeza –Ahora entiendo porque la existencia de los cazadores de sombras es indispensable, pensé que tenía algo que ver con Lilith.

-No, nuestra amiga aparecerá más adelante. Ahora la situación que tenemos es que Alec y Jonathan empezarán a vivir juntos.

-Sí, has rotó el corazón de mi amigo y realmente espero que este plan funcione, porque si no yo misma iré a matarlo.

Mientras tanto, esa mañana en París. Sebastian le dio su recorrido a Alec el día anterior, pudo hacer lo que tanto deseaba volver a poseerlo y esta vez sabiendo que nadie podría separarlos. Alec estaba en la guarida del lobo.

-No vas a conseguir lo que planeas –le dijo Hodge.

-Te equivocas, además tengo una buena diversión ahí arriba –le respondió él.

-Me has tenido dos semanas sin comer… ¿así piensas dejarme con vida? –le preguntó débilmente Hodge.

Sebastian le miró con efusividad –No pienso servirte, tú eres mi esclavo y vas a servirme a mí –le respondió él –voy a dejarte salir de tú celda, le inventaremos una historia a Alec en la que mi tía y yo te dimos cobijo temiendo ser recriminados por la Clave y como mi otra tía anduvo por aquí por eso te tuve escondido.

-Eres el rey de las mentiras

-No, te equivocas soy el heredero de Lilith y seré Dios de la destrucción –él abrió la celda –ve a servirte algo de comer, si escapas o intentas hacerlo te encontraré y te cortaré las piernas con tal de que no puedas huir a ninguna parte.

Hodge le miró horrorizado, Sebastian se carcajeó –Lo sé, soy peor a mi padre.

Sebastian había salido a comprar esa mañana para "fingir" ser dedicado con su "novio". Afuera de la habitación sobre una pequeña mesa de madera tenía la bandeja de comida. Entró y vio que el nefilim seguía dormido, cayó rendido después de unas horas extenuantes y deliciosas de sexo.

_-Alec… Alec…_

_Él abrió sus ojos azules, somnoliento, percibió la sorpresa en su mirada._

_-¿Desayuno en la cama?_

_-Es nuestra primera mañana juntos, debo hacer méritos –él solo llevaba puesto su bóxer de pingüinos._

_Alec se sentó –No somos recién casados._

_-Podríamos serlo…_

_-¿De qué estás hablando? –rió Alec –Apenas llevamos dos semanas siendo novios._

_-Quiero que cada mañana tu rostro sea lo primero que mis ojos vean, sentir tu suave piel con cada caricia, besarte todos los días –Alec se sonrojó, él era bueno con las palabras y pues tenía que mantener interesado al nefilim –traerte el desayuno, que los días que no haya nada que hacer permanezcamos en la cama acostados, compartir nuestros silencios, nuestros miedos e inquietudes, todo lo que podamos._

_-¿También eres poeta?_

_-Provocas algo en mí, algo que… no sé describir. Solo, que estando contigo lo demás deja de existir e importarme, eres mi ángel._

_-Con decir lo de cada mañana era suficiente –Alec besó su mejilla –ven… desayuna conmigo._

Sebastian se sentó junto a él -¿Quieres que te dé de comer?

-Te estás portando muy sospechoso –dijo Alec bebiendo un poco del jugo. Sebastian le miró asombrado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No lo sé, es que me gustas y mucho, pero creo que pareces muy perfecto para ser verdad –él colocó el vaso en la bandeja –Solo, me gusta ser quién te ha visto por tú verdadero ser no siendo agradable siempre, viéndote ser humano.

¿Humano? ¿Este chico tonto pensaba que él era humano? –No te vi en dos semanas y ahora que estás aquí me siento completo de nuevo.

Alec se ruborizó –Creo que somos dos locos al… -Sebastian lo tenía dónde quería, hizo la mesita a un lado asombrando al nefilim; después se sentó sobre las piernas del chico y lo besó en los labios -¿No íbamos a desayunar?

-Podemos hacerlo después –Contestó él recostándolo, mientras volvió a besarlo. Era su presa, podía hacer con él lo que deseara y en esos instantes quería poseerlo de nuevo, escucharle cantar solo para él y ver su frágil rostro mientras lo hace.

* * *

**Pasado.**

Estaba amaneciendo, esta vez aparecieron dos seres ya tenía días desde el último ataque a la Villa. Fallecieron varios esclavos porque fueron atacados por sorpresa. Milo le explicó a Alexander Cotys que se divertían con ellos, es como si solo fueran unos títeres.

-Creo que lo más conveniente es que nos vayamos de aquí –dijo Ipicles.

-¿A dónde iremos? –preguntó Alexander, mientras vio a Jonathan ayudar a subir los cuerpos a la carreta para poder enterrarlos.

-Si ocurre lo que pasó con la Hacienda del Anciano, todo esto desaparecerá –dijo Milo.

-Pero los entretuvimos, pudimos hacerlo –contestó Alexander -¿Qué es lo que les atrae de los humanos? ¿Por qué están atacando en distintos lugares?

-¿Nuestra sangre? –preguntó Ipicles.

-No, creo que hay algo más –respondió Alexander –necesito ir a la Ciudad y leer los archivos, tal vez alguien los ha presenciado antes.

-¿Por qué no todos pueden verlos? –interrumpió Ipicles asustado –Es decir una de las sirvientas me dijo que no vio nada.

-Iré a la Ciudad.

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente, usted no es muy bien recibido en Constantinopla después de lo ocurrido con el General Quinto –le dijo Danielle observando la tierra quemada, árboles tirados. Como si una tormenta les haya llegado. –Iré yo.

-Joven Cotys, Joven Cotys –ellos escucharon a Aurora ir corriendo más pálida que un papel.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-El Senador Otero, su carroza está llegando.

Alexander tragó saliva, su peor pesadilla estaba volviendo involuntariamente miró hacia Jonathan, quien seguía ayudando. La paz que habían tenido, se esfumaba en esos momentos.

* * *

**Nuevo Espacio temporal 2007.**

Sebastian sacaba ropa de sus cajones, debía darse un baño mientras su presa comía. Tal vez no debía mostrarse tan perfecto.

-¿No dormiste nada anoche verdad?

Sabastian cerró el cajón. Durmió alrededor de tres horas pero tuvo que salir a hacer unos compromisos que requerían su tiempo.

-No –mintió.

Él giró y vio a su presa colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello –Esta noche no vamos a tener sexo.

-¿Qué? -¿Acaso pensaba condicionarlo? ¿Se trataba de una broma? Él iba a seguir quejándose.

-Esta noche me encargaré que puedas dormir.

-Pero…

-Tú me dijiste que no duermes, así que ahora yo velaré tus sueños. Voy a preparar algo de cenar, ve a bañarte.

Sebastian vio salir a su presa sin camisa de la habitación. -¿Qué es lo que cree que está haciendo? –él sacudió su cabeza –Si lo tengo aquí es por el sexo y éste quiere controlarme.

Mordió su labio y después fue a la regadera, a su mente venía lo recién ocurrido. Le gustaba sentir a Alexander Lightwood debajo de él, poder observarle mientras le poseía y ahora quería controlarlo diciendo que harán lo que él quiera. No sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. Él escuchó un grito y un ruido hueco.

-Ahora que –se dijo cerrando la llave de la regadera.

Sebastian se colocó su bata de baño y las pantunflas, salió corriendo de la habitación, él era veloz al llegar a la cocina vio a Alexander amenazando a Hodge con un cuchillo en el cuello. ¿Sería capaz de matarlo?

-Alec baja ese cuchillo –le dijo Sebastian mojado.

Él se asombró al verle -¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Te lo explicaré, si dejas de amenazarlo –le respondió acercándose a él y le quitó el cuchillo con una elegante delicadeza que asombró al nefilim –Mi tía y yo le dimos alojamiento, nadie lo sabe ni siquiera los Penhallow.

-Él es un traidor, entregó la copa mortal y también a Jace a Valentine.

-Él fue manipulado por Valentine –él hablaba calmadamente, tenía que evitar una guerra dentro del Instituto –le temía y además creo que tener esa maldición por 16 años le hacían hasta vender su alma a Asmodeus con tal de liberarse de ella.

-¿Lo apoyas? –preguntó atónito. Sebastian miró a su prisionero, tenía que conservarlo con vida.

-Cometió un error lo sé, la Clave lo busca también pero ellos no le darán clemencia aunque esté arrepentido de sus actos. Mi tía y yo le dimos eso, tal vez yo sea llamado traidor o…

-Eras parte de nuestra familia –interrumpió Alec –todos nosotros te apreciábamos, cuando desapareciste yo estaba al borde de la muerte.

-Alec… -dijo Sebastian mirándolo y le acarició su rostro –por favor…

-Debiste decirme…

-Alec, apenas llegaste ayer y nosotros –"Solo hemos estado en mí habitación" –no hemos platicado mucho.

-Está bien, déjame hablar con Hodge… tal vez pueda aclararme varias cosas.

* * *

**Hola buenas tardes, bueno que puedo decirles del capítulo. Ando algo cansadita. Pero aún así muchas gracias por leer. Espero les guste mucho y con la sorpresa, creo que no lo había hecho con este fic pero voy a hacer un dos por uno. Saludos. Besos y abrazos.**


	21. A la Clara Fuente

_Pasado_

Jonathan vio al Senador Otero llegar a los campos, detrás de él estaba Robert Cotys. Ambos veían petrificados lo acontecido, al parecer sus esposas les explicaban lo que sucedió en su ausencia. Alexander se mantenía junto a Lady Otero, ambos no podían evitar mirarse. Jonathan disfruto de esas semanas sin el Senador, pensar que esa noche volvería a su larga tortura le provocó ganas de vomitar.

-Debiste escapar cuando tuviste oportunidad –le dijo Milo.

Alexander se marchó hacia la mansión principal en compañía de ambos señores, sus esposas y también Lady Otero. Aurora observó a Jonathan con desaliento.

-Los demonios no existen –replicó el senador Otero.

-Sino existen, ¿cómo explica lo que ha pasado aquí? –preguntó Alexander –Todos han sido testigos, incluso Ipicles.

-Debe ser alguien que está en contra del Emperador, desean asustarnos. –dijo severo –además joven Cotys creo que tenemos algo más delicado que hablar usted y yo.

-Senador por favor –dijo Robert –creo que no debemos dejar a las damas en esto.

-Fue mi culpa –respondió Danielle –yo fui quién inscribió al rubio sin avisarle a Lord Cotys, estaba asustada que no tome la decisión a tiempo, así que…

-¡Era la festividad por el cumpleaños del Emperador! ¡El Emperador va a venir el día de su boda! ¿Cómo crees que se va a poner cuándo sepa que tú prometido mató al General Quinto frente a toda Constantinopla?

-Yo no quería hacerlo, el general no me dio otra alternativa –dijo Alexander.

-Me han contado con detalles Lord Cotys –le miró desafiante –por mi amistad fue que no lo llevaron a horca, pero cuando venga el Emperador él mismo tomará esa decisión.

-¡No! –exclamó Danielle –No puedes permitir eso padre, no puedes dejar que… Lord Cotys.

-Creo que lo correcto es esperar a que el mismo Emperador decida –dijo Robert.

Alexander miró a su padre y después a su madre. Sabía que merecería un castigo después de lo que ocurrió. Pero el Senador lo miraba diferente, un odio más profundo a solo haber matado al General Quinto.

-Hablaré a solas con su hijo, Lord Cotys si me permite.

-Por supuesto –respondió él.

Todos salieron de la oficina del Senador. Alexander permaneció tranquilo, no dejaría que ese hombre le intimide. Sabía hacia dónde se dirigiría la plática.

-Senador…

-¿Disfruto de la Villa en mi ausencia, joven Cotys?

Alexander le miró atónito –Hice lo mejor que pude Senador, sé que esta Villa es importante para usted y…

-La Villa de la Familia Otero fue construida gracias a mi lealtad al Emperador mismo, espero que sea consciente de eso. Todos en Constantinopla me respetan –Alzó la voz el Senador –Por ese simple hecho, desde que inició la tradición del torneo le solicitaba a Ipicles que mande a un esclavo, él los conoce mejor que yo… tal vez usted debió hacer lo mismo.

-Entiendo Senador, pero ese Torneo es un asesinato –respondió Alexander –ninguno merece…

-¿Usted tiene empatía por todos los esclavos joven Cotys?

-Son seres humanos –contestó tranquilamente, sin dejarse intimidar.

-¿O hizo ese acto por qué se trató del rubio? ¿El chico que eligió para ser su sirviente? -El Senador tenía una mirada penetrante

Alexander respiró –Yo no quería elegir a nadie, lamento haberle causado problemas incluso cuando el Comisionado vino.

-Yo quiero un hombre como esposo de mi hija, no un cobarde –espetó el Senador Otero –cuando venga el Emperador, le solicitaré que lo manden a la horca por su traición. Así que no se haga mucha esperanza a casarse con mi hija.

Alec le miró atónito –Pero… mi familia.

-Hablé con su padre y he mostrado piedad por nuestra alianza comercial, él trabajará conmigo y ha aceptado que tú bella hermana se convierta en mi amante.

-¿Qué? ¿Isabelle? –Alexander sacudió su cabeza –No…

-Pero no tendré clemencia con usted, debo matarlo en estos momentos o convertirlo en esclavo –bufó el Senador.

-¡Usted es una bestia!

-¡Usted no debió tomarse tantas atribuciones! –él le empujó –El rubio ya no será tú sirviente, has entendido. Él volverá a ser un esclavo. En estos momentos Ipicles se ha encargado de quitarle esas ropas y volver a encadenarlo.

-¿Así que ahora tendrá dos amantes? –reclamó Alexander.

-El rubio me pertenece, sabe quién es su dueño. Usted permanecerá encerrado en su habitación hasta que el Emperador llegue, ahí será su cárcel.

-¡No! ¡Él no le pertenece! –reprochó Alexander.

-¿Quién me va a detener? ¿Usted? -El Senador sacó su espada de su cinto –Terminaré con usted de una vez.

El Senador se dirigió a atacarlo, pero él se agachó tirándolo al suelo y le desarmó rápidamente colocando la espada de su cuello.

-Creo que todos subestiman a un erudito, para su información mi padre se encargó de enseñarme defensa pero no soy muy seguidor de ello.

-¿Va a matarme joven Cotys? –bufó el Senador –Lo van a quemar vivo.

-No dejaré que ponga una mano encima de mi hermana, pero sobre todo no permitiré que vuelva a hacerle daño a Jonathan. Las personas como usted no deberían existir –Alexander se encontraba molesto, la sangre le hervía toda esa situación le volvía loco. Sin pensarlo dos veces le cortó del cuello con fuerza, viendo la sangre salpicar, los ojos abiertos de sorpresa del Senador. Él se puso de pie, tirando la espada a un lado.

Danielle entró a la oficina y al ver la escena lanzó un gritó de susto. Alexander la miró, los demás no tardaron en aparecer.

-¿Qué has hecho? –le preguntó su padre molesto.

-¿Cómo pudiste ofrecerle a Isabelle como amante? –le reclamó él.

-¿Hiciste qué? –preguntó Marie atónita.

Danielle fue hacia el cadáver de su padre envuelta en llanto. En cambio la señora Otero no se movía de dónde estaba de pie.

-Gracias –le dijo ella a Alexander.

-Nosotros íbamos a ser condenados también por la traición de Alexander –respondió Robert.

-Yo hubiera preferido morir junto con mi hijo, tampoco estoy de acuerdo con las reglas que tiene el Emperador –le dijo Marie.

-Madame, Madame –interrumpió Cordelia.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? –preguntó Jia.

-Mi madre me ha mandado a avisarle, que Ipicles vio lo ocurrido de la ventana y agarró uno de los caballos para ir a avisar al comisionado. Vendrán por el joven Cotys.

-Oh no –Marie se acercó a su hijo –Vete de aquí, escapa.

-Pero… yo no puedo abandonarles.

-Me encargaré de hablar con el Comisionado, puedo abogar por tú familia pero a ti joven Cotys no te darán misericordia –le dijo Jia –Agarra uno de los caballos, puedes irte por el río abajo esa parte no es vigilada por los soldados del Emperador.

-Yo… -él miró a sus padres –deseo traerme a Jonathan conmigo.

Marie guardó silencio. Jia sonrío –Sí, no te preocupes. Cordelia, ve a buscar a Jonathan.

Alexander fue hasta la cocina, dónde agarró un balde de agua que usó para remojar sus manos manchadas de sangre. Después de todo, estaba pasando se escaparía con Jonathan y se convirtió en un asesino.

Helena entró a la casa acompañada de sus hermanos, Isabelle y Maxwell fueron a abrazarlo. Mientras Helena entró a la oficina para ver a Lady Otero.

-No quiero que te vayas –le dijo Isabelle.

-Todo va a estar bien, la señora Otero dice que puede abogar por ustedes. Yo no iba a permitir que te toque.

-Siempre tan sobreprotector –dijo ella con la voz ahogada.

Alexander salió colocándose su garbán. Vio a un Jonathan incrédulo de las caballerizas hablando con Cordelia y Aurora. Marie se acercó con un morral dónde metió algo de comida para su nuevo viaje.

-Permanece con vida –le dijo ella.

Alexander asintió y se subió al caballo. Jonathan hizo lo mismo y se colocó el morral en medio de ambos. Esa era la última vez que vería a su familia, su corazón se estremeció; pero a lo mejor podía irse tranquilo sabiendo que ellos estarían bien.

Alexander comenzó a galopar, hasta que el caballo ya estaba corriendo. Jonathan se sujetó de su cintura. No era el mejor momento para hablar, Aurora le dijo lo ocurrido. El senador Otero estaba muerto, Alexander lo mató.

* * *

_A la Clara Fuente yéndome a pasear_

_Encontré el agua tan bella_

_Que me fui a bañar._

_Hace mucho tiempo que te quiero_

_Nunca te olvidaré_

_Bajo las hojas de un roble_

_Me sequé al calor._

_En la rama más alta_

_Cantaba un ruiseñor._

Sebastian veía la ventana abierta, la luna iluminaba completamente la habitación. Su presa le abraza en posición de cuchara mientras le canta esa patética canción con intenciones de que él pueda dormir. ¿Acaso no sabía que era una mentira? Qué podía dormir tranquilamente. Pero después de resistirse a su seducción de tener sexo esa noche ahí estaba. Escuchándole cantar en francés para variar.

_Hace mucho tiempo que te quiero_

_Nunca te olvidaré_

_Canta, ruiseñor, canta_

_Con corazón alegre_

_Estás para reír_

_Yo estoy para llorar_

Él jamás había reído, bueno si por tener algún éxito o matar a alguien, es un soldado y fue educado para servir a su padre. Aunque muchas veces discutió con él, porque siempre quiso tener sus propias reglas, hacer lo que él quería así como cambiar el pasado. La voz del nefilim le desconcentró de sus pensamientos.

_Hace mucho tiempo que te quiero_

_Nunca te olvidaré_

_Perdí a mi amada_

_Sin que lo mereciera_

_Por un ramo de rosas_

_Que no le quise dar._

-Alec, no creo que…

-¿Por qué no cierras tus ojos? –le preguntó él al oído –Trata de imaginarte esa fuente y ese roble al igual que al ruiseñor.

-¿No vas a rendirte?

-No –respondió él.

Cerró sus ojos, no porque su presa quiera que lo obedezca, sino para que deje de cantar lo más rápido posible. Tal vez si él se termina durmiendo entonces él podría escaparse a visitar a alguna vieja amiga. La voz del nefilim volvió a sus oídos.

_Hace mucho tiempo que te quiero_

_Nunca te olvidaré_

_Quisiera que la rosa_

_Fuese aún en el rosal_

_Y que mi dulce amiga_

_Me quiera siempre igual_

_Hace mucho tiempo que te quiero_

_Nunca te olvidaré._

¿Quién escribiría ese tipo de canción tan tonta? Se preguntó y bostezó, si el sueño estaba llegando era por la aburrida que era la canción, se perdió y ya no siguió escuchando más. A su mente vino el lago Lyn, mientras abrazaba a Alexander viendo hacia la naturaleza y las estrellas. Esa calma de esos momentos. La voz del nefilim seguía en su sueño.

_A la clara fuente_

_Yéndome a pasear_

_Encontré el agua tan bella_

_Que me fui a bañar_

_Hace mucho tiempo que te quiero_

_Nunca te olvidaré_

_Bajo las hojas de un roble_

_Me sequé al calor_

_En la rama más alta_

_Cantaba un ruiseñor._

_Hace mucho tiempo que te quiero_

_Nunca te olvidaré_

Abrió los ojos bostezando, se sentía extraño y fue más al ver a Alexander Lightwood sentado a un lado leyendo un libro.

-¿Ya amaneció?

Él le miró desorbitado -¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Qué hora es?

-Es medio día, dormiste exactamente catorce horas –le respondió él besando sus labios. Sebastian le miró perplejo. –Ya lo ves, si funcionó así que… te cantaré esa canción todas las noches.

-No puedo dormir catorce horas todos los días –quejó sentándose. "Maldición, me quedé dormido". –Tenemos que ver los reportes, también entrenar.

-¿Estás molesto? –le preguntó Alexander.

Sebastian mordió su labio, por supuesto que lo estaba. Si hubiera sido una batalla significaba que su presa ganó y eso no le gustaba.

-Debiste despertarme más temprano.

-Lo pensé, pero Hodge también pensó que lo mejor era que descanses –le dijo él cerrando su libro y lo colocó en la mesa de noche. Alexander se puso de pie, y lo abrazó –Me preocupo por ti.

-Lo sé y gracias –Sólo te estoy usando, no deberías.

Alexander le quitó su camisa –Ven vamos, bañémonos juntos.

-Me gusta bañarme solo –respondió quitándole su camisa y se la volvió a poner.

-¿Por qué?

-Es algo que me gusta hacer solo, fin de la discusión –él fue hacia el ropero.

-Sebastian, vamos a vivir juntos este tiempo. Entiendo que quieras bañarte solo, no volveré a ofrecerme para bañarnos juntos. Sí dormir te pone de mal humor entonces mejor sigue con insomnio –dijo enfadado saliendo del cuarto.

-¡Alec! –Sebastian mordió su labio. Él no quería que vea su espalda, las veces que se han acostado siempre se ha dejado la camisa o evita mostrarla. Sabía que podría descubrirlo, ¿Cómo explicaría el recuerdo marcado de su padre?

Tal vez después pueda contentarlo. No tenía tiempo para niñerías de pareja. Él fue a bañarse, llevó sus manos a su espalda.

_"__Tiene sangre de demonio, es capaz de hacerlo, hay un monstruo haya afuera con sangre de demonio en las venas, una máquina para matar"._

_La hermana de su presa no estaba equivocada, él es un monstruo y solo está usando a su hermano para su conveniencia. Cerró la regadera y se secó con la toalla. Después de vestirse y ver que su "novio" no está en la habitación. Caminó hasta el cuarto de entrenamiento, dónde vio a Alexander practicar con el arco._

_-Alec…_

_-¿También quieres entrenar solo? –masculló deteniéndose._

_Sebastian mordió su labio, su presa tenía carácter. ¿Qué debía decirle?_

_-¿También quieres vivir solo?_

_-¿Quieres escucharme maldita sea? –alzó la voz impacientándose. Alec le miró perplejo –No se trata de ti, es sobre mí._

_-Claro, aún no aceptas la situación de que estás saliendo con un homosexual tal vez todavía no estás seguro de tus sentimientos hacia mí y…_

_Sebastian le calló besándolo en los labios, pero Alec le empujó._

_-Quiero una respuesta coherente, anoche querías tener sexo y te resistías a que yo te cante para dormir, hoy que quiero bañarme contigo._

_-¡Son por mis cicatrices! –alzó la voz él. ¿Por qué estaba cediendo por tercera vez ante su presa?_

_-¿Cicatrices? –preguntó atónito Alec._

_Sebastian se quitó la camisa negra, dándose media vuelta. Alec quedó atónito al ver las cicatrices de látigo demasiado pareja para ser verdad. Él tragó saliva y se acercó tocándolas y las sintió calientes._

_-¿Quién te hizo esto? _

_-Mi… _

_-¿Tú tía? –le interrumpió Alec girándolo. Él guardó silencio. Los ojos de su presa se nublaron -¿Es por ella que no puedes dormir? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

_-Era para recordarme a ser obediente, es de metal demoniaco por eso siguen ahí y no se borrarán –le dijo él –yo no quería que las vieras._

_Alec lo abrazó –Sebastian yo lo lamento, te hice pasar un mal momento al pedir que nos bañemos juntos._

_La puerta del cuarto se abrió. Hodge se asombró al verles –Lamento interrumpir, llegó correspondencia para usted Sebastian._

_Alec rompió el abrazó separándose y se sonrojó. Sebastian caminó hacia él agarrando los sobres, después se dio la media vuelta viendo el contenido eran cartas de pésame por el fallecimiento de su tía de parte de Institutos. _

_Él se las devolvió a Hodge –Puedes leerlas y mandarles respuesta –notó que el traidor le miraba escéptico -¿Acaso viste un fantasma?_

_-Tú espalda… eso… fue de tú entrenamiento –habló en voz baja –con Va…_

_-Vamos a seguir entrenando Alec –interrumpió Sebastian, yendo hacia su novio –¿Quieres practicar combate?_

_-Está bien._

* * *

_Pasado._

_Alexander se detuvo al caer la noche, estando lo suficientemente lejos de la Villa. No conocía esos rumbos, pero seguía las indicaciones de la señora Otero. Jonathan fue el primero en bajar del caballo. Alexander hizo lo mismo abrazándolo._

_-Alexander…_

_-Yo lo maté… no podía no podía permitir que vuelva a tocarte, no podía dejar que toque a mi hermana… si me van a matar por traidor al Emperador._

_-Nos matarán juntos –respondió Jonathan acariciando su rostro –gracias por traerme con usted._

_-No iba a abandonar mi ángel, no podía hacerlo –le dijo él besándolo a los labios. Alexander aceptó el beso lleno de sentimientos encontrados, envuelto en el amor más puro que pudo encontrar y solo Jonathan se lo proporcionaba._

_No fue cuando sus besos los descontrolaron, ni tampoco cuando sus ropas cayeron al pasto, incluso cuando los besos se fueron convirtiendo en algo más desbordante, algo que esta vez Alexander Cotys dejo que fluyera esa pasión que tiene en su interior, esas caricias de él a su ángel, que le hicieron morderle del cuello y desear más._

_-Hazme tuyo de nuevo Jonathan… hazme tuyo –le susurró al oído._

_Su antiguo sirviente no dudó en obedecerle, después de su maravillosa primera experiencia. Ahora podía ser feliz sabiendo que nadie más podía tomarlo. Ellos dos estarán siempre juntos, en esta vida y en todas las demás. _

_Esa noche supo que fue sexo descontrolado, tal vez incluso como era el sueño de Jonathan. Pero no le importó, le gustó ser sacudido por el ardiente deseo de Jonathan, sentirlo entrar y salir de él, los gemidos de ambos hasta que los dos llegaron al paraíso en el mismo tiempo. Dos jóvenes llenos de sudor, con solo un poco de alimento y una espada. ¿Qué futuro podían tener? Tal vez ninguno, pero al menos estarían juntos. _

_Alexander le besó –Te amo._

_-Yo también te amo –respondió Jonathan._

* * *

_Nuevo espacio temporal._

-Te quiero –le dijo Alec besando su espalda.

Sebastian está acostado boca abajo –Te amo –le respondió –eres todo lo que tengo.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, es decir… yo jamás imaginé y creo que nadie en realidad siempre te muestras alegre y agradable –le dijo él mientras acarició su cabello –¿Quieres que te cante para que puedas dormir?

-Sí, quiero escuchar tú dulce voz –le dijo él girando –Alec… no quiero secretos entre nosotros, puedes decirme todo.

-Lo haré –respondió besando sus labios.

Ambos se acostaron en posición de cuchara y la melodiosa voz de su presa volvió a sonar en aquella habitación. Al parecer la compañía del nefilim le hacía bien.

* * *

**Si he de elegir, este ha sido uno de mis capítulos que más me ha encantado agregando lo que ya viene. La historia ya se viene acercando a los último capítulos. Gracias por los que han leído esta pequeña locura que sacó mi mente. Y pues que en realidad no creí conveniente alargar mucho. La historia del pasado eran 10 diez capítulos que pues fui mezclando poniendo algo de acción como el ataque de los demonios y también lo ocurrido del torneo, para mostrar sucesos de esa época. Mezclar los extractos de los libros, fue para dar una unión y coherencia con los libros. Algo que pues para poder hacerlo un poco más creíble. Y por último poner los sucesos de Jonathan al crearse el nuevo espacio temporal. Vienen unas cuantas sorpresitas más, y si. Ya tengo la historia terminada. Justamente esta mañana escribí el final. En el próximo capítulo pienso compartir parte del nombre de las canciones que considero parte de la banda sonora de esta historia. Me ayudó mucho en la inspiración y que me hizo reflejar la historia de mi pirómano favorito con Alec, en ambos espacios temporales. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Lo más seguro es que me tome un descanso al terminar de publicar 100 días. **

**Besos y abrazos, con cariño. **

**Jaidi.**


	22. El amor es más fuerte

Pasado

Jonathan calentaba un conejo en la leña. Alexander llegó con más ramas y leña. Jonathan le observó. Ya tenían seis meses viviendo huyendo desde que el joven Cotys mató al Senador Otero. Alexander tenía la ropa desgastada.

-Hoy dormiremos en esa cueva –le indicó Jonathan.

Alexander se sentó junto a él y sujetó su mano. Jonathan llevó su mano a su frente sintiendo que estaba caliente.

-Tienes fiebre.

-Estoy bien, debemos avanzar… una vez que salgamos de los dominios del Emperador podremos ser libres.

Jonathan besó sus labios –Lo lamento, esto es mi culpa.

-No, no lo es… todo está bien.

-Debimos escaparnos hace mucho tiempo, pero descansaremos un día. No creo que pase algo terrible.

Alexander llevó sus manos a sus mejillas.

-¿Más de lo que ya estamos viviendo?

Alexander era bueno cazando, y tenía más habilidades que Jonathan. Ellos apagaron la fogata. Las noches eran terribles; porque hay muchos ruidos en el bosque. Jonathan le quitó su camisa a Alexander.

-Iré a lavar tus ropas al río.

-No… quédate conmigo –le dijo él sujetando su mano.

Jonathan lo abrazó, se recostaron juntos. Jamás pensó que vivirían huyendo de esta manera. Salieron sin comida, sin ropas, pasando desapercibidos de los soldados del Emperador. Alexander es buscado por traición y asesinado al Senador Cotys. Sabía que a Alexander le preocupaba en que situación estaban sus padres. Esperó a que se quedara dormido, logró cubrirlo con unas mantas. Debían robar más ropa.

Jonathan salió de la cueva, aprovecharía para lavar ropa. No podía hacerlo de día por miedo a que los descubran. Llegó al río sumergiendo las ropas.

-Pero si es mi hijo pródigo.

Él se asombró al toparse con Lilith; tenía el cabello largo y un vestido color dorado que brillaba con el reflejo de la luna.

-Supe que me estabas buscando.

Jonathan agarró las ropas colocándolas sobre una piedra, después caminó hacia ella –Deseo cancelar el contrato.

Lilith empezó a reírse -¿Crees que puedes hacer eso niño?

-Sí –dijo nervioso –no quiero el poder, tampoco…

-Yo vi tú alma Jonathan Parfitt… -ella caminó hacia él -¿Estás seguro que no quieres matar con tus propias manos a tú padre? ¿Al anciano que te vendió a Otero? ¿A Ipicles que te ultrajó hasta el último momento y sobre todo al Senador Otero?

Jonathan masculló entre dientes y mordió su labio.

-Tú alma sigue queriéndolos muertos, te estoy viendo en este momento… al único que no quieres muerto es a Alexander Cotis… ¿Por qué no?

-Los quiero matar a ellos… pero Alexander dice que si yo me dejo consumir por la oscuridad entonces no tendré humanidad y terminaré siendo igual que Otero, querré controlar la vida de los demás y…

-¿Ese chico te ha lavado el cerebro? –espetó Lilith -¿No también lo querías muerto?

-No puedo… no quiero matarlo… yo lo amo –él cayó al suelo –por favor cambia el contrato.

-¿No crees que solo te está seduciendo para que tú no lo mates? –ella le sostuvo de la quijada. Su mirada era fría y vacía –No puedes cancelar el contrato, está pactado por tú propia sangre así que… aunque lo intentes no podrás cambiarlo… tal vez deba matarte en estos momentos de cualquier forma lo harás y…

-¡Suéltelo!

Jonathan reconoció la voz de Alexander. Lilith miró hacia el chico que empezó a toser y sostenía una espada en sus manos.

-Así que tú eres Alexander Cotys.

-Suelta a Jonathan en estos momentos –insistió él.

-Estás enfermo, tienes tuberculosis y morirás en tres noches más –reveló Lilith con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Jonathan negó con la cabeza -¡No! ¡Él no va a morir!

-Supongo que tú eres Lilith –él habló con voz firme y caminó hacia ella –lograste engañar a Jonathan y aprovecharte de él, devuélvele su alma.

Lilith se carcajeó -Su alma me pertenecerá en su próxima vida… ¿Crees que un chico ordinario como tú puede amenazarme?

-He leído que el amor es más fuerte a cualquier magia oscura, deseo creer que eso es cierto. Si nos amamos aquí volveremos a amarnos en nuestra próxima vida –Alexander ya estaba frente a ella, agarró la mano de Jonathan colocándole detrás de él –Jonathan no está solo, yo lo voy a proteger siempre.

Lilith volvió a reírse -¿No entiendes nada verdad? Jonathan le ha vendido su alma al infierno, no tendrá ningún rasgo de humanidad y él te matará.

-Pero si yo te mato en estos momentos… entonces el contrato se romperá

Lilith guardó silencio.

-No, Alexander… es peligroso… ella es un demonio y…

-Eres un estorbo en mi camino Alexander Cotys –contestó Lilith alzando ambas manos –Yo te maldigo, no sabrás lo que es el amor, serás infeliz en tú próxima vida, lo poco que tengas de amor será efímero y se desvanecerá, sufrirás… tu alma se partirá en pedazos. Antes que Jonathan te mate físicamente lo hará en tú interior.

-¡No! –gritó Jonathan.

Alexander sonrío –Le tengo una mala noticia, no creo en las maldiciones.

-Deberás empezar a hacerlo –sonrío triunfante Lilith –porque mis maldiciones son las mejores de todas.

Alexander fue hacia ella decidido clavando su espada a su pecho. Lilith se volvió a carcajear.

-Estas armas no me hacen nada-, ella chasqueó sus dedos. La espada desapareció y después apareció clavada en el pecho de Alexander –los tontos humanos no pueden hacer nada contra mí, nadie puede hacerlo…

-¡No! –gritó Jonathan viendo su cuerpo caer y logró sostenerlo con sus brazos –Alexander…

-Jonathan…

-Nos veremos en tú próxima vida, hijo mío… te daré mi sangre y serás el más fuerte de todos –ella se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

Jonathan empezó a llorar –No…

Alexander empezó a toser sangre.

-¡Alguien! ¡Alguien que nos ayude, por favor! –gritó Jonathan, mientras se sentó y colocó el rostro de Alexander en sus piernas.

-No, Jonathan… escúchame… ella tenía razón yo me sentí muy enfermo hace tiempo pero te lo oculté, tarde o temprano iba a morir.

-No Alexander… –Jonathan se atragantó –no puedo dejarte morir, yo te amo... no puedo vivir sin ti.

Alexander volvió a toser y acarició su rostro –Fui feliz a tú lado, me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo; me ensañaste lo que es el amor… recuerdas nuestra promesa vas a besarme hasta que yo me muera.

–No… esto es mi culpa si yo no le vendía mi alma a Lilith…

-Nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier maldición y también que el infierno –Alexander sostuvo su mano con fuerza -¿Lo entiendes verdad? No llores amor… no llores…

-Alexander… escúchame –él besó su frente y sostuvo con sus manos las mejillas de su amado. Besó sus labios que están manchados de sangre pero no le importó –Mi alma podré habérsela dado, pero mi corazón siempre será tuyo. Cuando nos encontremos en nuestra próxima vida… cuando nos veamos por primera vez sabré que eres tú… que eres el hombre que amo.

-Te amo Jonathan… te amo

-Yo también te amo –Jonathan agarró su mano con fuerza volviendo a besarlo. La respiración de Alexander empezó a entrecortarse –Perdóname… perdóname por favor… por ser un tonto

-No… Jonathan… yo no tengo nada que perdonarte… a tu lado tuve los mejores momentos de mi vida… te am…

Jonathan permaneció llorando junto a su cuerpo durante un largo lapso de horas. Hasta que pensó que moriría ahí.

…..

* * *

_Nuevo Espacio Temporal._

Alec y Sebastian se enfrentaban a una horda de demonios que invadió en el centro de París. Alec siempre se asombraba por la velocidad de Sebastian, por más que intentara ayudarlo inconscientemente por su manía de ser sobreprotector. Provocando que él le regañe por no estar pendiente de él mismo. Su presa logró deshacerse de la mitad y él terminó con el más grande.

-Esto fue sencillo –dijo él.

Ya tenían más de un mes viviendo juntos, hace unas semanas lo llevó a Nueva York un fin de semana como su regalo de aniversario. Esas cosas mundanas no le eran muy afectas, pero podía percatarse del amor que ahora sentía hacia él Alexander, no le habían dicho aquellas palabras "mágicas".

-Sí, eso parece.

-Alec no estés pendiente de mí, tienes que estar pendiente de ti –le llamó la atención.

-Vas a empezar –reprochó empezando a caminar.

-Lo hago, porque me preocupo por ti –No quiero que por tú descuido te maten, cuando tengo que esperar no sé cuánto tiempo más a que tú yo del futuro vuelva.

-Ya te dije que se me quitará algún día esa manía, no me presiones –le dijo malhumorado.

-Muy bien, ya estamos fuera… ¿qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé, veamos… ¿qué te parece ir a tomar chocolate con crossaints ahí dónde tanto te gusta?

Sebastian sonrío abrazándolo, su presa era demasiado tierno de vez en cuando. Le besó en los labios. –Perfecto.

Alexander se ruborizó. Ellos empezaron a caminar agarrados de la mano, no vestían su glamour. Él se detuvo al ver un letrero.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Alguna vez has patinado? –le preguntó él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó atónito.

Sebastian recordaba que cuando era pequeño y entrenaba con su papá, vio a unos niños jugando mientras patinaban sobre un lago. Él quiso hacerlo, deslizarse en el hielo y su padre le dijo que eran niñerías; que él no perdería el tiempo haciendo eso. De una extraña manera, él deseaba entrar ahí.

-Ven, vamos a patinar.

-¿Qué? ¿No vamos a ir por el chocolate?

Ellos entraron al lugar, había regular gente. Debían hacer fila para pedir los patines. Alexander le sujetó de la muñeca.

-Sebastian… ¿por qué quieres hacer esto?

-De niño siempre quise hacerlo, pero nunca me dejaron. Es gratis así que podemos hacerlo –le dijo con demasiada honestidad, hasta para él mismo. Vio a su presa mirar hacia la pista de hielo y después a él.

-Si hago esto, será por ti –le advirtió serio –Pero no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, entendiste.

-Por supuesto –contestó Sebastian besando su nariz –Será nuestro secreto.

Ellos fueron por los patines, cada quién pidió su talla y se puso su propio par. Sebastian no tuvo dificultad en ponerse de pie, pero Alec sí se tambaleó hacia adelante siendo sostenido por su novio. Después de todo le gustaba su compañía, era mejor a su padre y… no podía encariñarse con su presa, cuando llegue del futuro entonces lo matará. Pero tal vez en el nuevo espacio temporal podrían reunirse.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?

-En que… es hora de entrar a la pista.

Sebastian fue el primero en pasar. Alec le siguió, sus pies temblaban. Sebastian no pudo evitar empezar a reírse, Alec le dio un golpe del brazo. Sebastian le sujetó de la cintura.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Vamos a caernos! –le regañó Alec.

-¿Confías en mí? –le preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

-Sí –respondió él sin pestañear.

Sebastian fue quien inicio a deslizarse, sin soltar a Alec quien le fue imitando en sus pasos. No dejaba de mirarle. ¿Debía decirle que hacía mal en confiar en él? Dieron una vuelta junto a la orilla de la pista rodeándola. Su presa poco a poco dejó de estar tenso.

-Matas demonios y le temes a unos patines.

-No les temo –le respondió dándole un golpe en su hombro –es que… jamás había hecho esto, no me había llamado la atención. Además solo nos estamos deslizando.

-Voy a soltarte –le dijo él.

-¡No! –le respondió llevando sus manos a sus brazos –No… es decir…

Sebastian se acercó a él besándole en los labios –Está bien, no te voy a soltar.

-Sé que no debería tener miedo a caerme, pero…

-No dejaré que te caigas Alec, no dejaré que nada te pase –él volvió a besarlo. Alec está vez le rodeó del cuello dejándose llevar hacia él. Se había acostumbrado ya a su compañía, tener alguien era extraño pero no le era indiferente.

-Demos una vuelta más –le dijo rompiendo el beso.

Sebastian accedió. Ellos dieron una vuelta más, hasta que al final vieron a una pareja usar lo que parecían unos pantalones cómodos. Alec logró sentarse con cuidado para quitarse los patines. Sebastian fue a su lado.

-¿Crees que sea más fácil patinar con esos pantalones?

-Tal vez sea más fácil patinar sin tantas armas –le contestó él.

Sebastian empezó a reírse -¿Quieres ir por el chocolate?

Alec acarició sus labios –Te veías diferente estando en la pista.

-¿Diferente cómo? –preguntó extrañado.

-No lo sé, es solo una sensación, me gustó mucho poder hacer tú deseo realidad –él se puso de pie –Vamos a devolver los patines.

-¿Crees que podamos volver otro día?

Alec sonrío –Sí, pero vendremos sin tantas armas y será una cita.

-¿No esto ya es una cita?

Alexander se ruborizó y se dio la media vuelta mientras llevaba los patines para devolverlos.

Alexander era un acertijo, un misterio que no sabía cómo descifrar. Volvieron varios días más, su presa cada vez era mejor patinando y ya podía soltarse. Además de matar demonios, pasar tiempo juntos en el Instituto, salir a patinar y tener sexo, seguía cantándole esa canción que ya no le estorbaba, lo peor es que a veces la terminaba tarareando.

-Estás diferente –le dijo Hodge sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Por supuesto que no, sigo siendo el mismo.

-No, ya no gritas por todo y desde que empezaron a ir a patinar has cambiado –le respondió Hodge, después agarró su taza de café dándole un sorbo -¿No crees que puedas enamorarte de Alec?

-Por supuesto que no, yo no puedo sentir amor por nadie –le dijo serio –Solo me divierto con él.

-No lo veo de esa manera, pero voy a creerte.

-¡Sebastian! –Alec entró a la cocina –Hola, Hodge.

-Buenos días Alec.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Te veías tan lindo dormido que no pude hacerlo –le respondió él acercándose y lo besó en los labios. Alec se ruborizó –Es domingo, podías seguir durmiendo.

-¿Y por qué no sigues durmiendo conmigo?

-Porque…

El sonido del horno sonó. Alec se asombró y vio a Sebastian abrirlo, sacando lo que quedó de su cena de la noche anterior.

-Iba a subir el desayuno.

-Yo… tal vez debo volver a la habitación y fingir que duermo y…

Hodge sonrío –Voy a dejarles solos, me perderé en la biblioteca leyendo.

-Gracias –contestó Sebastian abrazando a Alec -¿Por qué arruinas la sorpresa?

-Lo siento, me asusté al no verte en la cama y tampoco en el baño –le reveló bajando la mirada.

-No me iré a ningún lado Alec… de hecho, he estado pensando.

-Nada bueno ocurre cuando piensas –contestó Alec.

-Hoy cumplimos dos meses de noviazgo.

-Lo sé, hoy es 25 de noviembre –respondió él acercándose -¿Vas a grabar un video de esto también?

-Alec… me gusta tú compañía, estar contigo y quisiera que pudiera ser para siempre.

-¿Para siempre? –Alec frunció el entrecejo –Estamos juntos y te amo, también quiero estar siempre contigo.

-¿Me amas? –preguntó asombrado llevando sus manos a sus mejillas -¿De verdad me amas?

-Sí, te amo Sebastian.

Él bajó la mirada. El nombre que mencionó. ¿Por qué le dolía que dijera Sebastian? ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de él?

-Alec…

-¿Te acuerdas cuándo me dijiste de llevarme el desayuno todos los días? ¿De nuestra primera mañana aquí?

-Como olvidarlo –dijo con una sonrisa débil.

Alec tragó saliva –Lo he estado pensando mucho, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Estar contigo el resto de mi vida es lo que quiero.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –le preguntó confundido. ¿Qué tanto había pensado este nefilim?

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –Alexander se ruborizo pero su mirada era firme -¿Quieres casarte conmigo Sebastian?

Sebastian tragó saliva. ¿Alexander Lightwood le estaba pidiendo matrimonio? ¿Su presa lo amaba? No su presa amaba a Sebastian Verlac, una persona completamente diferente a él. Pero no lo sabía. ¿Cómo pudo terminar en esta situación?

-No tienes por qué responderme ahora, si lo dudas…

Sebastian lo besó en los labios –Acepto, quiero casarme contigo.

¿De verdad quería hacerlo? ¿Podría vivir con Alexander Lightwood el resto de su vida? ¿Y si el chico del futuro no volvía? Tal vez debería hacerlo para retenerlo, si lo más seguro es que lo hacía por eso. No podía separarse de su presa no ahora.

Alexander llevó sus dedos a sus cabellos, después besó su nariz. -Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Sebastian.

-Tú también Alec.

Él se quitó su anillo Lightwood colocándoselo a Sebastian en su dedo. Sebastian lo abrazó –Debo tener mi anillo arriba, voy a encontrarlo y te lo daré.

-Te ayudaré a subir el desayuno –le respondió él –creo que el itinerario de hoy es pasar todo el día en la cama.

Sebastian asintió con la cabeza. Él empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, vio a Alec subir con la charola. Hodge entró nuevamente a la cocina.

-Escuchaste todo –le dijo Sebastian frío.

-Estás jugando sucio Jonathan, el amor de Alec es sincero.

-No lo es… no lo es porque él ama a Sebastian.

-Tú no te has comportado con él como Sebastian, has sido tú mismo estos dos meses –le respondió él –solo el título es lo que le has ocultado. Tal vez debas decirle la verdad.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No voy a decirle nada!

-Tú me dijiste que enseñarías a Alec a amarte, pero creo que en realidad es él quien te enseñó a amarlo, a conocer lo que es amor de verdad.

* * *

**Muy buenas noches/días. Primero que nada que felicidad de poder subir este capítulo. Gracias Magaby por tus bellas palabras. También a los que leen el fanfic. Mando un saludo a Pao, Tenshi y Alexander. ¡Suerte en sus exámenes y trabajos chicos!**

**Me parece que comenté que iría poniendo las canciones que usé mucho para inspirarme en esta historia en específico.**

1\. You are my Love- Kim Yeon Woo

2\. Dreaming - Kim Soo Hyun

3\. Time Machine - SNSD

**Sí, bueno estas son de kpop; después seguiré compartiendo las demás. **

**Con cariño, Jaidiprincess.**


	23. Dos regalos

_Pasado_

Con bastante tiempo y esfuerzo logró cavar en la tierra, lo cubrió con la manta y le colocó ahí. Lloró de nuevo, hasta que lo cubrió de nuevo con la tierra. El hombre que lo convirtió libre ahora está cubierto de terracería. ¿Debía entregarse a los guardias y así le matarán para poder reunirse con Alexander?

Estuvo caminando sin rumbo, hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo. No había comido nada y se encontraba débil, lo hacía con el propósito de morir.

-Mira Belcourt es un pedazo de carne

-Está muy raquítico… debe estar enfermo –dijo una mujer de largos cabellos rubios.

Jonathan se acercó a ellos -¿Ustedes son demonios?

La mujer rubia empezó a reírse –Por supuesto que no… somos vampiros… ¿quieres que juguemos contigo?

-¿Vampiros?

-Eres un muerto en vida…

-¿Quién puede ayudarme a romper un contrato que hice con un demonio?

El grupo de personas empezó a reírse entre ellos, después cuchichearon. -¿Qué contrato pudiste hacer con un demonio?

-Yo le vendí mi alma –respondió él.

-¿Te dio el beso de la oscuridad?

-No yo… lo firmé con sangre –dijo él confundido.

La mujer de largos cabellos rubios le observó –Entonces tú alma no está condenada, solo vendida… ¿por qué un niño como tú haría eso?

-Por tonto

-Una forma de ayudarte puede ser que te conviertas en vampiro y entonces ya no tendrás alma –dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Quién les ha dado permiso de molestar a un niño?

Jonathan se asombró al ver a un señor grande, éste le agarró del brazo y se lo llevó. No le había visto antes… ¿O tal vez sí? Entraron a una posada, el señor le sentó y pidió que le sirvan una cena.

-Jonathan Parfit

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Yo vi cuando te compró el anciano y te conozco más de lo que piensas –le respondió él sentándose –Mi nombre es Claus. ¿Cuál es tú problema?

-Yo… bueno –sus lágrimas empezaron a salir –Alexander está muerto, él… murió protegiéndome de ese demonio. Al mismo que yo le vendí mi alma.

-¿Vendiste tú alma? –Alzó la voz Claus poniéndose perplejo -¿Cómo pudiste dejarte seducir por Lilith?

-Lo sé, sé que soy un tonto y ella no me permitió cancelar el contrato. Yo lo sellé con sangre y en mi próxima vida mi alma le pertenecerá.

-Eso es un grave problema –le respondió él.

-Yo pedí matar a cinco personas en ese contrato, a mi padre, el anciano, Ipicles, el Senador Otero y también a Alexander.

-¿Él mismo Alexander que murió defendiéndote?

-Sí… yo no lo amaba en ese entonces, no como lo amo ahora. No pude salvar mi alma, pero quiero saber si existe una forma en que yo no pueda matarlo.

-¿Te refieres a Alexander?

-Sí, yo no quiero matarlo. No me importa si él no va a ser feliz a mi lado. Si su felicidad reside con otra persona está bien. Pero no quiero matarlo, yo no tendré humanidad y la oscuridad se apoderará de mí.

-Jonathan escúchame, yo soy brujo y no sé si… es decir muchacho. No sabemos en qué época vuelvas a tener tú siguiente vida y encontrarte podría costar trabajo.

La comida no tardó en llegar. Jonathan seguía llorando.

-Come muchacho, buscaremos una solución.

Jonathan comió, tenía días a lo mejor sin comer después de haber enterrado a Alexander. Cuando terminaron de comer, subieron a la habitación del brujo.

-¿Sabes dibujar?

-¿Perdón?

-Pintar, quiero que me hagas unos bocetos de las cinco personas que elegiste. Así tal vez podamos salvar a Alexander.

-¿De verdad? ¿De verdad cree poder hacerlo?

-¿Tanto lo amas?

Jonathan se arrodilló sosteniendo las manos del brujo –Hágalo, sálvelo. Y si puede, máteme a mí.

-Entonces haz los dibujos más precisos que puedas.

….

* * *

_Nuevo espacio temporal._

_-¿Están diciendo que van a casarse?_

_-_Sí, sé que es una locura Jace. Pero lo amo, lo amo tanto que soy feliz –le respondió por teléfono.

_-Pensé que era una mala broma de Max, pero ya veo que no_

Sebastian le observaba hablar por teléfono con su parabatai, hasta ahí podía escuchar los reclamos de su pesadilla. Alexander le miraba también ruborizado. Él no podía amarlo era imposible.

-Ha llegado un reporte en el Bosque de Boulogne cerca del Río Sena. –interrumpió Hodge –los hombres lobos piden nuestra ayuda.

-Jace, hablamos después. Hay un reporte.

_-Alec, cuídate._

La llamada se terminó. Ellos fueron por sus ropas de combate y sus armas. Alec se acercó a él.

-Si terminamos temprano iremos a patinar.

-¿Ya es una tradición? –preguntó Sebastian sorprendido.

-Le prometí a Max que cuando sea navidad lo llevaré al Rockefeller Center.

-Claro iremos en Navidad a Nueva York –dijo de no muy buen humor, le hubiera agradado poder pasar a solas su cumpleaños con el nefilim pero al parecer ahora estarán rodeados de su familia y también de los Penhallow.

Aunque quisiera evitarlo, le seguía molestando y se enojaba por eso. Le molestaba al igual que el nefilim solo le llamaba "Sebastian". ¿Por qué una ira se acumulaba dentro de él cuándo eso ocurría? Ni siquiera cuando descubrió al chico ángel siendo traicionado por su padre, que le dijo que era el único que podría amarlo. Se sintió tan molesto. Este nefilim le repite constantemente que lo ama, pero con un nombre que no es el suyo.

…..

* * *

_Pasado._

-No están tan mal tus dibujos –le dijo Claus a Jonathan levantándolos –Eso lo usaremos si el primer plan no funciona.

-¿Cuál es el primer plan?

-Yo… bueno controlo los espacios temporales pero tengo una limitante, no puedo activarlos por mí mismo. Modificar el tiempo no es cualquier cosa y necesito un permiso ya sea del cielo o del infierno.

-¿Quiere decir que podemos cambiar el tiempo?

Jonathan estaba asombrado mirando al mayor.

-Mañana al amanecer invocaremos a un ángel, tal vez él pueda ayudarnos a evitar que firmes ese contrato y de esa manera puedas salvar a Alexander Cotys.

La sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Jonathan –Eso sería maravilloso, eso quiere decir que él no moriría.

-No sabemos que otros cambios habría, no podemos pedirlo al infierno porque en tú caso hiciste el pacto con un demonio y ellos no querrán perder tú alma; digamos que en esos temas los demonios mayores se apoyan mutuamente y solo ellos pueden dar permiso del cambio temporal.

Por primera vez, Jonathan pudo dormir con una esperanza después de perder a Alexander. Sin embargo, en sus sueños apareció ese momento verlo morir frente a sus ojos, intentando matar a ese demonio tan valientemente. Él le salvó la vida muchas veces y al final se sacrificó por él. Las lágrimas llegaron, le hicieron despertar recordando su tormento no quería perderlo, no podía perderlo.

El brujo le levantó antes del amanecer. Ellos fueron por unos caballos. El brujo llevaba su rostro cubierto. Salieron a prisa. Al parecer buscando el lugar indicado para poder hacer la invocación. Jonathan confiaba en que funcionaría, tenía que hacerlo.

El brujo comenzó a hacer dos pentagramas, colocó unas velas y le indicó que se parara en uno.

-Tú eres el sacrificio.

-¿Sacrificio?

-Yo hablaré por ti, por eso debes permanecer en ese pentagrama.

-Está bien.

Claus sacó un pergamino y empezó a leer:

-Chamuel, esta alma arrepentida pide tú presencia. Necesitamos de ti Kamael, Camel, Camiel, Camniel, Kamuel, Kemuel, Khamael, Samael y Shamael. Tú que eres el mensajero de Dios en todos los aspectos del amor. "Bienaventurados los limpios de corazón, porque ellos verán a Dios" (Mateo 5:8) "Dios es amor; y el que permanece en amor, permanece en Dios, y Dios en él" (1 Juan 4:16). El amor, es el sentimiento humano más cercano a lo divino. Esta alma arrepentida de Jonathan Parfit viene en tú búsqueda por amor, compasión, misericordia y el perdón.

Jonathan vio como el agua del lago comenzó a revolverse, las nubes se conglomeraban en el cielo dando una señal que empezaría a llover en cualquier momento.

-Querido Arcangel Chamuel, te amo y te bendigo. Y te ruego que me mantengas sellado en un pilar de llama rosa de amor y adoración a Dios hasta que se haga contagiosa a toda la vida que yo contacte hoy y siempre. ¡Te doy las gracias! Amen.

Jonathan quedó impactado al ver a un gran ser con alas doradas, su rostro era demasiado fino y sus ojos dorados. ¿Eso era un ángel? No pudo evitar empezar a temblar.

-Claus… la última vez que me invocaste te prohibí firmemente volver a hacerlo.

-Arcángel Chamuel, no soy yo quien viene a pedirte misericordia sino este alma arrepentida que ha vendido su alma a Lilith, está arrepentido y…

-Jonathan Parfit, no él no está arrepentido de haber vendido su alma al infierno.

-¡Si lo estoy! –dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Tú alma es egoísta y oscura, deseas que las cuatro personas en tu lista mueran y solo Alexander Cotys sea salvado.

Jonathan sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Tú alma solo tiene una pequeña luz en tú corazón y es por tú amor hacia Alexander, sin embargo también odias a Cordelia y Aurora, te arrepientes de haberla salvado.

-Yo…

-Chamuel por favor, él está arrepentido no quiere matar a Alexander en su próxima vida.

-¿Puedes decirme lo mismo de las demás personas en tú lista Jonathan Parfit? ¿Les perdonas la vida a las cuatro personas que también están en tú lista?

Jonathan mordió su labio y empezó a llorar de coraje –Si es la única forma de salvar a Alexander lo haré, los perdono.

-Tú amor hacia él es puro, pero el perdón que acabas de ofrecer no es de corazón. No podrás cambiar el pasado Jonathan Parfit.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Yo no quiero matar a Alexander! ¡Quiero que él sea feliz! –sus ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas -¿Por qué no se puede dar cuenta que lo amo?

-Es posible que tú amor hacia él pueda salvarte, te daré dos pequeños regalos como compensación por tu amor hacia ese chico. Uno será que Alexander Cotys será protegido por el poder de los ángeles y dos es que él tendrá la llave para abrir tú corazón, pero de ti dependerá dejarlo entrar o no.

-¿Qué? Pero…

Un rayo de luz surgió de la mano del arcángel. El viento comenzó a soplar demasiado. Él cerró los ojos y volvió a llorar. No pudo salvar a Alexander, no habría manera de…

-¿Te encuentras bien Jonathan?

-No funcionó –le dijo molesto.

-Debes dejar ir el odio que sientes hacia las otras cuatro personas, de todas maneras algo bueno debió ver en ti Chamuel para darte dos regalos.

-¿Por qué usted lo había invocado antes?

-Eso no importa ahora. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-¿De verdad es tan oscura mi alma? –Él se abrazó sus rodillas –La verdad es que no puedo perdonarlos, no puedo por más que lo intento y yo pensé que si había perdonado a Cordelia pero ese Ángel vio a través de mí.

-Ellos lo saben todo, también vio tú amor puro hacia Alexander y ese será tú salvación si decides abrirle tú corazón.

* * *

_Nuevo Espacio Temporal._

-Esa fue la última vez que vi a Jonathan Parfit, sé que estuvo vagando más adelante pero cuando inició la guerra que trajo el final a Constantinopla derrocando al Emperador. Ahí el murió, salvando a una niña de ser asesinada por un soldado.

-¿Una niña? –preguntó Tessa.

-Pensé que a lo mejor ese acto pudo mostrar la bondad a los ángeles en su corazón, tal vez por eso es que al final los ángeles quisieron darle su protección haciéndolo nacer con sangre nefilim aunque también experimentado con la sangre de Lilith de acuerdo a su contrato.

-¿Con estos dos meses viviendo juntos crees que él ha abierto su corazón a Alec?

-¿Qué opinas tú, mi querida Tessa?

-Pienso igual que Hodge y algo ha cambiado en el corazón de Jonathan, pero no quiere aceptarlo y se siente confundido.

-Al hacer el cambio temporal yo no pensé que esto ocurriría, es decir yo no planeé que Jonathan se haga pasar por su novio ni tampoco todo esto. Tal vez hay cosas que no podemos controlar y todo esto ocurrió porque así debía ser.

* * *

Sebastian y Alec llegaron al bosque, Alec quedó atónito al ver a cinco hombres lobos muertos. Sebastian sacó dos espadas serafín de una vez y las invocó. Alec preparó su arco colocando una flecha en un movimiento elegante.

-¿Estás listo? –le preguntó Sebastian.

-¿Dónde está el demonio? –preguntó Alec.

Cuando vio dos ojos brillantes saltar hacia ellos, Alec logró empujar hacia atrás a Sebastian lanzando una flecha hasta la frente del demonio.

-Esa terrible manía –quejó Sebastian saltando sobre el nefilim y degollando al demonio en un rápido movimiento.

Alec quedó atónito, no le había dicho a Jace que ha conocido a un nefilim mucho más ágil y fuerte que él.

-Muy bien, ya terminamos así que vayamos a patinar.

-No creo que haya sido todo –le dijo Alec –es decir cinco hombres lobos muertos.

Alec no estaba del todo equivocado, entre los árboles salieron más demonios parecidos al que recién acaba de matar Sebastian.

-Yo derecha y tú izquierda –le dijo Sebastian.

Alec asintió empezando a disparar flechas. Le gustaba pelear junto al nefilim. No era tan aburrido. Sebastian se encargó con facilidad de sus adversarios, su velocidad y entrenamiento lo convertía en único. Escuchó el golpe de un árbol tocar el suelo y giró, al parecer a su prometido le estaban dando lata.

Sebastian fue en su ayuda.

-¡Yo me encargo! –le quejó él.

-¡Por qué eres necio!

Alec sacó su espada serafín –Yo la izquierda y tú la derecha, creo que alguien más fue a tú lado.

Sebastian giró y vio a su oponente, no era nada para él. Así que sin obtener un rasguño se deshizo de él, cuando escuchó un grito.

-¡Alec!

Vio a Alec forcejear con un demonio a orilla del precipicio, le clavó la espada serafín del hombro. Pero aquél demonio le empezó a estrujar la mano.

-¡Suéltalo!

Sebastian corrió hacia él clavando su espada en el demonio y logró sostener la mano de Alec, vio que la caída llevaba directo al río y la corriente era rápida, gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

-Voy a sacarte de ahí.

Alec mordió su labio –Sí, lo sé.

Sebastian soltó su espada serafín para poder agarrarlo del hombro y levantarlo.

-¡Sebastian detrás de ti!

-¿Qué?

Él miró hacia atrás viendo dos demonios ir hacia ellos.

-No voy a soltarte –le insistió enfadado.

-Van a matarte, agarra tú espada.

Sebastian sintió el pie de un demonio en su espalda. Él mordió su labio si agarraba la espada soltaba a Alec y la corriente junto con la lluvia no ayudaban.

-Te amo…

-¿Qué? –preguntó él, viendo a Alec soltar su mano y cayendo al río -¡Alec!

¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Mordió su labio enfadado, levantó su espada y se giró cortándole las piernas al demonio, después se lo clavó con fuerza. Brincó hacia el otro matándolo.

Al terminar saltó del precipicio y empezó a correr a orillas del río -¡Alec! ¡Alec! ¡Alec!

Gritó desesperado. El nefilim no podía morir, su presa no podía morir en esos momentos. ¿Quién le cantaría en las noches? ¿Quién le compartiría sus risas y se pelearía con él? ¿Con quién entrenaría? ¿Con quién iría a patinar y tendría sexo? No ya no podía hacerlo con nadie más, solo Alexander le conocía sus anhelos ocultos y todo de él.

Le encontró sosteniendo de una rama de un árbol grande. Él entró al río y logró cargarlo.

-Sebastian…

-No vuelvas a soltar mi mano, no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más –le dijo enfadado.

-¿Estás llorando por mí?

-¡Maldición! ¡Por supuesto que no, es la lluvia! –le dijo él saliendo del río y viendo su herida del brazo –Es veneno, voy a trazarte una iratze pero te llevaré al Instituto.

-Todo está bien, me salvaste –él empezó a toser.

-¡Alec! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes otra herida?

-Te amo

Los ojos de Alec se cerraron. Sebastian atónito empezó a revisarlo viendo que tiene algo clavado en el costado que le está provocando que sangre.

-¡Alec!

Él vio una sombra acercarse a ellos, pudo distinguir que era Lilith. La conocía bien. Él mordió su labio y abrazó a Alec, moviendo el anillo de su padre. Ellos aparecieron en la sala.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Ese ataque fue una trampa –le respondió él enojado acostando a Alec en la cama.

-¿Una trampa? ¿De quién? –preguntó asombrado Hodge –Iré por material de sanación.

-Lilith, ella mandó a esos demonios; creo que su intención era matar a Alec –dijo molesto –Iré a matarla.

-Espera Jonathan, primero salvemos a Alec –le dijo él deteniéndolo –Si ella quiere matarlo, es porque sabe lo que significa para ti.

-¡Él no significa nada para mí! –gritó

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –le preguntó Hodge sacando la cuchilla en el costado de Alec –Esto está envenenado.

-Él no va a morir, voy a salvarlo –le dijo él, mientras empezó a trazar una iratze.

-Jonathan…

-Alec, Alec vas a estar bien… lo prometiste recuerdas –le decía molesto –Es para siempre, vamos a estar juntos para siempre; nos vamos a casar y…

Sebastian sintió sus lágrimas caer y lo abrazó.

-No me abandones, no me dejes también… eres todo lo que tengo Alec.

Hodge colocó su mano en su hombro –Vamos a salvarlo, todo va a estar bien.

* * *

**Bueno esto... lloro al volver a leer lo que escribí. Fue tan... en fin; voy a continuar con la lista de canciones:**

*** Habitame siempre -Thalía.**

*** Unmistakable - Backstreet Boys.**

*** El cielo en tú mirada - Benny Ibarra.**

**Ya que estamos en los últimos capítulos, volveré a subir un especial de dos capítulos.**


	24. Te amo

Sebastian no se había movido del lado de Alec, sin comer, mojado y envuelto en lágrimas seguía ahí. No podía ser cierto, él no podía encontrarse en esa situación. Alec estaba pálido.

-Vamos a cambiarle las compresas –le dijo Hodge.

-¿Por qué no reacciona? ¿Por qué no reacciona?

-Jonathan trata de calmarte –le dijo él quitando la compresa del costado del nefilim.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté si no reacciona? –reclamó él poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué estás así? ¿De verdad estás preocupado por él o esto tiene que ver con tú plan de cambiar el pasado?

-¡No me importa el pasado, solo quiero que él reaccione! –Él se calló al escuchar sus palabras y mordió su labio –Eso es…

-Creo que es la respuesta a todo –le dijo él revisando su herida –Alec es fuerte, tal vez debamos llamar a los hermanos silenciosos o avisar a su familia.

-No, no… ¿cómo vamos a explicarles que fue una trampa de Lilith? –dijo él volviendo a sentarse junto a Alec –Alec… vamos necesito que despiertes.

-¿Por qué no intentas decirle la verdad a Alec? –le preguntó Hodge –Ya está cicatrizando.

-Si se lo digo me odiará, si le digo que empecé a salir con él por...

-No tienes que decirle eso, solo dile que eres Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. Él me perdonó a mí, estoy seguro que también te perdonará a ti.

-¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Y si me aborrece por ser un monstruo?

Hodge suspiró cubriendo la herida con unas vendas –No eres un monstruo, bueno… no es tú culpa lo que hizo Valentine.

-Tengo sangre de demonio en mis venas, soy una máquina de matar –le dijo él con voz grave.

-Le mostraste a Alec tú verdadero yo…

Él acarició su rostro –Pero él no me ama a mí, él ama a Sebastian Verlac.

-Son la misma persona

-¡Para él no! –elevó la voz casi gritando –Para él… yo soy un cómplice de mi padre, mandé matar a mi madre y… si le digo que el verdadero Sebastian está muerto, jamás va a perdonarme… además el Alec del futuro llegará alguna vez.

-Es probable, pero no sabemos cuándo será.

-Voy a cambiar el pasado.

-Pero dijiste que ya no te interesa –Hodge sacudió su cabeza. Alejándose de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Y si voy al pasado a impedir que mi padre haga esos experimentos? ¿Y si podemos hacer que yo sea un nefilim ordinario y así Alec y yo podamos estar juntos?

-¿De verdad es lo que quieres? –preguntó asombrado Hodge.

-Él no me ha dado la espalda pero porque cree que yo soy otra persona, eso me enoja… jamás añoré que alguien me llame Jonathan como en estos momentos.

Jonathan, como ahora quería ser llamado empezó a llorar hasta que sintió que ya no podía hacerlo más, inconscientemente empezó a cantar.

_A la Clara Fuente yéndome a pasear_

_Encontré el agua tan bella_

_Que me fui a bañar._

_Hace mucho tiempo que te quiero_

_Nunca te olvidaré_

_Bajo las hojas de un roble_

_Me sequé al calor._

_En la rama más alta_

_Cantaba un ruiseñor._

_Él se quedó dormido, tuvo un sueño. Caminaba de la mano con Alec, pero su ropa era diferente. Era un bosque y él se acercó a él._

_"__Jonathan"_

_"__¿Me has llamado Jonathan?"_

_Sus cabellos están revueltos y hay un río, pero no era el bosque dónde estuvieron la noche anterior._

"Jonathan…"

"Yo no sé de letras como usted, pero lo que siento en estos momentos es que si tuviera el poder de elegir, elegiría por usted. Si tuviera el derecho de amar, le amaría a usted. Si pudiera comprar mi libertad, sería libre por usted. Si hay vida después de la muerte, le buscaría ahí. Y si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a nacer, le buscaría hasta encontrarle y poder amarle como no me es permitido aquí."

Alexander empezó a llorar y llevó sus manos a sus mejillas "Eso… ha sido lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho, Jonathan… yo elijo amarte a ti… aunque sea prohibido".

Él despertó de golpe. ¿Qué había sido eso? Secó su frente con sudor y vio a Alec con los ojos abiertos.

-Alec –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sebastian… ¿qué ocurrió?

Su sonrisa desapareció, ya no era más el sueño. Eso fue solo un sueño. Él besó sus labios –Perdóname, no pude protegerte.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-Treinta y dos horas –le respondió él viendo su reloj.

-Jamás nos habíamos encontrado ante tantos demonios –le dijo él asustado –Me alegra saber que tú estás bien.

-¿Qué? ¡Me soltaste, no vuelvas a hacer eso!

Alexander se ruborizó -¿Estás molesto?

-Estuvo preocupado, no se ha movido de ahí todo este tiempo. Los gritos me anunciaron que algo bueno ha ocurrido –dijo Hodge entrando con una charola –No ha querido comer y tampoco ir a cambiarse esas ropas.

-Debemos pasar el reporte a la Clave de lo ocurrido –le dijo Alec, iba a seguir hablando pero él no quería saber nada de la Clave ni de Lilith o Demonios así que lo único que pudo hacer es besarlo en los labios.

Alec colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello llevándoselo hacia él.

-Cuando estén desocupados avísenme.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse –No vuelvas a hacer eso Alec, no quiero perderte, no puedo hacerlo… eres todo para mí.

-Sebastian…

-Estas horas fueron un infierno para mí, pensé que moría y…

Alec acarició su rostro -¿Tanto me amas?

-Más de lo que puedas imaginarte –le respondió volviendo a besarlo.

-Auch…

-¿Te sigue doliendo tú herida?

-Sí, un poco –dijo ruborizado –Tengo hambre.

-Traeré la charola que dejó Hodge en…

-No, abrázame… quedémonos así en silencio un momento –respondió él.

Jonathan accedió y se sentó a su lado abrazándolo. Alec se acolchonó de su pecho cruzando sus dedos con los de él, ambos estuvieron ahí en silencio solo escuchando el sonido de sus respiraciones. ¿Debía decirle quién es en realidad? Sí tal vez esperaba un poco más… no quería que él le odiara como lo hizo Jocelyn. ¿Será capaz de abandonarlo también? Su padre le dijo que él era el único que podía amar a un monstruo, nadie más podía hacerlo. Alec no lo amaba a él, él ama a Sebastian Verlac. Solo una imagen, alguien que está muerto.

-¿Estás llorando?

-No –dijo él limpiándose.

-Mentiroso –le respondió él –Todo está bien, estoy vivo y tú también, creo que debemos avisar a mi familia.

-Como gustes –le dijo él.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres que les diga? ¿Crees que van a preocuparse de más?

Jonathan se encogió de hombros –Tal vez Robert Lightwood me reproche porque no pude salvarte, pensará que así quiero casarme contigo cuando…

-Tú me salvaste, me sacaste del río –respondió enfadado Alec sentándose en sus piernas –Tú eres mi héroe, el amor de mi vida… Sebastian.

-Ya que estás bien, creo que es mejor que tome un baño.

-¿Sigues culpándote?

Sí, no debí involucrarme con algo que no conocía, no debí. Él sacudió su cabeza. Alec lo besó en los labios y con cuidado metió sus manos debajo de su camisa negra alzándosela. Jonathan se tensó, pero sintió el beso que depositó en su cuello y después detrás de su oreja.

-Alec…

-Silencio –le respondió quitándole su camisa.

Jonathan sonrío. Alec tenía solo la venda al costado. Estaba sin camisa. Él lo acercó besándole su cuello, acarició su espalda dejando varios besos en su cuello hasta deslizar sus manos a sus glúteos, fue hincándolo hasta apoderarse de su tetilla derecha provocando que se estremezca y gima. Alec entrelazó sus dedos a sus cabellos teñidos.

El cuerpo del nefilim era ligero para él, sin ningún problema pudo recostarlo colocándose sobre él, continúo besando y acariciando su torso, incluso alrededor de su herida. Con sus dedos en un rápido movimiento desabrochó sus pantalones. Alec seguía gimiendo, pero él solo tenía un objetivo saborear su semilla y todo de él, sentirlo corriéndose en él. Era delicioso, acariciarlo, escuchar ese coro que tanto le estremecía y lo preparaba para lo que venía después. Fusionarse los dos en uno, tanto que el sudor que les recorría parecía ser un ingrediente adicional. Las miradas de Alec en el acto sexual, sus mordidas a sus orejas, su canto. Todo le fascinaba de él. Recordó su primera vez en el Lago Lyn cuando fue seducido por su canto, como las sirenas seducen a los hombres. En ese momento se percató que después de hacerlo esa noche, estuvo deseando con ahínco volver a encontrarse con él para poseerlo, para hacer suyo a su presa. Pero todos estos meses estuvo equivocado. La presa terminó siendo un depredador más peligroso que él, le sedujo con su primer beso y lo hizo más al mostrarle su verdadero rostro. Al final, él cayó presa por los encantos de un ángel. El demonio no corrompió al ángel, sino fue él quien le mostró la luz de algo que él pensó que no llegaría a conocer, escuchó el nombre de "Sebastian", entre los gemidos y su corazón se rompió, pero en ese momento no le importó. En sus pensamientos le escuchaba llamarle "Jonathan" tal como lo hizo en su sueño, por lo que por primera vez desde que tenían sexo decidió cerrar los ojos.

Al despertar, vio a Alec acolchonado en su pecho dormido. Acarició sus cabellos.

-No me abandones nunca.

-Jamás lo haré –le respondió él abriendo los ojos -¿Quieres que nos bañemos?

-Sí…

A partir de ese día, su relación cambió. Él era diferente con Alec, sus atenciones ya no eran fingidas o mentiras, todo lo que decía era verdad incluso su sonrisa. Alec dejó de comunicarse con frecuencia con su familia porque ahora dedicaban más tiempo a su mundo.

-¿Crees que permitirán que nos casemos? –le preguntó Alec.

-No lo sé, espero que sí –respondió él –pero aunque no tengamos una runa, mi corazón es tuyo. Siempre lo será.

Alec mordió su labio cerrando su libro –Sabes, te siento diferente.

-¿Diferente en qué sentido? –él le abrazó –Te sigo amando, incluso más que antes.

La mirada de Alec fue gentil y por primera vez pudo leer lo que decía. Él le amaba; Alexander Lightwood le amaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Era la mirada que no había podido descifrar.

-Iré a preparar algo de comer en la cocina –le dijo él besándolo en los labios –Te espero.

-Voy en unos momentos.

Hodge entró a la biblioteca al momento que Alec salió -Debes decirle la verdad.

-Tal vez no hay manera que él la sepa, si dejamos que él permanezca aquí en el Instituto estará a salvo.

-Llegó un reporte de un vampiro recién convertido, anda dando ligeros problemas en un parque.

-Está bien, voy a ir a ver qué ocurre. Dile a Alec que tuve que salir de urgencia –él le quitó la nota –no le digas dónde.

_No quería ponerlo en riesgo, lo evitaría si es posible. Saldría solo a resolver los reportes sin ningún problema. El Vampiro estuvo haciendo travesuras de más y causó toda una conmoción. Le llevó más de lo debido, pero pudo resolverlo con elegancia. Terminó matando al vampiro junto a su sequito. _

_Abrió las puertas de la biblioteca. Alec se acercó enfadado dándole una bofetada. Jonathan se asombró._

_-¡No lo vuelvas hacer! ¡Entendiste!_

_-Alec…_

_Sus ojos se nublaron -¿Qué voy a hacer si no regresas? ¿Sabes cómo me he sentido todo este tiempo?_

_-Voy a dejarlos solos –dijo Hodge retirándose._

_Jonathan sonrío y lo abrazó –Todo está bien, estoy aquí…_

_-¡Tonto!_

_Jonathan lo besó en los labios –No volverá a pasar, la próxima vez te despertaré lo prometo._

_Alec lo empujó y volvió a golpearlo. Jonathan sonreía y lo abrazó colocándose detrás de él, apresándolo._

_-¿Me prometes que no volverá a pasar?_

_-Por si lo olvido ten –él le entregó su pulsera, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? –Puedes hacer un hechizo localizador y si alguna vez necesitas encontrarme, usa esta pulsera. Te llevará a mí._

_-Se supone que no deberías olvidarlo…_

_-Lo sé, pero… lo haré porque no quiero volver a ponerte en peligro –contestó él._

_-Sebastian…_

_-Antes que me arrepienta, guárdalo en un lugar donde yo no lo encuentre –Jonathan lo soltó –iré a darme un baño_

_Alec se giró y lo besó abrazándolo. Él aceptó el beso cargándolo y lo llevó hasta el sofá. Tal vez el baño lo tendría después. Era Alec en esos momentos, quién le hacía sentirse completo y aunque fuera extraño por primera vez no se sintió un monstruo a su lado._

_…__._

* * *

_-Tenemos que preparar todo para mañana, viajaremos a Nueva York –le dijo Alec._

_-¿Por qué tenemos que ir? ¿No podemos quedarnos?_

_-Es Navidad, tus tíos estarán ahí y también mis papás, le prometí a Max que lo llevaremos a patinar pasado mañana._

_-¿El 25?_

_-Lo sé, es nuestro aniversario. Pero podemos hacer algo después y…_

_Jonathan le observaba, ya estaba más vital y contento –Que más da. Lo que tú digas –le dijo él besándolo en los labios._

_-Tal vez… podamos ir a dar un paseo en lancha por el río o no sé, estuve investigando._

_-¿Estuviste investigando?_

_Alexander se ruborizó –Sí, nuestro primer aniversario tú lo organizaste y…_

_-En el segundo aniversario tú me pediste matrimonio así que me tocaba a mí._

_-Eso no fue organizado, así que es por eso que…_

_Jonathan lo cargó sentándolo en sus piernas -¿Esto es tan importante para ti?_

_-Cumplimos tres meses, y quiero festejarlos porque han sido los más maravillosos que he…_

_Él le calló besándolo. _

_-Voy a darme un baño, tenemos que salir a hacer compras. Me da pena que Hodge se quede a pasar solo la Navidad, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarle comida suficiente en nuestra ausencia._

_-No es una mascota –bufó Jonathan._

_Alec se levantó dándole un golpe en la cabeza –Por supuesto que no, pero no puede salir a la calle por ahí._

_-Está bien, iré a preguntarle si quiere algo en especial para comer mañana._

_-¿No quieres bañarte conmigo?_

_-Alec son las siete de la noche, no encontraremos la tienda abierta si me meto a bañar contigo. Así que te espero abajo._

_-¡Te amo!_

_-¡Yo te amo más! –le respondió él saliendo del cuarto._

Jonathan recibió un reporte de unos demonios cerca del bosque, no sabía si era una trampa o no; pero tal vez podía terminarlo rápido antes que Alec salga del baño se trasladó con su anillo. Los hombres lobos combatían contra varios demonios, él no tardó en comenzar a pelear. Desafortunadamente, estos eran de los que no podías partir en pedazos porque se multiplican. Él dio un salto alto.

Más demonios aparecían, debía haber alguien que los mande ahí a propósito. ¿Era otra trampa de Lilith? Tan siquiera esta vez no está Alec y no había ningún problema.

De la nada, vio una flecha incrustarse en la frente de un demonio.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le reclamó él. _

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías por un reporte? –Alec continúo disparando._

_-Todavía estás convaleciente_

_-¡Ya pasaron dos semanas! ¡Estoy bien! –gritó Alec, uno de los demonios le levantó del cuello. Jonathan corrió lo más rápido que pudo y clavó la espada serafín en el demonio que faltaba._

_-¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?_

_-¡No soy débil!_

_Jonathan empezó a llorar –No pude protegerte, caíste de ese precipicio._

_-Tonto, yo solté tú mano –Alec lo abrazó –no fue tú culpa._

_-Muchas gracias, Morgenstern –Alec vio al hombre que entró a la cueva –mi gente se encargó del resto._

_-¿Morgenstern? ¿De qué está hablando?_

_-Déjanos solos –el hombre se transformó en lobo y se marchó. Alec soltó a Jonathan._

_-¿Por qué te llamó Morgenstern?_

_¿Así que esta era la trampa de Lilith? Revelarle la verdad al nefilim -Alec, escúchame por favor…_

_-¿De qué se trata esto? –reclamó Alec_

_-Yo…_

_-¿Tú no eres Sebastian Verlac? ¡¿Quién eres?!_

_Jonathan se limpió las lágrimas –Soy…_

_-Morgenstern –Alec estaba colérico –Jonathan, el hermano de Clary –él le golpeó y éste no se defendió -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mentiste?_

_-Alec… déjame explicarte –Pero no sabía de qué manera hacerlo._

_-No, no quiero que me expliques nada, ¡me mentiste! ¡Yo me iba a casar contigo!_

_-Yo quise decírtelo muchas veces, no me agradaba escucharte decirme Sebastian… pero tenía miedo a perderte, además todos solo hablaban sobre mí siendo un monstruo con sangre de demonio y… tú incluso…_

_Alec le empujó, dándole un golpe en su mejilla -¿Algo fue verdad?_

_-Todo fue verdad Alec, yo te amo –Bueno al principio no, o tal vez sí… ¿cómo saberlo?_

_-No, tú no me amas –respondió Alec con la voz entrecortada –Si me amaras, confiarías en mí…_

_-Dame una oportunidad, yo no quiero nada del mundo… ni una guerra, todos mis planes los deseché por ti_

_-No puedo verte… no quiero verte, volveré a Nueva York_

_-Alec… -él le sostuvo del brazo –por favor, escúchame_

_-No tengo nada que escuchar, sabes que es lo peor que te amo con todo mi ser_

_Las lágrimas descendían de Jonathan –Yo también te amo, como jamás imaginé que podía amar a alguien._

_-Te amo, pero eso no cambia nada. Mandaré por mis pertenencias después, no me sigas por favor._

_Jonathan le vio salir por la entrada de la cueva y él cayó de rodillas al suelo. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué no podía escucharlo? Siguió llorando ahí solo. Él le prometió que jamás le abandonaría. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué amar a alguien dolía tanto?_

* * *

En la cabaña de Nicolai, Tessa se limpia sus lágrimas -¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

-El Alec del futuro llegará el día de mañana

-Pero entonces él no sabrá que ellos han discutido –dijo Tessa asombrada.

-Tenemos que estar preparados para lo que viene. Lilith ya debe estar enterada que la traicionamos.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Jonathan se enamoró desde el principio de Alec o cuándo fue? Gracias por leer, y bueno la próxima actualización la haré el martes. Ya es el capítulo final y el epílogo.**

**Con cariño, Jaidy.**


	25. Algo diferente

**_24 de diciembre del 2007_**

_-Jonathan debes darle tiempo._

_La biblioteca estaba destrozada, los muebles, libros tirados. Jonathan está sentado en una esquina, sintiéndose miserable._

_-No quiero perderlo, no puedo perderlo._

_-Dale tiempo, él se siente destrozado y es normal –le respondió Hodge acercándose a él._

_-¿Cómo cree que me siento yo? –quejó enfadado. -Ayer él hablaba sobre los planes para nuestro aniversario y ahora me odia –él abrazó sus rodillas._

_-No sé de qué manera ayudarte, pero…_

_-Soy Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern –le respondió poniéndose de pie –Voy a confrontarlo, le obligaré a que me escuche y…_

_-No creo que sea lo más conveniente._

_-No tengo otra opción, iré a llevar las maletas de ambos. Voy a arriesgarme._

_-¿Qué ocurre si revela ante todos quién eres? –le preguntó Hodge._

_-Entonces que la Clave me lleve y me condene._

_Él salió de la biblioteca, su maleta terminada estaba ahí. Hodge le dijo a él que abordó el avión a Nueva York ayer en la noche. Vio el reloj, ya debía estar ahí con su familia. No perdería el tiempo en un vuelo así que movió su anillo apareciendo en un callejón de Manhattan. Iría al Instituto, hablaría con Alec._

_Las maletas no le estorbaban en realidad. En media hora ya estaba en el Instituto. Logró entrar al elevador. Se sentía nervioso. Tal vez Alec ya había revelado todo a su familia y él estaba yendo a perder el tiempo. _

_No había nadie en el pasillo, más que aquél gato fastidioso y gruñón. Él empezó a caminar, cuando se topó con Max._

_-¡Sebas!_

_-Hola pequeño –le dijo él -¿Dónde está tú hermano?_

_-¿Por qué llegaron separados? –le preguntó Max._

_-Bueno esto, yo no pude tomar el último vuelo y él sí –respondió él._

_-Sebastian ya estás aquí –dijo Maryse acercándose a saludarlo –Me pareció que Izzy me dijo que Alec está en su habitación._

_Al parecer ella no sabía nada. ¿Alec no le había acusado ante los demás? Él tragó saliva._

_-Ve a llevar tus maletas, vienen tus tíos y también tendremos invitados –le respondió ella._

_-Claro._

_Él subió las escaleras, vio a Isabelle con los brazos cruzados enfadada –Jamás me has agradado y no sé qué le has hecho a mi hermano._

_"__No tengo tiempo de lidiar contigo" –Creo que entre nosotros resolveremos la situación, gracias por preocuparte._

_-Mi hermano está extraño, lo conozco muy bien –ella lo acorraló a la pared –Le has roto el corazón, Alec te entregó todo y tú le fallaste._

_-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Jace._

_-Sí –respondió Isabelle y después le miró fríamente –Más te conviene marcharte antes que él se despierte._

_Lo último lo dijo en voz baja y después se marchó. Jace le saludó dándole una palmada en la espalda._

_-Es la época, anda un poco sensible –le dijo él –Creo que está preocupada porque no llegaste con Alec._

_-Bueno…_

_-Me quedaré un rato al festejo, tengo pensado visitar a Clary. Su primera navidad sin Jocelyn, debe ser muy duro para ella._

_-¿No hubiera sido mejor que ella esté aquí?_

_Jace llevó su mano a su barbilla –No quería estar rodeada de mucha gente y que todos le anden dando el pésame. Voy a vestirme, nos vemos después._

_Jonathan entró a la habitación de Alec, él estaba dormido. Ni siquiera se quitó las botas, al parecer solo se acostó. Ni la maleta abrió. Él colocó las de él a un costado, abrió una dónde estaba la caja que mandaron a tallar con sus iniciales "Alexander y Sebastian". La colocó en la mesa de noche. _

_Acarició su cabello y besó su frente –Por favor Alec, perdóname… por favor…_

_Él comenzó a llorar de nuevo, jamás se había sentido tan devastado. Él se puso de pie y fue al baño, se lavó la cara. Tal vez debió escuchar a Hodge y decírselo cuando tuvo oportunidad. _

_Escuchó un cambio en la respiración de Alec, ya ha despertado. Él salió del baño. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Alec, es navidad y…_

_-Te dije que no quiero verte –alzó la voz Alec -¿Por qué haces esto?_

_-Porque me importas, porque tienes apagado el celular y no respondes mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes… si tan solo me escucharas._

_-Tuviste tiempo para explicarme, los dos estuvimos solos mucho tiempo –él se levantó de la cama._

_-Sé que hice mal, sé que no debí… pero yo no pensé… -Jonathan se acercó a él._

_-Iré a comprar hielo, cuando yo regrese no quiero verte aquí entendiste. Más te vale que si regreso no estés aquí porque le diré a todos quién es su héroe en realidad –Alec salió de la habitación aporreando la puerta._

_Jonathan iba a ir detrás de él, pero algo se lo impidió. ¿Alec sería capaz de decirles a los demás quién es él? Tal vez era lo mejor. Entró a darse un baño, después se puso el traje de noche que eligió para ese evento._

_Cuando bajó las escaleras vio a los invitados, sus "tíos" ya estaban ahí al igual que Aline con Helen Blackthorn. Jace se acercó a él._

_-Pensé que fuiste con Alec a comprar el hielo._

_Jonathan suspiró –Me quedé dormido, el jet lag me afecta._

_Jace empezó a reírse –Eso es una pelea para Alexander Lightwood te apuesto a que estará enojado contigo._

_-¡Magnus, gracias por venir!_

_Él escuchó la voz de su cuñada, tanto él y el parabatai de Alec, vieron hacia el pasillo dónde entraba el brujo. Era la última persona que quería ver esa noche. Alec y él peleados, no era un buen panorama._

_-Catarina tiene una noche de guardia en el hospital, así que pues bueno me convenció en venir a distraerme._

_Jace chifló –Vaya, creo que ustedes dos no se han encontrado después de la vez que se toparon con Catarina._

_-Sí, situaciones extrañas de la vida –respondió él con voz neutra –voy por algo de beber. _

_-Claro._

_Si Alec revelaba ante todos que él es Morgenstern, que le mintió. Sacudió su cabeza y entró al baño. Vio su reloj tentado a fugarse, tal vez era lo mejor escaparse. Pero... y si el Alec del futuro venía. –Ya no me importa. _

_Él llevó su mano a su boca, después se vio en el espejo. Tenía meses que no veía sus cabellos naturales, le cansaba tener que pintarse a escondidas de Alec. Todo lo que vivieron se iba a la borda._

_Se quedó ahí un tiempo más, hasta que terminó de llorar y salió del baño. Para su sorpresa Jace está de las escaleras hablando con Alec. Él había llegado. ¿Le estará contando lo ocurrido? Jace se veía preocupado. No pudo evitar empezar a caminar y dirigirse a dónde están los parabatai. _

Jace suspiró llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos –Cuando supimos que Jocelyn estaba muerta, que no pudimos salvar a nuestra "madre" por más que obtuvimos el libro blanco. Catarina dijo que podía hacernos la prueba mundana de ADN, así fue como descubrimos que no somos hermanos y por lo tanto no tengo sangre de demonio en mis venas, sino el verdadero hermano de Clary.

-¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sabemos, no lo hemos encontrado –contestó Jace -¿Esto se trata de alguna broma?

-Sebastian –dijo nervioso Alec mirando a su parabatai –Sebastian Verlac…

-¿Preguntas por mí cariño? –le preguntó él interrumpiéndolos.

Alec le miró diferente, no eran los mismos ojos de amor y tampoco de hace un rato en su última discusión. Alec sacó una daga de su cinturón. Jace empezó a reírse.

-Gané la apuesta, te dije que Alec se enojaría porque no le acompañaste a comprar el hielo.

-¿Qué? –reclamó Alec

¿Alec no le había dicho nada a Jace?

-Volveré con los demás, te dejo con tú prometido –contestó Jace marchándose

-¡Jace, espera! –exclamó Alec atónito -¿Prometido? –él le miró desafiante con la daga aun en la mano. Jonathan caminó hacia él, llevando ambas manos a su cintura. Algo estaba ocurriendo, este Alec… no era…

-¿Con quién te peleaste? –preguntó tanteando el terreno al verle las ropas sucias.

-¡¿Cómo que con quién?! ¡Contigo! –¿Acaso este Alec era el chico del anterior espacio temporal?

Jonathan le quitó la daga con suavidad y se dispuso a abrazarlo, pero Alec lo rechazó dando dos pasos hacia atrás –Alec sabes que el jet lag me afecta, no es lo mismo estar aquí que en París… así que me quedé dormido.

-Número uno, no me toques –advirtió él –dos, vete de mí vista en estos momentos… -Alec enfadado propició un golpe, Jonathan logró detenerlo y lo abrazó

–Voy a compensarte más tarde…

-¡Deja está absurda farsa! –reclamó Alec –Tú y yo no somos nada, tú aborreces a los homosexuales… tú no eres –Así que éste es el Alec que mató a su padre, el Alec que logró viajar el pasado y cambiarlo.

-Si aborrezco a los que te miran, porque tú eres solo mío, solo a mí me perteneces –Alec le miró perplejo, Jonathan llevó su mano derecha a su barbilla –No creo que estés molesto por el hielo, estás molesto por algo más…

–Me encontré con una horda de demonios mientras fui por el hielo, no fue muy divertido.

¿Así que decidió mentirle? No olía a icor demoniaco. Jonathan llevó sus labios hacia los suyos, pero él colocó su mejilla –Te acompañaré a que te cambies.

-Lamento interrumpirlos tortolos, Sebastian mi padre te busca –dijo Isabelle

-Te veo luego, cariño -Jonathan besó su mejilla. Alec cruzó sus brazos. Jonathan bajó de las escaleras.

-¿Puedes subir conmigo?

-Claro –dijo ella.

Él giró y vio a ambos hermanos subir hasta la habitación de Alec. Él no diría a los demás que es Jonathan. Por qué él lo sabe, él sabe quién es en realidad. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer ahora? ¿Debería esperar a ver qué hace este Alec?

Él fue a ver al señor Lightwood, quién le extendió la mano –Haces un gran trabajo Sebastian, el Cónsul quería que la celebración se hiciera en Idris.

-No soy mucho de celebraciones, pero a Alexander le gusta estar con ustedes –resolvió él con una voz agradable.

-Alexander me contó sobre… -él se detuvo al agarrar su mano dónde tiene el anillo Lightwood –Así que él te pidió matrimonio.

-Bueno… sí, creo que él me ganó en hacer la petición –respondió él observando el anillo y recordando cuando él se lo entregó en la cocina del Instituto.

-Apenas tiene tres meses que se conocieron y ya piensan casarse –él sacudió su cabeza –Alexander es mi hijo mayor y…

-Lo amo, señor Lightwood –le interrumpió –Amo a Alexander con cada fibra de mi ser… como jamás me imaginé que podría amar a alguien. Sé que no soy perfecto y jamás lo seré, pero simplemente cuando estoy con él es que sé que él es el perfecto para mí.

-Oh Sebastian eso es demasiado dulce –dijo Jia asombrada. –No pensé escucharte decir esas palabras alguna vez.

Él vio bajar a Isabelle sola y se excusó yendo a verla -¿Alec está bien?

-Debes saber la respuesta –le dijo molesta –pero no es contigo con quien quiere hablar en estos momentos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Isabelle se alejó de él yendo hacia donde Magnus habla con Jace –Magnus, Alec quiere hablar contigo me dijo que subas.

-¿Qué? ¿Conmigo? –preguntó el brujo asombrado y llevó su mirada hacia él. Jonathan no pudo evitar fruncir su labio. Si era el Alec del otro espacio temporal, algo podía salir malo de ese encuentro.

-Pero si es el héroe de Idris –dijo Magnus –Estoy seguro que en un futuro te nombrarán Inquisidor o Cónsul.

-Brujo –dijo despectivamente.

-Iré a ver que quiere hablar Alec –él siguió de largo.

Jonathan apretó su puño enfadado. Su cuñada se marchó hacia dónde estaba su prima y solo Jace se quedó ahí con él.

-No creo que quiera desahogarse porque no fuiste a comprar el hielo con él.

Jonathan se sentía impaciente, a pesar de estar platicando con Jace veía su reloj. Alec ya había tardado mucho en bajar.

-¿Alec por qué tardaste tanto? –le preguntó su mamá.

Alec dio un leve suspiro y caminó hacia dónde estaba –Lo siento yo, no me sentía muy bien… pero ya estoy mejor.

-Ahora pasemos a la cena. –dijo Robert.

Jace le entregó una copa de champagne -¿Se te pasó el coraje?

-Yo… esto

-Tus padres dicen que la próxima navidad la celebraremos en París –le dijo Jonathan llevando su mano alrededor de su cintura, sintió como Alec se tensó -¿Qué opinas?

Alec dirigió su mirada hacia Magnus, Jonathan se percató y Alec que él lo hizo –Con que yo esté con mi familia no me importa dónde sea.

Jace le dio dos palmadas en la espalda –No, aun no te ha perdonado. Alec es ligeramente rencoroso.

-Lo sé –dijo Jonathan –pero le compensaré más tarde –él le dio un beso en el cuello.

-No frente a los niños –Helen se había acercado junto con Aline.

-¿Pensé que estarías en Los Ángeles con tú familia? –expresó Alec. Jonathan ya le había informado desde hace semanas que sus tíos pasarían aquí la Navidad. Solo lo dejaba más en evidencia.

-Ahí celebraremos el año nuevo –contestó Aline –deberían venir ustedes también.

-Alec quiere estar con su familia y yo dónde él esté –Jonathan lo abrazó, Alec dibujó una sonrisa falsa.

-Cenemos que no quiero llegar tarde a ver a Clary, aunque Magnus me llevará por un portal –dijo Jace retirándose. Las dos chicas le siguieron.

-¿Sigues así por nuestra discusión de anoche?

Alec enarcó la ceja –Sí.

¿Así que quería jugar con él? -¿Qué quieres que haga para compensarte? ¿Qué necesito hacer para que me perdones? –Alec se asombró por sus palabras.

-Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, soluciónalo –Alec se soltó del abrazo, yéndose hacia la mesa con los demás. Fue hacia Max, le abrazó y revolvió su cabello.

Él terminó de beber de su copa de champagne. El Alexander que mató a su padre estaba ahí, pero él ya no sabía que es lo que debía hacer.

La cena fue tranquila y amena, cuando sus tíos se marcharon. Se dio cuenta que Alec se estaba escondiendo de él, lo buscó en el lugar que sabía que estaría. La biblioteca. Se mudó por un juego de ropa cómoda y sin ninguna arma –Lo lamento, debí dejar que fueras conmigo a enfrentar a esos demonios pero no quería ponerte en peligro.

-No soy débil, sé defenderme

-Lo sé, lo mismo me dijiste anoche –Alec se asombró. –pero la otra vez por poco caías de ese precipicio y verte en peligro, no lo soporté.

No quiso decirle que en realidad se cayó. Jonathan se acercó y puso su barbilla en su hombro, él estaba detrás de él y le abrazó. Era el mismo olor, el mismo latido. Su corazón se estremeció y con un nudo en la garganta pudo decirle –Te amo, Alec…

-¿Qué?

Él cerró sus ojos -Te amo, todo este tiempo que hemos compartido juntos… eres todo para mí

Tal vez este Alexander no le amaba, él sabía quién es en realidad. Pero no le conocía. No sabía en quién se convirtió gracias a él.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Sí, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo… llévame contigo la próxima vez –Jonathan le giró, se percató que Alec no quería mirarle; así que le sostuvo la barbilla y sus miradas se encontraron. Su mirada era diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada a darle, este Alexander no lo amaba.

-¿Me dejarás besarte?

Alec besó su mejilla.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-25 de diciembre –contestó él

Así que no sabes que es nuestro aniversario. Jonathan besó su mejilla junto a una orilla de su labio. Alec se erizó, pero él no pudo contenerse. Lo necesitaba, los labios eran igual de suaves y con la misma fragancia. Alec llevó sus manos al pecho de éste intentando zafarse; el beso era dominante, pero Alec se resistía. Eso le dolió igual que al sentir toda la tensión en su espalda y su cuerpo; llevó sus manos a la parte baja de su espalda acariciándolo con sus manos frías y callosas. Tal vez eso le ayudaría a relajarse. Al parecer funcionó y pudo hacer el beso más pausado, cálido, succionaba sus labios y él seguía resistiéndose. Lo separó sin querer parecer grosero.

-Sebastian…

-¿Por qué ya no me hablas bonito? –sus ojos rogaban y estaban confundidos –Perdóname por solo querer protegerte.

_Parecía pensarlo mucho. Era como una nube de confusión en su mente. _Alec llevó su mano a su mejilla –Está bien, te perdono.

Jonathan sonrío, tal vez no era el perdón que él necesitaba. Pero éste Alec fingiría ser su prometido. Por un extraño motivo le recordó cuando él inició haciendo justamente lo mismo. "Fingir".

–Estoy cansado, quiero ir a dormir.

-Vayamos a descansar –respondió Jonathan agarrando su mano derecha y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos.

Ambos subieron las escaleras. Al entrar a su habitación, Jonathan se fue quitando su ropa. Se sintió observado por Alec, quien se sonrojó y se fijó en su bóxer, sonriéndole por primera vez desde su llegada.

-Vuelves a lucir normal

-¿De verdad? –preguntó asombrado

-¿Dormirás con tú ropa puesta?

Alec guardó silencio. Él fue hacia el baño, podía percibir a Alec observarlo. ¿Qué tanto estaría pensando? ¿Cómo matarle? Él trataría de actuar natural y empezó a lavarse los dientes. Alexander no tardó de entrar al baño y le entregó su cepillo. Alec tosió, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los pantalones dejándose en su camisa y el bóxer nada más. Agarró un vaso llenándolo de agua. Ahora era él quién le observaba. Jonathan al terminar, fue el primero en salir.

Jonathan ya estaba recostado en la cama, con las almohadas acomodadas y dejándole su espacio junto a él. Alec salió del baño, cerró la puerta, después caminó despacio y primero se sentó.

-Lamento que sea la primera navidad que pasas sin tú tía

Jonathan le miró asombrado –Lo sé, pero tú eres mi familia ahora, recuerdas –él acarició su mano –hay algo diferente en ti, pequeños detalles…

-¿Detalles?

Jonathan hizo su cabello hacia atrás –Siempre compartimos el mismo vaso cuando nos lavamos los dientes, hoy agarraste otro. Te has dejado la camisa puesta y… está el brujo

-Eres demasiado observador, cariño –dijo él sarcástico –el vaso que agarré es el que siempre usé en el instituto. El color azul, lo agarré inconscientemente; dos si me he dejado la camisa puesta es porque… tengo frío es invierno –Jonathan sonrío –y respecto a Magnus, es mi amigo…

-Si tienes frío –Jonathan le abrazó, rodeándolo con su cuerpo –yo puedo calentarte más rápido que tú camisa.

-¿Así…?

-Sí –respondió él besándole detrás de la oreja y después apagó la lámpara. Alec les cubrió con las colchas y la sábana. Él quería besarlo como cada noche; pero tan siquiera estar junto a él era una recompensa cuando debía estar lejos. No sabía que es lo que planeaba este chico, decidió dejar de pensar y empezó a tararear la canción que Alec le cantó cuando empezaron a vivir juntos. El cuerpo de Alec se fue relajando y pudo sentir el momento en que se quedó dormido.


	26. Epílogo

-¡Magnus!

Jonathan despertó al escuchar el grito, se sentó viendo a Alec sudado y con los ojos abiertos, asustado.

-¿Alec? –él le sacudió -¿Qué ocurre estás bien?

-Sebastian…

-Sí soy yo –contestó él preocupado -¿Tuviste un sueño? ¿Fue una pesadilla?

-Sí… yo –Alec se notaba angustiado

Jonathan encendió la lámpara de noche –¿Soñaste con Magnus Bane?

Al parecer la nube de confusión seguía en él. Le recordaba al Alec que empezó a cortejar en Idris.

-Solo quiero seguir durmiendo

-¿No vas a decirme nada?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? –reclamó enfadado

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Para empezar!

Alec vio el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana. Él se puso de pie, llevó su mano a su cabello –Tú no me amas Sebastian, ¿Por qué me quieres de tú prometido?

-Alec… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Los dos sabemos que es verdad, tú no puedes amarme… me odias y esta farsa

-¿Farsa? –Jonathan se levantó también de la cama -¡¿De qué estás hablando?! –"No es una farsa, yo te amo con todo mi ser".

-Yo no soy el Alec que alguna vez te amo, no soy…

"Lo sé". Jonathan sonrío –Alec eres tú… ¿Quién se supone que eres?

-Soy el Alec que asesinó a Valentine, tú padre –Jonathan le miró atónito, Alec mordió su labio y abrió la ventana. Así que decidió decirle la verdad. ¿Por qué?

-Tú… tú me dijiste que ese no fuiste tú –la voz de Jonathan era entrecortada, sintió miedo dentro de él en ese instante –tú me dijiste que…

-Jonathan, yo hice esto… esa noche tú asesinarías a Max y tenía que detenerte –Alec caminó hacia él –si vas a matarme a mí hazlo de una vez.

"Yo asesiné a Max" "¿Por eso peleaste conmigo de esa manera?" "Yo te hice sufrir".

-¿Tú intención fue matarme a mí?

-Lo sé, pero pensé que si también mataba a tú padre… nadie me dijo que solo podía tomar una vida, por eso no pude matarte

Así que en realidad él era un monstruo, tal vez debía dejar que lo mate en esos momentos -¿Lo qué hubo entre nosotros fue una mentira?

-Sebastian o Jonathan, quien quiera que seas… ¿Tú realmente te interesaste en mí?

"¿Me acabas de llamar Jonathan?" -Yo estoy interesado en el Alec que no eres tú, en el que me enamoró.

-¿Yo te enamoré? –preguntó Alec atónito –Pero yo amaba a Magnus, siempre lo he amado

-Tú querías a Magnus, pensabas que estabas enamorado de Jace… hablaste conmigo sobre todas esas cosas, me compartiste tus miedos y yo los míos

-Pero me engañaste, diciéndome que eras Sebastian Verlac al igual que a los demás –reclamó Alec.

-Si decía quién soy en realidad, el hijo de Valentine. Me verían como una amenaza por solo serlo. Tú me liberaste, yo dejé de ser un soldado de mi padre

-¿Qué?

-Yo ya no tenía que seguir órdenes de nadie, tenía pensado convertirme en gobernante por lo que ocurrió me acerqué a ti con la intención de averiguarlo; pero… me enamoré de ti y ahora todo fue una mentira.

¿Por qué fue tan sencillo decírselo en ese momento? ¿Por qué Alec no quiso escucharlo?

Alec bajó los hombros -¿Ya no piensas quemar el mundo? ¿Tampoco tener ese ejército de cazadores oscuros?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó confundido.

-¿Qué sucedió hace dos semanas? –Alec se aclaró la garganta –Isabelle me dijo que… yo empecé a comportarme raro después de eso.

-Fue cuando ibas a caer por ese precipicio, estuviste a punto de morir –dijo Jonathan bajando la mirada -¿Qué ocurrió con el Alec que amo y me ama? ¿Va a volver?

-¿Mataste a Jocelyn y a la tía de Sebastian Verlac?

Jonathan sonrío –Yo estaba en Idris con la situación de Valentine, cuando se recibió el mensaje de fuego. No maté a Jocelyn Fairchild.

-¿Y tú tía?

-Yo también estaba en Idris cuando eso ocurrió, ¿Por qué las mataría?

-Para que nadie descubra quien eres en realidad –contestó Alec.

Esto era demasiado extraño, incluso para él. Este hombre era el mismo y a la vez tan diferente -No se me había ocurrido, pero no, no fui yo Alec.

-Entonces alguien más está detrás de todo esto –dijo Alec confundido –debemos hablar con Magnus.

-¿Quieres ir a despertarlo a las 3:30 a.m.? –preguntó Jonathan molesto, lo estaba más al saber que soñó con ese brujo –Por su puesto tú lo amas a él ahora, ¿no?

-Siempre he amado a Magnus –Alec permanecía de pie junto a la pared -¿Por qué no luces incrédulo a mis respuestas?

-Porque el hombre que yo amo, sabe que yo soy el hijo de Valentine y tú dijiste que también te engañé –él miraba sus manos –además te lo dije los detalles, nosotros peleamos sobre todo porque tú siempre eres sobreprotector y cuando empezamos a salir a las rondas juntos en París… querías hacer lo mismo que cuando patrullabas con Jace e Izzy –Alec mordió su labio –pero no soy como ellos cuando combato, no soy descuidado y siempre terminó protegiéndote porque tú estás más pendiente que no me lastimen a mí –su voz era nostálgica –en el Instituto entrenamos juntos, pasamos de hecho las 24 horas del día… leemos, en fin sé todas tus manías y obviamente tú las mías.

-Nosotros vivimos solos en el Instituto –le interrumpió Alec

-Sí, somos nosotros juntos a todos lados siempre… tus miradas en la cena fueron diferentes; y nuestra discusión de anoche. Fue porque salí por un reporte que nos llegó de la manada de hombres lobo y hace unas horas tú viniste –Tal vez lo mejor era no decirle la verdad -bueno Alec vino a pedirme que lo acompañe a comprar hielo, pero te respondí que le dijeras a Jace porque yo tenía sueño y… -su voz se entrecortó.

-¿Y?

-me dijiste que no había problema, de saber que era el último momento que yo estaría con…

-Sebastian…

Él caminó hacia él –Quiero al hombre que amo de regreso, yo lo necesito –No quería seguir mintiendo, deseaba solucionar su problema con su Alec, su ángel.

-Lo lamento… en verdad… tal vez podamos hacer algo al respecto, solo esperemos… Entonces… yo sé quién eres en realidad.

-¿Tú vienes de otro espacio temporal? ¿Cómo hiciste esto?

-Yo no sé si… -Alexander dudó un momento -¿Cómo nos enamoramos?

-¿Serviría de algo ahora?

-Tienes razón, bueno entonces te platicaré como terminé en este gran lío –Alec llevó sus manos a sus brazos, una fuerte corriente de aire entró. Jonathan cerró la ventana.

-Sí tenías frío, ¿por qué abriste la ventana?

Alec reconoció su tono sarcástico y fue a la cama para sentarse –Hablemos…

Jonathan se sentó del otro extremo de la cama. Alec le resumió lo que realmente ocurrió cuando cayeron las salvaguardas hasta la aparición de Santa Claus.

-Magnus dice que fue un brujo

-Santa Claus es un brujo, tiene un nombre que recordaré en un momento –Alec se asombró por su serenidad –por eso es inmortal su historia, Alexander, lo lamento te llamaré así no puedo llamarte igual que…

-Lo entiendo –aclaró él.

-En fin, Santa Claus es el término mundano que le pusieron. Obviamente sus creencias fueron transformándose con el paso del tiempo San Nicolás, Papá Noel, en fin en varios países son diferentes pero… haz a un lado los renos y la entrega de regalos. Sabes bien que con un chasquido de dedos los regalos ya estarían ahí en segundos. Los duendes y la tienda de Santa, todo eso es una completa fantasía. Al final todo converge en un solo punto.

-¿Cuál? –Alec abrazaba sus propias rodillas cubierto con una manta.

-La bondad y milagros, cada navidad ofrece diversos regalos especiales. Tal como el que te dio a ti

-Pero Magnus dice, que Camille está detrás de todo esto

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo un complot contra él? –Alec enarcó una ceja, Jonathan bostezo –Mira, ya tiene mucho tiempo que no estoy involucrado en estas cosas pero creo que puedo averiguar dónde está.

-¿Qué haremos después de encontrarlo?

-Yo le pediré que me regrese a Alec y tú… no sé qué decidirás –él se acostó.

-¿Qué? –Alec le quitó la almohada que se puso en la cabeza –Pero fue mi deseo, fue mi regalo no el tuyo

-Ahora yo quiero el mío y si no te molesta, deseo seguir durmiendo.

-¿Durmiendo? ¿No irás a averiguar su ubicación? –reclamó Alec

Jonathan le miró a los ojos -¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tienes que ser igual que él?

-¿Será por qué soy yo? –Alec bajó la mirada después que contestó –Tienes razón durmamos y mañana hablaremos con Magnus, él nos ayudará y buscaremos una solución para los dos.

-Que divertido –contestó sarcástico y apagó la luz de su lámpara de noche.

Jonathan esperó a que Alexander se quedara dormido, giró hacia la izquierda y se acercó acariciando su rostro –Pensé que jamás llegaría este día, por fin voy a poder cambiar el pasado –llevó sus dedos a los labios de su prometido –debo decir que fue divertido… después de todo me gustaste en realidad, que no recuerdes nada de este espacio temporal me da mucha ventaja sobre ti…

Era el mismo Alexander atractivo, y en su charla de hace unos momentos. Le recordó al Alec que amaba. Él hizo a un lado las colchas, poniéndose de pie. Caminó hacia el ropero agarrando un celular, marcó un número y lo colocó en su oreja.

-Hodge, frente a mí está el asesino de mi padre.

_-¿Sigues con tú plan de cambiar el pasado? ¿Pensé que después de que Alec descubrió todo cederías?_

-No voy a ceder, este Alec… no recuerda nada sobre lo que ocurrió hace dos semanas y tampoco nuestra discusión de anoche… tenemos que encontrar a Santa Claus.

_-¿Él es el brujo que maneja los espacios temporales?_

-Envía a Hugo a localizarlo, debemos hallarlo primero… -él miró hacia la cama –Magnus Bane está ayudándolo. Con horas de ventaja, podemos hacer muchas cosas.

Jonathan terminó la llamada y apagó el celular levantándolo en una gabardina, después volvió a la cama. Alec está acostado del otro extremo de la cama, en la misma posición habitual. La realidad es que ellos habían vivido muchas experiencias juntos y le gustó sentirse acompañado por él, pero sobre todo amado. Jonathan se subió a la cama, acostándose junto a él en posición de cuchara y lo abrazó.

-Te prometo que cambiaré el pasado y cuando lo haga, volveré a estar contigo… volveremos a enamorarnos –él le besó del hombro.

Para su sorpresa, Alec llevó su mano alrededor de él. A lo mejor fue inconscientemente. Ellos acostumbraban a dormir así. Jonathan volvió a tararear la canción, la misma que Alec le cantaba cuando tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño.

…

* * *

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –le preguntó Tessa a Nicolai.

-Tal vez lo mejor es dejar que el espacio temporal se cierre –le dijo él –Si se pide otro cambio, no sabemos qué ocurrirá.

-Lilith ha matado al único amigo que sabía mi ubicación, ella viene por mí Tessa.

-Si tú mueres esto será en vano.

Él le entregó el libro antiguo que le mostró el día que llegó y se sumergieron en esa aventura para salvar a la humanidad, donde adentro está el dibujo de Alexander Cotys con Jonathan Parfit.

-Este dibujo fue hecho por él, Jonathan lo hizo cuando le pediste que dibuje a cada una de las personas de la lista.

-Sí, así es. Si yo muero. Usemos el último recurso, este Jonathan que ha vivido estos tres meses con Alec ya no es el mismo. Al que los dos conocimos en el anterior espacio temporal, el líder de los cazadores oscuros.

Tessa observó el dibujo. -¿Qué quieres que yo haga?

-Conserva el dibujo y llévaselo, cuéntale su historia. Nárrale lo que te he compartido, tal vez esa pueda ser su salvación. Tal vez ahora que ama a Alexander no nos crea locos.

-Está bien.

Ellos escucharon ruidos, eran sonidos de cuervos. Varias aves rompiendo las ventanas. Nicolai le entregó su bastón.

-Gíralo y vete de aquí, huye Tessa.

Tessa quería abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por no haber creído en el amor entre Alec y Jonathan. Pero obedeció.

Nicolai la vio desaparecer. Los cuervos entraban y se fueron formando en uno amontonándose.

-Tú no eres Lilith… ¿A quién ha mandado?

Nicolai vio los pies de hombre, unos pantalones de cazador y fue tomando forma humana, hasta que lo reconoció. –Ipicles.

-¿Tú eres Santa Claus? –Él empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Salvarme, Constantinopla tuvo un ataque de unos demonios. Lilith buscaba al rubio y yo le pedí que me salvara, así que le entregué mi alma. Me dio el beso de la oscuridad, ahora soy su fiel sirviente.

-Eres un demonio –dijo él asombrado. -¿Lilith no te dijo que Jonathan te va a matar en su próxima vida? Es decir esta vida…

-No vas a engañarme con tus trucos, y si fuera así. Yo mataré al rubio antes que él intente ponerme un dedo encima.

-Por eso a ti no pude encontrarte, estuve buscando a todos pero tú…

-Me has aburrido –La mano derecha de Ipicles se convirtió en una garra que se incrustó en el pecho del brujo –Adiós Navidad.

…..

* * *

Jonathan volvió al Instituto de Nueva York. ¿Será que tenga la posibilidad de enamorar a alguien que lo consideraba un asesino en tan solo dos días? Nervioso abrió la puerta de la habitación y descubrió a Alec cerrando la caja de madera con sus iniciales. Él tosió –Si te molesta verme, puedo regresar después.

-No, yo… bueno vine buscando a Max pero no han regresado de Taki's

-Debieron ir tal vez a Central Park o sino a patinar al Rockefeller Center –Alec se asombró –Voy a empacar mi maleta e iré al aeropuerto -Alec tragó saliva y coloco la caja en la mesa de noche –Yo te lo traje, tal vez así recordabas que te amo.

-¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo?

Jonathan se acercó a él y acarició su rostro –Te conozco Alec… tal vez solo duramos… bueno hoy cumplíamos tres meses de aniversario pero…

-¿Por eso me preguntaste sabes qué día es hoy? –Alec dio dos pasos hacia atrás, Jonathan dejó caer su mano. Después fue hacia el baño. –Sebastian… tú me dijiste que me ayudarías a encontrar a Santa Claus… que… pedirías tú deseo.

Jonathan sacó sus pertenencias del baño –Lo he meditado, pero no hay algo que me asegure que tú y yo volveremos a estar juntos, además no creo que el brujo quiera hacer dos deseos.

-Sí… tienes razón –Él empezó a guardar sus cosas en la maleta –Pero… ¿A dónde irás?

-Ya te dije a París, estaré en el Instituto… dónde fue nuestro –Jonathan se atragantó –mi hogar estos meses

-No tienes a nadie Sebastian, es decir… aquí no estás aliado con Lilith –Alec se sentó preocupado –¿O lo estás? Es decir ella aquí está regenerada y sé que dijo que siempre te estuvo cuidando en forma de búho o… en fin Simon y Clary me dijeron eso, por lo ocurrido el día que… dejé libre a Camille.

Jonathan quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir?, Alec le observó –También en Idrys… el día que Jace te mató

-¿Jace me asesinó? –preguntó asombrado.

-Bueno si esto… ese día ella recuperó tu cadáver –Alec suspiró –pero eso no fue el día que las salvaguardas cayeron, fue otro…

-Estuve en contacto con ella, pero hasta que nos mudamos a París –reveló Jonathan. Alec guardó silencio. Jonathan cerró su maleta –puede ser que ella me siga vigilando, yo no sabía lo que… acabas de decirme que ella estuvo viéndome crecer, debo irme… despídeme de tus padres.

-Sí, supongo que buscaré que decirles…

Jonathan llevó su maleta hasta la puerta. Ella le había puesto esa trampa, ella intentó matar a Alec hace dos semanas y estaba seguro que también tenía que ver con la traición de los hombres lobos. No pudo evitar ver con nostalgia a Alexander, caminó hasta él con cuidado levantó su quijada y lo miró a los ojos –Déjame decirte adiós.

-¿Qué?

Jonathan acercó su rostro y besó sus labios. Eran los mismos labios, pero pertenecían a otro ser. Algo más extraño no podía pasarle, su corazón se estremeció y empezó a derramar lágrimas.

-Alec, no sabes cuánto te extraño

Alec tragó saliva y ambos se miraron. Él llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y se puso de pie.

-Lo siento… -reveló Jonathan

-¿De verdad me amas?

-Tanto que no entra en mi corazón todo lo que siento por ti, tanto que podría explotar y no sé porque sigue latiendo aun… es algo que… no puedo explicar –Jonathan acarició su cabello –solo que tus ojos son los más puros y cada vez que los veo soy sumergido en un universo dónde solo existimos tú y yo

Alec se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza -¿Así fue como me enamoraste? ¿Con poesía?

Jonathan sonrío -¿Por qué tienes que ser igual a él?

-Creo que eso ya te lo expliqué y… -Alec no terminó de hablar, porque Jonathan volvió a besarlo. Está vez cerró los ojos y aceptó el beso llevando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Alec, mi Alec –Esta vez le respondía, podía asegurar que era el mismo. Fue tanta su emoción que introdujo su lengua en la boca ajena, Alec lanzó un gemido ahogado, Jonathan fue bajando sus manos hacia su cintura apresándole hacia él, Alec no oponía resistencia, Jonathan sonrió y le besó de la mejilla hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, que le mordió. Alec llevó sus manos a su cabello, entrelazándolos. Tal vez tenían razón eran el mismo Alec, después de todo.

-Esto es una locura… yo no creo que deba… -¿Por qué debía decir las mismas palabras que hace tres meses?

-Cuando empecé a conquistarte, te dije que haré lo que me pidas… si me dices que me detenga lo haré y si me pides que me vaya también…

Alec humedeció sus labios –No vuelvas a besarme –Jonathan asintió dolorosamente –yo no necesito confundirme…

-¿Mi beso te confundió? -sus ojos se encontraron.

-Un poco, fue extraño –Alec mordió su labio soltándolo –Pero… no te vayas, quédate… conmigo

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

-Tú me… ¿amas? –dijo Alec mientras se alejó de él –Y… creo que tal vez quieras estar a mi lado mientras encuentro a Santa Claus a que estés solo.

-Está bien, haré lo que me pidas –respondió, viendo a Alec aun sonrojado y avergonzado por la situación -¿Iremos de nuevo a ver al brujo?

-Ellos fueron a Cuba, creo que ahí hay un contacto que puede ayudarnos a conseguir la ubicación de Papá Noel.

-¿Ya no le vas a decir Santa?

Alec sonrío –Magnus me dijo que aproveche en estar con Max, puedo llamarles y preguntarles donde están, así iremos a verlos.

-Perfecto.

Alec sacó su celular de su sudadera y después marcó al número Jace.

…

* * *

A Tessa le costó mucho trabajo llegar a la dirección que le mandó por mensaje Magnus. No podía explicarle muy bien lo que ocurría, pero ella sabía de qué se trataba. Corroboró que Nicolai ahora estaba muerto, eso era un gran desbalance; Nicolai era de los pocos brujos que quiso compensar el daño hecho por su padre. Así que creó esa tradición, esa creencia de esperanza. La misma que quiso mantenerle a Jonathan.

Cuando llegó, se asombró al ver al Ángel Raziel sobre el lago. Catarina y Magnus estaban de pie, también pudo distinguir a Alec. ¿Dónde estaba Jonathan? ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido?

Ella no podía moverse, era la primera vez que veía a Raziel.

-¿Quién osa invocarme? –dijo el Ángel.

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood Trueblood, soy un nefilim

-Está prohibido que ustedes me invoquen. Pero tú vienes en busca de clemencia después de los desastres que ocasionaste por caer en la trampa de Lilith.

Tessa logró acercarse para escuchar mejor.

-Sí soy culpable de estos desastres, Jonathan a muerto, también Nicolai y la navidad… además yo…

¿Jonathan murió? Tessa sacudió su cabeza, eso era fatal. Pensó que se sentiría contenta pero no era así.

-El cielo no había hecho su cambio, porque esperábamos este momento, superarías el ser utilizado y querrías reivindicarte. La misericordia del Cielo es para quien la merece, tú viniste con el vampiro diurno para pedir ayuda del arma. Alexander significa protector de los hombres. Es por eso que decido cumplir tú deseo.

-Gracias –contestó él

-¿Cuál es tú deseo nefilim?

Alec miró hacia un árbol. Ella hizo lo mismo reconociendo el cadáver de Jonathan -Deseo que Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern no haya sido experimentado por su padre, que sea un nefilim ordinario y su alma sea libre.

-¿Estás seguro de eso nefilim? Todo lo que conoces cambiará y no sabes en que situaciones estarán.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero ser egoísta, además él merece una nueva oportunidad.

-Muy bien, solo una advertencia. Esta vez no recordarás nada de lo ocurrido ni en el primer espacio temporal o este, tampoco podrás volver a pedir otro deseo.

-¿Otro espacio temporal?

Tessa seguía teniendo el collar que le entregó Nicolai. Él viviría, pero olvidaría lo acontecido. Su plan. Ella se aferró al libro que le entregó. Alexander pedía que el alma de Jonathan sea libre, pero los contratos de Lilith siempre tenían trampas. Y algo le decía a ella, que en el siguiente espacio temporal no todo sería sencillo para ellos. Tan siquiera podría contarle a Nicolai toda la aventura.

Alec asintió con la cabeza. Un rayo de luz se abrió en el centro, apareció una fuerte ventisca y remolinos negros, plateados y blancos como nubes. Ese fue el fin de lo que para todos fue "Sebastian Morgenstern" Una guerra fue evitada y la humanidad fue salvada.

…

* * *

_Siglo V_

_Jonathan corría tratando de esconderse, los saqueos y ataques provocados por la guerra eran devastadores. Hay gritos de mujeres, niños y ancianos. Tan siquiera Alexander no sería testigo de eso, después de su reunión con aquél ángel estuvo vagando en busca de intentar perdonar. Pero nada funcionaba. Escuchó a una niña llorando asustada. Eso le hizo recordar a Cordelia. _

_Vio que un soldado iba hacia ella con la espada en su mano. ¿Mataría a una niña de cabellos rojizos? Alexander no lo permitiría, él haría algo. Jonathan corrió abalanzándose hacia el soldado._

_-¡Corre, huye! ¡Corre!_

_La niña temblorosa obedeció, el soldado lo empujó hacia una pared. Le dio dos golpes, uno en el rostro y otro en el estómago._

_-¡Chico, insolente!_

_-Alexander…_

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Alexander… por fin puedo reunirme contigo –él cerró los ojos sintiendo la estocada de la espada en su pecho, directo al corazón. El dolor, la tristeza, todo desapareció como arte de magia._

_Abrió los ojos, hay una colina que lleva a un árbol y ahí distinguió a un chico de cabellos negros de espalda._

_-Alexander… -dijo él asombrado._

_Empezó a correr hasta llegar a la cima de la colina junto al árbol. El chico giró y ahí estaba él, le sonrío y lo abrazó._

_-Jonathan, estuve esperando por ti todo este tiempo._

_-¿Cómo es posible?_

_-Tú me lo dijiste no es así, siempre nos encontraremos. Esto es lo que existe después de la muerte –él acarició su rostro –Ahora podemos estar juntos._

_-Te amo –contestó empezando a llorar._

_-Te amo Jonathan, siempre voy a amarte –le contestó besándolo en los labios._

_Jonathan no sabía si era un sueño o una fantasía. Pero en esa colina, en ese lugar junto a su amado Alexander Cotys podía ser feliz. Mientras los dos se encuentren bajo el mismo cielo, en diferente tiempo o en diferente lugar, él será feliz. El arcángel Chamuel se lo dijo, su luz era él y siempre lo será. _

_Fin._

* * *

Notas:

Lloré, lo sé el final fue demasiado hasta para mí. Pero era el final que se necesitaba. No quise ser repetitiva con Giros del Destino y elegí las últimas partes dónde puede verse las similitudes en el beso que se dan el Alexander que pertenece a otro espacio temporal con este Jonathan enamorado. Debo admitir que entre todo es mi parte favorita y por eso lo incluí.

Espero haber logrado transmitir el sentimiento que deseaba. Más que nada el amor. Gracias a los que leyeron, a los que dejaron sus bellos mensajes y les dieron una oportunidad.

Mi idea es escribir la última parte con el nuevo espacio temporal. Pero tal vez lo haga más adelante, quiero tomarme como un descanso. Creo que me concentré mucho escribiendo, debo aceptar que es una gran pasión para mí y me gusta poder compartirlo, pero más que nada es asombroso que existan personas que lean mis locuras y mi gran cariño que tengo hacia el Jonalec.

Besos y abrazos, con cariño.

Jaidi, hasta pronto.


End file.
